Oui je le veux
by sweetmeli
Summary: Tome 2. Katniss et Peeta se fiancent. Et si leur amour avait convaincu le président Snow ? Et si Katniss avait continué à jouer le jeu et s'était mariée avec Peeta ?
1. Prologue

**BOnjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste le prologue de ma première fiction longue sur Hunger games qui reprendra les événements du tome 2 à partir de la demande en mariage de Peeta, en changeant complètement la suite... parce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se marient tous les deux à ce moment-là ! :) **

**Ce texte est très court, comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'un prologue, et le prochain chapitre sera posté demain. Si par hasard il y a des gens qui ont lu mon os Un coin du ciel, ceci n'est pas la fic dont je vous avais parlé... c'est une autre idée que j'ai eu mais je n'ai pas abandonné mon idée de faire une fic sur ce qui se passe après le dernier chapitre du tome 3. **

**Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et laissez vos avis si vous en avez envie ! **

Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Tout ça pour de simples petites baies...

Mais je ne peux pas penser comme ça: tout ça, c'était pour sauver la vie de Peeta. Alors ça en a valu le coup. Du moins, si le Capitole et le président Snow nous laisse vivre encore quelques années.

Oui, s'il nous laisse vivre quelques années de plus, ma famille, celle de Gale, Peeta et moi, alors je dirai que j'ai fait le bon choix en sortant ces baies. Même si je suis sur le point de devenir madame Mellark.

Je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir, tentant de ravaler mes larmes, ma nervosité, ma colère.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé me marier un jour... mais si je l'avais fait, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent. J'aurais voulu que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie, que j'aurais partagé avec l'homme de mon choix.

-Allez Katniss, essaie de sourire. C'est le jour de ton mariage, dit Prim en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

Elle semble plus excitée que moi par cette perspective, mais quand nos regards se croisent, son sourire retombe.

-Oh Kat ! Ne prends pas cet air !

Elle glisse alors sa main dans la mienne, m'apportant ainsi un peu de réconfort.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais... tu vas être heureuse avec Peeta. C'est l'homme parfait pour toi !

Elle le dit d'un ton si convainquant que j'arrive presque à y croire.

Si j'avais eu le choix, si les choses avaient été autrement, aurais-je choisi Peeta ?

Oui, sûrement. Ça aurait pu arrivé si le monde était autrement. Peeta est gentil, drôle et charmant. Et surtout, il m'aime comme jamais personne ne m'a aimé. C'est un ami précieux, l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi.

Le premier garçon à avoir sucité du désir chez moi. Le seul garçon dont je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à ces nuits dans le train où ses bras étaient mon rempart contre le monde. Maintenant, je pourrai en profiter chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin. Mon angoisse se calme un peu et je me concentre donc sur cette seule pensée: moi, blottie dans les bras de Peeta.

-Ahhhh ! C'est mieux ! lâche Prim et je ne réalise qu'à ce moment-là que je souris.

Ma mère entre alors dans la pièce et elle me fait un sourire tremblant.

-C'est l'heure Katniss...

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, puis je hoche la tête. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je vais maintenant unir ma destinée à celle de Peeta.

Pour toujours.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, avec un jour de retard du à une indigestion, pour le premier chapitre de cette fic. On revient alors quelques mois en arrière, tout de suite après les fiancailles de Peeta et Katniss qui seront vraiment différentes du livre, je peux vous le garantir. J'Avais aussi oublié de spécifier que cette histoire sera une romance, donc axé sur le couple KAtniss et Peeta si certaines n'avaient pas compris ! ;) **

**Merci pour vos reviews à celles qui en ont laissé. Vous êtes peu nombreuses alors je chéris encore plus vos remarques ! J'espère que vous allez aimé et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Quelques mois plus tôt **

Je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la vitre du train, consciente qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant d'être de retour au district douze. Quelques minutes avant d'affronter ma famille... mais Gale surtout.

Comment aura-t-il pris l'annonce de mes fiançailles ?

Mal sûrement. Il verra ça comme une trahison de ma part et l'idée de lui faire du mal m'est insupportable, mais... je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Le Capitole ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Pour l'instant, et ce jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution pour éviter aux gens que j'aime de payer le prix de ma bêtise, je dois jouer la carte de la fiancée amoureuse. J'espère tout de même ne pas devoir me rendre jusqu'au mariage. J'espère avoir une idée de génie, une solution miracle avant d'en être à ce jour qui n'est pas si lointain.

J'avais pensé qu'on me laisserait encore quelques années de répit, mais le président Snow en a décidé autrement.

C'était pendant l'entrevue télévisée. Peeta venait de mettre un genou à terre et me jurer son amour éternel. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté de l'épouser. C'est ce qui était convenu.

Le président Snow en personne est apparu et lorsqu'il m'a serré dans ses bras, il a fait un petit hochement de tête discret seulement pour moi, me signifiant ainsi que j'étais sur le bonne voie pour le convaincre.

Je n'en ai pas été aussi soulagée que je l'aurais cru. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression d'être tombée directement dans son piège.

J'entends encore clairement dans ma tête la voix de Ceasar Flickerman lorsqu'il a demandé au président s'il avait une date en tête et lui, de répondre:

-Oh ! Il faut d'abord demander la permission à sa mère, mais je crois que le premier jour du printemps serait le moment idéal. Le Capitole est magnifique à cette époque et cela nous laissera amplement le temps de tout planifier !

J'ai continué à sourire, jouant le jeu et blaguant avec cet homme que je haïs, surtout parce que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris le sens de ses paroles. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à donner le change autrement.

Le printemps.

Dans moins de deux mois, je pourrai dire adieu à ma liberté.

Je ne l'ai réalisé que dans l'ascenceur qui nous ramenait à nos anciens quartiers au centre d'entraînement et j'ai eu une légère crise de panique.

-Attendez ! me suis-je soudain écrié. Est-ce que Snow a annoncé notre mariage pour le printemps ?

Les regards de Peeta, d'Haymitch et d'Effie se sont fixés sur moi.

-C'est exact. N'es-tu pas excitée Katniss ? Tu vas avoir droit à ce qu'il y a de plus beau !

C'était Effie bien sûr, qui ne réalisait pas à quel point je me sentais mal.

-Le printemps... ce printemps ?

-C'est l'idée en effet, a répondu Haymitch et sa voix était un avertissement.

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour en parler, voilà ce que son ton me disait. Mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte parce que quelque chose venait de lâcher en moi.

-C'est... c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas me marier maintenant ! Je ne peux pas faire... ça ne me laisse pas assez de temps !

-Hey ! Calme-toi chérie ! C'est normal d'être nerveuse avant son mariage...

-La ferme ! hurlai-je sur Haymitch en empoignant mes cheveux. Tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne vais pas les laisser décider de ma vie ! Plutôt mourir que de me laisser les obliger à épouser Peeta !

Je reçus alors un coup au visage : Haymitch venait de brutalement me ramener à la réalité. J'en porte encore la marque d'ailleurs, bien camouflé sous le maquillage de mes préparateurs.

Je me suis écroulée, prise totalement par surprise. Peeta s'est précipité vers moi pour me relever.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? a-t-il crié sur notre mentor.

-Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la calme, a-t-il simplement répondu avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les portes de l'ascenceur se sont ouvertes et Peeta m'a aidé à en sortir alors que derrière nous, Effie s'offusquait du comportement inacceptable d'Haymitch. Peeta m'a reconduit dans ma chambre où il m'a apporté de la glace pour ma joue, puis il m'a conseillé de me reposer un peu avant le banquet.

Ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix: je devais retrouver mon calme avant d'affronter de nouveau la population du Capitole et les caméras.

Le banquet, organisé dans la demeure du président Snow, était le plus luxueux auquel j'avais jamais assisté. Et il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout le district douze.

Peeta et moi avons joué notre rôle à la perfection, mais j'ai tout de même senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Peeta me semblait... différent. Dès qu'il y avait des gens, il était éperdument amoureux de moi, mais lorsque les regards s'éloignaient, je le sentais lointain. Comme s'il était là sans y être.

J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas cette nuit. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il n'est pas venu me rejoindre dans mon lit. J'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars et il n'était pas là pour m'aider à me rendormir.

Ça a été une nuit horrible. Et ce matin, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, même pas pour le déjeuner.

Je dois avouer que je suis furieuse contre lui parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Puis ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai assez de soucis sans avoir à me préoccuper de lui ? Ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui pour arriver à affronter tout ça ?

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. La gare vient d'apparaître devant nous. Dans moins de deux minutes, je serai chez moi.

Mais où est donc Peeta ?

C'est justement la question que je pose à Haymitch lorsqu'il vient me rejoindre.

-Il arrive... tu te préoccupes de lui maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqué-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer de nouveau, mais Haymitch m'ordonne de me taire d'un geste de la main. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, revêche. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quelques fois ! Et puis, ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens ! Je me soucie de Peeta. Si je fais tout ça, ce n'est pas seulement pour Gale et ma famille. C'est pour lui aussi. Pour le préserver du Capitole. En fait, si nous avons autant d'ennui c'est parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie alors qu'Haymitch ne vienne pas me faire la leçon !

Le train s'arrête devant la gare au moment même où Peta arrive à la course à côté de moi. Sans me jeter un regard ou m'adresser un mot, il prend ma main dans la sienne, fixant un point devant lui.

-Ça va ? murmuré-je en observant son visage.

-Oui.

Mais toute son apparence me dit le contraire. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'en préoccuper de toute façon : les portes s'ouvrent et je plaque aussitôt un sourire sur mon visage. Je ne vois pas Peeta, mais je suis certaine qu'il fait de même.

La foule venue nous acceuillir nous salue et je repère beaucoup de gens que je connais; des enfants de la Veine, des travailleurs de la mine, des commerçants et même quelques habitués de la Plaque. Puis au milieu de tout ce monde, ma mère et Prim qui fendent la foule pour se diriger vers moi. Les parents de Peeta aussi, en compagnie de ses deux frères aînés.

Gale n'est pas là. Je n'en suis pas surprise. J'espérais le contraire, mais j'anticipais sa réaction. Je devrai attendre demain, à la fête des récoltes pour discuter avec lui. Je dois lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas eu le choix... je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Ma famille par exemple. Je souris de loin à Prim, si heureuse de la revoir. Ma mère aussi m'a manqué et j'ai hâte de les retrouver.

Peeta et moi échangeons un regard avant de rejoindre d'un commun accord nos familles, sans jamais nous lâcher la main. Bien sûr, les caméras nous suivent. Nous nous arrêtons devant eux, la tête basse, comme si nous étions embarassés par ce que nous avons fait.

-Ainsi donc jeune homme, vous voulez demander ma petite fille en mariage ? dit ma mère d'un ton désapprobateur.

Sudain, j'espère qu'elle refusera. Elle n'a qu'à dire que je suis trop jeune ! Cela me donnerait un peu plus de temps...

-Oui madame, répond Peeta d'un ton repentant. Et j'aimerais le faire avec votre bénédiction.

-Et pourquoi donc te la donnerais-je ?

-Parce que...

Je sens la pression des doigts de Peeta se resserrer sur les miens.

-Parce que Katniss est plus importante que tout pour moi et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Même sacrifier ma propre vie. Et parce que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible.

Ma mère semble réfléchir. Peeta est doué, trop doué. Comment pourrait-elle refuser maintenant ?

-Hum... je vous trouve un peu trop jeunes, mais... si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez... je vous donne ma bénédiction.

Et voilà, la fin de tout espoir. Malgré tout, je dois continuer à sourire et faire comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire m'écrasait de bonheur.

-Oh ! Merci maman !

Je me jette dans ses bras, plus parce que j'ai besoin en ce moment de son étreinte réconfortante que pour la comédie. Prim nous rejoint et nous serrons l'une contre l'autre.

Je me sens un peu mieux alors que la clameur de la foule se déchaîne autour de nous.

-Félicitations mon fils !

-Qui aurait cru que tu serais le premier à te marier ?

-Ouais, dire qu'il y a un an, tu n'avais encore jamais embrassé de fille !

La famille de Peeta à côté de nous le félicite, à sa façon, puis on échange les rôles. Ma mère et Prim vont prendre Peeta dans leurs bras alors que la famille Mellark vient vers moi.

Sa mère, cette mégère, ne passe aucun commentaire. Je crois que les caméras l'empêchent d'exprimer son mécontentement. Elle me dépose un baiser sec sur la joue, puis elle recule de plusieurs pas, comme si j'avais la peste ou que je sentais mauvais.

Les frères de Peeta sont moins discrets et ils y vont de commentaires qui me mettent mal à l'aise et me font rougir, jusqu'à ce que leur père leur ordonne de se calmer. Il vient alors me serrer contre lui, disant haut et fort à quel point il est fier de m'avoir pour belle-fille et que pour lui, je fais déjà partie de la famille. Puis il me glisse à l'oreille, si bas que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu:

-S'il-te-plaît, ne lui brise pas trop le coeur.

Lorsqu'il me relâche, j'évite son regard. Je me sens coupable parce que... je crois bien qu'il est trop tard: je lui ai déjà brisé, lors de notre retour au district après les jeux. Et sûrement à quelques occasions ensuite, lorsque je lui parlais comme s'il était un inconnu par exemple. Ou que je l'ignorais royalement. Peut-être même lorsque je l'acceuillais dans mon lit il y a quelques heures seulement, sans que ça ait la même signification pour moi que pour lui.

Est-ce que je lui brise le coeur en lui montrant que l'idée de l'épouser me répugne ?

Il comprend sûrement que ce n'est pas l'idée de me marier avec lui... mais plutôt celle que de me marier tout court. Et surtout, que ce soit le président Snow qui m'y oblige.

Puis une autre idée me frappe: si le père de Peeta a vu clair dans mon jeu, s'il sait que je ne suis pas aussi amoureuse que je veux le laisser croire, alors combien d'autres habitants de Panem n'ai-je pas convaincu ?

Personne n'est encore à l'abri.

Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne et je me tourne vers Peeta. Il me fait un sourire rassurant, puis porte ma main à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, agréables sur ma peau.

-Je crois que vous l'avez mise mal à l'aise vous tous ! lance-t-il à la blague, me faisant ainsi comprendre que mes émotions se lisent sur mon visage.

Je rougis et baisse la tête au sol, comme si j'étais véritablement intimidée par ma première rencontre avec ma belle-famille.

-Oh ! C'est si mignon ! s'exclame Effie dans mon dos. Mais vous devez y aller, sinon vous allez être en retard pour le dîner chez le maire. En route !

Elle nous pousse doucement Peeta et moi. Je n'ai que le temps d'envoyer un signe de la main à ma mère et à ma soeur, échanger une bise avec Effie qui retourne au Capitole, avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture prévue pour nous. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas mécontente de la ponctualité exaspérante d'Effie. Elle vient de me sauver la mise.

Je m'assois sur une banquette, Peeta à côté de moi. Haymitch s'installe en face et il me fixe d'un regard contrarié.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va dire, je le sens.

-Va-tu encore t'acharner à détruire tous nos efforts ? Va-tu cesser de jouer la fiancée sous prétexte que nous sommes dans le district douze ? Dis-nous le chérie si c'est le cas... Peeta et moi ne ferons plus autant d'effort pour sauver tes fesses et celles de ta famille !

-Vos fesses et celles de Peeta sont en jeux aussi je vous rappelle ! explosé-je avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Il repousse mon argument d'un geste vague de la main.

-Peeta et moi nous saurons nous en sortir. C'est toi que le président Snow a à l'oeil.

-Mais... on est chez nous ! Ici, les gens ne nous portent pas autant d'attention que dans le reste de Panem. Ils se fichent des amants maudits !

Haymitch part dans un rire moqueur avant de retrouver un air grave.

-Réfléchis un peu pour une fois : tu crois que le président n'a pas d'espion ici ? Tu crois qu'il ne réagira pas s'il entend dire que Peeta et toi ne jouez plus les amoureux ? Non. Ici, tu dois être encore meilleure que partout ailleurs. Tu dois convaincre les gens qui te connaissent depuis des années que tu ne vis plus que pour être avec ce garçon.

Je me mord la lèvre avec force et détourne la tête, parce que je n'ai rien à répliquer à cela.

-J'avoue que ma prestation à la gare n'a pas été très bonne...

-Elle était horrible ! Ça aurait difficilement pu être pire ! Une chance que ta mère et Peeta ont sauvé les meubles !

Peeta... justement, pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de rester ainsi silencieux pendant nos disputes à Haymitch et moi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas se porter à ma défense.

Je lui jette donc un coup d'oeil afin de juger de sa réaction, mais il fixe la fenêtre, semblant tout à fait indifférent à notre conversation. Comme si nous étions transparents. Comme si j'étais invisible.

Cela me met dans une telle rage que j'explose:

-C'est de sa faute aussi !

J'envoie un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Peeta pour attirer son attention. Je me fais mal aux doigts tant j'y mets de force, mais lui il tressaille à peine. Au moins, il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

-Moi ?

-Lui ?

-Oui, toi. Tu es aussi froid qu'un iceberg depuis la soirée chez le président Snow ! Et j'ai suffisamment de souçis en tête sans avoir à me demander en plus ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère !

-Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il, pas très convainquant.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas en colère, mais tu...

-Tais-toi ! me coupe alors Haymitch. Veux-tu laisser ce pauvre garçon en paix ? Il vient d'apprendre qu'il doit passer le reste de sa vie avec une mégère pire que sa mère et il a quand même donné une prestation sans faute. Alors ne t'en prends pas à lui ! Maintenant, la question Katniss est: est-ce que tu es prête à faire les efforts nécessaires pour rester en vie ?

Je pince les lèvres, retenant difficilement une remarque mesquine, puis je me contente de hocher la tête sèchement.

-Parfait... alors demain matin, chez moi, petit cours sur comment avoir l'air amoureux au quotidien. Il va y avoir du travail !

Puis la voiture s'arrête devant la maison du maire et Haymitch sort sans nous laisser le temps de protester.

-Ne t'inquiète pas: demain matin, il sera trop saoul pour se rappeler de tout ça.

Peeta sort à son tour de la voiture et il tend la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je tente alors un sourire timide, mais sincère, et il me répond par son plus beau sourire. ll se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis, surprise par son geste, mais déjà il m'entraîne vers la maison du maire. Je réalise alors que beaucoup de gens attendaient notre arrivée et nous observe depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Peeta jouait son rôle tout simplement.

Ça ne devrait pas me rendre triste, il fait ce qui doit être fait, pourtant je sens mon coeur se serrer.

Rien n'est encore réglé entre nous.

Et le repas chez le maire me le prouve. Oh ! Peeta est parfait ! Il est tout à fait convainquant dans son rôle d'amoureux... pour tout le monde, sauf moi. Lorsque je cherche son regard, il me fuit. Lorsque j'attrape sa main sous la table pour y trouver du réconfort, il m'effleure à peine de ses doigts avant de me repousser.

Plus la soirée avance, plus je suis contrariée. Alors lorsque Peeta se lève et demande où sont les toilettes, je me dis que c'est l'occasion idéal pour lui parler. J'attends quelques minutes et je quitte la table à mon tour.

-S'ils ne sont pas revenus dans quelques minutes, il va falloir aller les chercher, lance l'un des convives et les autres s'esclaffent.

Je me sens rougir stupidement et je me dépêche de quitter la pièce avant qu'une autre personne fasse des remarques douteuses sur Peeta et moi. Je me lance donc à sa recherche. Il n'est pas dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, celle qu'on lui a indiqué, alors je monte à l'étage et je le trouve assis dans le corridor, la tête entre les mains.

Il se redresse en m'entendant approcher.

-Katniss ?

Je me plante devant lui, déterminée.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

**C'est ici que ça s'Arrête... parce qu'il faut garder un peu de suspens. Pour les prochains chapitres, voici ce que je vous réserve: une discussion entre Katniss et Peeta, un cours d'Haymitch sur comment être amoureux et une confrontation entre Gale et KAtniss. Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté samedi ou dimanche. **

**à bientôt **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bon samedi tout le monde ! D'abord, merci pour vos mots encourageants ! : ) J'espère que la confrontation entre Katniss et Peeta ne vous décevra pas ! Ce chapitre donne plus le ton de la fic, de façon générale parce qu'il y aura bien quelques moments plus difficiles, mais je vais essayer de garder un ton plus léger. C'est donc un chapitre plus joyeux que le premier mais surtout, qui est centré à 100% sur Katniss et Peeta ! **

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. **

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Peeta me fixe un long moment, silencieux, puis il pousse finalement un soupir.

-Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment Katniss.

-Je crois au contraire que c'est tout à fait le bon moment !

Je l'attrape par le poignet et sans lui demander son accord, je le traîne vers la chambre de Madge. Il me suit sans protester, même lorsque je le pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte sur nous. Il observe alors la pièce autour de nous et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu ne crois pas que les gens vont trouver suspect qu'on s'enferme dans une chambre ?

Je me sens rougir, encore.

-Au moins, ils ne se douteront pas qu'on est en train de se disputer, bredouillé-je maladroitement.

-Ah ! Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait ?

-OUI !

Je lève les bras au ciel et laisse retomber aussitôt, exaspérée.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et pas question de te défiler encore une fois : je sais que quelque chose te perturbe. Je dois savoir ce que sait...

Le regard d'un bleu éclatant de Peeta se rive au mien quelques instants, puis il se détourne, passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Marge. Il fixe obstinément le sol lorsqu'il me murmure:

-Je suis désolé Katniss. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter tout ça. Mais je vais me reprendre, je te le promets...

-Un peu de temps pourquoi ? demandé-je avec un froncement de sourcils. Peeta est tellement prévisible parfois... mais à d'autres moments, il est complètement déroutant. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a pire dans la vie que de se marier avec la fille qu'on aime ? ajouté-je.

Bon, d'accord: ça avait l'air totalement égocentrique dit comme ça, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler.

Peeta relève la tête et encore une fois, son regard capture le mien. Loin de sa douceur habituelle, je peux y lire de la colère. Lorsqu'il se remet debout, il me semble beaucoup plus impressionnant que d'habitude.

-Il y a pire tu crois ? gronde-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Pire que de savoir que la fille que j'aime préférerais mourir plutôt que de m'épouser ? Pire que de savoir que je vais la rendre malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Il y a pire que de savoir qu'à chaque fois que je l'embrasse, elle ne ressent rien et pire encore: elle pense sûrement à un autre ?

J'aimerais protester, lui dire que je ne pense pas à Gale lorsque je l'embrasse. Que ce n'est même jamais arrivé. Je voudrais lui dire que ce n'est pas lui qui est visé par mon dégoût du mariage et que je ne voudrais pas d'avantage épouser Gale, mais je suis prétrifiée. Totalement incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Tu crois que je suis heureux de tout ça ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? J'aurais mille fois préféré que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, mais que tu puisses vivre heureuse, avec Gale, comme tu le voulais ! Ça me rend malade de savoir que tu te retrouves prisonnière de mon amour et si je pouvais changer les...

Il se tait brutalement, m'attrape par le poignet et m'attire à lui. Étonnée, je reste immobile alors qu'il me serre contre lui. Il nous fait tomber sur le lit derrière lui et plaque sa bouche sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse comme il ne l'a jamais fait, d'une façon brutale, passionnée, presque désespérée et malgré moi, je me laisse entraîner dans ce baiser qui répand une chaleur dans tout mon corps.

Mes mains s'accrochent à sa chemise, le rapprochant un peu de moi alors que mes jambes s'enmêlent avec les siennes. Jamais nous n'avons été aussi proches physiquement et la chaleur devient un véritable brasier.

Puis la porte s'ouvre et je sursaute, me séparant aussitôt de Peeta. J'entends le rire de Madge dans notre dos.

-Vous êtes là tous les deux ! Les gens commencent à se poser des questions: vous devriez revenir !

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Peeta, honteuse.

-Bien sûr, lance Peeta, imperturbable. Désolé Madge.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux et se sépare de moi pour se remettre debout.

-Ce n'est rien, mais... la prochaine fois, choisissez un autre endroit que ma chambre pour vous pelottez !

Peeta rit avec elle, puis il quitte la chambre en me lançant un "Rejoins-moi vite". Je me tourne sur le ventre et cache mon visage dans la couverture. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Un instant, Peeta se vidait le coeur et l'instant suivant, il m'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

Et j'ai aimé ça. J'en aurais même pris encore.

-Katniss ? Ça va ? me demande Madge en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-J'en sais rien, grogné-je, ma voix étouffée par les couvertures.

-Tu veux en parler ? J'ai... un peu d'expérience avec les garçons, tu sais.

Je me sens rougir encore plus et je fais non de la tête.

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

Je me décide enfin à m'asseoir, pensant qu'il va bien falloir que je sorte de cette chambre à un moment ou à un autre.

-De quoi j'ai l'air ? demandé-je à mon amie en touchant mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas trop décoiffée ?

Madge m'observe un instant, puis elle ne peut retenir un petit rire.

-Tu as tout à fait l'air d'une fille qui vient d'embrasser son petit ami à en perdre haleine !

-Quoi ?

Je bondis sur mes pieds pour aller jeter un oeil à mon reflet.

-Oh non !

Elle a tout à fait raison: j'ai les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. J'ai même l'impression que mes lèvres sont un peu plus gonflées que d'habitude.

-Tu as un peu de maquillage que je rectifie tout ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas: tu es parfaite comme ça ! Et puis, tout le monde savait ce que vous étiez partis faire !

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil entendu, puis elle me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de sa chambre pour me ramener au salon où sont maintenant réunis les convives. Tous les regards se posent sur moi, mais mes yeux sont aussitôt attirés vers Peeta. Il me sourit et je sens mon visage s'enflammer. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il me sourit ainsi, mais cette fois, ça me semble différent. C'est un sourire de connivence... comme si nous partagions un secret.

Mais dans quoi me suis-je laissée embarquer ? Bien avant le président Snow, Peeta Mellark aura ma peau, j'en suis certaine !

Le lendemain, c'est la fête de la moisson. Comme Peeta l'avait prévu, lorsque je passe chez Haymitch le matin, il n'a pas encore décuvé. Je le laisse donc dans ses odeurs de saleté et d'alcool, je décide de me donner la matinée de repos. Les cours de "comment se montrer amoureuse" peuvent attendre. D'ailleurs, je crois que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée la veille.

Juste penser au baiser que j'ai échangé avec Peeta me donne des bouffées de chaleur alors je le repousse de mon esprit et je décide de rendre visite à Gale. Il n'est pas venu au dîner chez le maire. Selon Hazel, il était malade. Je sais bien que c'est faux. Il m'évite tout simplement, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Nous devons avoir une bonne conversation tous les deux. Quand j'arrive chez lui, il est malheureusement trop tad: son petit frère m'informe qu'il est déjà parti à la chasse.

Je songe un instant à le rejoindre dans les bois, le lieu idéal pour discuter, puis je réalise que ça ne rendrait service à personne. Il vaut peut-être mieux éviter qu'on me voit, seule en compagnie de Gale, pendant quelques temps. Je trouverai bien une autre façon et un autre moment de discuter avec lui !

Je me rends plutôt en ville, acheter quelques trucs dont nous avons besoin à la maison. Lorsque je passe devant la boulangerie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y jeter un oeil et je m'arrête, surprise.

De l'autre côté de la vitrine, j'apperçois Peeta et Prim qui se barbouillent de glaçage. Ma petite soeur rit aux éclats et un sourire étire mes lèvres devant ce spectacle. En ce moment, j'adore Peeta de rendre ma soeur aussi heureuse !

Je pousse la porte pour venir les rejoindre.

-Et bien ! On semble bien s'amuser ici ! lançé-je, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

-Kat ! Peeta me montre comme faire de bons gâteaux ! Tu sais que c'est lui qui prépare tous les gâteaux pour le festin de ce soir ?

Je lui jette un oeil.

-Non. Je l'ignorais.

Peeta hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

-C'est moi le plus doué pour les décorer... et mes parents avaient des trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Ma mère voulait une nouvelle robe et mon père a besoin d'une nouvelle chemise... celle qu'il portait l'année dernière est devenu trop petite !

Il se penche vers Prim et prend un air conspirateur:

-C'est parce que quand il prépare les petits gâteaux, il en mange autant qu'il en fait !

Prim pouffe de rire.

-Mais chut ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai vendu son secret !

-Motus et bouche cousu, c'est promis, jure ma soeur en levant sa main droite.

Peeta prend un peu de glaçage bleu sur son doigt et il en dépose sur le nez de Prim, taquin. Elle le repousse en riant, puis se tourne vers moi.

-Tu veux nous aider Kat ?

Je grimace.

-Vu le dégât que vous faîtes tous les deux, je n'en suis pas certaine !

-Oh ! Quelle rabât-joie ! soupire ma petite soeur.

Elle change un regard complice avec Peeta. Je recule d'un pas, pressentant ce qui va arriver. Comme je l'avais prévu, ils mettent leurs mains dans le glaçage et se dirigent vers moi.

-Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais vous aider !

Ils continuent à marcher vers moi en rigolant comme deux idiots.

-Arrêtez ! Si vous m'en mettez dans les cheveux, je ne serai plus capable de le retirer et j'aurai l'air ridicule ce soir !

Voyant que mes argumens ne les feront pas changer d'avis, je pousse un cri et je me sauve... du moins le plus que je le peux dans l'espace réduit de la boutique. Bien sûr, ils me rattrapent facilement et déposent leurs doigts sales dans mon visage, me laissant sûrement de belles marques bleues ! J'essaie de les repousser en riant, mais Peeta attrape mes mains et me fait prisonnière, me gardant tout près de son corps.

-Allez Prim, ne la rate pas ! dit-il et son souffle caresse mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

Ma soeur dessinne alors des fleurs sur mon visage, sans arrêter de rire, et je cesse de me débattre. Je retrouve la sensation des bras de Peeta autour de mon corps. Je m'y sens vraiment bien... et avec une Prim rieuse devant moi, j'en oublie presque tous mes souçis. Mais trop rapidement, la porte s'ouvre derrière nous, brisant ce moment de répit. Monsieur et madame Mellark entrent dans la boutique et se figent devant le spectacle que nous offrons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Madame Mellark, bien sûr, qui nous foudroie de son regard effrayant. Je veux me dégager de la prise de Peeta, mais il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

-On prépare les gâteaux pour ce soir, répond-il, imperturbable.

Puis il se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour déposer un long baiser sur ma joue et il me relâche finalement. Sa mère a un reniflement dédaigneux, mais elle tourne les talons et disparaît de l'autre côté d'une porte qui doit mener à leur maison, non sans avertir Peeta avant de disparaître que si tout n'est pas parfait pour ce soir, il en sera personnellement responsable.

Son père nous fait un sourire contrit et nous salue gentiment.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les petits gâteaux, préviens-moi, dit-il avec une tappe amicale sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Merci p'pa. Ça devrait aller.

Monsieur Mellark hoche la tête, nous dit à tout à l'heure et il traverse à son tour la porte menant chez lui.

-Et bien, je crois que la fête est terminée, dis-je avec un petit rire gêné. Prim, va te nettoyer un peu le visage avant qu'on retourne à la maison.

Ma petite soeur acquiese et se rend dans la salle d'eau de la boutique, nous laissant seuls Peeta et moi. Il retourne derrière le comptoir et je me place face à lui, fixant ses mains alors qu'il se remet à la décoration des gâteaux.

Je me demande si je dois lui parler du baiser d'hier soir.

Non. C'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne me sens pas prête à aborder ce sujet.

-Tu... tu sembles aller mieux aujourd'hui, dis-je finalement à voix basse.

C'est vrai. Il me semble d'avantage lui-même qu'au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures.

-Je tiens le coup Katniss. Ne t'inquiète pas: je ne gâcherai pas tous nos efforts à cause de mes sentiments !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je demandais ! protesté-je, offusquée.

-Ah non ?

Il me fixe, semblant essayer de lire mes pensées. Je me détourne, intimidée par son regard trop intense.

-Pense ce que tu veux, marmonné-je.

S'il veut croire que je ne me soucie pas de lui, de ce qu'il ressent, tant pis pour lui ! Je ne vais quand même pas me battre avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est important pour moi ! Il est suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre seul !

Peeta a un rire désabusé.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon: tu ne m'expliques jamais rien ! Plus de secret on avait dit, tu te souviens ?

-Ça n'a rien à...

Prim nous rejoint alors d'un pas sautillant, un air radieux sur le visage. Je me tais et me force à sourire.

-Je suis prête ! s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle observe mon visage et pouffe de rire.

-Tu devrais aller te nettoyer toi aussi Kat !

Je porte les mains à mon visage, puis les ramène devant moi: j'ai le bout des doigts bleus. Oups. J'avais presque oublié. Je vais donc me débarbouiller, puis je reviens dans la boutique et dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Peeta pour lui dire aurevoir. Lorsque je me recule, il lève les yeux au ciel et mime sans un bruit:

-Ce n'était pas très convainquant.

Je pousse un soupir, mais m'approche de lui de nouveau et cette fois, je l'embrasse lentement, tendrement.

Il me sourit, satisfait et je me détourne, un peu furieuse contre lui. Pourquoi m'oblige-t-il à l'embrasser de cette façon qui envoie des papillons dans mon estomac ? Je déteste ça ! Bon, c'est faux... j'aime ça, c'est très agréable, mais...

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et réalise que je suis silencieuse depuis notre départ de la boutique. Je me tourne vers Prim qui m'observe, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors... depuis quand es-tu amie avec Peeta ?

-Il va bientôt faire parti de la famille ! répond-elle, comme si cette idée la ravissait. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à le connaître ! C'est quelqu'un de vraiment formidable, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si.

Il l'est. Peeta est formidable.

-Mais...

Je jette des regards autour de nous, mais comme d'habitude, le chemin qui mène au village des Vainqueurs est désert. Je voudrais dire à Prim de ne pas trop s'attacher à Peeta, que si je le peux, il ne sera jamais officiellement un membre de la famille. Que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me marier avec lui.

Puis, j'hésite. Dois-je vraiment me décharger de mes problèmes sur ma petite soeur de 12 ans? Non, bien sûr. Elle est heureuse pour moi et je veux que ça continue comme ça. Je veux la préserver autant que je le peux.

Mais mon petit canard n'est plus si petite et elle est beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

-Je sais Katniss, dit-elle avec que j'ai pu dire un mot. Mais j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter le temps que ça dure, non ? Et puis, je trouve que tu as de la chance !

-Ah oui ?

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant, comme si c'était évident.

-Mais oui ! J'épouserais bien Peeta si je le pouvais !

Je la fixe, choquée par son affirmation. Quoi ?

-C'est le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Il est drôle aussi et il prépare de délicieux petits gâteaux ! Et il est beau en plus ! J'ai entendu des filles à l'école dirent qu'il a des épaules musclés et de jolies petites fesses... je suis plutôt d'accord !

-PRIM ! m'écrié-je, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Puis je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire, bientôt imitée par ma soeur. Je dois admettre par contre qu'elle a raison: Peeta a de jolies fesses. Et un torse bien sculpté. Des bras musclés.

Pas que je l'ai déjà observé, mais...

Passons.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, j'ai l'heureuse surprise de trouver Haymitch assis à ma table, discutant avec ma mère.

-Ah ! Les filles ! Vous êtes là ! Haymitch t'attend depuis un moment Katniss ! lance ma mère en venant nous acceuillir.

-As-tu oublié que tu devais me réveiller ce matin ? me demande mon mentor, l'air de rien.

-Je suis venue, mais vous dormiez si bien, répondis-je, un brin sarcastique.

Haymitch me fait un sourire tordu.

-Et où étais-tu ?

-Avec Peeta. Satisfait ? retorqué-je, agacée.

-Parfaitement ! Et maintenant, je dois aller me préparer pour la fête !

Il m'évalue d'un regard critique.

-Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Abernathy: je vais l'aider, dit ma mère avec empressement.

-Je l'espère bien.

Il se dirige vers la porte et je crois en être débarassée, mais il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte.

-Puisque je ne suis pas du matin, reportons le rendez-vous à demain soir.

-D'accord.

Je réponds entre mes dents, exaspérée. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à me comporter en parfaite fiancée. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore aussi près de Peeta.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! lance Haymitch juste avant de sortir, le même sourire sarcastique que moi un peu plus tôt, sur les lèvres.

Tant mieux pour toi, pensé-je.

Décidemment, Peeta et Haymitch veulent vraiment me pousser à bout ! Heureusement, il me reste encore quelques heures de répit avant d'en arriver là...

**J'espère vraiment que vous aimez ce petit rapprochement, ce léger changement chez Katniss. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapite: la fête de la récolte et la première apparition (attendue je crois) de Gale ! Vous devrez attendre le chapitre 4 pour le premier cours de Haymitch ! ;) **

**Je ne pourrai sûrement pas poster avant mardi alors je vous dis bonne fin de semaine et bonne fête des mères a celles qui ont de petits cocos ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**BOnjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour moi, c'est une grosse semaine au travail qui commence alors je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir l'occasion de poster après ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner ce peut-être possible retardement, je vous ai écrit un très long chapitre ! bon, en fait, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à terminer la fête... mais passons! C'est un chapitre dont je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'adore certains passages, mais je trouve d'autres plus ennuyants, bien que nécessaire. Par exemple, l'introduction des amis de Peeta qui apparaîtront à quelques reprises dans l'histoire. Pour compenser, il y a beaucoup de moments entre Peeta et Katniss. J'espère que vous aimerez autant les lire que j'ai aimé les écrire. Et bien sûr, l'attendu première apparition de Gale ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Merci aux non-inscrites: sm33, AlexaMellark, kakitamariko, M, marion, Caroline et fandetwilight pour leur review ! **

**Chapitre 3**

C'est la fête des récoltes. Enfin, fête c'est un grand mot parce que mis à part le festin, cette soirée n'a pas grand chose d'une fête !

Plantée devant le buffet, je prends mon temps pour choisir ma nourriture. Au moins, ici, personne ne vient m'accaparer. On dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot ce soir pour rendre ma soirée ennuyeuse !

Gale qui ne se présente pas. Peeta qui est trop occupé à discuter avec ses amis de la ville. Haymitch qui me fait sans cesse des commentaires pour que je me rapproche de Peeta. Les filles de l'école, celles qui ne m'adressent pas un mot d'habitude, qui viennent tenir des propos d'un ennui mortel sur mon futur mariage. Les adultes qui me félicitent les uns après les autres, pour ma victoire mais surtout pour mes fiancailles. Les femmes qui y vont de leurs conseils pour être une femme mariée comblée (ce dont je me serais bien passée). Madge, qui est introuvable. Prim qui s'amuse avec le frère de Gale...

Tiens, et si j'allais les rejoindre. Ils ont l'air de mieux s'amuser que moi ! Mais ça aurait l'air quand même étrange que je m'asseois avec des gamins de 12 ans.

Je termine finalement de remplir mon assiette, avec beaucoup plus de choses que je ne peux en manger et lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Haymitch. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oh non ! Pas encore !

Il me prend par le bras, un sourire aux lèvres, et m'entraîne vers une table.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas harceler Peeta ? sifflai-je, furieuse, en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter, lui !

Haymitch me répond de la même façon.

-Ah non ? C'est étrange, j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il m'ignore depuis que nous avons terminé notre discours... mais je me trompe peut-être !

Haymitch me fait asseoir dans l'herbe, même si c'est un banquet les seules tables disponible sont pour la nourriture, le plus à l'écart possible de la foule.

-Tu te trompes chérie, répond-il en pigeant sans aucune gêne dans mon assiette. Peeta est parfait depuis le début de la soirée et j'ai décidé de devancer un peu mon premier cours !

-Pas question ! répliqué-je aussitôt. Ce soir, je m'amuse !

-Oh oui ! Tu sembles crouler sous le plaisir: une vrai boute-en-train !

-Ce que vous êtes exaspérant !

-Je sais, chérie, je sais. C'est réciproque ! Et maintenant, tais-toi et observe !

Il pige de nouveau dans mon assiette alors je me dépêche de manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

-Que j'observe quoi ? demandé-je, la bouche pleine.

-Le talent de Peeta Mellark pour la comédie ! À ce niveau, c'est presque un art.

Je pousse un soupir, mais je fais ce qu'il me demande, plus pour obtenir un peu de paix que par réelle envie. Je fixe donc mon regard sur Peeta qui discute avec des jeunes de la ville avec qui je l'ai vu souvent traîner à l'école. Il discute, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, loin de mon air renfrogné. Souvent, il se tourne vers le buffet, puis scane la grande place comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Je ne comprends ce que c'est jusqu'à ce qu'Haymitch me lance, narquois:

-Tu vois ? Même lorsqu'il est loin de toi, il continue à jouer son rôle. Il ne t'a jamais quitté des yeux plus de quelques minutes.

Comme de fait, le regard de Peeta me trouve finalement parmi la foule et il cherche le mien. Son sourire s'aggrandit, il me fait un clin d'oeil joueur, puis il se détourne.

J'avoue qu'il est doué. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à jouer mon rôle alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la Grande place. Je lui ai bien jeté quelques coups d'oeil, mais c'était plutôt des coups d'oeil furieux parce que je lui en voulais de m'abandonner au milieu de tous ces gens.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoué-je à contre-coeur.

-C'est bien là tout le problème chérie ! Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu m'as !

-Oh ! Quelle joie !

Haymitch a un petit rire moqueur, puis il se rapproche un peu de moi et son odeur d'alcool me fait presque suffoquer. Il pige encore dans mon assiette. Je décide donc de lui donner, un peu dégoûtée. J'irai me resservir. Il y a de la nourriture à profusion de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas la joie pour moi non plus, crois-moi. Mais faisons un marché: pour ce soir, tu te tiens le plus près possible de Peeta et tu ne le quittes jamais du regard. Va le voir de temps en temps, juste pour lui donner un baiser. Et surtout, essaie d'avoir l'air de t'amuser un peu. Si tu fais tout ça, je te fous la paix. Jusqu'à demain, au moins.

Je retiens difficilement un grognement exaspéré.

-D'accord chef. Je vais suivre vos précieux conseils.

J'ai pris une voix légèrement sarcastique, mais Haymitch ne relève pas. Il a l'habitude maintenant j'imagine.

-Parfait ! Et maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de primordial à faire !

Il se lève et se dirige aussitôt vers le buffet où il se prend pas un, mais deux verres de champagne qu'il boit l'un après l'autre. Ben voyons ! Je secoue la tête, encore plus dégoûtée, mais je décide tout de même de suivre ses conseils. En commençant par le plus important: essayer de m'amuser. Je rejoins donc Prim et Rory dans leur coin. Ouais, être avec des gamins vaux mieux qu'être seule quand même !

Je les écoute discuter de leurs cours, de leurs professeurs et de leurs amiscommun, sans jamais détacher mes yeux de Peeta. Il faut que je m'exerce un peu. Et je réalise que Peeta a quelque chose de fascinant.

Je sais qu'il se fait facilement des amis: il était toujours entouré d'une tonne d'amis... mais ça va au-delà de ça. Il attire les gens. Dès qu'il rejoint un petit groupe, d'autres gens se joignent aussitôt à eux. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est devenu célèbre: il les captive. Lorsqu'il parle, tout le monde se tait pour l'écouter. Lorsqu'il sourit, tous les autres l'imitent. Lorsqu'il rit à gorge déployé, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, d'autres rires se joignent aux siens.

Son pouvoir de séduction ne se limite donc pas à ses apparitions à la télévision. Il sait charmer les gens. Il se met tout le monde dans la poche, même les plus difficiles d'approche. Pas étonnant donc que j'ai quelques fois de la difficulté à résister à son sourire. Personne ne le peut.

Souvent, sa tête se tourne dans ma direction et ses yeux cherchent les miens. Chaque fois, son sourire se fait plus lumineux. À un moment, il m'envoit un baiser soufflé et je me sens rougir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ? me demande alors Prim.

-Hein ?

Surprise, je me tourne vers ma petite soeur dont j'avais presque oublié la présence.

-Peeta. Va le rejoindre. Vous ne vous lâchez pas depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hum... oui. Tu as peut-être raison.

Je me lève et marche vers lui, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais. C'est ce que voulait Haymitch, non ? Que j'aille voir Peeta de temps en temps pour lui voler un baiser ? Je m'arrête à côté de lui, me demandant soudain ce que je vais dire devant tous ces gens que je ne connais que de vu.

Leurs attentions se portent sur moi, attirant ainsi celle de Peeta qui me sourit, semblant véritablement heureux de me voir.

-Hey ! Katniss !

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire devant tous ces gens. J'entends d'ailleurs leurs rires et leurs commentaires.

-Ça commence à être gênant !

-Tu veux qu'on vous laisse Peeta ?

-Il y a de bons coins sombres pas loin d'ici pour ça, vous savez !

Je repousse doucement Peeta en riant, un peu jaune je dois l'avouer, et je baisse la tête pour éviter le regard de ses amis.

-Désolé. C'est qu'elle m'a manqué ! lance Peeta en riant, déclenchant comme on pouvait s'y attendre le rire des autres.

Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

-Tu m'as évité toute la soirée ! dit-il avec un air désapprobateur.

-Pas du tout ! m'offusqué-je. C'est toi qui...

Je me tais, consciente des regards posés sur nous.

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir me rejoindre.

-Je... je ne voulais pas... te déranger.

Je bredouille lamentablement, avec l'envie de disparaître dix pieds sous terre. Et je déteste Peeta pour cela. Il sait pourtant que je ne suis pas sociable ! Juste être là, devant tous ses amis, me met mal à l'aise.

Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne me déranges jamais !

Il frotte son nez contre ma joue, descendant dans mon cou où il dépose un baiser. Je frissonne et ce n'est pas à cause du froid.

Décidemment, il est plus que doué. C'est à ce demander combien de petite amie il a eu avant moi ! Même si je suis pas vraiment sa petite amie.

Peeta me présente alors à ses amis, un par un, et je les salue de mon mieux. Certaines, deux filles en fait, me foudroient du regard et je comprends que ce sont des rivales. Les autres sont plutôt sympathiques. Ils reprennent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était, comme si je faisais partie de leur petit groupe intime. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux, de noms ou de vue seulement, mais je ne leur avais jamais adressé la parole auparavant. Peeta leur raconte nos visites dans les districts, sans y raconter le climat politique bien sûr, se racontant de rapporter ce que nous y avons vu. Il est un compteur hors du commun, captivant même mon attention alors que j'y étais. Et ses amis sont plein de questions pour ces coins de Panem qu'ils n'ont jamais vu qu'à la télévision.

Le temps me semble passer un peu plus rapidement maintenant et je me surprends même à rire à plusieurs reprises, ce qui semble ravir Peeta, mais aussi les caméras qui se rapprochent un peu de nous. Cela jette un malaise sur notre petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon du nom de Owen Jonhson lance une phrase plutôt sensée:

-On devrait leur montrer à tous comment le district douze s'amuse ! Ils vont nous prendre pour des ploucs ennuyants au Capitole si on continue comme ça !

-Wow Jonhson, qui aurait cru que tu étais si intelligent ?demande Peeta en blaguant.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus brillant Mellark !

Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire, comme s'ils venaient de raconter une bonne blague, puis ils se mettent à parler à toute vitesse, tous en même temps, si bien que je perds un peu le fil. Jusqu'à ce que Peeta se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Puis il part aux pas de course en compagnie d'Owen et d'un autre de ses amis dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je reste un instant saisie, pas certaine de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de Peeta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça arrive souvent ! tente de me rassurer Cassiopée Leroy.

C'est la fille de la vendeuse d'étoffe de la ville; d'apparence plutôt banale, avec un visage doux et un sourire rieur, elle me semble plutôt sympathique. Du moins, est-elle la seule fille face à moi qui n'a pas l'air de me détester.

-La moitié du temps, on ne comprend pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ! ajoute-t-elle.

-Oh ! Merci ! Ça me rassure. Hum... je croyais être la seule à ne pas comprendre le language secret des garçons, dis-je plutôt maladroitement, avec un sourire forcé.

Mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer, lançant alors la conversation sur les bourdes, les gaffes et les mauvais coups que leurs amis ont commis. Je continue à sourire, les écoutant discuter entre elle, me sentant clairement exclue. Quoique ce n'est pas plus mal... au moins, je n'ai pas à me forcer à discuter. Et puis, j'apprends quelques trucs surprenants sur Peeta. Par exemple, que c'est un garçon malicieux qui aime piéger ses amis pour les faire rire ou qu'il adore clairement faire la fête, ce que je n'aurais jamais penser de lui.

J'apprends qu'il s'est déjà baigné nu une nuit avec Violette Garcia, ce dont j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Surtout que depuis mon arrivée à côté de Peeta, elle a clairement l'air d'avoir envie de me tuer et qu'elle raconte tout ça en me fixant, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Je serre les poings et me mords la langue pour me retenir autant de lui répliquer que de lui envoyer ma main dans le visage.

Un visage même pas si beau que ça. Trop blanc, trop mince. Des lèvres trop roses. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs et qui ressemble à un nid de pailles. Elle me fait penser à une poupée de porcelaine. Non, elle n'a rien de jolie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me contrarirait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans une position plutôt intime avec Peeta.

Je ne la déteste pas du tout pour ça. C'est seulement qu'elle m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs.

-Violette ! s'offusque Cassiopée, que j'aime de plus en plus. Ce n'est pas très approprié de parler de ça devant Katniss !

-OH ! Tu sais, je crois qu'une fille devrait savoir avec quel genre d'homme elle va se marier. Je fais ça pour lui rendre service...

-Je sais tout à fait avec quel genre d'homme je vais me marier, répondis-je, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle dise du mal de Peeta.

-Je vais me marier avec un homme bon, doux et sensible. Un homme qui pense toujours à moi avant de penser à lui. Un homme qui est aussi fort et courageux, qui est prêt à me protéger contre n'importe quoi. Un homme qui m'aime à la folie et qui embrasse comme un Dieu !

Je fais un pas vers elle, pointant un doigt menaçant vers sa poitrine.

-Et tu sais, Violetta, j'ai de la peine pour toi. C'est tellement évident que tu crèves de jalousie! Oui, tu es jalouse parce que tu sais que tu pourrais chercher dans tout Panem pendant des années que jamais, jamais, tu ne trouverais personne qui n'arrive à la cheville de Peeta !

Je relève le menton et passe à côté d'elle sans plus lui accorder d'attention. Je suis si furieuse que je ne regarde même pas où je vais et je me rends jusqu'à la petite estrade où nous avons fait notre discours Peeta et moi. Je m'y asseois en poussant un soupir, me demandant s'il est sufisamment tard pour que je retourne chez moi. J'en ai clairement assez de cette fête ! Je m'étais bien plus amusée l'année dernière, avec Prim, ma mère, Gale et sa famille. On avait fait un repas avec ce que Gale et moi avions attrapé et nous avions dansé jusque tard dans la nuit.

Deux mains se posent alors sur mes épaules et je pousse un petit cri aigüe. Le rire de Peeta raisonne à mon oreille.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en appuyant son menton sur mon épaule.

Mais où trouve-t-il tous ces petits gestes ? Puis, pour lui prouver que moi aussi j'en suis capable, je me tourne pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est rien. Tu as eu de la chance: je ne me laisse pas facilement surprendre.

-Et à quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi distraire ? demande-t-il, d'un ton joueur.

Il saute en bas de l'estrade pour venir se placer devant moi. Je pousse un soupir.

-Je me disais que le temps ne passe vraiment, vraiment pas vite.

Les habitants du douze ne savent plus s'amuser ou quoi ? Les soirées du Capitole me sembleraient presque folichonnes à côté de cette fête des récoltes ! J'ai presque l'impression que les gens ont peur de s'amuser. Je pleins tous ceux qui devront tenter de faire une émission intéressante avec cette soirée !

-Au moins, tout le monde a pu se gaver. C'est le seul point positif de cette fête !

-Hum, hum. Tu as raison... mais c'est sur le point de changer !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je, intriguée. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Peeta prend un air énigmatique.

-Tu vas voir. Et si tu ne veux pas faire partie du spectacle, tu devrais bouger de là !

Sans prévenir, il m'attrape par la taille et me soulève dans les airs à bout de bras pour me déposer sur le sol. Il le fait d'une façon si naturelle que j'ai l'impression de ne peser qu'une plume. Je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras pour me retenir, me retrouvant ainsi tout près de lui. Je sens ses muscles sous mes paumes et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, cela me trouble.

Je relève un peu la tête pour croiser le regard de Peeta qui me fixe de cette façon qui n'appartient qu'à lui, celle qui me fait me sentir belle et unique.

D'une volonté qui leur est propre, mes doigts descendent lentement jusqu'à ses coudes, puis remontent vers ses épaules dans une légère caresse. Je le sens tressaillir sous mon toucher alors je recommence.

Sa peau me semble incroyablement douce contre ma peau. Tout son corps dégage une chaleur contre laquelle j'aimerais me blottir. Je fais un autre pas vers lui, me retrouvant pratiquement collée à son torse.

-Katniss ?

La voix de Peeta est basse et troublée. Je descends une fois de plus mes mains le long de ses bras, allant jusqu'à ses doigts cette fois pour les lier aux miens. Puis je fais le petit pas qui nous sépare encore et je dépose ma tête contre son torse pour écouter son coeur battre la chamade, à la même vitesse que le mien.

-Est-ce que tout ça c'est encore pour ceux qui nous regardent ? me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Parce que je suis drôlement près de me laisser berner moi aussi.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je n'ai même pas envie de chercher la réponse. Je suis bien dans ses bras, est-ce si mal ? Et puis, tout le monde nous croit fiancés alors pourquoi me priver de ses étreintes ?

Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais c'est l'un des seuls avantages à nos prétendus fiancailles !

-Katniss ? répète Peeta, exigeant une réponse.

Je cherche encore quoi dire, comment lui expliquer, lorsque quelqu'un l'appelle derrière nous, me tirant de ce mauvais pas.

-Hey Mellark ! Tu viens ? Tu auras toute la vie pour minoucher ta fiancée !

Peeta pousse un grognement agacé, mais lorsqu'il me repousse doucement, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-J'arrive ! Laisse-moi quelques secondes !

Il ramène son attention vers moi, prenant mon menton entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux alors que je cherche à l'éviter.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours aussi facilement Katniss, me dit-il d'une air grave. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu répondes à mes questions.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front avant de remonter sur la scène derrière nous, rejoignant Owen et l'autre garçon dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom, ainsi que le vieux Tuck et Helen, une fille de la Veine qui joue magnifiquement du violon. Je me souviens soudainement que le vieux Tuck, lui, joue de l'harmonica et je comprends qu'ils ont l'intention de donner un souffle nouveau à la fête.

Mais que viennent faire Peeta et ses amis dans tout ça ?

Je comprends lorsque la musique s'élève, vive et enjouée, et que les trois garçons commencent à chanter une mélodie que je connais bien, qui parle de la vie de nos ancêtres qui ont bâti le disctrict douze avec leur seule volonté de vaincre, mais surtout, de la façon dont ils savaient faire la fête pour oublier tous leurs souçis.

Je suis surprise que Peeta et les autres enfants de la ville connaissent cette chanson. En fait, je me demande si nous avons le droit de la chanter. Elle ne dit rien de particulièrement choquant, mais avec le Capitol, il vaut toujours mieux se montrer prudent.

Surtout lorsqu'une caméra capte tous nos mouvements !

Mais j'oublie bientôt tout ça lorsque les trois chanteurs, qui d'ailleurs ne semblent pas se soucier du fait qu'ils chantent affreusement faux, commencent aussi à danser. Ils tappent du pied, se balancent d'un côté à l'autre en claquant des doigts d'une façon si exagérée que ça en est grotesque. Les gens se rapprochent de l'estrade en tappant des mains et en riant, venant assister au spectacle.

Quand la chanson se termine, la foule est en délire et je dois avouer que même moi j'applaudis à tout rompre. Peeta et ses amis saluent à quelques reprises avant de sortir de scène. Tuck et Helen pour leur part restent sur place et continuent à jouer sur un rythme entraînant.

Naturellement, la foule se sépare, formant deux lignes et le temps d'un battement de paupière, pratiquement tous les habitants du district douze dansent en choeur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me joindre à eux, mais Prim vient me chercher et elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Même si j'en ai plutôt envie: Prim et moi sommes de bonnes partenaires. Nous nous sommes beaucoup exercés pendant nos soirées d'hiver, lorsqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Et la fête commence, pour de bon cette fois. La danse enflamme les coeurs. Nous tournoyons, nous rions, nous chantons tous ensemble, gens de la ville et de la Veine se mélangent sans plus de préjugés.

Je danse longtemps avec Prim sans jamais aller m'asseoir, si bien que la tête finit par me tourner. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi heureuse, aussi légère, aussi libre.

C'est ma petite soeur, mon petit canard, qui abandonne la première et ma mère, que je n'ai pas vu de la journée, qui prend sa place. Elle ne reste avec moi que le temps d'une chanson, puis est remplacé par Owen, l'ami de Peeta, qui me demande galamment une danse. J'accepte et je le regrette presque aussitôt lorsqu'il me marche sur les pieds.

Heureusement, je suis sauvée par Peeta qui nous intercepte après quelques tours de piste seulement.

-Ai-je le droit de danser avec ma fiancée ? demande-t-il d'un ton poli.

-Je savais que tu viendrais t'interposer ! réplique Owen en riant. Tu as peur qu'elle me préfère à toi si elle apprend à me connaître ?

-Non : j'ai peur qu'elle me fuit si elle comprend avec quelle genre de racaille je traîne ! Et maintenant, dégage ! Ma petite amie me manque !

Owen me relâche, laissant sa place en ronchonnant.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse les amoureux.

Il s'éloigne un peu, puis s'arrête pour me lancer:

-Et Katniss, si jamais tu te lasses de monsieur Perfection... tu sais vers qui te tourner !

Il me fait un clin d'oeil salace et s'éloigne. Je jette un regard vers Peeta, tentant de comprendre si c'est une blague ou pas. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel.

-Owen est pénible, mais c'est un gentil garçon quand on apprend à le connaître.

-Je n'en doute pas. Sauf qu'il danse comme un pied !

Peeta pouffe de rire.

-C'est une chance pour toi, dit-il d'un ton badin. Tu vas maintenant danser avec le meilleur partenaire de toute cette assemblée !

-Vraiment ?

-Je te le garantie.

Il me prend d'autorité dans ses bras et me fait un sourire irrésistible avant de m'entraîner dans la danse, une fois de plus.

Il s'avère que Peeta ne mentait pas. Je passe le reste de la soirée à virvolter dans ses bras, n'accordant de danse à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Et à Prim, à deux ou trois reprises.

Le temps se met alors à défiler à toute vitesse, alors qu'il avait passé si lentement lorsque je m'ennuyais, la première chose que j'apprends, c'est que la fête est terminée et que le matin approche.

Peeta et moi retournons seuls vers le village des Vainqueurs, mains dans les mains, après avoir salué les derniers fêtards. Ma petite soeur et ma mère sont allées dormir depuis un moment maintenant. Haymitch, lui... et bien je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son petit cours improvisé. J'imagine qu'il a bu tout le champagne avant d'aller s'enfermer chez lui à double tour. Si je suis chanceuse, il ne sortira pas de sa tanière avant quelques jours !

-C'était une belle soirée, tout compte fait, dit alors Peeta, me tirant de mes pensées.

-Je me suis bien amusée, confirmé-je avec enthousiasme.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi depuis... des années. Tu semblais tellement... libre. Vivante. Magnifique.

Je me sens rougir stupidement. Je reste silencieuse. Cela vaut mieux que de dire n'importe quoi ou de bégayer lamentablement.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'est échappé de mes tresses.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu coiffée comme ça depuis des années...

Il a raison. Ma mère n'avait pas fait deux nattes dans mes cheveux depuis mes neuf ans je crois. Je me demande si à sa façon, elle n'a pas compris elle aussi que je dois avoir l'air la plus juvénile possible. Peut-être est-elle plus perspicace que je ne le pense.

-J'avais envie de changer.

-Ça te va bien. C'est mieux comme ça, quand tu peux être toi.

Il essaie de me faire gagner le festival de la tomate ou quoi ? Je suis si rouge maintenant que ça en ait ridicule !

-Merci.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Et après avoir passé quelques jours en compagnie de mes préparateurs, c'est même tout le contraire: ils passent beaucoup de temps à critiquer chaque partie de mon corps. Alors malgré moi, savoir que Peeta me trouve jolie me donne envie de sourire.

En fait, je souris pendant tout le chemin qui mène chez nous. Peeta me demande ce que j'ai pensé de ses amis, et je l'écoute me parler d'eux. Je ris à ses blagues et je me surprends même pas à lui poser des tonnes de questions, juste pour le plaisir de l'écouter.

Nous arrivons trop rapidement à l'espace qui sépare nos deux maisons. Je pousse un soupir désapointée avant de me tourner pour me serrer contre lui. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre, et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et lorsque je me recule, il me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

-Il n'y a plus personne pour nous observer maintenant Katniss.

Je me sépare de lui avec un rire nerveux, comprenant sa question implicite: pourquoi continues-tu à jouer le jeu alors qu'il n'y a pas de spectateurs ?

-Désolée. L'habitude sans doute. Ou c'est la danse qui m'est montée à la tête.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'en plains pas.

Je ris, ou plutôt je glousse comme une idiote, alors je décide de rentrer m'enfermer à double tour le plus rapidement possible pour limiter les dégâts.

-Bon... hum... alors... on se voit demain ?

-Bien sûr. À demain Katniss.

Peeta se penche et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue dans un baiser qui paraît tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Sauf que ce contact est si doux, si tendre que mon estomac se crispe et mon coeur s'affole.

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de reculer avant de courir jusqu'à mon balcon. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main et je m'enferme à l'intérieur. Je me laisse tomber contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Ai-je dit que Peeta Mellark aurait ma mort ?

Oh ! Ce serait une belle mort, bien sûr, mais... malheureusement, je tiens à la vie. Le mieux pour moi serait de m'éloigner de lui, mais pour des raisons évidents, je ne le peux pas.

Je pousse un soupir. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour réfléchir autant. Je suis trop fatiguée pour répondre à des questions existentielles maintenant. Je me traîne donc jusqu'à mon lit, mais une fois sous les couvertures, je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Je me tourne, me retourne, tentant de me sortir Peeta de la tête. Mais malgré moi, chaque petit geste qu'il a eu au cours des derniers jours repasse en boucle dans mon esprit. Son baiser dans la chambre de Madge. Son sourire complice. Son souffle dans mon cou lorsqu'il me retenait prisonnière contre lui. L'intensité de son regard posé sur moi lorsque je caressais ses bras. La sensation de sa main sur ma taille lorsque nous dansions.

Ce n'est que lorsque je commence à m'imaginer en roble blanche que je décide de me lever. Trop, c'est trop !

Je descends à la cuisine et me sers un verre de lait que je bois d'un coup. Je suis sur le point de remonter, mais un miaulement de chat m'en empêche.

Buttercup. Cette sale peste ! Qu'il reste donc dehors !

Je pose mon pied sur une marche, mais ma conscience m'empêche de retourner me coucher. Prim serait vraiment triste si elle savait que j'ai laissé cette saleté de chat dehors. Je pousse quelques jurons, mais vais tout de même ouvrir la porte. Buttercup passe en coup de vent entre mes jambes, se dirigeant droit vers la chambre de ma soeur sans aucune reconnaissance pour moi.

J'aurais bien aimé retourner dans mon lit, mais je remarque à ce moment-là qu'il y a quelqu'un sur mon balcon. Je déglutis difficilement, me disant que ce serait peut-être aussi bien pour moi de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et d'aller dormir.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. J'attends de discuter avec Gale depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je ne vais pas gâcher la chance qu'il me donne de m'expliquer.

Je m'avance donc vers lui, refermant la porte derrière moi. Il me regarde venir, un sourire étrangement tordu aux lèvres. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et nous restons silencieux pendant un moment qui me paraît une éternité.

-Passée une bonne soirée ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

D'accord. S'il veut commencer par des sujets banals, allons-y.

-Pas mal. Et toi ? Tu as chassé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Non. Je me suis... renseigné. Et ça a été très enrichissant.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre, mais craignant de savoir où il veut en venir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mon ton est trop brusque, trop colérique. Ça ne va pas. Je débute les hostilités avant lui alors que je veux seulement une chance de lui faire comprendre.

-J'étais là, ce soir, répond Gale avec un air sombre. Je t'ai observé.

-Quoi ? Tu m'espionnes ?

-J'avais besoin de comprendre.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je le fusille du regard. Mais je ne peux rester furieuse parce que son visage n'arrive pas totalement à masquer la douleur que mes fiancailles avec Peeta lui cause. Je réalise alors que si je ne change pas d'attitude, si je ne lui explique pas la situation, je vais le perdre pour toujours.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre: je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Gale garde le silence, attendant que j'en dise d'avantage. Mais j'ai trop peur que ma maison soit sous surveillance, oui même à l'extérieur, ou que quelqu'un nous espionne, comme lui l'a fait un peu plus tôt. Les Hunger games m'ont fait devenir légèrement paranoïaque.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire...

Il se lève et je sens la panique me gagner. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Alors je l'attrape par la main et je lâche, sans y penser avant:

-Gale ! Pars avec moi !

**Oui, oui ! J'arrête ici ! Mais ne me détestez pas, la suite ne devrait quand même pas trop tarder ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime avoir vos opinions et avis, idées aussi, c'est vraiment motivant ! **

**à bientôt xxx**

**sweetmeli **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu un peu de temps cette semaine alors je poste le chapitre 4. Je dois dire que je suis très inspirée par cette fic pour le moment mais ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme de publication parce que c'est certain que ça va diminuer de fréquence à un moment ou à un autre ! lol**

**Chapitre attendue je crois avec la fin de la discussion entre Gale et Katniss. Et un moment qui je crois va vous plaire entre Peeta et Katniss. Je n'En dis pas plus. Le vrai premier cours (vous ALLEZ comprendre pourquoi je dis ça à la fin) d'Haymitch sera finalement dans le prochain chapitre. J'avais trop de choses à dire avant. D'ailleurs, je m'y mets tout de suite parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Oh ! J'ai presque oublié: merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! Vous l'Avez tous apprécié et ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ça ! ;) Alors un énorme merci, particulièrement à toi Alexa alias ma plus grande fan pour ta review déjantée qui m'a vraiment fait rire ! **

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Gale me fixe, les yeux légèrement exorbités, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Pardon ?

Je l'oblige à se pencher vers moi et je dis, d'une voix basse pour n'être entendue que de lui seul:

-Partons tous les deux ! DIsparaissons ! C'est toi qui en a parlé... avant la moisson, tu te souviens ?

C'est une proposition complètement insensée. On ne peut pas tout simplement partir comme ça, tout quitter pour vivre dans les bois ! Il faudrait amener nos familles, parce qu'on ne peut pas les laisser derrière nous. Pourtant, j'imagine mal ma soeur et celle de Gale vivrent dans la forêt au plus fort de l'hiver. Même nous, nous aurions de la difficulté à y survivre.

Puis Haymith nous accompagnerait et Peeta aussi, parce qu'ils font partis de ma famille maintenant. Est-ce qu'un aussi grand groupe pourrait vraiment se cacher longtemps des Pacificateurs ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une idée complètement stupide. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dite à haute voix. Je crois qu'elle me trottait dans la tête depuis la visite du président Snow.

Vivre dans la forêt, là où je me sens bien, avec seulement les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Ne plus être le pion de Snow. Ne plus être sous la coupe du Capitole. Oui, cette idée irréalisable est plus que séduisante.

Gale semble du même avis.

-Tu partirais avec moi Catnip ? demande-t-il, sa voix pleine d'espoir alors qu'il s'agenouille devant moi.

-J'en sais rien... je... c'est la seule idée que j'ai pour... pour échapper à toute cette mascarade! Disparaître dans les bois, toi et moi,nos familles et...

Les paumes chaudes de Gale se posent sur mes joues et sans que je m'y attende ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes. Le contact n'est pas désagréable, loin de là. Mais après le baiser passionné que j'ai échangé avec Peeta, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

Honteuse de ressentir ça et de penser à Peeta alors que Gale m'embrasse, je le repousse doucement.

-Gale, ça ne veut pas dire que... je ne suis pas prête à ça.

Mon ami se renfrogne un peu.

-D'accord. Je comprends.

-Je ne veux pas dire jamais ! C'est seulement que... je ne comprends même pas ce que je ressens en ce moment ! Cette histoire avec Snow, le mariage forcé, les menaces contre toi et ma famille... je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Pour l'instant.

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne peux rien promettre à Gale. Je suis incapable de définir ce que je ressens pour lui et encore moins ce que je ressens pour Peeta. Je les aime tous les deux. Avec ma famille, ils sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Mais est-ce que je suis amoureuse ?

Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

-Ça va Catnip. Parlons plutôt de notre fuite...

Il semble un peu moins enthousiaste que tout à l'heure, mais il me donne au moins un temps de répit. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis ce souçi mis de côté, mon esprit se met en branle, dressant mentalement la liste de ce que nous devrons amener avec nous. Un arc, bien sûr. Tout ce qu'il faut pour tendre des collets. Des armes, si possible, au cas où nous serions attaqué. Des sacs de couchage et des vêtements chauds. Autant de provisions que nous pourrons en amener.

-Il va falloir tout préparer à l'avance. On devra partir juste avant le mariage, au début du printemps, comme ça on aura plusieurs mois avant d'affronter l'hiver ! Et si je joue à fond mon rôle de fiancée éperdue d'amour, personne ne se doutera de notre plan !

Gale fait une grimace.

-Je devrai supporter de te voir avec lui pendant un bout de temps on dirait !

-Je n'ai pas le choix : je dois faire croire à Snow que j'exécute ses ordres, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à partir. Je ne dois lui laisser aucun doute sur mes intentions !

Ce qui veut dire que je devrai me montrer bien meilleure que je ne l'ai été jusqu'à maintenant. Je devrai suivre les petits cours d'Haymitch et écouter ses conseils. Je devrai surtout me rapprocher de Peeta encore un peu plus.

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis ravie ou effrayée.

-Tu y arrives plutôt bien je trouve. Je dois avouer que ce soir, j'y ai cru.

Peut-être parce que ce soir, c'était bien près d'être réel. Parce que ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai cessé de réfléchir et je me suis laissée aller. Pendant un instant, moi aussi j'y ai cru.

Mais je ne peux pas dire ça à Gale alors je me dérobe.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Il ne faut pas qu'on te trouve ici ! Ce serait dangereux pour nous!

-Tu as raison. On se voit tout à l'heure pour la chasse Catnip ?

J'hésite avant de répondre, me mordant la lèvre avec force. Je sais que ma réponse va le décevoir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Gale... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre une croix sur la chasse jusqu'à notre départ. Disparaître toi et moi dans les bois n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le visage de Gale se décompose.

-Mais on peut se voir ! Tu peux passer à la maison si tu veux. Tu pourrais rester dîner. L'important c'est qu'il y ait des témoins.

-D'accord. Je serai là ce soir.

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-À plus tard.

Puis il s'éloigne rapidement, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Je le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point au loin, me sentant étrangement soulagée. J'ai trouvé une solution et même si je suis presque certaine d'échouer, au moins je vais essayer. Je ne laisserai plus personne décider de ma vie pour moi. Je n'accepterai plus de n'être qu'un pion dans les mains du Capitole.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et je traverse le chemin à la course pour me rendre chez Peeta. Maintenant que j'ai pris une décision, je brûle du besoin de faire quelque chose. Je dois commencer les préparatifs maintenant. Et le plus urgent est de convaincre Peeta de me suivre. Oh ! Et Haymitch aussi ! Quant à ma mère, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle finira par se ranger à mon avis au bout d'un certain temps.

Je cogne à la porte de Peeta, mais il ne vient pas répondre. C'est vrai qu'il est très tôt et que nous nous sommes couchés plutôt tard... je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi et attendre quelques heures.

Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, je tourne la poignée et lorsque je vois que c'est ouvert, je passe la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

-Peeta ? lancé-je d'une voix forte. Peeta, tu es là ?

Je fais quelques pas à l'intérieur, refermant derrière moi. Je suis un peu curieuse: je n'ai encore jamais mis le pied dans la maison de Peeta. Son agencement est identique à la mienne, les meubles très semblables et pourtant, l'atmosphère y est bien différente. Elle me semble plus chaleureuse que la mienne. Plus vivante. Peeta en a fait un lieu à son image. Dans le salon, il a peint directement sur le mur une toile géante magnifique et bien différente de celles qu'il m'a montré dans le train. Bien moins dérangeante parce qu'elle ne représente pas les Hunger Games mais les habitants du district 12. Peeta a illustré notre vie. Elle est là, devant moi, et elle paraît si réelle.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est la petite maison que j'habitais avant, tout près du pré. Peeta y a représenté ma mère et ma soeur. Prim est assise dans l'herbe et elle rit aux éclats alors que Lady, sa chèvre lui lèche la joue, exactement comme dans le souvenir que j'ai raconté à Peeta. Ma mère étend du linge, juste à côté, et elle sourit en les regardant. Elle me semble plus jeune que dans la réalité. Mes yeux se déplacent suivant le chemin qui mène à la forêt.

J'en perds le souffle.

Je suis là, au milieu des arbres, mon arc à la main. Je regarde vers le ciel, un air radieux sur le visage. Et à côté de moi, se tient... mon père. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux et je lève la main pour le toucher. Il me semble bien plus réel que sur la photo de mariage de nos parents qui traîne sur notre cheminée. Comment Peeta a-t-il réussi ce tour de force ? Comment a-t-il fait pour dessiner mon père tel qu'il était, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine ?

C'est comme s'il était entré dans ma tête et c'est vraiment troublant...

-Katniss ?

La voix de Peeta me tire de mon émerveillement avec douceur.

-Peeta, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Ce que tu as fait, c'est...

Je me retourne pour le regarder en face et je perds de nouveau le souffle... mais pas du tout pour la même raison. Aussitôt, mes joues s'enflamment. Je voudrais détourner les yeux, cesser de dévorer Peeta du regard, mais pour une raison inexpliquable, j'en suis incapable.

Quelle idée aussi de se présenter devant moi vêtu seulement d'un caleçon !

Je dois mettre toute ma volonté pour forcer mon attention à remonter le long de son torse ferme et musclé pour revenir sur son visage. J'ai besoin de toute ma raison pour ne pas franchir la distance qui nous sépare et déposer mes mains sur sa peau nue. Peut-être même mes lèvres. Je suis persuadée que sa peau a un goût de rêve...

Je réussis enfin à lui tourner le dos et je cache mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse.

-Katniss ? répète Peeta, d'une voix hésitante. Ça va ?

-Ce que tu as fait... c'est... tu... c'est... beau, je souffle finalement.

Et je ne sais pas si je parle encore de sa peinture ou de lui tout simplement.

-Merci.

Peeta s'est rapproché de moi pendant que je me cachais et son souffle chatouille mon cou. Ses bras m'encerclent. Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse alors que ses mains viennent attraper mes poignets pour les enlever de mon visage.

-Regarde Katniss. S'il-te-plaît.

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose de nouveau sur la peinture, mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ce que je vois. Je ne peux penser qu'au corps de Peeta contre le mien. Je respire beaucoup trop fort, ça en est presque gênant et mes mains sont moites.

-Je voulais te le montrer depuis un bout de temps, murmure Peeta, mais j'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi ? demandé-je sur le même ton.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et je me laisse aller contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais peur que tu sois furieuse, que tu sois triste ou que tu crois que ma peinture ne rendait pas hommage à la mémoire de ton père...

-Tu veux rire ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, avec moi ! dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu l'as fait tel que je le vois Peeta ! C'est... merci. Merci.

Je me tourne vers lui, prise dans l'étau de ses bras, et je me blottis contre son torse. Peeta enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau, une chaleur parcourt lentement tous mes membres.

Je pousse un son entre le gémissement et le soupir. Encouragé, Peeta dépose d'autres baisers sur ma peau. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux lorsque sa bouche prend un chemin plus aventureux, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ma poitrine, puis remonte lentement vers mon menton avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de mes lèvres. Je pousse un grognement de frustration. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus à cet instant que de sentir les lèvres de Peeta contre les miennes. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse comme il l'a fait dans la chambre de Madge. J'en ai envie. J'en ai besoin.

Alors je franchis les derniers millimètres qui nous séparent, attaquant ses lèvres des miennes. Dès lors, plus rien d'autre n'existe que lui. Que son goût, que sa douceur, que son odeur; que la chaleur de sa peau contre moi; que ses muscles que je sens sous mes paumes; que ses mains si fortes qui enserrent ma taille; que sa langue qui vient taquiner mes lèvres. Que son corps qui me plaque contre le mur derrière moi et se presse contre le mien.

Lorsque ses mains passent sous mon chandail pour caresser mon ventre, je ne pense même pas à l'arrêter. J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur moi. Partout sur moi. Et jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir auparavant.

Ses doigts font des arabesques sur la peau de mon ventre et de mon dos, remontant un peu plus haut, mais pas encore assez, avant de redescendre.

Puis les mains de Peeta retrouve leur place le long de son corps et ses lèvres se détachent des miennes.

-Katniss...

Je gémis, mécontente, et tente de le ramener vers moi pour reprendre notre baiser. Peeta résiste, déposant son front contre le mien, ses yeux bleus me sondant.

-Non. Katniss, il faut arrêter maintenant.

Ma respiration est aussi haletante que si je venais de courir sur plusieurs mètres. Mon corps me semble être en feu et Peeta est le seul qui peut arrêter l'incendie. Pour ça, il faut qu'il m'embrasse encore.

-Je ne veux pas, répondis-je d'une voix basse et rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler les lèvres de Peeta et il capitule... quelques instants, avant de me repousser de nouveau. Cette fois, il s'éloigne de moi. Je ressens aussitôt un étrange sentiment de vide.

-Katniss... si tu ne fais pas ça pour les mêmes raisons que moi, alors arrête...

J'enroule les bras autour de mon corps et je baisse la tête, honteuse, lorsque je prends conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? D'accord, j'ai pensé que je pouvais bien profiter un peu de ses étreintes maintenant que nous sommes officiellement fiancés, mais il y a une différence entre en profiter et sauter sur lui pour l'attaquer de baisers!

Je voudrais rentrer six pieds sous terre ou mieux, trouver un endroit où je pourrais me cacher de lui pour le reste de ma vie. Parce qu'au-delà de la honte pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis aussi terrifiée par la force de ce que j'ai ressenti, par la facilité avec laquelle je me suis abandonée à lui.

Peeta Mellark est dangereux pour moi.

-Je suis désolée, marmonné-je en faisant un pas de côté, me dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

Peeta ramène son attention vers moi et la force de son regard me cloue sur place.

-Tu vas dire que c'est la fatigue qui t'a fait perdre la tête ? réplique-t-il, cinglant.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. Je me rapproche encore un peu de la porte.

-Ah non ! Tu vas prendre la fuite et après, on agira comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, c'est ça ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suis incapable de me défendre contre les accusations qui se cachent, pas très bien d'ailleurs, sous ses paroles. Il a raison: je me cache derrière de fausses excuses, je mens ou je fuis.

Mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

-Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu fais, je ne te tournerai jamais le dos... parce que j'en suis incapable ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi et tu le sais !

Il fait tomber une pile de livres d'un geste rageur, donne un coup de poing dans le mur en poussant un cri et je sursaute. Puis sa colère semble retomber. Il pousse un soupir et se laisse tomber sur le sofa du salon.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'en profiter Katniss, reprend-il, avec lassitude. Tu n'as pas le droit de profiter de mes sentiments. Pas si tu as la moindre considération pour moi. Pas si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et je n'ai qu'une envie: le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Lui dire que j'ai bien plus qu'un peu d'affection pour lui. Lui avouer à quel point il compte. Mais je reste silencieuse et immobile.

-Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas, souffle-t-il, désespéré.

-Je... je suis désolée, répété-je avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la fuite pour retourner chez moi.

Ma mère et Prim sont réveillés. Elles mangent tranquillement leur déjeuner lorsque je passe en coup de vent pour monter à ma chambre. Je ne me sens pas capable de leur faire face. Pas tout de suite.

Malheureusement, je ne peux rester seule bien longtemps parce que ma mère vient presque aussitôt me rejoindre.

-Katniss, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit et me caresse doucement les cheveux.

-Laisse-moi maman.

-Est-ce que...

Elle hésite.

-Est-ce que Peeta t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à...

Je me redresse pour lui faire face, ébahie qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose de Peeta. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne le connaît pas comme moi.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ma mère m'observe un instant, puis elle hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Tant mieux pour elle si c'est le cas ! Parce que moi, je l'ignore !

-Katniss, tu sais qu'il est normal de ressentir certaines choses que tu n'as jamais ressenti avant... quand tu es avec Peeta par exemple... quand il t'embrasse ou...

-Maman ! m'écrié-je avec un peu trop de force. Maman, je ne veux pas du tout parler de ça avec toi !

J'ai eu un cours d'éducation sexuelle une fois à l'école et ça m'a suffi ! Parler de ça avec ma mère est bien trop embarassant.

-J'essaie seulement de t'aider.

-Je sais. Mais... je préférerais parler des garçons avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère.

Une amie par exemple. Et je sais à qui je vais pouvoir demander... si j'arrive à passer par-dessus mon orgeuil.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien. J'aide Prim à traire Lady et nous faisons du fromage avec le lait. Puis nous passons le reste de notre temps libre assises au soleil, à réviser les leçons de ma petite soeur. J'essaie de m'occuper pour ne pas penser à Peeta. Pour ne pas me demander ce qu'il ressent et s'il me déteste maintenant. Pour ne pas me demander ce que moi je ressens pour lui.

Le soir, Gale vient manger avec nous comme il me l'avait promis. Nous retrouvons un peu de notre veille complicité, mais notre soirée est écourtée par l'arrivée impromptue d'Haymitch.

-Ah ! Tu es là ! Peeta et moi t'attendons depuis presque une heure maintenant !

Je l'affronte du regard, bien décidée à ne pas bouger de là où je suis. Je ne suis pas prête à revoir Peeta pour l'instant.

-Je croyais que notre soirée était annulée, dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

-Bien sûr que non chérie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

-Laisser tomber quoi ? demande ma mère, avec curiosité.

-Je donne de petites leçons à Katniss...

Non ! Il ne va quand même pas lui dire ça !

-... des trucs pour être un bon mentor, vous voyez ? Dans quelques mois, ce sera son tour et elle m'a demandé de l'aider !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh ! Heu... oui. J'imagine que c'est une bonne idée.

Gale me lance un regard sceptique et je mime: "Je t'en parlerai plus tard." même si j'ignore si je vais le faire ou non. Lui parler d'une leçon pendant lequel je m'exerce à sembler amoureuse de Peeta n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Alors, tu viens ? Tu ne me poseras tout de même pas un lapin pour la deuxième fois ?

-Gale est ici et...

Haymitch tire alors une chaise et s'installe à la table.

-D'accord. Alors je vais attendre sagement qu'il parte.

Nous prenons le dessert dans une atmosphère beaucoup moins détendue, alourdie par les commentaires sarcastiques de mon mentor, et je me dépêche de terminer. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon: il ne partira pas tant que je ne déciderai pas de le suivre.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la maison d'Haymitch, Peeta y est toujours, tournant en rond dans la cuisine. Il se fige et moi aussi.

-Bonsoir.

Sa voix est froide, beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude.

-Bonsoir.

La mienne aussi. Retour à la case départ.

Haymitch nous observe tour à tour, à plusieurs reprises, alors que le silence devient de plus en plus lourd. Il pousse un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je m'en fiche ! Je ne suis pas payé pour jouer les entremetteurs pour vos histoires de coeur ! Tant que vous ne laissez rien paraître en public, je ne veux rien savoir !

Peeta se détourne de moi et hausse les épaules, désinvolte.

-Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas: Katniss est devenue experte dans l'art de jouer la comédie !

Je grimace. Ouch ! Ça fait mal parce que Peeta s'est rarement montré méchant avec moi. Mais là, son ton sarcastique et moqueur me hérisse le poil.

-Mais je ne suis pas encore une aussi bonne menteuse que toi ! répliqué-je, assez injustement je dois l'avouer.

Peeta est un excellent comédien, mais je sais qu'avec moi, il ne joue pas.

-J'ai quelques années d'expérience, répond-il et je me demande de quoi il parle.

Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Un autre mystère à ajouter sur la longue liste de l'énigme qu'est Peeta Mellark.

-Très bien, nous coupe Haymitch, exaspéré. Si vous avez terminé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je suis sobre depuis plusieurs heures et j'ai hâte que vous déguerpissiez pour m'enfiler quelques bouteilles !

-Ne vous privez surtout pas pour nous, réplique Peeta. Comme ça, on aura peut-être la paix !

Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je ne dois pas oublier que nous sommes en froid. Enfin, je le crois. Il m'en veut, ça c'est clair. Et moi je lui en veux de me faire sentir encore plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà.

Haymitch ne tient pas compte de sa remarque et il nous fait signe à tous les deux de nous asseoir. Inconsciemment ou non, Peeta choisit la chaise la plus éloignée de la mienne. Notre mentor grogne de frustration, une main passant sur son visage.

-Bon deuxième leçon chérie: même lorsque tu crois qu'il n'y a personne pour vous observer, tu agis comme s'il y avait foule avec vous ! Alors change de place.

Je fronce les sourcils, contrariée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça donnera de...

-Si tu veux que votre couple semble naturel, tu auras besoin de beaucoup de pratique. C'est loin d'être gagné et plus tu t'entraînes, plus tu seras crédible. Ça te viendra presque sans y penser dans quelques semaines.

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Ça m'est venu sans y penser tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai embrassé Peeta. Alors que va-t-il arriver dans quelques semaines, si je me rapproche encore de lui ? Vais-je pouvoir continuer à me convaincre que tout ça n'est que de la comédie ?

Voyant que je ne bouge pas de ma place, Peeta se lève en poussant un soupir et il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il rapproche même sa chaise de la mienne, puis prend ma main entre ses paumes. Je déglutis difficilement, tentant de garder mon attention totalement concentrée sur Haymitch pour ne penser aux réactions de mon corps à ce simple toucher.

-Ça vous va comme ça ? demande Peeta avec hargne.

-C'est mieux... mais tu ne pourras pas toujours prendre les devant Peeta. Un jour, il faudra que Katniss se décide à bouger.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que sa voix est pleine de sous-entendus. Comprend-il ce qui se joue en moi ? A-t-il perçu mes sentiments pour Peeta et ceux que j'ai pour Gale ? C'est possible. J'ai découvert pendant les Hunger Games que je comprenais parfaitement Haymitch sans qu'il y ait besoin de mots. C'est peut-être aussi son cas.

-Chérie, es-tu assez concentrée pour te rappeler de ce que je vais dire ou as-tu besoin d'un papier et d'un crayon pour tout noter ? demande Haymitch avec condescendance.

-Je suis concentrée, craché-je en réponse, même si c'est un mensonge.

Comment me concentrer avec Peeta si près de moi ?

Haymitch me lance un regard sceptique, mais il prend quand même place devant nous.

-Bon, troisième leçon: un couple passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui veut dire que, jusqu'au mariage, je ne veux plus vous voir l'un sans l'autre.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, pensant : Oh mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi !

Simultanément, je sens les mains de Peeta se crisper autour de miennes et sa poigne se resserre. Lui aussi est contrarié par cette consigne. Être seuls ensemble après ce qui s'est passé ce matin sera difficile et pour y arriver, je crois que je vais être obligé de crever l'abcès et d'en discuter avec lui.

Oui, je vais le faire. Bientôt...

-Katniss, je ne veux plus te voir traîner seule avec Gale...

-C'était déjà prévu. Je lui ai dit que l'on ne pourrait plus se voir jusqu'à...

Je me tais, parce que j'étais sur le point de dire: jusqu'à notre départ.

-... jusqu'au mariage.

-Parfait. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à tirer de toi chérie.

Je souffle fortement par le nez pour m'empêcher de sauter par-dessus la table et d'aller l'étrangler, lui et son arrogance.

-llfaut que vous trouviez des passes-temps à faire ensemble. Vous pourriez allés à la chasse ?

Je fais de gros yeux, me souvenant trop bien de notre partie de chasse dans l'arène.

-Mauvaise idée : Peeta n'a aucun talent pour la chasse. Il marche comme un éléphant !

-Alors amène-le faire une simple balade en forêt. Et toi Peeta, tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à Katniss à cuisiner des gâteaux ou à dessiner... l'important, c'est que vous trouviez quelque chose à faire ensemble !

Nous restons silencieux un long instant.

-Le lundi, je fais du pain que je vais donner aux gens de la Veine... c'est une grande quatité de pain et ça me prend plusieurs heures pour en faire autant. Tu... as envie de m'aider ?

Je le regarde pour la première fois en face, surprise.

-Tu fais ça ? Je ne savais pas !

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je reste discret, pour l'honneur de ces gens, mais aussi parce que ma mère serait furieuse de savoir que je leur fais de la concurrence... gratuitement en plus !

Peeta est tellement bon. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant. Quelqu'un qui donne sans rien attendre à retour. Qui est même prêt à s'attirer les foudres de sa famille pour faire ce qui lui semble juste.

Et moi, je suis le monstre qui lui brise sans cesse le coeur.

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, murmuré-je d'une voix timide. Ce sera un plaisir.

J'aimerais lui dire que je suis désolée et qu'il a eu raison: je n'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser comme je l'ai fait tant que je ne suis pas certaine de mes sentiments. Que c'est totalement égoïste de ma part d'agir ainsi.

Je me tais à cause de la présence d'Haymitch, mais je me jure à cet instant de ne plus faire souffrir Peeta. Plus jamais.

**J'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop Katniss ! lol C'est dur pour elle d'admettre qu'elle est amoureuse. Elle est tellement aveugle. Mais ça va venir, petit à petit. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite ou ce que vous pensez qui va se passer ! **

**Et à bientôt, peut-être samedi ou dimanche pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai passé la fin de semaine à profiter du soleil en famille et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire alors je l'ai fait au compte-goutte au cours de la semaine. COmme je pars demain pour deux nuits, je voulais absolument poster avant ! Il est tard et en plus, j'ai des problèmes avec mon clavier alors il est probable qu'il y ait quelques bourdes... désolée ! :( Je me relirai lundi. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos réactions sont toujours un plaisir à lire. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 5 **

C'est d'un pas plutôt hésitant que je me rends chez Peeta le lendemain matin. J'aurais aimé pouvoir amener Prim ou même Madge avec moi, mais elles ont toutes deux école. Je vais donc devoir affronter cette longue journée avec Peeta seule, sans personne pour faire bouclier entre moi et lui.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de cogner que la porte s'ouvre devant moi. Peeta me fait son sourire habituel, ne semblant pas du tout nerveux contrairement à moi. Pourtant, je soupçonne que ce n'est qu'une façade. J'ai bien senti sa réaction lorsqu'Haymitch nous a ordonné de ne plus sortir l'un sans l'autre.

-Hey ! Katniss ! Entre !

Il se pousse pour me laisser de la place et referme derrière moi.

-J'ai commencé sans toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et je le suis.

-À la télévision, il annonce une tempête aujourd'hui alors je voudrais aller livrer le pain un peu plus tôt ! C'est une chance que tu m'aides finalement !

Je me contente d'un vague assentiment, surprise par sa soudaine bonne humeur. D'où vientcet enthousiasme subit pour ma présence alors que la veille il m'a semblé si froid?

Peeta reprend son poste derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, plongeant ses mains dans une pâte à pain déjà bien avancée. Je le regarde faire sans bouger, comme une idiote.

-Tous les ingrédients sont là si tu veux commencer une deuxième recette... tu sais comment faire du pain ?

Je détache mon regard de ses mains, ses mêmes mains qui ont caressé mon ventre seulement quelques heures plus tôt, pour fixer son visage.

-Hein ? Heu... oui, oui. J'en ai fait souvent.

Pas le choix. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'argent pour acheter celui du boulanger. Bien sûr, mon pain ne sera sûrement pas aussi bon que celui de Peeta ou de son père, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien.

-Parfait !

Peeta me fait un sourire éclatant et mon regard s'accroche à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui ont dévoré les miennes, ses lèvres qui m'ont fait perdre tout sens de la mesure.

-Katniss ?

Je sursaute et me détourne, le visage rouge.

-Je m'y mets, dis-je aussitôt pour éviter toute question.

Pendant quelques minutes, je me concentre uniquement sur les ingrédients devant moi. Je fais bien attention pour tout mesurer correctement, pour tout mélanger à la perfection ni trop, ni trop peu. Hors de question que je rate tout et que je m'humilie devant Peeta.

Peeta qui chantonne à côté de moi, comme s'il essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil qui se balance d'un côté et de l'autre alors qu'il verse sa pâte dans un moule puis place une serviette humide dessus pour le faire lever plus rapidement.

Et il se met à siffler comme un geai moqueur alors qu'il se lave les mains et commence une nouvelle fournée. N'y tenant plus, je laisse ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me tourne vers lui.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureux ?

-Mais plein de choses Katniss ! Tellement de choses...

Je m'appuie sur le comptoir, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Son sourire m'agace presque autant que sa réponse énigmatique. Le fait-il exprès ou quoi ?

-Comme quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, ne semblant pas du tout décidé à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je retiens un grondement et me remets au travail, avec plus d'acharnement cette fois. Je m'acharne à pétrir ma pâte à pain jusqu'à ce que Peeta éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboyé-je, en essuyant mon visage, me mettant de la pâte sur le nez.

-Tu devrais laisser cette pauvre pâte à pain tranquille ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Elle ne mérite pas que tu te défoules sur elle !

-Comme je ne peux pas me défouler sur toi...

-Bien sûr que si chérie.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil joueur.

-J'en serais ravi.

Je le regarde, tentant de comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans l'esprit de Peeta Mellark. Je dois avouer que je suis complètement perdue.

-À quoi joues-tu ?

Il perd son sourire et me regarde en face avec un air grave.

-Je ne joue pas Katniss. Jamais avec toi.

Il se détourne pour reprendre son travail et je fais de même, regrettant mes paroles. Je n'avais pas à lui dire ça. Je sais qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. C'est moi qui joue avec lui... même si je le fais sans le vouloir, même si la dernière chose au monde que je souhaite c'est lui faire du mal, le résultat reste identique.

Encore une fois, je pense que je devrais lui parler. Essayer de lui expliquer ce que je ressens et la raison pour laquelle je l'ai embrassé. Je pourrais lui avouer que je suis attirée par lui et que je l'aime beaucoup... mais que je ne suis pas prête à plus. Mais est-ce que cela le fera espérer en vain ? Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi. Voilà ce que je devrais lui dire: que peu importe mes sentiments pour lui, nous ne serons jamais un "nous" tous les deux.

D'un autre côté, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de lui parler de ça. Je dois aussi lui parler de mon plan, de notre fuite du district douze. Et je veux qu'il accepte. Le fera-t-il s'il sait qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour nous ? J'en doute et aussi mesquin que cela paraît, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Peeta doit venir avec moi. Il est hors de question que je le laisse derrière. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Je passe donc l'avant-midi à tenter de me convaincre que c'est le bon moment pour lui exposer mon plan, mais je ne trouve pas le courage. Notre relation est plutôt tendue depuis mon explosion au Capitole. J'ai l'impression de vivre des montagnes russes avec lui et je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir. Mieux vaut laisser la tension retomber un peu avant de lui demander de m'accompagner.

Peeta retrouve rapidement sa bonne humeur et je travaille en silence la plupart du temps, me laissant porter par la mélodie qu'il fredonne. Nous échangeons quelques mots, mais je laisse retomber la conversation presque chaque fois. J'ai trop de choses à l'esprit, je suis trop concentrée sur mes propres pensées. Cela ne semble pas embêter Peeta qui paraît aussi à l'aise dans le silence que la parole.

Et il est plutôt évident que la boulangerie est son domaine ! Il a le temps de faire trois autres fournées de pain pendant que j'en suis encore à ma deuxième. Il m'aide à la terminer et je la mets au four avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. J'emboîte le pas à Peeta jusque dans le salon où je me laisse tomber dans le sofa.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas si je t'ai été vraiment utile, mais ça m'a fait du bien de faire quelque chose de mes mains. Ça aide à se vider l'esprit.

-Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que ça grouillait de questions là-dedans !

Il effleure mon front de son doigt. Je change de sujet avant qu'il me demande à quoi je pensais.

-Tu vas porter tout ce pain à la Veine toi-même ?

Peeta a un petit sourire amusé, pas dupe de ma manoeuvre, mais il répond tout de même:

-Oui. J'y vais quand les enfants sont revenus de l'école, mais que les mineurs travaillent encore. Plusieurs hommes n'accepteraient pas la charité alors je préfère y aller quand ils ne sont pas là. Les femmes sont moins orgeuilleuses...

Il me jette un coup d'oeil entendu.

-Pour la plupart.

-Pourquoi attendre que les enfants soient chez eux ? demandé-je, décidant de ne pas relever sa remarque.

-Pour voir leurs visages. Tu comprendras si tu m'accompagnes !

Je hoche la tête, acceptant son invitation. Haymitch a bien dit qu'il fallait passer le plus de temps ensemble, non ?

Peeta me laisse pendant quelques minutes pour aller se laver et j'en profite pour reprendre l'observation de sa peinture grandeur nature. La dernière fois, je me suis attardée seulement sur la partie qui me représente avec ma famille, mais Peeta a en fait représenter tout le district, de la ville à la Veine. J'observe chaque coin de ce chef d'oeuvre, m'amusant à deviner qui il a dessiné. La plupart des gens sont facilement reconnaissable, comme le boucher, les vendeurs du marché, l'homme aux chèvres. Je repère aussi plusieurs des amis de Peeta et sa famille bien sûr. Ses frères, qui se tiennent par les épaules, complices. Son père qu'on apperçoit vaguement derrière la vitre de la boulangerie et sa mère, debout derrière la maison, à observer je ne sais quoi d'un air désapprobateur.

Je souris, puis fronce presque aussitôt les sourcils. Je n'ai pas vu Peeta. Où est-il ? Je me mets à sa recherche, parcourant toute la peinture de bas en haut et de long en large, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps vu sa grandeur. Je recule jusqu'au sofa pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais toujours aucune trace d'un Peeta en peinture. Vaincue, je m'assois là où était le vrai Peeta quelques minutes plus tôt. De toute évidence, il se s'est pas représenté dans son oeuvre.

Ce que je trouve un peu étrange, mais avant que j'ai réfléchi d'avantage à ça, je sens quelque chose d'inconfortable sous mes fesses. Je me relève pour voir ce que c'est.

Un chandail. Rose. Avec de la broderie.

Définitivement pas à Peeta.

Je le prends dans ma main et une odeur écoeurante de fleur m'emplit les narines. Non. Vraiment pas à Peeta.

Mes mains se resserrent sur le chandail et j'ai envie de le déchiqueter, de le réduire en pièces. À qui appartient ce vêtement ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Quelle fille est venue chez lui ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il m'a semblé si heureux toute la journée ?

-Je suis prêt ! lance Peeta en apparaissant soudain devant moi.

Je relève la tête vers lui et le fusille du regard. Il recule d'un pas, sûrement surpris par mon animosité. Il ouvre la bouche, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

-Tu as eu de la visite hier ?

J'ai essayé de garder une voix la plus neutre possible, mais ça n'a pas très bien marché. J'ai plus aboyé que demander.

-Quelques amis sont venus, oui.

-Des amis... ou une amie ?

Je brandis le chandail devant lui comme preuve à l'appui. La lumière semble se faire dans l'esprit de Peeta qui comprend enfin où je veux en venir... et cet idiot ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de sourire !

-Ah oui ! C'est à Violette ! Elle l'a oublié !

-Et ça arrive souvent que tes amies enlèvent leur chandail en plein hiver ? demandé-je en lui lançant le dit chandail à la figure.

Peeta prend un air innocent qui ne me trompe pas. Je sais, grâce à ses amies maintenant, qu'il n'est pas aussi sage et vertueux qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

-Elle avait un peu chaud, répond-il, comme si ça coulait de source.

-Humpf !

Je laisse échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse, mais je ne réplique pas. Je me suis déjà trop dévoilée en montrant ainsi mon irritation. L'idée qu'une fille soit venue ici, que Peeta et elle aient passés la soirée ensemble, qu'ils se soient embrassés et sûrement plus...

Je ne suis pas une personne violente, mais tuer Violette ne me poserait aucun problème de conscience. On ne fricote pas avec les hommes mariés ! Ou plutôt fiancés... même si ce ne sont pas de vrais fiancailles !

-Je t'attends dehors, dis-je brusquement, parce que j'ai un soudain besoin de prendre l'air.

Je prends mon manteau, mes bottes et mes gants, puis je sors sans même prendre le temps de m'habiller à l'intérieur.

Dire que je me sentais coupable envers Peeta d'avoir échangé un minuscule petit baiser avec Gale ! Alors que lui s'amuse dans mon dos avec Violette ! Et il se dit amoureux de moi ? La prochaine fois que je vois Gale, je l'embrasse... un vrai baiser cette fois, comme j'ai échangé avec Peeta. Ça m'aidera à me fixer sur ce que je ressens.

Peeta me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, un gros panier sous le bras. Heureusement pour lui, j'ai eu le temps de retrouver un peu mon calme. Quoique son air radieux pourrait bien me le faire perdre à nouveau. Son sourire atteint presque ses oreilles à présent. Il a l'air ridiculement heureux. Est-ce que Violette embrasse si bien que ça ? Est-ce qu'il pense au temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble ?

Je me renfrogne un peu et je ne sais pas si Peeta le remarque, mais à ce moment-là, il pouffe de rire.

-Fais attention Katniss, lance-t-il sur un ton blagueur, je pourrais presque croire que tu es jalouse !

-Pas du tout ! répliqué-je en toute mauvaise foie. C'est juste que je n'aime pas Violette ! C'est le genre de filles qui cherche à t'utiliser ! Elle s'intéresse à toi parce que tu es devenu riche et célèbre !

-Tu ne la connais pas.

-Pas besoin.

Ce genre de filles est tellement prévisible. La plupart des filles de la ville le sont en fait. Madge est une exception.

-Katniss Everdeen, aurais-tu des préjugés envers les gens de la ville ?

-Les habitants de la ville en ont bien envers ceux de la Veine !

-Pas moi.

-Toi, ce n'est pas la même chose !

Peeta s'arrête, surpris. Il me retient par le bras pour que je fasse de même. J'évite son regard, gênée. Il va me poser des questions et je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai envie de parler de ce que j'ai réalisé la veille, à quel point il est une personne d'exception. En fait, je suis si contrariée contre lui et sa Violette qu'il est hors de question que je lui fasse le moindre compliment !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas la même chose ?

J'hausse les épaules, regardant partout sauf vers lui.

-Tu... tu es différent, c'est tout.

Ma voix n'est devenue qu'un murmure. La main de Peeta se pose sur ma joue, avec tendresse, et je relève les yeux

-Merci, dit-il simplement avec un sourire timide.

Puis il prend ma main, tout naturellement, et nous reprenons notre marche dans un silence plus paisible. Juste avant d'arriver à la Veine, Peeta lâche soudain:

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup lorsque tu te montres possessive, mais... c'est inutile. Absurde même. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Il serre ma main un peu plus fort, puis me relâche aussitôt. Il marche d'un pas plus rapide, me laissant derrière, pour rejoindre les enfants qui courent vers lui en criant:

-Peeta ! Peeta ! Peeta !

Ils sont une vingtaine qui font un cercle autour de lui en scandant son nom. Je les observe, immobile, avec l'impression que mon coeur met un moment à se remettre en marche. J'essaie de repousser tout ça, de créer un mur autour de ce que je ressens, pour simplement profiter de cet instant.

Peeta avait raison: voir le visage des enfants lorsqu'on distribue le pain frais, c'est un cadeau inestimable. Mais voir leurs yeux briller quand Peeta sort des petits gâteaux de son panier et leur tend... Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant souri. Et le charme de Peeta agit autant sur les enfants que sur les adultes ! Ils sont tous sur lui: Peeta fait semblant de se battrre avec les petits garçons, il fait voler les petites filles dans ses bras, et tous rient aux éclats.

À le voir ainsi, ma détermination faiblie. Si je demande à Peeta de m'accompagner dans ma fuite, il n'aura jamais l'avenir qu'il mérite. Il ne pourra pas se marier et avoir des enfants. Pas avant longtemps du moins. Mais s'il ne vient pas, il sera assurément torturé par le Capitole. Peut-être même tué. Des deux maux, je préfère choisir le moindre.

Mais une chose devient claire: je ne suis pas une fille pour lui. Peu importe ses sentiments pour moi, peu importe ceux que j'ai pour lui, il mérite mieux que moi. Peeta mérite quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner ce qu'il désire.

Je ne suis pas cette fille. Je suis destinée à n'être que son amie. J'ai décidé hier de ne plus jamais le faire souffir et ma résolution est plus forte que jamais. Plus de crise de jalousie. Plus de baisers passionnés. Je ne dois plus lui montrer l'effet que son contact a parfois sur moi. Je ne dois plus rien faire qui pourrait lui donner de l'espoir.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout lorsqu'on est supposé se comporter comme des fiancés éperdus d'amour.

Après notre passage à la veine, Peeta me reconduit chez moi ou ma mère l'invite à dîner. Il accepte bien sûr et après quelques minutes seulement, Haymitch nous rejoint. C'est un peu étrange et je me demande si tout ça n'a pas été prévu d'avance par ma mère et mon mentor.

Lorsqu'on s'asseoit à la table, il me lance un sourire tordu et je lève les yeux au ciel, comprenant parfaitement son message silencieux. Il veut que je mette en application les leçons qu'il m'a appris.

J'essaie de me rappeler de tout ce qu'il m'a dit jusqu'à maintenant.

Leçon numéro 1: continuer à jouer le jeu même lorsque Peeta est loin de moi.

Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant.J'ai passé la matinée à observer Peeta pendant que nous faisions du pain. J'ai pris bien soin de ne jamais le quitter du regard.

La leçon numéro 3 était de passer le plus de temps ensemble, ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

Il ne reste donc que la leçon numéro 2: agir comme une fiancée folle amoureuse, même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de public pour nous regarder.

Je décide donc de prendre les devants pour une fois et je lie mes doigts à ceux de Peeta. Geste simple, mais je ne me vois pas me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à table devant ma mère non plus. Le visage d'Haymitch me montre qu'il est clairement insastisfait.

Allez Katniss, tu es capable, tu peux faire mieux, m'encouragé-je.

Je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, me laissant porter par ce que je ressens. J'amène la main de Peeta jusqu'à mon visage et je la dépose sur ma joue. J'en hume l'odeur. Sa paume sent bon la canelle. Peut-être à cause des pains que nous avons pétri tout à l'heure, mais mes propres mains n'ont pas garder cette odeur délicieuse. C'est seulement lui.

Je penche un peu la tête pour approfondir le contact, puis je dépose un léger baiser sur son poignet avant de placer nos mains toujours liées sur la table, à la vue de tous. J'ouvre les yeux et je croise un regard bleu éclatant qui me fixe.

Peeta se demande visiblement ce qui me prend et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion encore une fois, je donne un coup de tête discret en direction d'Haymitch. Il me fait un sourire entendu et se penche lentement vers moi.

Je comprends qu'il va m'embrasser.

Trop lentement. Je ne devrais pas attendre avec autant d'impatience que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je ne devrais pas avoir conscience qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé de la journée. Je ne devrais pas ressentir un manque en y pensant.

Je prends de grandes inspirations pour garder le contrôle... et les lèvres de Peeta rejoignent enfin les miennes. Je réussis à retenir un gémissement. Je réussis aussi à arrêter mes mains qui voudraient s'aggriper à son chandail pour le ramener plus près de moi.

Par contre, je ne parviens pas à retenir un soupir de déception lorsque Peeta se recule après un simple effleurement.

-Pas devant ta petite soeur quand même ! lance-t-il à la blague.

-Oh ! Je n'en suis pas à un baiser près, tu sais ! répond Prim en pouffant de rire.

Tous les yeux se posent sur elle, choqués, et elle rougit en prenant conscience de ses paroles.

-Je veux dire pour vous deux ! On vous a vu vous embrasser plein de fois à la télévision ! Je ne parlais pas de moi !

-J'espère bien ! Tu n'as que douze ans ! dit ma mère en déposant le repas sur la table. Tu es bien trop jeune pour penser aux garçons !

-En fait, elle pense déjà aux garçons, avoué-je pour taquiner ma petite soeur. Elle m'a avoué hier qu'elle aimerait bien épouser Peeta !

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, retorque Prim sans paraître mal à l'aise. Mais je me souviens que toi tu as avoué qu'il avait des épaules musclés et...

-C'est toi qui aies dit ça ! la coupé-je avant qu'elle ne parle des fesses de Peeta.

Et j'étais certaine qu'elle allait le faire. Mon petit canard n'a décidemment pas froid aux yeux! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été beaucoup moins pudique que moi.

-Mais tu étais d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai dit. Que Peeta est beau, gentil et drôle. Tu as même affirmé qu'il était formidable, tu te souviens ?

Non, je ne me souviens pas de cette partie. J'ai l'impression que ma soeur me met des mots dans la bouche et j'ignore ou elle veut en venir. Pour qui dit-elle ça ? Pour rassurer ma mère ? Pour montrer à Haymitch que je joue mon rôle ? Ou plus effrayant... pour essayer de faire comprendre à Peeta que je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui ?

-On devrait discuter plus souvent avec ta soeur Katniss ! dit Peeta en riant. Elle a beaucoup de choses intéressantes à nous apprendre !

-Et moi, je devrais discuter moins souvent avec elle: elle est incapable de tenir sa langue !

Prim me tire justement la sienne et j'éclate de rire en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas rester fâcher contre Prim. Ma petite soeur est incapable de vouloir du mal à quelqu'un... elle essaie seulement de faire au mieux pour moi.

-Un peu de tenu les filles, dit ma mère d'un ton faussement désaprobateur mais avec un doux sourire.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. À la vérité, il y avait longtemps que l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi heureuse à la maison. La présence de Peeta semble égayer notre repas. Ma mère et ma soeur sont totalement conquises. Même Haymitch, bien qu'il parle peu pour une fois, arrive à bien se tenir.

Après s'être gavé autant que nous le pouvions, nous passons au salon. Je m'installe avec Prim devant le feu alors qu'Haymitch propose à Peeta une partie d'échec. Je les observe jouer tout en discutant avec Prim qui caresse ce maudit Buttercup jusqu'à ce que mon mentor me lançe un regard sans équivoque.

Je pousse un soupir, mais me lève quand même et vais les rejoindre. Je me place derrière Peeta pour placer mes mains sur ses épaules. Puis je me souviens d'un geste qu'il a eu envers moi la veille : je me penche un peu, passe mes bras autour de sa taille et dépose mon menton sur son épaule.

-Tu gagnes ? murmuré-je à son oreille.

-J'espère bien. Ce serait plutôt humiliant de perdre contre Haymitch alors qu'il a n'a pas toute sa tête.

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas bu plus d'un verre depuis ce midi.

-Justement... vous n'êtes vraiment pas dans votre état normal ! retorque Peeta.

J'enfonce mon visage dans son cou pour rire, mes lèvres frôlant par inadvertance sa peau. Je me recule aussitôt, ne voulant pas être tentée de recommencer.

La soirée se poursuit, paisible. Peeta gagne la partie et Haymitch décide de retourner chez lui. Peeta veut faire de même, craignant que le mauvais temps qui vient de s'installer ne se transforme en tempête, mais Prim le supplie de rester encore un peu. Bien sûr, il accepte, parce qu'il est difficile de résister aux yeux de biche de Prim et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau à danser tous les deux. Prim a allumé la radio et elle danse avec ma mère. Puis nous changeons de partenaire. Et nous changeons encore. Prim et Peeta chantent à tue-tête en se tenant par les épaules. Ma mère essaie de nous enseigner les pas d'une danse de son temps, qui n'est plus à la mode maintenant. Prim me supplie de chanter pour elle, pour eux, et j'accepte après plusieurs minutes de demande incessante de sa part et de celle de Peeta.

Prim ferme la radio et elle s'asseoit par terre. Je reste debout au milieu du salon, un peu nerveuse. Et je chante la chanson de la vallée, cette chanson avec laquelle tout a commencé pour Peeta et moi, même si je ne le savais pas encore.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai choisi cet air en particulier, mais cela a un effet inatendu sur Peeta. Il se lève dès que je pousse la dernière note et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Il semble vraiment ému.

-Oh Katniss ! Tu n'avais pas chanté ainsi depuis des années ! dit ma mère, toute aussi émue.

C'est vrai, je ne chante plus que pour Prim maintenant, lorsqu'elle fait un cauchemar ou qu'elle est malade. Et c'est toujours d'une voix basse, pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Je me sens différente. Quand je suis avec Peeta, et quand j'arrête de réfléchir, je découvre une toute autre Katniss. Une que je ne pensais pas voir un jour.

Peeta me relâche, non sans avoir déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front, et il décide que c'est vraiment l'heure de retourner chez lui. Je le reconduis à la porte alors que ma mère et ma soeur se préparent pour dormir.

Nous sommes donc seuls. Plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

-Merci pour cette soirée. Ta mère et ta soeur sont des femmes exceptionnelles. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es autant battue pour elles.

-Merci à toi. Il y avait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu aussi heureuses toutes les deux.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Bien sûr que si.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne voit pas ça, qu'il n'est pas conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur les autres. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose qu'il m'a déjà dit... peut-être sommes-nous tous les deux aveugles finalement !

Il me fait un sourire, déposant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-On se voit demain ?

-Pas le choix, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Je le regrette lorsque je vois un air blessé passer sur le visage de Peeta, mais il disparaît presque aussitôt. Trop tard cependant: je l'ai vu et je sais que je lui ai encore une fois fait du mal.

-Attends ! Peeta !

Je fais un pas vers lui et referme la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur à mon intention et je fixe le sol, sentant mon visage rougir.

-Tu sais... Haymitch veut que je m'exerce à agir en tout temps comme une fiancée... alors je crois qu'il voudrait maintenant que... que je t'embrasse...

-Haymitch hein ? demande-t-il avec un petit rire. Si c'est qu'Haymitch veut alors...

Il franchit le dernier pas qui nous sépare. Je prends son visage entre mes paumes et je me lève sur la pointe des pieds.

Je me demande s'il peut entendre mon coeur. Je me demande à quoi il pense à cet instant. Je me demande s'il en a autant envie que moi...

Je l'embrasse, doucement, tendrement. Ses lèvres réagissent à mon contact et je me retire avant que notre baiser ne devienne trop passionné. La comédie est une excuse qui a ses limites.

-Bonne nuit Peeta, chuchoté-je.

-Bonne nuit Katniss.

Puis il ouvre la porte et je le regarde disparaître dans la tempête. Je me surprends alors à regretter que le monde soit tel qu'il est, mais pas à cause de toutes les injustices que nous subissons. Pas à cause de la suprématie du Capitole, ni même à cause des Hunger games. Non. Je regrette que le monde soit tel qu'il est parce que si la situation était différente, si le Capitole n'existait pas et que nous vivions libres et heureux... alors il y aurait peut-être eu un avenir pour nous.


	7. Chapitre 6

**BOnjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis a arrivé... mais un certain passage m'a posé difficultés. Vous allez voir, c'est celui de la discussion entre Haymitch, Peeta et Katniss. C'était vraiment difficile et j'espère avoir réussi à rester assez fidèles aux personnages pendant ce passage. C'est un chapitre dans lequel il se passe beaucoup beaucoup de choses... j'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 6 **

La tempête dura deux jours. Deux jours longs et interminables que je passai à tourner en rond chez moi. Si bien que ma mère me mit presque à la porte dès le retour du beau temps.

Puis la vie reprit son cours normal... ou presque.

Je passais presque tout mon temps libre avec Peeta, comme me l'avait demandé Haymitch. Je mettais beaucoup d'efforts par contre pour ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui. Comme notre mentor nous l'avait aussi suggéré, nous avions essayé de trouver des activités communes. Peeta avait tenté de m'initier au dessin et à la peinture, ce qui s'était révélé un cuisant échec. Je n'avais aucun talent artistique. J'avais montré à Peeta comment construire des pièges et nous étions allés les poser dans les bois, mais nous n'avions pas pu aller bien loin. Le froid rendait la jambe artificielle de Peeta plus raide et il s'était rapidement retrouvé avec de la difficulté à marcher. Il n'avait rien dit, bien sûr, mais j'avais bien vu toutes ces grimaces qu'il tentait de cacher. J'avais donc dit qu'il faisait trop froid pour moi et je l'avais ramené à la maison. Je n'avais plus tenté l'expérience de le traîner dans les bois depuis.

Nous nous contentions donc d'activité tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le lundi, nous contunions à distribuer du pain, mais j'amenais toujours ma mère avec moi lorsque je me rendais chez Peeta. Je lui avais, par un hasard total, parler du projet de Peeta. Et peut-être que j'avais laissé échapper que faire autant de pain demandait beaucoup de temps et que nous manquions de main d'oeuvre. Alors maman s'était proposée, me donnant ainsi l'excuse parfaite pour ne plus me retrouver seule chez Peeta.

Le vendredi, nous passions une grande partie de la journée et toute la soirée chez Haymitch. Ce n'était pas une "leçon" en tant que tel. Haymitch nous faisait la conversation et il nous observait. Avant de retourner chez moi, il me faisait des commentaires sur la façon dont je me comportais avec mon fiancé.

Lea autres jours de la semaine, nous allions marcher en ville. Souvent, nous y restions jusqu'à ce que Prim termine ses cours et nous revenions chez moi tous les trois. Peeta mangeait avec nous presque tous les soirs, s'attardant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dormir.

Parfois, trop souvent, je regrettais qu'il ne reste pas pour la nuit. Je savais que sa présence auprès de moi aurait repoussé mes cauchemars qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Je rêvais nuit après nuit que je m'enfonçais dans les bois pour fuir le Capitole, seule et paniquée. Je criais le nom des gens que j'aimais, mais personne ne me répondait. Personne n'était venu avec moi.

C'est un rêve stupide, qui montrait seulement mon angoisse devant notre fuite qui approchait en même temps que la température s'adoucissait. Et dire que je n'étais pas prête était un euphémisme ! J'avais bien fait quelques préparatifs; j'avais par exemple acheté trois sac à dos et je mettais de côté quelques réserves, assez peu à la fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma famille. Exactement comme la renarde l'avait fait.

J'avais aussi glissé quelques mots sur mon plan à ma mère, faisant croire que c'était une idée que j'avais eu juste comme ça, et sa réaction m'avait mitigé. Jamais je n'avais vu ma mère aussi en colère. Pour elle, il était hors de question que nous partions. C'était bien trop dangereux. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi j'avais envie de partir. Elle disait que tout était pour le mieux, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'on allait obliger à se marier !

Je n'ai donc pas réussi à la convaincre et je n'ai pas essayé de lui reparler depuis. J'ai l'impression que je devrai la mettre devant le fait accompli pour qu'elle me suive. Je n'ai pas non plus trouver le bon moment pour demander à Peeta de m'accompagner. Je crois que je crains trop qu'il trouve les bons arguments pour me convaincre de rester ici et de l'épouser, comme il est convenu. Peeta a un tel don avec les mots...

Je repousse donc chaque jour cette tâche, me disant que j'ai encore le temps. Je ne réalise à quel point le printemps est proche que lorsque j'arrive chez moi pour y trouver une boîte emplie de robes de mariée toutes plus belles les unes que les autres; normal puisqu'elles sont de la main de Cynna.

-Katniss, regarde ce qui est arrivé pour toi du Capitole ! lance ma mère lorsque je franchis la porte.

Je regarde les robes qu'elle sort une à une en poussant des cris de ravissement.

-Haymitch a dit que ton équipe de préparateur viendrait dans deux jours pour une séance photo, mais... tu voudrais les essayer tout de suite ?

-NON !

Je recule d'un pas. Le visage de ma mère se décompose.

-Katniss...

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et je ressors aussi sec même si je viens juste d'arriver. Je dévale les quelques marches et je me précipite chez Gale. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, mais j'ai un soudain besoin de lui parler. Je dois être certaine qu'il veut toujours m'accompagner dans ma fuite. Je dois m'assurer qu'il prépare lui aussi notre départ.

Lorsque j'arrive, Gale n'est toujours pas revenu de la mine alors je prends un thé avec Hazelle et nous discutons tranquillement toutes les deux. Je ne cesse de me demander si Gale lui a parlé de notre projet, mais rien dans son attitude me laisse supposer que oui. Puis mon meilleur ami arrive enfin. Je souris, soulagée, lorsqu'il entre dans la maison. Il semble faitgué, épuisé même, mais il me sourit quand même en retour lorsqu'il m'apperçoit.

-Catnip, que fais-tu ici ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Tu restes avec nous pour le repas ? Ou tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ?

Je pense à Peeta, qui va sûrement arriver bientôt chez moi pour le dîner. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir pour l'instant, mais je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de ma mère et ma soeur. J'imagine déjâ toutes les choses embarassantes qu'elles pourraient lui dire !

-J'aimerais bien marcher un peu.

Je salue Hazelle, puis Gale m'accompagne à l'extérieur. Nous parlons de choses sans conséquence, son travail, mes occupations, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la limite du village des vainqueurs.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu ? me demande Gale. Je croyais qu'on devait éviter de se voir.

-Nos dimanches de chasse me manque, avoué-je à voix basse.

Gale me fait un sourire ravi.

-Tu me manques et... le printemps approche. J'ai reçu mes robes de mariée aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir une séance photo et après, quelqu'un décidera de ce que je porterai à mon mariage, comme on a décidé qui je dois épouser...

Ma voix se brise et je baisse les yeux au sol pour empêcher l'émotion de me submerger. La main de Gale emprissone la mienne pendant quelques instants, m'insufflant un peu de courage.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, dit-il d'une voix basse et sombre. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire pour l'empêcher, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

Il met tant de conviction dans ses paroles que je ne peux que le croire. Je connais Gale. Je sais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour m'aider. Peut-être même à se dresser tout seul contre le Capitole. Ce qui n'arrivera pas bien sûr. Nous serons partis avant qu'il ait besoin de le faire.

-Tu as parlé à ta mère ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Elle croit que je suis folle. Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux.

-La mienne dit la même chose...

Je pousse un grognement exaspéré, pas vraiment surprise.

-Elles ne comprennent donc pas ?

-Elles ont raison Catnip: c'est très dangereux. Nous serons sûrement tous morts avant un an.

-Mais avons-nous d'autres choix ?

-Pas d'autres choix acceptables, non.

Nous avançons, en silence. Je vois ma maison apparaître et je ralentis le pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de Gale maintenant. J'aurai encore tant de choses à lui dire ! Il nous reste tant de choses à préparer et il est le seul avec qui je peux discuter de tout ça.

-J'ai commencé à faire des provisions. Et je pense aller dans le bois bientôt pour fabriquer quelques arcs supplémentaires. Au cas où...

Ma voix n'a été qu'un murmure, parce que même si nous sommes seuls, je crains d'être entendu. Gale hoche la tête discrètement.

-J'ai mis tous les vêtements d'hiver des petits de côté. Et j'ai fait quelques provisions aussi...

Je me sens soulagée de savoir qu'il a commencé lui aussi des préparatifs. Tout devient ainsi beaucoup plus réel et je me sens moins seule. Comme lorsque nous avons commencé à chasser ensemble, je réalise que toute tâche est beaucoup moins lourde lorsqu'on la partage avec un ami.

-Il reste encore tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps...

-On va y arriver, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux se revoir bientôt pour tout mettre au point.

-Il nous faut un alibi ! Et si vous veniez tous manger à la maison dimanche prochain ? Après tout, vous êtes de la famille !

Je lui fais un sourire complice auquel il répond.

-D'accord. On trouvera bien quelques minutes pour se parler seul à seule.

-Oh ! Il y a plein de coins sombres dans la maison...

Gale me jette un regard interrogateur, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, je rougis, comprenant ce que je viens de dire.

-Je veux dire qu'il y a plein d'endroits pour se cacher lorsqu'on veut être seul...

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment mieux, mais Gale ne fait aucun commentaire. Heureusement pour moi, si c'était Peeta, il n'aurait eu aucune gêne à me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise en passant des commentaires dont il a le secret.

-Alors ce sera parfait.

Il s'arrête devant la maison et me regarde monter les escaliers jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvre alors sur ma mère, Prim et Peeta, bien sûr.

-Katniss, tu es là !

C'est ma mère qui a crié, mais c'est Peeta qui le premier m'attire dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller un instant dans son étreinte, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Puis je me rappele de la présence de Gale et je le repousse. Lorsque je reporte mon attention vers mon meilleur ami, il a déjà tourné le dos, s'éloignant de nous d'un pas un peu trop énergique.

Je pousse un soupir etje rentre dans la maison.

-Où étais-tu ? me demande ma mère en me suivant dans la cuisine.

-Chez les Hawtorne.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! L'heure du dîner est passée !

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge. Je ne suis pas si en retard quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

J'observe alors le visage de ma famille devant moi et je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils ont réellement l'air inquiet pour moi, comme s'il y avait une raison pour qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'attarde sur leurs visages l'un après l'autre, attendant une réponse. C'est finalement Peeta qui me la donne.

-Il y a un nouveau chef des Pacificateurs.

-Quoi ?

-Cray a été renvoyé. Le Capitole a engagé un nouveau chef. Il est arrivé par train ce matin.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Cray était en poste depuis... aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si on l'a renvoyé maintenant.

-Il est passé il y a quelques temps, dit Prim en frissonnant. C'était vraiment étrange Katniss. Il voulait te voir. Il a dit que tu ne devrais pas sortir toute seule et qu'il... qu'il veillerait à ce que les lois soient vraiment respectés maintenant.

Ma petite soeur croise les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle essayant de se réchauffer.

-J'avais l'impression qu'il te menaçait.

Bien sûr qu'il me menaçait. C'est sûrement Snow qui l'a envoyé ici pour garder un oeil sur moi. Pour être certain que je joue mon rôle à la perfection, même s'il n'y a plus personne pour me surveiller. Ou encore, pour s'assurer que je ne prends pas la fuite.

Non. Il ne peut pas savoir. C'est impossible. À moins qu'il ait deviné, tout simplement...

Je vais devoir mettre encore plus d'ardeur à jouer mon rôle maintenant. J'ai l'oeil de Snow braqué sur moi et je dois continuer de le convaincre. Plus question de protéger mes sentiments ou ceux de Peeta. Tout ce qui importe, c'est notre sécurité. Il faut tenir ce chef des Pacificateurs à distance pour les quelques semaines qui restent avant notre fuite.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois rassurer ma mère et ma soeur. Je m'approche donc de Prim pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller petit canard. Je ne leur donnerai aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous. Personne ne nous fera de mal, d'accord ?

Ma soeur hoche la tête. Je me sépare d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

Nous passons à table et malgré ce qui vient de se passer, le repas se passe dans une ambiance relativement détendue, grâce à Peeta surtout qui nous raconte quelques anecdotes sur ses journées passées à la boulangerie. Il fait quelques imitations presque parfaites de quelques clients, ce qui fait bien rire ma mère et ma soeur.

Moi, je prends mon mal en patience. J'attends que nous ayons terminé le dessert avant de me lever.

-Haymitch m'a demandé de passer le voir ce soir... pour discuter de... hum...

Je patine un peu, à la recherche d'un mensonge un tant soit peu crédible.

-... des arrangements à propos du mariage ? propose Peeta, volant à mon aide.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Des arrangements du mariage ! Ça arrive si rapidement !

Nous prenons congé de ma famille et nous traversons quelques maisons pour nous rendre chez Haymitch. Peeta ne me demande même pas pourquoi je veux voir notre mentor. Je crois qu'il a compris sans que j'ai besoin d'expliquer.

J'entre chez Haymitch sans attendre qu'il m'y autorise et je le trouve, assis à la table, une bouteille d'alcool devant lui.

-Et bien ! Voilà nos amoureux !

Il nous fait un sourire tordu.

-Alors, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Ou mieux: vous aussi vous avez reçu une petite visite?

-Snow nous surveille, lâché-je sans y avoir pensé.

-Bien sûr que Snow nous surveille chérie. Que croyais-tu ? Qu'il allait te laisser libre de tes mouvements alors qu'il est persuadé que tu pourrais mener notre petit peuple à la révolution ? Nooooon...

Il prend une gorgée d'alcool sans prendre la peine de se verser un verre, à même le goulon.

-Il nous envoie un petit émissaire, comme un bon coup de pied aux fesses, pour nous faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas satisfait de notre performance. Et sûrement pour nous rappeler qu'il peut nous faire pendre sur la place publique quand bon lui semble !

Je fais un pas vers lui, plus déterminée que jamais.

-J'ai besoin d'apprendre à être amoureuse. Et j'ai besoin de l'apprendre maintenant.

-Ahhhhhh ! Chérie, n'est-ce pas ce que j'essaie de faire depuis des semaines ?

Je secoue la tête. Sincérement, ses talents de professeur laisse à désirer. Il est seul depuis si longtemps, peut-être n'a-t-il aucune idée de comment jouer à être amoureux. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Je ne peux quand même pas demander cela à ma mère!

-Vous ne m'avez rien appris du tout durant tout ce temps ! protesté-je. La seule chose que vous m'avez demandé, c'est de passer tous mes moments libres avec Peeta et je peux vous jurer que je ne l'ai pas quitté sauf pour dormir et ce, depuis la première journée !

Je me tourne vers Peeta, comme pour le prendre à témoin. Il vient se placer à côté de moi pour me donner son appui.

-Elle a raison. Vous ne nous avez rien appris d'utile jusqu'à présent.

Haymitch pousse un soupir dramatique avant de boire de nouveau. Lorsqu'il repose la bouteille, il s'essuie la bouche sans grâce et dit:

-C'est parce que j'attends mon garçon.

-Vous attendez quoi ? explosé-je. Que les Pacificateurs débarquent chez moi ?

Notre mentor me lance un long regard contrarié, comme si en fait tout était de ma faute.

-Non chérie: j'attends que tu lâches enfin prise.

J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant une réplique, mais je la referme aussi vite. Que veut-il dire ? Lâcher prise sur quoi ?

-Lâcher prise ?

-Que tu te laisses aller... que tu fasses tomber tes défenses... dis-le comme tu préfères, explique-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je préfère ne pas comprendre. C'est plus facile ainsi.

Haymitch se lève, vacille un instant, puis il pointe un doigt vers moi, puis sur Peeta.

-Embrasse-le, lâche-t-il simplement.

-Pardon ?

Je recule d'un pas pour m'éloigner de Peeta.

-Tu m'as bien entendu: embrasse-le.

-Non !

Je ne vais pas embrasser Peeta comme ça, juste parce qu'il me le demande ! Déjà que je dois le faire dès que nous sommes en public, mais j'ai veillé au cours du derniers mois à ce que nos lèvres ne restent jamais en contact bien longtemps. Ni trop souvent. Bref, j'ai fait en sorte de m'en tenir au strict minimum au vu des cirsconstances.

Haymitch pousse un grognement furieux et il avance vers moi d'un pas titubant.

-Tu m'as demandé de t'aider alors je le fais. Ce soir, le cours portera sur l'art du baiser. Alors embrasse-le !

Je l'affronte du regard un instant, puis capitulant, je me tourne vers Peeta.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, chuchote-t-il lorsque je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Ça va. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et prends soin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes assez longtemps pour satisfaire Haymitch. Je n'ai pas envie de renouveller l'expérience. Embrasser Peeta est dangeureux pour moi. Les choses se passent plutôt bien depuis quelques temps, je réussis à contrôler mes émotions, mes réactions en sa présence et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Une rechute n'est pas envisageable.

Je me recule lorsque j'estime que le baiser a été suffisamment long. Je jette une oeillade provocatrice à Haymitch qui ne se laisse pas impressionner.

-C'était nul.

Je m'offusque aussitôt.

-Pas du tout !

-C'était nul, répète Haymitch. Dis-lui toi !

Peeta lève les mains dans les airs, comme pour se protéger de ma colère.

-Ne me mêlez pas à ça !

-Elle ne me croira pas si tu ne lui dis pas.

-IL ne me croira pas si tu ne lui dis pas ! répliqué-je aussitôt.

Peeta passe une main dans ses cheveux et je sens tout à coup que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va dire.

-C'était... pas nul, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter devant mon regard meurtrier. Ce n'était pas nul, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là quant tu m'embrasses. Comme si tu pensais toujours à autre chose en même temps.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, m'enfermant dans un silence boudeur. Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela. Je pense à autre chose quand je suis obligée de l'embrasser parce que je ne veux plus me laisser emporter. Et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour me garder les deux pieds sur Terre dans nos moments d'intimité forcée.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ça, pas devant Haymitch du moins. Ce serait avoué à quel point son contact me perturbe. Alors je garde le silence.

-C'est exactement ça. Et c'est triste parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu une amélioration, ce soir-là à la fête des récoltes. Tu paraissais moins coincée, plus naturelle. Tu n'avais plus l'air d'avoir un balai dans les fesses ! Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de toi ! Mais j'ignore d'ou tu sortais cette fille parce qu'elle a disparu presque tout de suite après.

Je sens le regard brûlant de Peeta fixé sur moi, mais j'évite de le regarder. A-t-il compris ? Sait-il que c'est ce qui s'est passé chez lui qui a tout changé ?

-Vous êtes jeunes et supposément amoureux ! Alors tous vos échanges devraient dégoulinés de guimauve et de toutes ces choses dégoûtantes comme l'amour et le désir...

La main d'Haymitch se pose sur mon épaule, pesanteet moite. Je ne retiens pas une grimace et je le repousse un peu.

-Hey ! Je ne blâme pas que toi chérie: Peeta est trop gentleman. Il se retient pour ne pas te froisser. Il va falloir qu'il prenne un peu plus le contrôle si on veut y arriver.

Cette fois, c'est sur l'épaule de Peeta que se pose la main d'Haymitch, mais lui ne le repousse pas. C'est plutôt notre mentor qui envoie Peeta vers moi. Il trébuche et s'écrase presque contre moi, mais réussit à reprendre pied à temps. Et il reste là, immobile, beaucoup trop près pour mon bien.

-Katniss, je crois qu'on devrait partir, me murmure-t-il. Il est complètement bourré: on en tirera rien ce soir.

J'hésite un instant. Je voudrais sauter sur cette excuse et partir d'ici. Je voudrais prendre la fuite encore une fois parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici et de me laisser aller, comme Haymitch l'a si bien dit. Et j'ai encore moins envie de laisser le contrôle à Peeta. Ou peut-être que le problème est justement que j'en ai tellement envie que ça me terrorise.

D'un autre côté, si j'attends qu'Haymitch soit sobre pour lui demander conseil... et bien je vais attendre longtemps !

-Non. Ça me brûle la langue de le dire, mais Haymitch a raison. Nous avons d'avantage agi comme des amis que des fiancés. Mais tout vient de changer. On ne peut pas se permettre que ce chef des Pacificateurs doute de nous et qu'il fasse un rapport négatif au président. Snow m'a demandé de le convaincre. Je compte m'y appliquer. C'est la seule façon de survivre...

Haymitch pousse un sifflement moqueur.

-Et bien, il y a un peu de jugotte dans cette petite tête finalement !

Je sers les poings, me retenant de les envoyer sur le nez d'Haymitch. Je ne peux pas faire ça parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui... mais ce serait tellement satisfaisant.

-Et il n'y en a pas du tout dans la vôtre ! me défend Peeta, agacé. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? Vous aviez promi de nous aider...

-Hey ! Ne me mets pas votre échec sur le dos ! Je ne suis ni Dieu ni le président... je suis que votre mentor !

-Justement ! On a autant besoin de vous maintenant que pendant les Hunger Games ! Il faut que vous supervisiez Katniss, que vous lui souffliez quoi faire ! Vous savez qu'elle n'est pas douée pour ça !

Je suis l'échange entre eux, passant de l'un à l'autre, la bouche entreouverte. Je n'ai jamais vu Peeta et Haymitch se disputer comme ça sauf peut-être le premier jour, lorsqu'Haymitch a envoyé son poing sur le nez de Peeta.

-Tu me demandes l'impossible ! Je ne peux pas rendre cette fille douée: la seule personne qui peut le faire, c'est elle-même !

-Arrêtez ça maintenant. C'est idiot de...

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à m'aimer ! s'écrie Peeta sans prendre en compte ma tentative de les calmer.

Je suis devenue invisible.

-Soit elle t'aime, soit on meurt tous, réplique Haymitch, impitoyable.

Le plus horrible, c'est qu'il a raison. Ou plutôt qu'il aurait raison. Mais comme j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir avant le mariage, ça n'ira pas jusque là. Je ne dois pas l'oublier. Nous allons partir et après, tout s'arrangera. Tout sera plus facile.

Oui, j'aimerais être asses naïve pour pouvoir y croire.

Comme plus personne ne s'occupe de moi et que je n'ai aucune envie de participer à cette conversation glissante, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait Haymitch. Je fixe la bouteille d'alcool blanc devant moi.

-Non ! Il y a forcément une autre solution ! Sinon on est tous condamné ! Il faut seulement qu'elle apprenne à jouer un peu mieux son...

-Et tu crois qu'elle va jouer aussi lorsque vous serez obligés de faire des petits Peeta miniatures ?

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, lâché-je en attrapant la bouteille et en la portant à mes lèvres.

L'alcool me brûle en descendant dans ma gorge et le goût est atroce, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux seulement ne plus entendre cette conversation.

-Ça n'ira pas jusque là ! On ne va pas... je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Jamais je ne l'obligerai à faire ça !

Haymitch a un rire moqueur.

-Alors tu préfères mourir que de t'envoyer en l'air ?

Je prends une autre gorgée.

- Ne soyez pas aussi vulgaire ! Vous savez que ça n'a rien à voir ! J'aimerais mieux mourir, oui, que de prendre de force quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas !

-Toi, ne sois pas aussi dramatique ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de la force avec elle ! Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'elle arrête de se cacher. Qu'elle décide si préserver ses sentiments est plus important que de préserver nos vies à tous !

Je bois encore, plusieurs gorgées sans m'arrêter. Ça ne goûte plus si mauvais à présent et mes idées commencent à s'embrouiller. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de penser, même si je sais qu'Haymitch a raison. Encore une fois.

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que la conversation est terminée, que plus personne ne crie. Lorsque cet état de fait atteint ma conscience, je relève le regard pour le poser sur eux. Ils se fixent, en silence, partageant visiblement une conversation silencieuse que je ne comprends pas. Mais je suis certaine que ça me concerne.

Je repose la bouteille bruyamment sur la table et cela semble leur rappeler ma présence.

-Hey ! Ne bois pas tout ! s'écrie Haymitch en essayant de s'emparer de sa bouteille.

J'ai encore plus de réflexe que lui et je m'en empare avant qu'il me la vole.

-Vous avez suffisamment bu.

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres, juste pour le narguer.

-Je crois que toi aussi tu as trop bu, dit doucement Peeta, mais avec un ton clairement désaprobateur.

Je resserre mes doigts sur la bouteille pour être certaine qu'il ne va pas me la voler.

-Oh toi ! grogné-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne joue pas au petit saint: je sais de source sûre que tu ne l'es pas ! Tu trangresses des lois, tu t'ennivres, tu fais des paris, tu te baignes nu avec des filles...

Je vois les yeux de Peeta s'aggrandir et je pouffe de rire.

-Et oui ! Tes charmantes amies m'ont raconté touuus tes secrets !

Je ris encore lorsque je prends une autre lampée et je m'étouffe avec l'alcool. Je me plie en deux, sans pouvoir arrêter de tousser. Haymitch profite de mon innatention pour me piquer ma bouteille.

-Rendez-moi ça !

Je me lève, titube un peu, à peine, mais Peeta m'attrape par le bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me soutenir ou me retenir.

Haymitch me sourit, puis ce traître boit tout ce qu'il reste du précieux alcool d'un seul coup. Puis il pousse un soupir satisfait et s'appuie dans le fond de sa chaise.

-Maintenant que cette discussion passionnante est terminée, au travail ! Peeta, montre-lui comment un fiancé éperdu d'amour se comporte ! Embrasse-la !

M'embrasser ?

Aussitôt, la bouteille d'alcool si convoitée est oublié. Je veux que Peeta m'embrasse.

-Je crois plutôt qu'on va retourner chacun chez soi et qu'on continuera cette conversation demain.

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontente. Quoi ? Il ne va pas m'embrasser ? Mais j'en ai envie ! Je décide donc de prendre les choses en main. Je passe mes bras autour du cou de Peeta et je tends mes lèvres vers lui.

-Allez, embrasse-la !

-Oui: embrasse-moi ! soufflé-je en tentant de ramener sa bouche vers la mienne.

-Katniss, tu n'as pas toute ta tête.

Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces mais il défait mon étreinte sans difficulté.

-Je te ramène.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne vers la sortie.

-Rabat-joie ! crie Haymitch juste avant que nous passions la porte.

Je glousse.

-Rabat-joie, répété-je, juste parce que je trouvais ce mot plutôt intéressant.

Peeta me pousse doucement dans le dos pour que je me mette en route, mais il s'éloigne de moi presque tout de suite.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Une idée fugace à traverser mon esprit, mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça avait un rapport avec Peeta, avec le fait qu'il ne me touche pas, avec le fait qu'il m'a repoussé lorsque j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

Je m'arrête brusquement, frappée par une illumination.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui n'aie pas bien joué mon rôle. Peeta a agi d'avantage comme un ami avec moi que comme un amant ou un amoureux. Même en public, il a évité toutes démonstrations trop poussées d'affection alors qu'il ne s'en était pas privé pendant la tournée de la victoire.

Que s'est-il passé depuis ? Ses sentiments auraient-ils changés ?

Le monde se met à tourner autour de moi. Mon coeur se serre et je suffoque.

-Katniss ? Katniss, ça va ?

La voix de Peeta me semble venir d'une autre dimension. Je ne prends conscience que je suis à genoux sur le sol que lorsqu'il me relève doucement.

-Crois-tu que tu peux te rendre jusque chez toi avant d'être malade ?

Je hoche la tête, des larmes roulant sur mon visage. Je suis malade. L'idée que Peeta ne m'aime plus me rend malade.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher et je n'y tiens plus. J'éclate en sanglots, m'accrochant à sa veste pour le ramener contre moi. Et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

-Peeta... Peeta...

-Chut. Katniss, ça va aller. Tout va bien aller, murmure-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je crochette mes bras sur sa nuque, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou pour m'ennivrer de son odeur. La main de Peeta fait des cercles sur mon dos, dans un geste qu'il veut sûrement apaisant, mais tout mon corps frissonne à ce contact. Je soupire:

-Peeta.

Son autre main caresse mes cheveux et je me laisse aller contre lui, toutes craintes envoler. Je me sens bien. Je dépose mes lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou.

-Tu sens bon. Comme les bons pains.

Je le sens rire contre moi.

-Katniss Everdeen, saoule. Je ne croyais pas voir ça un jour.

-Tu pourrais en profiter tu sais. Je ne te repousserais pas ce soir si tu m'embrassais.

Peeta rit encore en secouant la tête.

-Allez viens, avant de dire encore plus de bêtises !

Il m'entraîne vers chez moi. Ma mère et ma soeur sont déjà couchés alors Peeta me propose de me reconduire jusqu'à ma chambre. Grimper les escaliers est trèes difficile alors il me prend dans ses bras pour que je ne réveille pas tout le monde. Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit ou il me borde. Lorsqu'il veut partir, je le retiens par le bras et l'attire vers moi.

Je n'ai pas renoncé à l'idée de recevoir un baiser, mais Peeta se dérobe, évitant mes lèvres qui cherchent les siennes.

-Dors maintenant.

Il cherche encore à s'éloigner, mais je l'attire à moi avec plus de force et il tombe sur mon lit. Exactement ce que je voulais.

Je me dresse au-dessus de lui et je dépose des baisers partout sur son visage. Son front, ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres, son cou. Tout y passe. Il goûte tellement bon.

-Katniss, arrête.

Il dit cela, mais il n'y met aucune conviction.

Je tente alors quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait: je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Cela semble lui faire de l'effet parce qu'il pousse un grognement et que ses mains viennent empoigner ses cheveux.

-Tu vas me rendre complètement fou, marmonne-t-il.

Je passe de nouveau ma langue sur sa bouche, en traçant le contour et cette fois, enfin, il ne me repousse pas. Il s'empare de mes lèvres avec la même passion que chez lui, m'embrassant à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Je passe une jambe de l'autre côté de lui, me retrouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et mes mains passent sous son chandail, caressant la peau douce de son torse. Son torse que j'aimerais revoir...

Ni une, ni deux, je lui retire sa veste, puis son chandail, l'observant pendant un instant à la lumière de la lune. Il est magnifique. Et il est à moi.

Je vois dans son visage qu'il s'apprête à protester, à me repousser de nouveau alors je me jette encore sur sa bouche, laissant mes mains se promener partout sur son corps. La sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts, de son corps sous le mien est aussi grisante que l'alcool blanc.

Peeta se redresse pour approfondir notre baiser et je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Même si je voudrais être plus près de lui, je ne le pourrais pas. Mais je suis quand même insatisfaite. Tout ça me laisse un goût de trop peu. Je voudrais plus, sans savoir exactement quoi.

Je romps le baiser pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Peeta, tentant d'y trouver une réponse.

-Katniss...

La voix de Peeta est rauque et pleine de désir. Il ferme les yeux rompant le contact, puis dépose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Tu vas me détester demain matin, chuchote-t-il, presque désespéré.

-Non. Je t'assure que non. C'est impossible.

Peeta nous retourne, se retrouvant sur le dessus, et mon coeur s'emballe un peu plus si c'est possible. Il va prendre le contrôle. Il sait sûrement d'avantage que moi ce qu'il faut faire.

C'est ce que je croyais, mais il dépose plutôt un baiser sur mon front et sort de mon lit.

-Bonne nuit Katniss.

Je panique lorsque je le vois s'éloigner. Il m'a encore repoussé, il ne veut pas de moi.

-Peeta ! Attends !

Il s'arrête sur le seuil de ma chambre.

-Attends que je sois endormie. Je t'en prie !

Il revient vers moi et s'asseoit par-dessus les couvertures. Je vois à son visage qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui vient de se passer alors j'attrape une de ses mains et la dépose sur mon visage.

Il me sourit, avec tant d'amour et de tendresse que ça me rassure. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant peu à peu emporter dans le sommeil.

-Reste avec moi, soufflé-je juste avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée.

**Et voilà ! Nouveau rapprochement physique entre Katniss et Peeta mais comme celle-ci n'était pas dans son état normal... je ne sais pas si ça compte ! lol **

**Bien sûr l'arrivée du nouveau chef des Pacificateurs n'est pas là pour rien. Vous allez bien voir ! **

**Prochain chapitre: discussion sur la sexualité entre Madge et Katniss et petit cours sur les baisers pour nos amoureux ! À bientôt ! **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end ! :) Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... il était écrit presque au complet depuis plusieurs jours, mais je n'arrivais pas à le terminer. Je suis en réflexion sur mon avenir professionnel, je pense à retourner à l'école, alors j'ai la tête pleine d'autre chose que mes fics... les posts risquent de s'espacer un peu pendant quelques temps et je m'en excuse à l'avance. **

**Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas assez des rapprochements entre Katniss et Peeta parce qu'il y a beaucoup beaucoup de baisers ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore ça ! : ) Et merci à toutes pour vos reviews, cette fois j'essaie d'y répondre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 7**

Bien sûr, lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, j'ai ce qu'on appelle communément la gueule de bois. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres et l'idée de me lever pour affronter la journée me paraît insurmontable.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire aussi, moi qui n'aie jamais touché à l'alcool de ma vie ? Et je peux jurer que c'était la dernière fois. Pas question de me retrouver une autre fois dans un état aussi lamentable que maintenant. Pas question de commettre encore des bêtises comme j'ai fait hier soir.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains en poussant un gémissement. J'ai tellement honte. Je me suis jetée sur Peeta, je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai entraîné dans mon lit... je l'ai même déshabillé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Comment vais-je faire pour le regarder en face maintenant ?

Une chose est certaine, je ne me sens pas la force de l'affronter aujourd'hui. Comme je peux me le permettre, je reste dans mon lit même s'il est l'heure de me lever. J'ai l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas voir personne. Je n'ai qu'à dire que je ne me sens pas bien. Ce qui est la vérité finalement.

Malheureusement, Prim n'est même pas encore partit pour l'école lorsqu'on cogne à la porte. Et je sais de qui il s'agit avant même d'entendre la voix de Peeta. Il discute un moment avec ma mère et ma soeur, sans que j'arrive à bien distinguer les mots, puis j'entends des pas lourds monter les escaliers.

Je me tourne sur le côté et je ferme les yeux.

-...demandait justement pourquoi elle n'était pas levée ! Maman me demandait de vérifier si elle allait bien quand tu es arrivé ! dit Prim de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peeta a un petit rire.

-J'aurais été étonné qu'elle soit debout. Et je suis presque certain qu'elle doit avoir un sacré mal de crâne !

-Je vais aller demander à maman si elle a quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Prim s'éloigne et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement. Je retiens mon souffle, attendant que Peeta parte en voyant que je suis endormie. Il s'approche plutôt de mon lit et reste là pendant un long moment, à m'observer visiblement.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas Katniss, dit-il finalement.

Je ne bouge pas. Peut-être que si je ne réagis pas, il finira par croire à ma comédie.

-Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de me parler alors tu n'as pas à le faire. Écoute-moi simplement.

Il prend une inspiration, puis la relâche comme si ce qu'il a à dire est particulièrement pénible. Ce qui est sûrement le cas.

Je me crispe malgré moi. Je sais de quoi il va me parler. Il va revenir sur ce qui s'est passé, sur ce que j'ai fait hier.

Si je pouvais me boucher les oreilles et hurler à tue-tête pour ne plus l'entendre, je le ferais. Mais comme je suis supposée dormir, ça semblerait un peu étrange. Au moins, je vais pouvoir faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et peut-être qu'il renoncera à reparler de cet épisode embarassant.

-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai tourné en rond chez moi pendant des heures en pensant à ce qui s'est passé entre nous... en pensant à la façon dont je me suis comporté. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas être là si tôt, que tu n'as aucune envie de m'entendre à cette heure, avec ton mal de tête et tout, mais... la vérité c'est que j'ai couru jusqu'ici dès que le soleil s'est levé. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te voir, pour t'expliquer, pour m'excuser. L'idée que j'ai gâché notre amitié est insupportable Katniss ! Rien n'est plus important que ça pour moi, que toi, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te prouver que tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en moi...

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? l'interrompis-je.

Tant pis pour ma comédie. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée à ce jeu-là de toute façon. Puis je ne peux pas laisser Peeta comme ça, alors qu'il semble si bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé. Comme si c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur moi.

-Et bien... parce que...

Il semble hésiter.

-J'aurais dû t'arrêter avant. J'ai profité de ton état et c'était mal...

Je me redresse, exaspérée. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne fait qu'exacerber le mien. C'est moi la responsable de tout ça après tout.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! C'est moi qui t'aie embrassé ! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir. Tu as essayé de me repousser, mais je ne t'ai pas laissé faire ! Je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai attiré ici et... et...

Je me tais, le visage rouge. Mais pas seulement de honte cette fois. Je revois Peeta, assis sur mon lit, moi au-dessus de lui. Il est torse nu. Je l'embrasse àperdre haleine, toutes les fibres de mon corps consciente de la proximité du sien etdésiranten avoir plus encore.

Je me détourne, priant pour qu'il parte rapidement. Je n'aurais pas d'excuse cette fois si je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser comme j'ai envie de le faire.

-Tu n'avais pas toute ta tête, réplique Peeta en haussant les épaules, comme si ça excusait tout.

-Et tu m'as empêché de faire une bêtise ! protesté-je.

Une plus grosse bêtise parce que pour être honnête, j'aurais sûrement laisser Peeta faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait. Je n'en suis pas très fière.

Peeta soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis heureux que tu le prennes ainsi... mais je tiens quand même à te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé dans ces circonstances.

Je gémis en me laissant retomber sur mon lit, résistant à la tentation de lui redire que c'est moi qui l'aie embrassé et non le contraire. Tant pis pour lui s'il tient tant à se culpabiliser !

-Excuse acceptée, dis-je dans un murmure parce que je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre lui.

-Merci.

Il semble vraiment soulagé. Il me souhaite une bonne journée, me conseille de dormir autant que je le peux, puis il s'éloigne vers la porte.

-Peeta, dis-je avant qu'il sorte pour le retenir.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je... je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, avoué-je en évitant son regard. Mais je t'ai donné la mienne il y a un bout de temps maintenant... lorsque nous étions dans l'arène. Et ça prendra plus que ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour que je te la retire.

Il reste un moment silencieux.

-Merci Katniss, répète-t-il.

Puis il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Yooo !

Je l'entends pousser un cri de l'autre côté de la porte, puis il éclate de rire, bientôt rejoint par ma petite soeur.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

-Non, c'est moi. J'ai failli te faire renverser... ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

-Une tisane, explique Prim. Ma mère dit que c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour un mal de tête causé par l'alcool.

Elle baisse le ton et je dois tendre l'oreille pour tout saisir.

-Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas gaspiller ses médicaments pour une cuite et que Katniss n'avait qu'à boire un peu moins... j'ai essayé de la convaincre, mais elle est intraitable. Moi, je suis bien contente que Katniss se soit amusée pour une fois. Elle n'agit jamais comme une fille de 16 ans.

-Et toi, tu n'agis pas comme une fille de 12 ans, mais tu as raison pour Katniss. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir toute la journée. Je vais aller chez Haymitch. Je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose contre la gueule de bois.

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir t'en donner ?

-Il va dormir de toute façon... je n'aurai qu'à lui en voler quelques uns.

Prim pouffe de rire et je peux presque voir le sourire de Peeta.

-Tu es vraiment gentil.

-Gentil, drôle et mignon... n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit à ta soeur ? dit Peeta d'un ton taquin.

Je suis certaine que Prim rougit, mais elle répond d'une voix assurée.

-Non pas moi. C'est Katniss qui l'a dit.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répond Peeta, sceptique.

-Je t'assure, insiste Prim. Je connais bien ma soeur et... tu es beaucoup plus important pour elle que tu ne le crois.

-Je l'espère Prim. Je l'espère vraiment.

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant que décidemment, Peeta est vraiment lent à comprendre parfois. Ça m'exaspère et m'attendrit en même temps. J'aime qu'il ne soit pas totalement conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

-Bon, je reviens dans quelques minutes... si Haymitch ne m'a pas déchiqueté avant !

-Ouuuh ! C'est une mission dangereuse alors ? demande Prim à la blague.

-Très. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu diras à Katniss que je l'aime ?

Mon souffle se coupe avant d'accélérer dangereusement. Je me retourne et enfouie mon visage dans mon oreiller, ne comprenant plus trop ce que je ressens. Trop de choses se bousculent en moi.

Je n'entends pas ce que ma soeur répond, mais quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Kat ! Je t'ai amené quelque chose !

Je souffle un dernier coup et je me redresse pour tenter un sourire à ma soeur.

-Ouch ! Tu as l'air horrible ! dit-elle en me tendant la tasse qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Tiens, bois ça. Ça t'aidera jusqu'à ce que Peeta revienne avec quelque chose de plus fort.

Je prends la tisane et en bois une gorgée. Ça ne m'apporte aucun soulagement. En fait, le goût est même étrange. Peut-être parce que je sens encore la brûlure de l'alcool blanc dans ma gorge. Je grimace.

-Suis mon conseil Prim: ne bois jamais. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et ça te fait faire un tas de bêtises !

-Comme embrasser son fiancé ? demande ma petite soeur d'un ton malicieux.

-Primerose Everdeen ! m'écrié-je, choquée. Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Ma petite soeur ne semble pas du tout honteuse. Je me demande alors ce qu'elle a bien pu entendre. Ai-je dit quelque chose de compromettant ? Quelque chose qu'elle est trop jeune pour entendre ? Je n'ai quand même pas parlé de Peeta à moitié nu ?

Je me creuse l'esprit, mais il me semble bien que je n'ai pas parlé de cette partie avec Peeta parce que j'étais trop gênée de le faire.

-Je n'écoutais pas: je t'apportais ça et je vous ai entendu.

Ma petite soeur s'asseoit à côté de moi sur mon lit et elle prend ma main libre entre les siennes, un air soudain grave sur son joli visage.

-Tu sais Katniss, il y a pire que de réaliser que tu es amoureuse de l'homme que tu dois épouser !

Je la fixe un moment, sous le choc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Non. Ce n'est pas... je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment. C'est... compliqué et...

-Surtout, ne dis pas que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je déteste quand maman me dit ça et toi, tu ne l'avais encore jamais fait.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma soeur.

-Je ne le dirai pas.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas, même si je réalise à quel point ma soeur est perspicace et mature pour son âge.

Prim se lève avec un dernier sourire.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? me demande-t-elle avec espoir.

Et je ne peux pas la décevoir.

-D'accord.

Ma soeur me laisse seule et je secoue la tête avec un rire incrédule. Et bien, je viens de me faire donner la leçon par une petite fille de 12 ans ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma soeur comprend mieux l'amour que moi. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander quelques conseils... lui parler de Gale, de Peeta, de moi qui ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Mais je me vois mal lui parler de ce que je ressens quand j'embrasse Peeta, de mes envies envers lui que je ne comprends pas toujours et dont la force me fait peur...

La journée passe tranquillement. J'entends Peeta qui revient, mais cette fois il ne monte pas à ma chambre. C'est ma mère qui apparaît pour me donner deux gélules contre le mal de tête que Peeta a emprunté à Haymitch.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi prévenant. Moi, je t'aurais laissé souffrir un peu pour que tu retiennes la leçon, mais Peeta a insisté, dit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

J'ai en effet de la chance parce que quelques minutes après avoir pris le médicament, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je dors un peu, je regarde la télévision même s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant, je discute un peu avec Cinna au téléphone. Puis je feuillette le livre des plantes, celui que mon père a fait et qui réunit toutes ces connaissances sur les fleurs, les arbres, les plantes. Je réalise que mon père ne l'avait pas terminé et que je pourrais y ajouter beaucoup d'informations, si seulement j'avais des photos ou des dessins...

Cela me donne une idée. Haymitch serait fier de moi parce que je viens de trouver une nouvelle occupation pour Peeta et moi. S'il accepte, bien entendu.

Prim revient de l'école et je l'aide avec ses leçons, puis l'heure du repas arrive. Je me demande si Peeta va venir ce soir. Il n'a pas manqué un seul repas avec nous depuis notre retour au district, mais peut-être que ce qui s'est passé hier soir à changer les choses entre nous.

J'attends anxieusement de le voir passer la porte et lorsqu'il le fait, je lui souris, soulagée.

Il vient vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. Merci pour le médicament.

-Aucun problème. Ça été plutôt facile... Haymitch dormait et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je n'ai donc pas eu à risquer ma vie !

Comme d'habitude, nous mangeons dans une ambiance détendue. Tout semble exactement comme deux jours plus tôt, pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ce qui s'est passé entre Peeta et moi de la tête. Je pars souvent dans mes pensées et chaque fois, je me retrouve dans mon lit avec lui. J'essaie de me contrôler, de me concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais sans véritablement de succès, moi qui suis pourtant plutôt habile pour extraire de mon esprit toutes pensées dérangeantes.

-Katniss ?

Je sursaute en réalisant que Peeta semble attendre une réponse de ma part. Il se tient debout de l'autre côté de la table, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu viens avec moi oui ou non ?

-Heu... je... où ça ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel alors que ma mère et ma soeur ne retiennent pas leurs rires.

-Ne te vexe pas Katniss, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as rien écouté de ce dont on a parlé pendant le dîner !

-Oh Katniss est comme ça ! Elle n'est attentive que lorsqu'elle le veut bien ! explique ma mère.

-Alors elle s'électionne ce qu'elle veut entendre ?

-Oui... et elle oublie tout ce qui ne lui convient pas ! Pour les tâches ménagères par exemple, elle n'entend pas souvent sa pauvre mère et si jamais par miracle, c'est le cas... elle oublie tout presque aussitôt !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, un peu vexée par leurs rires.

-C'est vrai, mais cette fois c'est différent: elle était distraite. Je crois qu'elle portait plus attention à Peeta qu'à nous ! réplique Prim avec un regard taquin vers moi.

Je me sens rougir, parce que cette fois, elle a parfaitement raison.

-Tu veux rire ? Elle ne sait même pas de quoi je parlais ! Elle n'a rien écouté !

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle t'écoutait... mais elle te regardait, ça j'en suis certaine !

Je me lève, ne voulant plus entendre de moqueries sur moi, même si elles ne sont pas bien méchantes.

-Alors ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller quelque part ? demandé-je d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

-Oui, mais... ou ça ? dit Peeta, ce qui les fait éclater de rire tous les trois.

Je pousse un grognement, je mets mon manteau puis je me dirige d'un pas raide vers la porte et je sors en la claquant. Sans attendre que Peeta me rejoigne, je marche vers la ville. J'entends son pas derrière moi, mais je ne ralentis pas. Qu'il court un peu pour me rattraper : il l'a bien mérité !

Il y arrive seulement lorsque je sors du village des Vainqueurs. Il m'attrape par le bras et me retient, me ramenant contre lui. Je trébuche un peu et me retient contre lui, mes deux mains posées sur son torse ferme. Je reste comme ça, telle une idiote, à fixer mes mains sans arriver à les retirer.

-Tu es furieuse contre moi ? demande Peeta dans un murmure.

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée, en espérant que ça passe pour de la colère.

-C'était seulement pour te taquiner... et tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

Je secoue la tête. Je l'ignore.

-On taquine ceux qu'on aime.

Il me fait un sourire espiègle, puis recule d'un pas, me laissant un immense sentiment de vide.

-Mais en fait, tu as passé tout droit. J'allais chez Haymitch. Il veut nous voir tous les deux.

Je me sens blêmir parce que je sais ce qui m'attend. Il va vouloir reprendre son cours sur les baisers. Je ne sais pas si je suis en état de le supporter en ce moment. Ce serait plutôt embarassant que je refuse de laisser partir Peeta une fois que ses lèvres toucheraient les miennes. Surtout devant Haymitch.

Je me mets tout de même en route vers la maison de notre mentor, plongée dans un silence angoissé. Peeta glisse sa main dans la mienne et je m'accroche à ses doigts désespéremment. Il sent sûrement ma nervosité, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me faire un sourire rassurant.

Comme je m'en doutais, Haymitch veut reprendre la leçon. Cette fois, il semble presque sobre et il n'y a aucune bouteille d'alcool qui traîne autour de lui.

-Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Katniss, c'est que tout est dans les petits gestes, chaque détail est important.

-C'est la leçon numéro 4 ? demandé-je, sceptique.

-Exactement chérie. Leçon numéro 4: tout est dans le détail. Si tu hésites avant de l'embrasser, personne n'y croira. Si tu ne le touches jamais sauf lorsque les circonstances semblent l'exiger, personne n'y croira non plus. C'est comme pour les regards: tu ne vois jamais cesser de le toucher. Lorsqu'il est près de toi, tu dois toujours avoir un contact physique avec lui: une main qui passe dans ses cheveux, un bras autour de sa taille, une main sur sa cuisse. Il est ton aimant et tu n'arrives pas à te détacher de lui. Compris ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis je me rapproche de Peeta qui est assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se touchent. Je tends lentement ma main vers lui et je la pose sur sa cuisse. Je redresse le regard pour le fixer sur Haymitch, tentant d'oublier tout ce que ce contact a d'intime.

-J'ai compris.

Mon mentor lève les yeux au ciel.

-Chaque geste doit avoir l'air naturel ! Si tu sembles aussi nerveuse ou intimidée, vous n'aurez pas l'air d'un couple mais de deux mauvais comédiens !

-Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi ! Je ne caresse pas souvent les cuisses des garçons ! protesté-je, furieuse.

Il devrait au moins voir que je fais des efforts. Je ne peux pas devenir douée en quelques minutes !

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté chérie ! retorque Haymitch avec sarcasme.

Il pousse un soupir dépité.

-D'accord, je te l'accorde. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a que la pratique qui pourra t'aider... alors on va beaucoup beaucoup s'entraîner. En attendant, laissons Peeta gérer la partie physique de votre relation lorsque vous êtes en public.

Il se tourne vers celui-ci tandis que moi je laisse mon regard droit devant moi. Je suis sufisamment perturbée par le contact de sa cuisse sous ma main.

-Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

-Je crois, oui.

Le ton de Peeta me semble hésitant. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il semble aussi incertain. Il a toujours joué son rôle à la perfection. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ?

Et cela me ramène à mon moment de lucidité de la veille, lorsque j'ai compris que Peeta était plus un ami pour moi depuis quelques semaines qu'un prétendu fiancé. J'aimerais savoir ce que cela cache et ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

Je ne veux pas croire que c'est parce que ses sentiments ont changés. Non. Il y a autre chose et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est.

-Mon garçon, ne me laisse pas tomber ! dit Haymitch avec un peu trop de désespoir. Si tu t'écroules... je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous deux. Et pour moi. On sera tous mort !

-Je vais le faire ! s'exclame Peeta avec plus de conviction. Aucun problème !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, sa main frôle ma tresse et la repousse dans mon dos. Il caresse doucement mon épaule, puis se penche et dépose un baiser dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille. J'halète lamentablement, me rappelant que c'est comme ça que tout a débuté chez lui. Visiblement, mon cou est une partie très sensible de mon anatomie.

-Parfait ! Très naturel !

Haymitch est ravi. Moi un peu moins, surtout lorsqu'il ajoute:

-Même toi Katniss, tu as bien réagi. J'y ai presque cru. À ton tour maintenant.

-Mon... mon tour ? répété-je, espérant avoir mal entendu.

-Reproduit les gestes de Peeta, m'explique-t-il comme si c'était évident. Il sera ton meilleuir professeur.

Je déglutis, un peu paniquée il faut l'avouer, mais je me tourne tout de même vers Peeta. Pas question de leur laisser voir à tous les deux que j'ai peur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Nos vies à tous, en plus de celles de tous ceux que j'aime, sont dans la balance. Me préoccuper de mes sentiments maintenant serait pittoyable.

Mais je le suis peut-être un peu. Pittoyable.

Je me positionne le plus confortablement possible sur le sofa pour être face à lui et il fait de même. J'évite quand même ses prunelles d'un bleu troublant, m'aidant ainsi à garder les pieds sur Terre. Je lève ma main qui était sur sa cuisse et je vais caresser sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux. C'est un geste simple, que j'ai déjà posée à plusieurs reprises. Jusque là, tout va bien.

En tentant de rester détendue, je me rapproche de Peeta et dépose mes lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou. J'aimerais ne pas m'y attarder, mais je sais que si je me retire tout de suite, Haymitch sera insatisfait et me fera recommencer. Je parsème donc sa nuque de baiser, y prenant un peu trop de plaisir. Je remonte lentement vers son oreille dans laquelle je souffle doucement, le faisant frissonner.

-Katniss ! J'ai froid maintenant !

Je ris nerveusement en m'éloignant de lui et je rapporte tout de suite mon attention sur Haymitch pour avoir son avis, croyant orgueilleusement l'avoir impressionné. J'ai été pas mal quand même !

Mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour mon mentor.

-La fin était bien, mais le début laissait franchement à désirer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demandé-je, offusquée.

Est-ce que ça lui brûlerait la bouche de me dire que je m'en suis bien tirée pour une fois ? Oui, sûrement. C'est Haymitch quand même, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

-Moi je trouve que c'était parfait, dit Peeta.

-Elle ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois. L'échange de regard... c'est aussi important que le baiser en lui-même ! Alors recommence, mais fixe-le dans les yeux cette fois.

Comme je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Peeta, me perdant aussitôt dans cet mer d'un bleu intense. Trop intense.

Je baisse la tête, coupant le contact. Haymitch grogne.

-Essaie encore.

Je grogne moi aussi, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Regarder une personne dans les yeux, ce n'est pas si difficile ! Puis je l'ai déjà fait avec Peeta. Souvent même. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble aussi différent maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourra lire en moi et deviner quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'il sache si je le regarde trop longtemps ?

Cette fois, mon regard se lit au sien pendant un peu plus longtemps. Si longtemps que j'en oublie ce que je dois faire ensuite. Et ses yeux... j'ai l'impression d'y lire tant d'amour, de tendresse, mais aussi... de désir. Lit-il la même chose dans les miens ?

Et voilà, la pensée que je ne devais pas avoir. Je me suis détournée malgré moi, le visage en feu.

Haymitch perd patience.

-Non ! NON ! Ça ne va pas ! Tu as l'air d'une vierge effarouchée qui a peur que ce garçon lui vole sa vertu !

-QUOI ?

Je suis si offensée que je m'étouffe presque en laissant échapper le mot. Je me lève, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse. Haymitch, sans se laisser impressionner par ma colère, se lève aussi et me repousse loin du sofa.

-Pousse-toi. Je vais te montrer.

Il prend ma place à côté de Peeta qui le fixe, les yeux exorbités. Je suis si surprise que j'en oublie mon accès de rage.

-Quoi ? Vous allez me montrer... avec Peeta ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça vaut mieux qu'avec toi ! réplique Haymitch.

Il regarde Peeta qui le regarde aussi en retour, mais avec un peu d'hésitation quand même. C'est incroyable. Haymitch semble vraiment... amoureux. Sa main replace d'un geste tendre les cheveux de Peeta alors qu'il se penche lentement vers lui. Non... il ne va quand même pas... Peeta l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Hors de question que vos lèvres touchent une quelconque partie de mon corps.

Haymitch rit.

-Tu le fais bien avec elle !

-Elle est un peu plus jolie que vous !

-Ah oui ?

Sans qu'on s'y attende, il attrape un coussin du sofa et le lance sur Peeta. Au regard de celui-ci, je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Il reprend le coussin et frappe Haymitch à la tête. Commence alors une ridicule bataille de coussins à laquelle j'essaie de ne pas participer. Je n'ai plus 8 ans quand même ! Je suis trop mature pour ce genre de choses.

Enfin, j'essaie de m'en convaincre lorsque je reçois un oreiller au visage. Je le relance vers eux, imperturbable. Puis j'en reçois un autre... et un autre... et je réalise que ça ne peut pas être un accident.

-Hey ! Laissez-moi en-dehors de...

J'en reçois un autre et décide que cette fois, ça en est trop.

-Vous allez voir tous les deux !

Je pousse un cri guerrier et me jette dans la baguarre. Je suis malheureusement en désavantage, n'ayant jamais été très douée au corps à corps. Je me retrouve rapidement prisonnière de Peeta qui est assis sur moi, retenant mes bras d'une main, me chatouillant de l'autre.

-Arrête ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

Je gigote sous lui, tentant de me défaire de son emprise, mais il est trop fort pour moi. Et il est impitoyable.

-Je t'en prie Peeta ! Arrête !

Il obéit enfin, me laissant quelques instants de répit. Je reprends mon souffle... et réalise alors seulement tout ce que la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons a de compremettant.

-Je suis bien plus fort que toi ! lance-t-il d'un ton fanfaron.

-Dans tes rêves, grogné-je en réponse. Si j'avais mon arc, tu serais déjà mort !

-Mais moi je n'ai besoin que des mes mains pour gagner !

Il agite ses doigts devant mes yeux en riant, mais son rire prend fin abruptement lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y lit... moi je sais à son expression qu'il a envie de m'embrasser. À vrai dire, j'en ai envie aussi.

-S'il y avait d'autres gens avec nous, ce serait le moment parfait pour l'embrasser !

La voix d'Haymitch me ramène brutalement à la réalité. C'est vrai: nous avons un spectateur.

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'avais deviné: vous n'aviez pas besoin de le préciser.

-C'est pour elle que je disais ça mon garçon !

-Vous voulez que je l'embrasse ? demandé-je, espérant qu'il dise oui.

Ce serait l'excuse parfaite pour me laisser aller à mes désirs sans qu'il n'y ait véritablement de conséquence.

-Tu t'en crois capable ?

Je penche la tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir le fusiller du regard, ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

-C'est une question on ne peut plus sérieuse ma chérie ! La fille du feu est-elle capable de laisser sortir un peu de ce feu qu'elle a supposémment en elle ? De la passion, du désir... tu connais ?

-Je vais vous en donner de la passion, moi, marmonné-je, vexée.

Je me relève sur un coude et avec mon autre main, j'attrape Peeta par le cou et l'attire vers moi, avec un peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ses dents cognent sur mes lèvres, mais je m'en fou. Je m'empare du fruit défendu et le fait mien pendant quelques instants. Je relâche tout ce que je m'efforce de retenir habituellement, sachant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de l'embrasser de cette façon... vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de boire de nouveau. Et espérant que ce baiser diminuera un peu le besoin que j'ai de lui.

Le bras sur lequel je m'appuyais lâche, et je me retrouve étendue sur le sol, Peeta a moitié couché sur moi. Je sens son poids sur moi, son torse plaqué sur ma poitrine, ses lèvres qui bougent passionnément avec les miennes, ses mains qui aggripent ma taille... c'est trop pour moi. Je perds toute pudeur, tout sens de la réalité disparaît.

Il n'y a plus que lui et moi.

Une main caresse ses cheveux doucement, avant de les empoigner avec force alors que mon autre paume passe sous sa veste pour faire des arrabesques sur son dos. Je le sens grogner à travers notre baiser et cela me donne un sentiment euphorisant de puissance. Cela me rend plus audacieuse. Ma main descend lentement, vers le bas de son dos, s'arrêtant sur le bord de son pantalon. Je passe mes doigts dessous, joueuse, puis je pose mes mains sur ce postérieur que j'ai souvent observé, je dois l'admettre. Il est aussi rond et ferme qu'il y paraît.

-STOP ! STOP ! s'écrie soudain une voix, venant de je ne sais ou.

Je me sépare lentement de Peeta, la respiration sifflante, et il dépose son front contre le mien, son regard ne me quittant pas.

-C'est ta façon de te venger pour hier ? me demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Cela me prend quelques instants avant de retrouver suffisamment mes esprits pour répondre:

-Non. C'est pour embêter Haymitch. Pour lui montrer que je peux être la fille du feu.

-Tu l'es, me confirme Peeta d'une voix rauque.

Je réalise alors qu'Haymitch parle quelque part près de nous et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-... trop. Vous allez être arrêté pour indécence ou exhibitionnisme si vous vous embrassez comme ça en public ! Gardez ça pour lorsque vous êtes seuls... j'ai mal aux yeux maintenant !

Je prends aussi conscience que mes mains sont toujours posées sur les fesses de Peeta... et que j'ai failli commettre une bêtise devant Haymitch. J'ai vraiment perdu tout contrôle depuis quelques semaines ! Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose contre ça. Sinon, je ne pourrai plus embrasser Peeta sans lui sauter dessus... même en public. Et si ma petite soeur assistait à ça ? Ou ma mère ? Ou bien pire: Gale ?

Je me sens aussitôt si mal que je me relève brusquement. Peeta s'enlève de sur moi et je m'asseois à côté de lui en évitant de le regarder. Je sais que mon visage est d'un rouge très prononcé.

-C'est vous qui m'avez mis au défi, répliqué-je d'un ton revêche.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le relèverais aussi brillamment ! Qui aurait pu croire que la fille du feu pouvait réellement désirer quelque chose ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

-Alors la leçon est terminée ? demandé-je en élevant un peu la voix.

Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon désir.

-Non chérie. Tu dois apprendre à laisser sortir autant de passion... mais dans un baiser beaucoup plus convenable.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment suis-je censée faire ça ?

Haymitch lève les yeux au ciel, puis un sourire tordu étire ses lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

Il m'envoie quelques baisers soufflés. Je grimace.

-Non merci. Je devrais y arriver seule.

Je ramène mon attention vers Peeta et prends une grande inspiration, tentant de gagner du temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont Haymitch parle. Je suis loin d'être une experte pour embrasser les garçons.

-Tu veux que je te montre comment moi je ferais ? demande Peeta.

Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant.

-Ça m'aiderait vraiment... je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Haymitch essaie de m'embrasser !

Peeta rit doucement, puis il prend mon visage entre ses paumes chaudes. Il me regarde simplement pendant un moment, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et mon coeur se débat dans ma poitrine.

Nous venons de nous embrasser et pourtant... je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et enfin, il s'empare de mes lèvres avec férocité, exactement comme je l'ai fait, mais cela ne dure que le temps d'un battement de paupière. Tout est terminé avant même que j'ai pu en profiter.

Sauf qu'après, c'est à moi de répéter ce qu'il a fait. Et ensuite, Haymitch nous demande d'échanger un baiser tendre. Celui-là est plutôt facile. Je n'ai même pas besoin de Peeta pour me montrer comment faire.

Je frotte le bout de mon nez contre le sien, un sourire aux lèvres, puis je l'embrasse doucement.

Ça me semble simple et naturel. Un peu trop.

Mais Haymitch insiste encore. Il veut un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour qui n'est pas qu'un effleurement. Un baiser comme on en voit dans les mariages.

-C'est une sorte de pratique pour le grand jour ! ajoute-t-il.

J'hoche la tête difficilement, l'angoisse me serrant le ventre tout à coup, mais dès que je croise le regard de Peeta, je me sens un peu mieux.

J'essaie de m'imaginer la scène. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été un véritable mariage avec Peeta, de retourner dans ce monde imaginaire dans lequel le Capitol n'existe pas. Peeta, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon propre, m'attend debout dans le Pré. Nos familles et nos amis sont assis sur des bancs de bois décorés de fleurs. Je marche dans l'allée, vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple. Mon visage est radieux, mais pas autant que celui de Peeta qui semble rayonner de bonheur. Quelqu'un apporte le pain que nous partagerons, mais je suis trop pressée: il est si magnifique. Et il va bientôt être à moi pour toujours.

Alors je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse, tentant de lui faire comprendre tout le bonheur que je ressens à être simplement là, auprès de lui. Nos lèvres bougent ensemble et nos langues se rejoignent douces et exploratrices.

Je romps le baiser et je reviens dans la réalité. Cette réalité dans laquelle le président Snow m'oblige à me marier contre mon gré. J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de Peeta. Son expression est exactement la même que dans mon songe. Son sourire est aussi lumineux et je ne peux que lui répondre.

Une pensée effrayante traverse alors pour la première fois mon esprit: peut-être que me marier avec Peeta Mellark n'est pas un si mauvaise chose finalement...

**Voilà, c'est ici que ça se termine ! Malheureusement, la conversation entre Madge et Katniss sera pour le prochain chapitre parce que celui-ci était suffisamment long juste avec le cours sur les baisers que j'espère vous avez apprécié ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce moment entre eux... ça fait du bien de les voir se lâcher un peu je trouve ! **

**je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et je vous donne des gros bisous ! **

**sweetmeli **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 avec la conversation assez attendue entre Madge et Katniss ! Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment être comme vous vous y attendiez... je n'étais pas supposée aller vers là mais je me suis laissée porter par les personnages et finalement, ça cadrait très bien avec ce que je veux faire ! :) **

**Dans ce chapitre, attendez-vous à beaucoup beaucoup de jalousie et... un petit quelque chose que vous devriez aimer ! :) Je n'en dis pas plus, il faut lire pour savoir. **

**Merci à toutes (et tous peut-être) pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à tout le monde je crois sauf Mirabelle, Kakitamariko et Darling qui m'ont envoyé un message en anonyme. Alors merci aussi à vous trois et n'hésitez pas à me laisser encore votre opinion. Ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à voir si je suis dans la bonne direction ou non ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 8 **

Me marier avec Peeta Mellark serait horrible ! Une chance pour moi que je vais être loin d'ici avant cette date fatidique ! Non mais vraiment... qui a envie d'unir sa vie avec un garçon en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance, sur qui on ne peut pas compter ? Pfffff...

Je rentre chez moi et claque la porte, peut-être un peu trop fort, faisant sursauter ma mère et ma petite soeur.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande ma mère d'un ton inquiet.

-Rien du tout.

Je vais les rejoindre à la table et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Elles me fixent un instant, puis voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de parler, elles reprennent tranquillement leur partie de cartes.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, fulminant contre Peeta.

-Tu veux jouer ? me demande gentiment ma soeur lorsqu'elle remporte la partie.

-Non merci.

Elle échange un regard avec ma mère.

-Va-tu nous dire ce qui te préocuppe oui ou non ?

-Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. C'est vrai: pourquoi est-ce que je me soucierais de ce que fait Peeta ? Il est grand, il peut prendre ses décisions tout seul ! Et même s'il est parti sans même me prévenir, même si on passe toutes nos journées ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut !

Oui, même si Haymitch nous a ordonné de passer tout notre temps libre ensemble, Peeta a bien le droit de ne pas lui obéir. Qui suis-je pour l'obliger ? Et puis, ça va me faire des vacances ! J'en avais un peu assez de lui et de son sourire craquant.

Je me lève en repoussant ma chaise bruyamment.

-Je suis seulement sa fiancée après tout ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance... il peut aller se balader avec qui il veut ! Même une autre fille ! On est pas marié. Il ne m'a pas juré fidélité.

-Peeta avec une autre fille ? m'interrompt Prim, surprise. C'est impossible. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi Katniss !

-Ah ! Ça c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire !

Je me tais avant d'en dire trop. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire de Violette à ma soeur ou ma mère. Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire que lorsque je suis allée chez Peeta ce matin, il n'était pas là... mais que je l'ai vu s'éloigner avec elle. Et il la tenait pas les épaules.

-Il est fou amoureux de toi, insiste encore Prim.

Je ne réponds pas, mais quitte la pièce pour aller m'asseoir au salon. Je pousse méchamment Buttercup du sofa et prend sa place alors qu'il me grogne dessus.

Je déteste ce sentiment. Je déteste cette impression de suffoquer et cette envie de tout détruire simplement parce que Peeta est avec une autre fille.

Il ne m'appartient pas. Peu importe les sentiments qu'il a pour moi, il ne m'appartient pas.

-Tu sais, Peeta t'a dit hier qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui...

Je sursaute à la voix de ma soeur. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans le salon.

-Non. Je m'en rappelerais sinon.

-Il te l'a dit pendant le repas, mais j'ai l'Impression que tu n'écoutais pas vraiment. L'école est fermé aujourd'hui, c'est une journée pédagogique et... ses amis lui ont demandé de passer du temps avec eux. Ils trouvent qu'il les néglige depuis son retour.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait dit ça ? Ah oui ! Parce que j'étais trop occupée à divaguer et à fantasmer, il faut l'avouer, sur lui pour écouter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-Bien sûr !

D'accord. La seule chose que je peux lui reprocher alors, c'est que Violette fasse partie des amis en question. Mais si Peeta n'a pas menti et qu'ils ne passent pas la journée seuls tous les deux...

Je sens aussitôt le soulagement m'envahir et je déteste me sentir aussi heureuse à cause de ça. Quand ai-je donné autant de pouvoir à Peeta sur ma vie, sur mes émotions ?

-Que fais-tu aujourd'hui Prim ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet. Tu as envie qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Katniss, mais je vais en ville avec quelques amies cette après-midi.

Ma soeur semble vraiment se sentir coupable.

-Tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux !

-C'est gentil Prim, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire ici alors...

C'est un mensonge bien sûr. En fait, je passe la journée à m'ennuyer fermement. Je fais le ménage de ma chambre, je lis un peu, je sors m'occuper du jardin. Je tente de m'occuper comme je peux, mais je réalise alors à quel point tout mon univers tourne autour de Peeta depuis notre retour au district... et cette constation me fait paniquée.

J'ai une soudaine envie de prendre mon arc et de partir chasser dans les bois. Heureusement, j'ai assez de jugotte pour me retenir. Avec le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs en place, ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour moi de m'approcher de la forêt. IL faut que je me tienne tranquille jusqu'à notre départ.

Je décide alors de passer chez Madge. Il y a un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Moi aussi j'ai un peu négligé mes amis... plutôt une de mes seules amies. Et bientôt, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de la voir.

Je me retrouve donc devant la porte du maire et Madge vient m'ouvrir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Katniss ! Bonjour ! Tu viens vendre des fraises à mon père ? Parce qu'il n'est pas là...

-Hum... en fait, non. Je... je venais pour te voir.

-Vraiment ?

Elle prend un air faussement étonnée et je soupire. Je l'ai mérité je crois.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas venue souvent dernièrement...

-Pas souvent ? Tu n'es pas venue une seule fois depuis la soirée officielle !

Je gigote, mal à l'aise. Elle a raison, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. J'ai été un peu occupée. Je devais passer tout mon temps avec Peeta, sur ordre d'Haymitch.

Bon, d'accord. Ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Allez, arrête de culpabiliser et entre.

Madge se pousse pour me laisser passer. Nous allons au salon où nous nous asseyons face à face, en silence. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire, mais sans savoir pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux me confier en toute impunité dans la maison du maire. Sûrement pas.

-Mon père est au travail et ma mère dort à l'étage.

-Ah.

Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Madge lève les yeux au plafond.

-C'est le moment idéal pour une discussion entre filles, tu ne crois pas ? C'est bien pour ça que tu es venue, non ?

Je me sens rougir. Je baisse la tête au sol, honteuse. Elle a raison. C'est pour ça que je suis venue, sans vouloir me l'avouer. J'ai besoin de parler de ce qui se passe avec quelqu'un... avec une fille en qui j'ai confiance et qui pourra comprendre. Qui pourra m'aider à comprendre aussi.

-Je ne sais pas si...

Je jette des coups d'oeil autour de nous.

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de discuter de ça ici.

-Attends une minute !

Madge se lève et allume le poste de radio. Elle monte le son, jusqu'à être certaine que la musique couvrira nos paroles et elle revient vers moi.

-Voilà. Plus personne ne pourra nous entendre, dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Merci.

Je garde le silence, me demandant par où commencer. Comment puis-je aborder le sujet avec elle ? Je ne me vois pas lâcher que je saute sur Peeta dès que l'occasion se présente, que j'ai des pensées inavouables envers lui et que j'ai même commencé à faire des rêves troublants.

Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça. C'est bien trop embarassant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Madge, impatiente. Tu as réalisé que tu es amoureuse de Peeta, c'est ça ?

J'ouvre la bouche, surprise.

-Quoi ? Non. Je veux dire... oui bien sûr. C'est mon fiancé. Alors c'est certain que je suis... que je le suis...

-Oh ! Arrête Katniss ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! me coupe-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous avez agi en revenant de l'arène. Vous ne vous adressiez pas la parole. Vous évitiez même de vous regarder. Et pourtant, j'y avais cru à votre histoire, tu sais? Il y avait quelques moments où tu semblais tellement sincère... et j'ai été convaincu lorsqu'on t'a vu hurler son nom lorsque les docteurs du Capitole l'amenaient. Puis tu es revenu, et il semblait ne rester rien de tout ça. Je me suis posée des questions, mais je ne t'ai jamais interrogé. J'avais compris que tu n'avais aucune envie d'en discuter, que tu voulais juste oublier cette épisode de ta vie.

Madge prend ma main dans les siennes et me fixe dans les yeux.

-Mais je crois que tu n'as jamais pu oublier Peeta. Parce qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qui s'est passé entre vous, non ?

Je mets un peu de temps à répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me pose la question depuis des mois.

-Ce que j'ai vu dans ma chambre m'a semblé bien réel !

-Et bien... ce... c'était...c'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait de... de cette façon, bégayé-je, embarassée. Je me suis peut-être un peu... hum... laissée emporter ?

Madge éclate de rire.

-Je crois que laisser emporter est le bon mot, oui.

Discuter de tout ça est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots correctement ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

-Ce n'est pas la seule fois, avoué-je enfin en baissant la voix.

Mon amie se penche vers moi pour mieux entendre.

-Pas la seule fois... de quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas la seule fois où je me suis laissée emporter.

-Ah non ?

Madge semble vraiment curieuse, mais elle se tait, me laissant le temps de tout avouer à mon rythme.

-L'autre jour... chez lui et après... chez moi... et même devant Haymitch hier...

Je me sens aussitôt le besoin de me justifier.

-Mais j'avais de bonnes excuses ! Une fois j'avais trop bu... et l'autre fois... Peeta s'est présenté devant moi presque nu ! Et hier, Haymitch m'avait provoqué !

-Hum, hum. Je vois.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien voir. J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'explique parce que moi je suis dans le noir total.

-Dis-moi Katniss... as-tu déjà eu des moments d'égarement avec Gale ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Je n'y avais même jamais pensé avant qu'il m'embrasse pour la première fois.

-Pourtant, tu as sûrement eu beaucoup d'occasion, non ?

Je hausse les épaules. Oui, sûrement, mais Gale est mon meilleur ami avant tout. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ses sentiments à lui étaient différents, une histoire entre nous m'avait toujours paru impossible. Même si tout le monde pensait le contraire.

-Alors pourquoi Peeta, mais pas Gale ? Gale est très beau pourtant. Il est grand et fort. Il a cet air sexy et mystérieux qui fait craquer toutes les filles et... nous savons qu'il embrasse très bien aussi. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Je n'ai retenu qu'une seule chose de son long monologue.

-Tu as déjà embrassé Gale ?

Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier cela.

-Tu l'ignorais ? Je suis désolée Katniss... je croyais qu'il t'en avait parlé !

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire: ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une fois.

Je garde le silence, digérant cette information. Madge et Gale. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et dire que je me sentais coupable de me laisser aller avec Peeta.

-Est-ce que c'est arrivé depuis mon retour des jeux ?

-Une ou deux fois. Et après, il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir. Qu'il... t'attendait. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Madge rougit pour la première fois et détourne les yeux.

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais il semble bien accroché à toi. Et toi, tu veux Peeta sans te l'avouer. Peeta attend que tu te décides et moi j'attends que Gale renonce à toi. Mais tant que personne ne bougera, on sera pris dans un cercle sans fin.

-Je ne veux pas bouger ! m'opposé-je aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester tous deux mes amis ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Je voulais jute... rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Katniss, on n'embrasse pas ses amis. On ne leur fait pas des avances. On a pas envie de faire l'amour avec eux. Si tu ressens ça pour Peeta... ou même pour Gale... ils ne peuvent pas être tes amis. Ou ce serait une amitié basée sur un mensonge.

Je ressens ça pour Peeta. Je ne peux pas le nier: je le désire, comme une femme veut un homme. Sauf que je n'ai pas le droit.

-Je ne veux pas les perdre !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux à cette idée.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et si je choisis l'un d'eux, l'autre s'éloignera de moi.

-Tu ne peux pas garder le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

La voix de Madge claque, un peu trop sèche.

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras faire un pas. Peut-être que ce sera de leur dire à tous les deux que tu ne seras jamais avec eux... mais je crois que tu ferais une erreur. Je crois que tu renoncerais à quelque chose de beau, de grand, de fort, que tu pourrais vivre avec Peeta.

-Comme si tu pouvais être objective !

Mes paroles ont jailli de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je vois au visage de Madge que je l'ai blessé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'excuser. Parce que j'ai raison après tout. Elle veut Gale... elle fera donc tout pour me convaincre de choisir Peeta.

Sauf que bientôt, Gale ne sera plus dans le douze. Elle devrait mettre une croix sur lui tout de suite. Ce serait mieux pour elle.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Si, tu le voulais, me contredit Madge avec justesse. Mais tu as tort. Je te dis ce que je pense Katniss. Tu es ma seule amie, je ne te mentirais pas pour un garçon. Jamais.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. Madge semble sincère. Je suis une idiote.

-Puis-je être honnête moi aussi Madge ?

-Bien sûr.

-Oublie Gale. Être amoureuse de lui ne pourra que te faire du mal.

Mon amie m'observe un long moment, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je lui dis ça. Elle semble décider que je ne le fais pas par intérêt personnel ou jalousie parce qu'elle me répond:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je m'en remettrai.

J'hoche la tête, puis je me lève. Je n'ai plus envie de discuter de ça. Tout ce que je viens d'apprendre m'embrouille les idées plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu as envie de m'écouter jouer ? me demande Madge qui a compris que la conversation était terminée.

J'accepte avec joie et nous passons le reste de la journée dans une ambiance plus paisible. Pour une fois, je mange chez Madge et je ne retourne chez moi que lorsque le soleil est couché. Mais juste avant de passer la porte, mon amie me retient.

-Attends ! Katniss ! Il faut que je te dise une dernière chose...

J'attends, me demandant ce que ça peut bien être.

-Tu t'intéressais à Peeta avant même les jeux. Chaque midi, à l'école, tu le cherchais du regard dans la cafétéria. C'était même la première chose que tu faisais dès que nous trouvions une table. Tu lui jetais un coup d'oeil. Il te regardait aussi... puis vous détourniez tous les deux la tête. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, le même manège. C'est pour ça que j'y ai cru aussi facilement... parce que j'avais vu votre histoire arrivée depuis des mois.

Elle prend une inspiration et me fait un sourire encourageant.

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et je reprends la route vers chez moi. Madge a raison, bien sûr. Je l'ai réalisé pendant les Hunger Games: je n'ai jamais oublié le garçon des pains. Je lui ai porté beaucoup plus d'attention que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Mais est-ce vraiment pour ça que j'observais Peeta ? Juste parce qu'il m'était venu en aide un jour ? Ou y avait-il déjà quelque chose de plus à ce moment-là ?

Non. Impossible. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Je ne savais rien de lui hormis son nom.

J'essaie de repousser ces pensées de mon esprit, mais malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre des journées d'un passé désormais révolu.

Par exemple, ce jour où je l'ai suivi jusqu'à en ville même si je n'avais rien de particuliuer à y faire. Je m'étais convaincue que j'avais envie de faire un peu de lèche-vitrine... alors que je déteste ça.

Ou cette fois où j'ai convaincu Madge d'assister à un match de lutte parce que je savais que c'était lui qui serait en compétition.

Il y a eu toutes les fois aussi où j'ai fait un détour pour passer à côté de son casier, juste pour l'appercevoir quelques instants.

Et ces occasions où j'accompagnais Prim en ville. Chaque fois, elle s'arrêtait devant la vitrine de la boulangerie pour saliver sur les gâteaux... comme elle, je me collais le nez contre la fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas les petits gâteaux que je regardais. Je le cherchais, lui.

À ce moment-là, je passe devant la maison d'Haymitch, y jetant un coup d'oeil par habitude. Je me fige aussitôt, surprise. Mon mentor discute avec un Pacificateur que je n'ai jamais vu... Son visage est dur, marqué de rides profondes, avec une bouche cruelle. Le nouveau chef sûrement. L'ambiance semble plutôt détendue, mais je suis certaine qu'Haymitch joue la comédie pour se le mettre dans la poche.

Je me remets en route, marchant plus rapidement. Je me sens envahie par un sentiment d'urgence. Il faut que nous partions d'ici... et vite ! Cet homme est là pour nous surveiller et je ne doute pas que les conséquences seront désastreuses si jamais il n'est pas satisfait de ma performance.

Et c'est Gale qui en paiera le prix.

Une semaine. Voilà le délai que je me fixe. Tout doit être prêt dans une semaine. De toute façon, il en reste moins de trois avant le printemps...

-Katniss ! Hey ! Katniss !

Je me tourne pour voir Peeta sauter par-dessus la balustrade du balcon et venir me rejoindre en courant. Il me prend dans ses bras en riant, me serrant fort contre lui. J'aggripe son manteau, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si sa simple présence pouvait me protéger de tout. De ce nouveau Pacificateur, de ce mariage forcé, de la menace qui plane sur nous, de Snow même. C'est un sentiment trompeur, mais tellement agréable.

-Katniss, ça va ?

La main de Peeta relève doucement mon menton et son regard devenu grave m'examine.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je simplement, d'une façon un peu trop solonnelle.

-D'accord, mais pas...

-Mellark ! hurle soudain une voix dans notre dos. Tu veux encore la garder pour toi tout seul ? Tu pourrais au moins partager un peu avec nous !

-La ferme Jonhson ! crie Peeta en retour.

Il reporte son attention sur moi.

-Tu sais, si je ne t'embrasse pas, ça va leur paraître étrange. Ils vont croire que ça ne va pas entre nous...

-Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission pour le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond Peeta en haussant les épaules. Depuis maintenant je pense.

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis m'approche de lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein de douceur. Lorsque je m'éloigne, Peeta sourit comme un idiot et je réalise que quelque chose cloche.

-Tu n'as pas le même goût que d'habitude, lâché-je en me demandant pourquoi ce goût m'ait tout de même familier.

Puis je me rappelle.

-Tu as bu ?

-Juste un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: je sais me tenir.

Je suis certaine qu'il meurt d'envie d'ajouter "moi". Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas, ça c'est certain.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-VOUS VENEZ OUI OU NON ? crie de nouveau Owen Jonhson.

Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Peeta. Cinq personnes sont assises sur son balcon et je reconnais parmi elles Owen, Violette et Cassiopée. Le garçon qui a chanté avec Peeta et Owen à la fête des récoltes est là aussi, tenant la main de Delly Cartwright.

-On en discutera demain. Je préférerais que tu sois sobre.

Peeta semble sur le point de protester, mais il se ravise devant la gravité de mon visage.

-D'accord. Tu as envie de te joindre à nous ?

J'hésite. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir joué la fille enjouée et sociable... mais mon regard se pose alors sur Violette. J'accepte la proposition de Peeta. Nous rejoignons les autres main dans la main. Je salue tout le monde, puis Peeta s'asseoit sur la première marche des escaliers et il m'attire près de lui.

-Et bien, il était temps !

-Tu es lourd Owen ! Lâche-nous un peu !

-Tu veux à boire Katniss ? me demande celui-ci en me tendant un verre.

Je fais la grimace.

-Non merci. Une gueule de bois c'était suffisant.

-La si sérieuse et raisonnable Katniss Everdeen a bu un verre ? Mon Dieu ! Pincez-moi quelqu'un !

Je ne me serais sûrement pas offusquée si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'ELLE qui avait dit cette phrase. Oui, ça aurait pu être une blague si Violette ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton méprisant.

-Certaines personnes ont des responsabilités et ne peuvent pas se permettre de passer leur temps comme les autres filles de leurs âges, à faire la fête ou à tenter de séduire des garçons.

-Certaines personnes auraient avantage à faire un peu plus la fête ! Ou elles se retrouveront toute seule ! Qui a envie d'être avec une fille qui ne s'amuse jamais ?

Je me lève pour faire face à Violette, fulminante. Je sens la main de Peeta se poser sur mon bras, comme s'il voulait me retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais je l'ignore.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas la même notion que toi de s'amuser !

-Ça c'est certain: moi je ne trouve pas amusant de briser le coeur des gentils garçons !

-Et moi je ne trouve pas amusant de flirter avec des hommes mariés !

Violette se lève à son tour et fait un pas vers moi.

-Il n'est pas encore marié ! Il peut toujours changer d'avis !

-Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je ne te le laisserai pas, grondé-je en faisant un autre pas vers elle, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Jamais.

Mais la main de Peeta posée sur mon bras me tire vers l'arrière et il s'interpose entre nous.

-OK les filles. Ça suffit. Tout le monde se calme.

Il nous regarde l'une après l'autre.

-Argh ! Peeta ! Tu arrêtes tout juste quand ça allait être intéressant ! dit le garçon qui tient la main de Delly.

-Ouais Mellark: on allait avoir droit à une bataille en règle dont tu es le premier prix ! ajoute Owen en riant.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle les garçons, lâche Cassiopée d'une petite voix.

-Cassie a raison: ça n'a rien de drôle ! Je ne suis pas un prix et il n'y a aucune bataille qui tienne.

Il me lance un long regard avant de se tourner vers la sale peste.

-Violette, viens avec moi. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Sans l'attendre, il entre dans la maison. La dite Violette me fusille du regard et je lui retourne l'appareil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de suivre Peeta à l'intérieur. Je réalise alors que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. C'est ce qu'on appelle se donner en spectacle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? D'accord, je ne suis pas capable de sentir cette fille, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une scène comme ça devant les amis de Peeta. Il doit être furieux contre moi maintenant !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je vais me rasseoir à ma place en évitant de regarder les autres. Un long silence s'installe, briser par Owen qui éclate de rire. Ce qui me fait rougir et me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou jusque chez moi.

-Owen, arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! le gronde Cassiopée, comme s'il était un enfant récalcitrant.

-Désolé, mais moi je trouve ça drôle ! Katniss Everdeen défend farouchement son territoire.

L'autre garçon laisse aussi échapper un rire, mais d'un simple regard, Delly le fait taire aussitôt.

-Et puis, c'est rassurant aussi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Au moins on sait que cette fois c'est vrai, qu'elle ne joue pas avec notre trop naïf et trop gentil Peeta !

-OWEN ! s'écrie Cassiopée, en me jetant un regard désolé.

Je me sens soudainement mal et surtout, pas du tout à ma place. Je me demande ce que Peeta leur a raconté... et ce qu'ils pensent vraiment de moi. Je sais que j'ai blessé Peeta, mais je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie !

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dis-je en me levant.

-Non ! Reste ! Les garçons vont bien se comporter maintenant !

-Oui et pour Violette... elle est plutôt gentille habituellement, ajoute Delly.

J'ai de la difficulté à y croire. Surtout venant de la part de Delly, qui trouve tout le monde gentil !

-C'est seulement que... Peeta et elle, ça remonte à loin.

-Ouais et d'ailleurs, ils sont à l'intérieur depuis un bout de temps. Que croyez-vous qu'ils font? demande l'ami sans nom de Peeta.

-Moi à ta place, j'irais voir Katniss. Violette peut être très persuasive lorsqu'elle le veut !

-Je fais confiance à Peeta.

-Elle l'a déjà eu à quelques reprises, tu sais.

-Oui, mais elle utilisait des arguments très convainquants !

D'accord, je vais peut-être aller vérifier. Il faut que j'aide Peeta à se débarasser de cette sang-sue !

-Vous êtes intenables tous les deux ! explose Cassie. Katniss ne voudra plus jamais passer du temps avec nous !

-Je... je vais aller voir... heu... ce qu'ils font...

Mon affirmation déclenche les rires des deux garçons, mais je ne me préoccuppe pas d'eux. J'entre dans la maison et tends l'oreille. Aucun son. Étrange. Ils ne semblent pas discuter tous les deux. Comme ils ne sont pas dans le salon, je m'approche de la cuisine sur la poite des pieds et j'y jette un oeil. Peeta y est, seul. Les coudes posées sur le comptoir, il tient sa tête entre ses mains, le dos courbé comme s'il avait un poids trop lourd pour lui sur ses épaules.

-Peeta ?

Il sursaute, passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

-Dis aux autres que j'arrive, j'amène d'autres rafraîchissements.

-Où est Violette ?

-Elle est partie. Je lui ai demandé de partir si elle n'est pas capable de se montrer au moins polie avec toi. Elle est sortie par la porte de derrière en pleurant et en pestant contre moi.

Peeta soupire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certaine d'aimer cette affirmation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? As-tu tant d'admiratrices que ça ?

Il rit nerveusement en secouant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de scène avec Violette: elle est très... mélodramatique.

-Tu es déjà sorti avec elle ? demandé-je avant d'avoir pu tourner ma langue sept fois.

Peeta s'appuie sur le comptoir derrière lui, m'examinant d'un regard pénétrant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Simple curiosité, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air totalement désintéressé. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas.

Peeta rit doucement, puis il s'approche de moi et repousse une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe sur les yeux.

-Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je sois avec une autre fille ? dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mentis-je maladroitement. Je te l'ai dit: je ne l'aime pas, elle. Elle... elle ne te mérite pas.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Katniss ! C'est la troisième fois en quelques semaines que tu fais une scène à cause de Violette !

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et je sais ce qui va se passer. Je voudrais l'arrêter, mais j'en suis incapable. Mon coeur se débat dans ma poitrine et tous mes membres sont paralysés.

-Tu as même dit que tu ne me laisserais pas partir. Jamais.

Son front vient s'appuyer contre le mien et je sens son souffle contre mon visage.

-Je dois avouer que ça a été ma réplique préférée. Ça... et la fois où tu as dit que j'embrassais comme un Dieu !

J'ouvre la bouche, surprise. Comment sait-il ça ?

-Katniss Everdeen. Je crois que tu m'apprécies bien plus que tu ne veux le dire.

Sa main se pose sur ma taille et me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent.

-Je crois même que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de moi si tu cessais de te battre autant pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Son visage se penche vers le mien et instinctivement, je tends mes lèvres pour aller à la rencontre des siennes. Il les effleure, mais ne m'embrasse, restant tout près de moi, mais pourtant trop loin encore.

-J'ai raison ?

Cela me prend quelques inspirations erratiques avant d'avouer à voix basse:

-Peut-être.

Mais mon aveu se perd dans le brouhaha qui vient soudain de l'extérieur. Peeta me relâche brusquement et s'élance vers la sortie de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandé-je, un peu perdue.

Je le suis quand même jusque sur le balcon où se trouve toujours ses amis, mais en bien plus grand nombre. Cela me prend quelques secondes avant de réaliser que quelque chose cloche, que certaines personnes en empoignent d'autres d'une façon plutôt violente.

Des Pacificateurs.

Je me fige devant la porte, mon corps parcourut d'un frisson de peur.

-Bonjour messieurs, dit calmement Peeta en s'approchant d'un homme qui attend en bas du balcon, suppervisant visiblement les arrestations.

Je le reconnais pour l'avoir apperçu un peu plus tôt chez Haymitch: c'est lui le nouveau chef. Celui qui est venu chez moi pour me menacer.

-Puis-je savoir sous quel motif vous arrêtez mes amis ?

-Nous ne les arrêtons pas: nous les reconduisons simplement à la maison. Il est 22 heures. Les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de rester dehors après le couvre-feu. Et ils ne sont pas non plus autorisés à boire de l'alcool.

-Bien sûr. Je comprends et j'en suis désolé. Il y a si longtemps que ces règles n'ont pas été respectées que nous les avions oublié. Soyez certain que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Oh ! Mais j'y veillerai monsieur Mellark. Je suis ici pour ça.

Peeta se retourna pour jeter un regard à ses amis qui étaient toujours entre les mains des Pacificateurs.

-Vous savez, je crois que tout le monde ici retournera chez lui de son plein gré. Vous n'avez pas à les traîner de force.

Le chef des Pacificateurs lui jette un regard froid.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. La célébrité ne vous protégera pas.

Il fit un signe et les Pacificateurs entraînèrent les amis de Peeta qui avaient au moins eu l'intelligence d'arrêter de se débattre. Je les regarde, disparaître, un profond sentiment de malaise se répendant en moi. J'ai l'impression que cet événement n'est que le début de nos ennuis.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen doit elle aussi retourner chez elle.

J'avale difficilement et c'est d'une voix rauque que je réponds:

-J'y allais justement...

Je descends les marches à la course et Peeta m'attrape la main alors que je passe à côté de lui.

-Je te reconduis.

Nous n'avons pas fait un pas que l'homme se place devant nous, nous bloquant la route vers chez moi.

-Ça va aller. Je vais escorter mademoiselle moi-même.

Son ton est menaçant et son regard noir fixe méchamment Peeta. Il tend la main vers moi pour la poser sur mon bras. Son contact est froid, visqueux. Dégoûtant. Même si j'ai envie de m'accrocher à Peeta et de le supplier de ne pas me laisser seule avec lui, je sais que la meilleure chose à faire est de lui obéir. Mais Peeta en a décidé autrement.

-C'est ma fiancée. Je crois avoir le droit de l'escorter jusque chez elle, réplique-t-il d'une voix douce, mais qui semble receler autant de menaces que celle du Pacificateur.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, Peeta m'entraîne vers chez moi d'un pas vif.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? murmuré-je dès que nous sommes suffisamment loin. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'opposer à lui comme ça. On va avoir des ennuis.

-Tu crois que j'allais te laisser seule avec lui ?

-Il ne m'aurait rien fait. Le président Snow me l'a dit lui-même: il ne peut pas me tuer sans empirer la situation.

Peeta me jette un regard grave.

-J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait. Il y a bien d'autres moyens que la mort pour faire du mal à quelqu'un Katniss.

Je comprends son sous-entendu et mes doigts resserrent leur prise sur les siens. Imaginer cet homme poser les mains sur mon corps, essayer de m'embrasser et prendre quelque chose que je n'ai jamais offert à personne...

La tête me tourne et j'ai la nausée. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Snow pourrait essayer de me briser de cette façon.

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, murmure Peeta avec une telle férocité que je ne peux que le croire.

Il me protégera toujours, comme moi je le protégerai toujours. Parce que c'est ce que nous faisons tous les deux: nous veillons l'un sur l'autre.

J'arrive devant chez moi et Peeta m'escorte jusqu'à la porte. Derrière lui, je vois le Pacificateur qui attend à quelques pas de nous le retour de Peeta. Je sens une vague de panique déferler en moi.

-Peeta, reste avec moi cette nuit, dis-je avec urgence.

-Qu... quoi ?

-Reste ici, avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi ! Pas lorsque cet homme est là et qu'il t'attend. On ignore ce qu'il te veut, ce qu'il te fera ! Tu l'as affronté et il n'a sûrement pas apprécié. Il pourrait te faire pendre pour insubordination s'il le voulait.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même: le président ne veut pas nous voir mort. Pas encore.

-Il a peut-être changé d'avis, qui sait ? Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. Il ne pourra pas te faire de mal si tu restes ici.

Je me sentirais bien mieux s'il restait ici, avec moi. Je veux seulement être certaine qu'il est en sécurité. Et pour être honnête, je me sentirais aussi plus en sécurité avec Peeta près de moi.

Je lui tire le bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur, mais Peeta est bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

-Peeta, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin que tu restes ici.

Je me sens misérable de le supplier ainsi, comme si j'étais une faible femme incapable de se défendre... mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va lui arriver s'il part maintenant, que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et plante son regard dans le mien.

-Ça va aller. Je te le promets. Mais cet homme, Thread, il est dangereux pour nous. Je dois l'éloigner d'ici. Je dois l'éloigner de toi et de ta famille. Rentre à l'intérieur et vérouille tout derrière toi.

Je ferme les yeux et mes mains s'accrochent frénétiquement aux poignets de Peeta pour le retenir près de moi. Je prends quelques inspirations, tentant de me calmer, de retrouver la raison. C'est absurde. Peeta habite à deux maisons de chez moi. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il rentrera indemne chez lui. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Katniss, tu dois me laisser maintenant.

J'hoche la tête, mais sans relâcher ma prise. Peeta dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-On se voit demain ? demande-t-il doucement.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, grogné-je, ce qui le fait rire.

J'arrive enfin à desserrer mes doigts et à le laisser s'éloigner de moi. J'entre dans la maison, comme il me l'a ordonné, et je vérouille la porte. Puis je cours jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon où je regarde Peeta marcher jusqu'à sa maison.

Plus il s'éloigne de moi, et plus je suis envahie par un étrange sentiment de désespoir.

J'appuie mon front sur la vitre froide, me demandant encore une fois quand ai-je donné autant de pouvoir à Peeta sur ma vie et sur mes sentiments ?

Et la réponse me paraît évidente: depuis le tout début. Depuis ce jour où il m'a lancé les pains, depuis le jour où je l'ai vraiment regardé pour la première fois, je lui ai donné sans le vouloir ce pouvoir.

Je ne peux plus le reprendre maintenant parce que Peeta a raison: je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse de lui.

Si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

**La vérité s'impose peu à peu à Katniss, mais... vous savez que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples ! Avec moi, plus c'est long plus c'est bon ! lol **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura un autre cours avec Haymitch qui portera sur apprendre à se connaître... et cela entraînera beaucoup de révélations entre Peeta et Katniss ! Alors je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bon vendredi tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit à certaines par réponse à review, j'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle la semaine dernière et ça m'a un peu enlevé l'envie d'écrire. Et cette semaine, j'étais partie en vacances. PAs beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc... mais hier je m'y suis remis pour terminer le chapitre... et je vous ai écrit le plus long chapitre jusqu'À maintenant ! **

**Malheureusement, le cours que je vous avais promis sera pour le prochain chapitre... vous verrez pourquoi ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin ! **

**CHAPITRE 9 **

J'entends la voix de ma mère qui m'appelle depuis l'étage du dessous, mais je suis trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de m'endormir alors pourquoi me réveille-t-elle déjà ?

-KATNISS ! KATNISS EVERDEEN ! L'ÉQUIPE DE PRÉPARATION VA ARRIVER DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE ALORS LEVE-TOI !

Ah non ! La séance photo de robes de mariée... j'avais complétement oublié ça. Je pousse un grognement et j'ouvre péniblement un oeil. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de me lever. Je suis si bien comme ça, avec les bras de Peeta autour de moi.

Les bras de Peeta ?

Je me retourne pour confirmer mes pensées et me retrouve face au visage d'un Peeta endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air paisible et innocent. Ma main va replacer une mèche de ses cheveux avant de redescendre en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Audacieuse, je trace du bout des doigts les traits de son visage, les examinant comme je n'ai jamais l'occasion de le faire, m'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres.

Peeta pousse un grognement et sa prise se resserre autour de moi. Je me fige, réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis passée à un cheveu de me faire surprendre en flagrant déli...

-Peeta ? Peeta, réveille-toi ! murmuré-je avant de céder de nouveau à la tentation.

Il ouvre les yeux.

-Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? lui demandé-je en tentant de prendre un ton accusateur.

Non pas que je sois réellement fâchée qu'il ait dormi avec moi... mais quant je l'ai laissé hier soir, il était étendu sur le sofa du salon. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Il était parti de chez moi depuis plus de deux heures et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Je tournais en rond dans mon salon, inquiète et furieuse qu'il ne réponde pas à mes nombreux coups de fil. J'étais donc sur les nerfs lorsque j'avais vu quelqu'un rôder autour de la maison. J'étais sortie, armée d'un couteau de cuisine dont je n'aurais pas su me servir en cas de besoin, mais ce n'était que Peeta. Il faisait le guêt autour de chez moi pour être certain que Thread ne reviendrait pas pour me créer des ennuis.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? avais-je crié, furieuse.

-Je ne sais pas... presque deux heures.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi !

Puis j'étais retournée à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, me sentant coupable de le laisser dehors en pleine nuit, je lui avais ordonné de retourner chez lui. Il avait refusé net, bien sûr alors je l'avais convaincu de veiller sur nous depuis mon salon. Il avait accepté le compromis et je suis certaine que lorsque je me suis endormie dans mon lit, il n'y était pas.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar peu de temps après t'être couchée, m'explique Peeta d'une voix endormie, ne semblant pas vraiment gêné de la situation. Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser partir après.

Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de ça ?

-Ma mère va être furieuse de te trouver ici !

-Elle le sait déjà... enfin pas que je suis dans ta chambre, mais que j'ai dormi ici. Elle s'est réveillée lorsque tu as crié et on a presque fait un face à face devant ta porte. Elle m'a donné la permission de dormir ici, mais je lui ai dit que je retournais au salon dès que tu serais endormie.

-KATNISS ! EST-CE QUE PEETA EST LÀ-HAUT AVEC TOI ?

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, pensant déjà à la confrontation honteuse qui va bientôt suivre.

-KATNISS ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE JEUNE FILLE !

-J'ARRIVE ! hurlé-je, exaspérée.

Puis plus bas, pour Peeta :

-Surprise par ma mère ! Quelle honte !

Je le sens rire doucement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible ! Nous avons seulement dormi !

-Mais elle, elle ne le sait pas !

Je pousse un soupir et je descends du lit pour me diriger vers la porte d'un pas traînant. Je me retourne en réalisant que Peeta ne me suit pas.

-Tu viens ? demandé-je parce que je n'ai pas envie d'affronter l'orage seule.

Je sais que Peeta saura trouver les mots pour calmer ma mère.

-Oui. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il a pris un air désinvolte et il me sourit comme si tout allait bien, mais j'ai appris à le connaître maintenant. Je sais que quelque chose cloche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je reviens vers lui.

-Rien Katniss. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me lever, c'est tout.

Je me plante devant lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, déterminée.

-Lève-toi. Et viens avec moi tout de suite.

Peeta pousse un soupir, marmonnant contre la tête de mule que je suis, puis il se redresse et pose lentement sa jambe sur le sol. Il n'arrive pas à retenir une grimace de douleur. Il dépose son autre jambe par terre et essaie de se lever. Cette fois, il ne peut retenir un gémissement en se laissant retomber sur mon lit.

-Peeta ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ?

-Non. Ça va, répond-il, les dents serrés. Ma jambe artificielle est un peu raide le matin, c'est tout.

J'attrape le bas de son pantalon et j'essaie de le remonter, mais il m'en empêche.

-Tu mens Peeta ! l'accusé-je. Ce n'est jamais arrivé pendant la tournée de la victoire.

-Et bien ce matin, c'est le cas.

-Montre-moi ta jambe !

Peeta grogne, passant une main sur son visage. Je sens qu'il capitule enfin.

-Katniss, ce n'est qu'une echymose. Rien de grave. N'en fais pas un drame.

-Montre-moi !

Peeta s'exécute enfin, descendant lentement son pantalon avant de se rasseoir. Je fixe l'endroit ou sa jambe artificielle est fixé à sa cuisse sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Bleu. Son genou est bleu et enflé. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et effleure sa blessure.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? demandé-je dans un souffle.

-Tu le sais bien.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Oui, je le sais. Thread, le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs. C'est lui qui a fait ça. Parce que Peeta a volé à mon secours.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'opposer à lui.

-J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu es ici, en un morceau et en sécurité. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire.

Les larmes que je retiens coulent librement de mes yeux et j'enfouis mon visage dans le chandail de Peeta pour qu'il ne les voit pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmuré-je contre son torse. Ne pense pas ça de toi.

-KATNISS, je t'ai demandé il y a...

Ma mère fait soudain irruption dans la pièce, mais je suis trop bouleversée pour me laisser perturber. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement trouver embarassant d'être surprise dans cette pose, à genoux entre les jambes de Peeta, alors qu'il ne porte même pas de pantalon... mais cette fois, je ne peux penser qu'à une chose: ma mère peut sûrement nous aider.

-Maman !

Je me relève, essuyant précipitamment mes yeux avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Maman ! Peeta est blessé et j'aimerais que tu l'examines.

Ma mère me regarde, semblant un peu perdue. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça en entrant dans ma chambre et elle met un moment à comprendre.

-Peeta est blessé ? répète-t-elle, comme si c'était impossible.

-Ce n'est rien madame Everdeen, la rassure aussitôt Peeta. Juste une petite enflure.

Il se remet debout et remonte son pantalon, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Je pousse un grognement exaspéré. Pourquoi refuse-t-il que ma mère le soigne ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Laisse ma mère regarder. C'est peut-être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît !

-C'est juste un peu douloureux. Dans quelques heures, je ne sentirai plus rien !

-Ah oui ?

Et pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, je lui donne un petit coup de poing sur le genoux, en y mettant le moins de force possible. Peeta pousse un cri et il se laisse tomber sur le sol.

-Peeta ! Oh mon DIeu ! Peeta, je suis désolée !

Je savais qu'il allait souffrir, mais... je ne me doutais pas à ce point. Je m'attendais à une grimace de douleur ou un juron. Pas à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? grogne-t-il entre ses dents en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Il tient sa jambe douloureuse, son visage crispé par la souffrance. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur l'autre, tentant d'y faire disparaître cette expression. J'embrasse son menton qui pique un peu, son front, puis je frôle ses lèvres, sans cesser de répéter à quel point je suis désolée. C'est ma mère qui prend finalement les choses en main.

-Katniss, va te préparer. Le bécotage n'aidera Peeta en rien...

-Ça reste à voir, murmure Peeta, me faisant sourire.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je crois que maintenant, il ne s'opposera plus à se laisser soigner.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois, soupire Peeta. Merci madame Everdeen.

Nous aidons toutes les deux Peeta à se relever et nous le faisons s'asseoir dans mon lit. Je l'installe confortablement, posant des oreillers derrière son dos, remontant les couvertures sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me pousse encore une fois à sortir.

-Ça va aller Katniss. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort cette fois.

Peeta sourit.

-Et même si je l'étais, tu trouverais sûrement un moyen de me garder en vie.

-Ça, c'est certain !

J'hésite un instant, puis je me penche pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Écoute bien tout ce que ma mère va te dire, d'accord ? Je... à tout à l'heure.

Ma mère me reconduit à la porte de ma chambre, me lançant un :

-Nous discuterons de la raison pour laquelle ton petit ami était dans ta chambre plus tard... lorsqu'il ira mieux.

Avant de refermer derrière moi. Je me rends à la salle de bain et prends une longue douche, à peine perturber par les paroles de ma mère. Je ne peux que penser à une chose: les mots que je suis passée beaucoup trop près de prononcer.

Je me sèche et m'habille, me sentant dans un état second. Trop de choses arrivent en même temps; je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Le président Snow. La révolte qui couve dans les districts. Mon mariage arrangé avec Peeta. Ma possible fuite avec ma famille. Mon amitié avec Gale. Mon attirance pour Peeta. L'arrivée du nouveau Pacificateur. La nouvelle menace que cela fait peser sur nous. Le "Je t'aime" qui a brûlé mes lèvres pendant quelque secondes...

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage : toute l'équipe arrive avant que j'ai terminé de déjeuner. Et entre Venia, Flavius et Octovia qui me font belle, je n'ai pas deux minutes pour penser. En fait, ils me donnent même matière à une nouvelle réflexion lorsqu'au cours de leur bavardage inutile auquel je ne prête pas attention habituellement, je comprends que le Capitole a eu quelques difficultés d'approvisionnement pendant l'hiver. Plus de fruits de mer, plus de carte à puce, plus d'étoffe.

Les districts trois, quatre et huit seraient-ils en rébellion... ou est-ce mon imagination qui s'emballe ?

On a préparé les caméras pendant que je me faisais belle alors le cirque commence. Un cirque de soie, de plume, de dentelle. J'essaie six robes différentes, toutes acompagnées d'un voile, de bijoux et de souliers. Je souris, je prends la pose... puis je recommence. Effie veille à ce que nous respections l'emploi du temps, lançant des ordres de tous les côtés, étourdissante. Heureusement, Cinna est là pour m'apporter son soutien. Sans lui, je n'aurais sûrement pas terminé cette journée ! Non seulement il me divertit, mais il me ramène même à un moment un verre d'eau et un bout de pain... je pourrais presque l'embrasser pour ça tant mon ventre crie famine.

Nous en sommes à la quatrième robe lorsque je vois Peeta apparaître en haut des escaliers, se tenant en appuie sur ma mère. Je me détourne aussitôt de l'objectif pour poser mon regard sur lui. Il me fait un sourire lumineux et je soulève ma robe pour pouvoir le rejoindre à mi-chemin de l'escalier.

-Peeta ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Tu es blessé ?

-Tu ne devrais pas voir la mariée dans sa robe avant le grand jour, le corrige Effie d'une voix empreinte d'horreur.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demande Peeta, ses yeux me détaillant.

-C'est la tradition, c'est tout.

-Ah oui ?

Ce n'est pas le cas ici, dans le district douze. Et je me fiche bien qu'il me voit dans ma robe. Ou dans mes robes. Je suis seulement heureuse de voir qu'il va bien... et je suis troublée aussi par l'intensité avec laquelle il me dévisage.

Il effleure ma joue de ses doigts dans une douce caresse, avec une expression presque... émerveillée.

-Tu es magnifique. Un ange.

Ses mains encadrent mon visage et il m'embrasse exactement comme nous l'avons appris, avec tendresse, mais passion. Sauf que cette fois, personne ne nous a demandé de le faire. Le baiser en est 100 fois meilleur. Et je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

-OH ! Vous êtes si mignon ! lance Octovia en reniflant bruyamment lorsque nous nous séparons.

-Peeta, veux-tu que je t'aide à descendre ? demande Cinna avec gentillesse.

Peeta accepte, mais Effie s'oppose. Peeta ne doit pas me voir dans les autres robes... alors nous décidons de l'asseoir dans la cuisine, là ou il ne pourra pas voir la fin de la séance photo. J'entends Cinna lui poser des questions sur sa chute et Peeta lui répondre qu'à cause de sa jambe artificielle qu'il ne contrôle pas toujours bien, il a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et s'est blessé, mais je n'écoute pas d'avantage parce que ma mère vient de s'arrêter devant moi.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien. Il a eu de la chance: rien d'important n'a été touché malgré la force de... de la chute. J'ai réussi à diminuer l'enflure de sa jambe, mais ça restera douloureux pendant plus longtemps à cause de sa prothèse qui frotte sur les contusions. Il ne pourra pas marcher sans aide pendant encore une semaine s'il se remet bien.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement: la situation est moins grave que je ne le craignais. La fuite sera plus difficile avec Peeta dans cet état, mais je reste confiante : nous y arriverons. Mais il faudra d'abord que je commence par en parler avec lui...

-Es-tu prête à recommencer Katniss ? me demande alors Effie. Il nous reste encore deux robes à essayer et nous sommes en retard de 15 minutes sur le planning... tu auras tout le temps que tu veux lorsqu'on aura terminé pour prendre soin de Peeta !

-Oui, oui. Je suis prête.

La séance reprend donc là où nous nous étions arrêtés et moins d'une heure plus tard, tout est terminé. J'ai a peine le temps de dire aurevoir qu'Effie pousse tout le monde dehors. Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa en poussant un énorme soupir. Prim, qui est arrivé juste à temps pour me voir dans ma dernière robe, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Dure journée ?

Je prends sa main et tente un sourire.

-Un peu longue, admis-je.

-Le professeur nous a dit qu'il y aura une émission spéciale demain que tout le monde doit regarder. Je parie qu'ils vont montrer la séance photo d'aujourd'hui !

-Si rapidement ?

Je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai envie de revivre cette pénible journée, même si ce n'est qu'en me regardant à travers la télévision. Me voir avec toutes cesrobes blanches une fois était déjà une fois de trop !

-Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir les autres robes ! Elles étaient sûrement magnifiques !

-Bien sûr. C'est Cinna qui les a conçu.

Je me relève péniblement de ma place pour aller rejoindre ma mère et Peeta à la cuisine qui discutent à voix basse. Prim me suit. Ils se taisent lorsqu'ils me voient entrer. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'ils complotent.

-Katniss, tu as sûrment faim ma chérie ?

Ma mère se lève un peu trop rapidement, dépose un baiser sur mon front, et s'affaire au comptoir, aussitôt rejoint par ma soeur qui l'aide à préparer un repas sommaire.

-Merci maman.

Suspicieuse, je vais m'asseoir face à Peeta, le fixant d'un regard interrogateur. Il me fait un petit signe de tête négatif et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas que je pose de question. Pour l'instant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? je lui demande plutôt.

-Parfaitement bien ! Ta mère a un don !

Peeta tend une main vers moi sur la table et je fais de même pour lier nos doigts ensemble.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir paniquée tout à l'heure, m'excusé-je d'une voix basse, pour n'être entendu que de lui. Pendant un instant, c'était comme si... si...  
-Tu étais de retour dans l'arène ? propose-t-il.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je ressens ça aussi parfois: j'ai cette impression que les jeux ne sont pas terminés. Qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Et à d'autres moments...

Il prend une grande inspiration. Son pouce caresse doucement la paume de ma main.

-À d'autres moments, quand on est ensemble tous les deux...

Il s'interrompt parce que ma mère et ma soeur reviennent vers nous. Ma mère pose une assiette devant moi, puis une devant Peeta, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, l'air grave.

-Prim, ce serait le moment d'aller nourir Lady, tu ne crois pas ? Elle doit mourir de faim.

Prim jette un oeil au sandwich qu'elle tient dans sa main, perplexe.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, ma chérie. Maintenant.

Ma petite soeur nous regarde l'un après l'autre, comprend sûrement qu'il se passe quelque chose, alors elle accepte et sort rapidement de la maison, laissant son repas en plan. Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon pour moi ! Je décide de prendre les devants, pour éviter une discussion un peu trop embarassante pour Peeta et moi.

-Maman, j'ai 16 ans, presque 17. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un discours sur la façon de faire les bébésou sur l'importance d'être responsable. Je sais déjà tout ça. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je SUIS responsable.

Un long silence suit mon petit monologue. Je fixe la table, les joues en feu.

-Je sais Katniss. Bien sûr que je sais. Seulement j'ai été jeune aussi. Je suis consciente que l'amour et le désir peuvent nous faire faire des bêtises parfois, mais... il ne vous reste que quelques jours à attendre. Vous serez mariés dans moins d'un mois alors soyez un peu patients. D'ici là, il est hors de question que ton petit ami dorme dans ta chambre !

Elle se tourne vers Peeta.

-Même si je trouve rassurrant de le savoir dans la maison... s'il se glisse encore une fois dans ton lit, je serai obligée de lui interdire l'entrée.

Je pince les lèvres, me sentant sur le point d'exploser et de lui crier que de toute façon, elle n'a aucun droit de prendre cette décision parce qu'il s'agit de ma maison. Pas de la sienne.

Heureusement, Peeta est là pou calmer le jeu.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé madame Everdeen. Jamais je n'ai voulu briser la confiance que vous aviez placé en moi. Je peux vous promettre que j'aime et que je respecte trop Katniss pour faire quoi que ce soit que vous pourriez trouver répréhensible.

Il a l'air si sincère, si innocent que ma mère acquiese. Le petit parfait Peeta ! Encore une fois, je m'étonne de cette capacité innée qu'il a de mentir. Comment fait-il pour paraître si convainquant ?

-Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Ma mère se lève et pose une main sur l'épaule de Peeta, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et je suis heureuse que tu fasses parti de notre famille maintenant. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mes filles aussi heureuses.

Elle prend son assiette et celle de Prim dans ses mains.

-Je vais manger dehors. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui... on sent bien que le printemps est presque là !

J'attends d'être certaine que ma mère ne nous entende plus avant de laisser tomber ma tête contre la table.

-C'était tellement embarassant, marmonné-je.

Peeta s'esclaffe et je le fusille du regard.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle !

-Bien sûr que si ! La conversation que j'ai eu avec ma mère à ce sujet a été beaucoup plus embarassante! Surtout que mes frères étaient présents et qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi !

-D'accord, mais je suis quand même vexée: comment ma propre mère peut-elle croire que je pense à ça avec tout ce que nous vivons depuis quelques temps ? Le s... le s... c'est... vraiment la dernière de mes priorités !

Bon, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. En fait, ça devrait l'être. Je sais que ça devrait être la dernière de mes préoccupations, mais j'y pense souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût.

Tout ça à cause de Peeta.

-Et toi !

Je pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Tu es un sacré menteur ! Comment y arrives-tu ? Même moi j'y ai cru alors que je sais que c'est faux ! "Je ne ferai rien que vous pourriez trouver répréhensible." Tu parles ! Je peux te garantir que ma mère aurait trouvé répréhensible la façon dont tu m'as embrassé l'autre fois!

Peeta me fixe, comme s'il ne peut pas croire à ce que je viens de dire, puis il éclate de rire.

-Tu es tellement de mauvaise foie !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Si on parlait un peu de la façon dont toi tu m'as embrassé Katniss, hein ? Parce que j'aurais beaucoup de chose à en dire...

Je sens mon visage rougir et je détourne les yeux, le mur me semblant soudain très intéressant à observer. Et beaucoup moins intimidant que Peeta.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'ai envie d'aborder, répondis-je à mi-voix.

Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin que Peeta et ses belles paroles viennent emmêler encore l'écheveau de mes sentiments. Je dois essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela moi-même.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, retorque Peeta, moqueur.

J'entends sa chaise racler le sol et je reporte aussitôt mon attention vers lui.

-Je vais retourner chez moi.

-Maintenant ? Mais... tu n'as même pas terminé de manger encore !

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. On a à peine eu le temps de parler et j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Je voudrais lui parler de mon plan de fuite, d'abord, mais aussi de mes soupçons concernant la révolte dans les autres districts. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à comprendre.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Et je veux te laisser profiter de la fin de la journée : aller marcher dehors, profiter du soleil et de la chaleur. Avec ma jambe, je suis plutôt limité dans mes déplacements.

-Je m'en fiche !

Mon cri de protestation a jailli sans que j'y pense, sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Je pince les lèvres, gênée, alors que Peeta se fige. Son regard me fixe avec intensité, presque comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il en est incapable.

-Je veux dire... tu peux rester. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester à la maison. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller.

-Merci, mais je me sentirais mal de te priver des quelques heures de liberté qu'il te reste.

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire ? Bon, allez, Katniss. Tu peux le dire. Ce n'est pas si difficile après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu lui déclarais ton amour...

Je retiens donc Peeta par le bras lorsqu'il passe en boîtant à côté de moi.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que tu restes. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Un long silence suit mon affirmation et je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'ai envie de courir me cacher sous mes couvertures.

-C'est différent alors, dit Peeta d'une voix douce.

Son regard accroche le mien, beaucoup trop intense, et je voudrais détourner les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis hypnotisée par le bleu de ses prunelles.

Peeta me fait un sourire totalement irrésistible en se penchant vers moi.

-Si tu me supplies de rester... si tu avoues que tu n'arrives plus à te passer de moi... alors peut-être que je ne partirai pas.

-N'exagère pas tout de même !

Le sourire de Peeta s'aggrandit.

-Si peu, réplique-t-il juste avant d'effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je n'ai que le temps de fermer les yeux et de lever les mains pour les passer autour de son cou avant que Peeta ne s'éloigne de moi. Je me retrouve les deux bras dans les airs et les lèvres tendues, l'air complètement idiote j'en suis certaine.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Peeta reprendre sa place sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandé-je un peu trop brusquement.

Il lève un sourcil, l'air faussement surpris.

-Je me rasseois. Ne viens-tu pas juste de me demander de rester ?

-Oui, mais...

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé comme tu allais le faire ? ai-je envie de lui demander. Je m'abstiens toutefois de le faire. Il n'a aucune raison de m'embrasser: nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple. Je crois que depuis mon réveil ce matin, je suis très près de l'oublier.

-Laisse tomber.

-D'accord. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

T'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus de souffle. T'entraîner dans ma chambre pour faire des choses que ma mère trouverait totalement indécente.

Je repousse ma chaise violemment. Je dois m'éloigner de lui avant que mes pensées ne deviennent encore plus indécentes.

-Je... j'ai trouvé... une idée pour occuper le temps que nous passons ensemble, bredouillé-je en reculant vers l'escalier.

-Vraiment ?

-Attends, je reviens !

Puis je prends la fuite, montant les escaliers à la course jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ramasse le livre familial sur les plantes, des feuilles et des crayons, puis je me donne quelques minutes avant de redescendre, le temps de retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions. Lorsque je suis presque certaine de pouvoir lui faire face à nouveau, je le rejoins dans la cuisine et lui explique mon idée de mettre à jour le livre des plantes. Comme Peeta accepte, nous nous mettons aussitôt au travail.

Je reprends ma place à la table et Peeta approche sa chaise de la mienne, si près que nos cuisses se frôlent. Je me crispe, mais je ne passe aucun commentaire, me concentrant sur notre tâche. Nous parcourons le livre du début à la fin, notant les passages assez nombreux vu que le livre a été commencé il y a quelques siècles qui ont besoin d'un coup de neuf, puis je fais une liste succinte des connaissances que j'aimerais ajouter.

-Doucement Katniss ! me coupe Peeta en riant. Une chose à la fois... par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Je réfléchis, puis choisis d'enrichir d'abord la section sur les plantes comestibles, plus particulièrement les baies. Certaines sont comestibles, comme celles que j'ai mangé avec Rue pensé-je avec un pincement au coeur, alors que d'autres sont mortelles. Comme Peeta et moi sommes passés à un cheveu de mourir à cause de certaines baies, je trouve que c'est de circonstance.

Bien sûr, Peeta n'a aucune difficulté à représenter le surreau mortel. Il en fait d'abord un brouillon avant de le recopier dans le livre avec soin.

C'est fascinant à quel point ses mains bougent avec grâce et agilité malgré leur force. Voilà sûrement pourquoi il arrive à me faire perdre la tête d'une simple caresse. Et il semble si concentré... comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Comme s'il venait de se retirer en lui-même, dans un endroit merveilleux dont je n'ai pas l'accès.

Lorsqu'il se penche sur sa feuille, une mèche de cheveux lui tombe dans les yeux, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Je remarque pour la première fois que ses cheveux prennent une couleur dorée lorsque le soleil les touche directement, comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Et ses cils sont tellement longs ! On a l'impression qu'ils vont s'emmêler à chaque clignement de paupière. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cela auparavant.

-Terminé !

Peeta relève si vivement la tête que je sursaute. Il pousse le livre vers moi, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, un sourire aux lèvres. J'y jette un oeil avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

-Parfait. Merci Peeta.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais ajouter un peu de couleurs demain.

J'accepte volontier, puis je lui prends la plume des mains pour écrire une description du surreau mortel de mon écriture la plus soignée. Je trace mes lettres lentement, en silence, sentant un regard bleu fixé sur moi. J'essaie d'en faire abstraction, mais ce n'est pas facile. Surtout lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi et que je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Peeta passe un bras dans mon dos, sa main venant caresser distraitement mon bras gauche.

Ma plume s'immobilise un instant alors que j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Ce n'est qu'une innocente caresse, juste un effleurement sur mon bras. Ce n'est rien du tout. Alors calme-toi Katniss.

Je prends une inspiration, puis poursuis ma tâche de mon mieux, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon esprit est centré uniquement vers la main qui remonte mon bras pour caresser mon épaule, puis ma nuque.

-Peeta ! m'écriai-je, exaspérée. Je n'arriverai à rien comme ça !

Peeta a un petit rire, mais il s'éloigne un peu de moi en s'excusant. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois déposer son menton dans ses mains jointes, sans jamais me quitter du regard. Je termine donc mon texte sous son oeil scrutateur.

Je dépose ensuite la plume et me tourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peeta me sourit, semblant satisfait de ma réaction. Ce garçon est vraiment difficile à suivre parfois ! Fait-il exprès pour me mettre en colère ou quoi ? Parce qu'il y parvient parfaitement!

-Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'observer ?

-Non !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que... parce que ça me met mal à l'aise ! Voilà ! répliqué-je avec férocité.

-Hum... je vois.

Il prend le bout de ma tresse entre ses doigts, la faisant tourner avec un air taquin.

-Donc toi tu as le droit, mais moi pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je de façon peu convainquante.

De toute évidence, mon petit examen ne lui a pas échappé. C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire prendre en flagrant déli.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de pratique encore avant que j'arrive à croire à tes mensonges !

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis fais descendre son nez le long de ma mâchoire, le fait remonter, et dépose ses lèvres tout près de mon oreille. Je frissonne de plaisir, mais déjà, il a retrouvé sa place et se remet au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Nous travaillons sur le livre encore un peu, alors que ma mère et ma soeur s'occupent du jardin à l'extérieur, mais je vois Peeta se fatiguer peu à peu. Son genou le fait souffrir, c'est évident. Je le renvois donc chez lui, lui ordonnant de se reposer avant notre cours avec Haymitch. Je rejoins ma famille dehors et je les aide à prendre soin des plantes médécinales que nous tentons de faire pousser dans notre nouveau jardin. Je suis plutôt douée pour ça et c'est une occupation relaxante qui m'empêche de penser.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est seule tous les trois que nous prenons notre repas du soir. Prim remarque d'ailleurs à quel point la table semble vide sans Peeta et je ne peux qu'acquieser. Même si je ne l'ai pas voulu, même si j'essaie d'empêcher ça, Peeta prend une place de plus en plus importante dans notre famille. Dans ma vie aussi... et dans mon coeur, c'est évident.

Et c'est sûrement aussi pour ça que je me rends chez Haymitch au pas de course après le repas. Mais Peeta n'y est pas. Mon mentor est seul, assis sur le plancher de son salon, avec un verre d'alcool à la main bien sûr.

-Peeta n'est pas là ?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Je pousse un soupir et me laisse tomber sur le sol, à côté d'Haymitch. Celui-ci lève son verre vers moi et me demande:

-Tu en veux ?

Je lui jette un regard furieux et il éclate de rire.

-Allez chérie, je te garantis que la deuxième gueule de bois est moins pénible que la première !

-Je ne vais pas tenter l'expérience, merci quand même !

-Tant pis pour toi alors ! Tu étais beaucoup plus amusante saoule que dans ton état normal !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse, mais je décide d'ignorer sa remarque.

-Alors sur quoi va porter le cours aujourd'hui ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

-Les cours de la semaine porteront tous sur le même sujet: apprendre à se connaître.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Apprendre à se connaître ? Je connais déjà Peeta ! Je le connais même plutôt bien !

-Ne prend pas cet air sceptique ! C'est quelque chose d'essentiel dans un couple. Tu es supposé tout savoir de ses goûts, de ses habitudes, de ses manies...

Comme le fait que Peeta fait un double noeuds à ses laçets par exemple. Ou qu'il aime dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne prend jamais de sucre dans son thé et ce, même s'il adore manger tout ce qui est un peu sucré, comme les desserts. Son repas préféré est le poisson... malheureusement pour lui, on en mange très peu dans le district douze. Il aime aussi la viande d'écureuil grillé. S'il fait de la lutte, ce n'est pas tant par plaisir que pour suivre la voie tracée par ses frères. Il aime beaucoup la musique, surtout les airs plus entraînants et adore chanter lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur et ce, même s'il chante comme une casserole.

Oui, je crois que je peux dire que je connais Peeta. Même mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Je sais que tu crois que tu connais le garçon, mais je suis certain que tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses que tu ne soupçonnais même pas !

-On verra ! répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous attendons Peeta quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'Il lui ait peut-être arrivé quelque chose. S'il était tombé à cause de sa blessure et qu'il soit incapable de se relever ? Ou si tout simplement il avait trop mal pour marcher jusque chez Haymitch ?

-On devrait aller voir chez lui, dis-je sans arriver à cacher mon anxiété.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Il est sûrement juste en galante compagnie et il nous a oublié !

Je lui lance à nouveau mon regard le plus meurtrier.

-Peeta a été blessé hier, lui expliqué-je en me levant. Il a de la difficulté à marcher. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais moi je vais voir.

Je sors de la maison comme une furie. Haymitch me rejoint presque aussitôt.

-Comment a-t-il été blessé ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

J'observe autour de nous pour être certaine que nous sommes seuls.

-Thread, répondis-je simplement, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

-Ah ! Ça explique bien des choses ! Comme pourquoi Thread avait de la difficulté à bouger son bras ce matin... et pourquoi il avait une echymose au visage...

-Quoi ? Thread avait...

Alors Peeta n'est pas le seul qui a été blessé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser sortir de chez moi ! Je savais que les choses tourneraient mal ! Si Thread a été blessé par Peeta, il doit nous avoir encore plus dans le collimateur maintenant. Il va falloir être constamment sur nos gardes ! En fait, je suis surprise que Peeta ne soit pas déjà en prison !

À moins que...

J'accélère le pas, horrifiée par cette possibilité.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi se sont-ils battus ? Sûrement pas pour tes beaux yeux...

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire... des Pacificateurs sont venus chez Peeta pour "escorter" ses amis jusque chez eux. Et Thread a voulu me reconduire chez moi. Peeta s'est interposé et il m'a ramené. Quand il est parti, le chef des Pacificateurs l'attendait devant chez lui. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé.

Haymitch poussa un grognement.

-Petit idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'interposer comme ça ?

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne le sais pas non plus, mais Peeta est comme ça. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir alors qu'il croyait que je pouvais être en danger.

-Il essayait seulement de me protéger.

-Tout ça va avoir l'effet inverse ! Se mettre Thread a dos est une mauvaise idée !

-Je sais bien ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ! protesté-je avec véhémence, furieuse qu'il me rende responsable des erreurs de Peeta. Mais... vous croyez qu'il va prendre des mesures contre nous ?

-Peut-être bien... mais nous sommes toujours libres et en vie pour l'instant et presque 24 heures sont passées déjà. On va peut-être s'en tirer.

-Très rassurant.

Nous arrivons enfin devant chez Peeta. Je cours jusqu'à la porte où je frappe frénétiquement. Personne ne vient répondre.

-Peeta ? Peeta ! PEETA !

Je frappe de plus en plus fort sur la porte, espérant voir Peeta apparaître, mais visiblement, il n'est pas à la maison. Je me décide alors à pousser la porte et à entrer à l'intérieur.

-Peeta ! criai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Et là je me fige. Peeta est là, étendu sur le sofa. Le coeur battant à toute allure, je m'approche de lui pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Je palpe son visage et son corps, mais il semble en parfaite santé. Comme si... il dormait, simplement.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Peeta ? Peeta, réveille-toi !

Il remue un peu, à peine, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il ne montre aucun signe qu'il m'a entendu.

-Peeta ?

-Oublie l'idée de le réveiller, dit Haymitch en arrivant dans mon dos. J'ai trouvé ça sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Et il me montre une bouteille de sirop de sommeil.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, comprenant enfin ce qui se passe. Peeta a simplement pris un peu de sirop, sûrement pour l'aider à combattre la douleur. Il va bien. Personne n'est venu l'arrêter ou le torturer.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front, puis me relève et monte à l'étage. J'entre dans la chambre principale, sûrement celle de Peeta, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'examiner. Elle est identique à la mienne, sauf qu'elle semble habitée. Peeta y a accroché deux photographies au mur, une de sa famille et l'autre de son groupe d'amis. Il a installé dans un coin de la pièce, juste sous la fenêtre, un bureau sur lequel son matériel de dessin et de peinture est éparpillé. Je m'approche, me sentant un peu coupable de fouiner, mais ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Son dernier dessin me montre, dans ma maison, vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Je sais que c'est un croquis d'un moment réel, celui où je l'ai rejoint dans l'escalier... je reconnais la pose, le décor... mais avais-je vraiment cette expression lumineuse ? J'irais même jusqu'à dire amoureuse ?

Je repose le dessin, comme si son contact me brûlait. Je fais alors ce pour quoi je suis venue: je prends la couverture sur le lit de Peeta et je l'amène au premier étage. Je la dépose délicatement sur lui, lui souhaite une bonne nuit même s'il ne m'entend pas, puis je fais signe à Haymitch de me suivre à l'extérieur.

-Je crois que le cours est annulé pour ce soir, dis-je simplement.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demande mon mentor en m'observant intensémment.

Je suis certaine qu'il connaît déjà la réponse, mais je lui dis tout de même:

-Je vais rester ici, bien sûr.

Il est hors de question que je laisse Peeta seul alors qu'il est aussi vulnérable. Je vais veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

-Et que vas-tu faire chérie si les Pacificateurs débarquent ? Tu vas essayer de les éliminer toute seule, sans arme ? demande Haymitch, d'un ton moqueur.

J'hausse les épaules, refusant de le laisser m'effrayer.

-S'il le faut, oui.

Je suis nulle au combat, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais je ne les laisserai pas prendre Peeta sans rien faire. Haymitch pousse un grognement exaspéré avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc juste devant la fenêtre.

-Complétement désespérants, marmonne-t-il. Je dois veiller constamment sur eux pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

Je prends place à côté de lui sur le banc, restant silencieuse, perdue dans mes réflexions. C'est le moment où jamais de lui parler de mon plan. Et de lui exposer mes soupçons sur les rébellions dans les districts. J'ai confiance en Haymitch aussi. Je suis certaine qu'ilpourra m'aider.

Comme Haymitch me comprend à demi-mots maintenant, cela ne me prend que quelques minutes pour tout lui expliquer. De son côté, il m'apprend que des rumeurs courent que les districts sept et onze auraient aussi tenter de se rebeller. Si tout cela est vrai, ça voudrait dire que plus de la moitié des districts se battent contre le Capitole. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. Si Gale l'apprend, il voudra rester et se battre.

Moi... je crois tout de même qu'il est préférable de prendre la fuite.

-Et pour notre fuite ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? lui demandé-je finalement.

-Complètement irréaliste. On ne survivrait pas plus de quelques jours avant de se faire attraper.

Je secoue la tête poru montrer mon désaccord.

-Gale et moi connaissons bien les bois. On y arrivera.

-Nous sommes trop nombreux Katniss ! proteste Haymitch. Et nous avons trop d'éléments vulnérables... même Peeta sera un fardeau avec sa blessure.

-Je sais, mais je ne vois pas d'autres choix !

-Tu restes ici et tu te maries. Exactement comme le veut le Capitole. C'est même moi qui te conduirais à l'autel.

Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, cette solution me semble moins horrible. Envisageable même. Mais... je ne peux pas laisser Snow diriger ainsi ma vie. Et juste imaginer le visage de Gale si je lui annonce que j'ai décidé d'épouser Peeta me dissuade de choisir cette voie.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Bien sûr que tu peux.

Haymitch se penche vers moi et fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avant: il prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

J'hésite une seconde avant de répondre.

-Oui... jusqu'à un certain point.

-Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire: tu n'es pas douée pour élaborer des plans. Moi si. Alors laisse-moi nous sortir de là. Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de jouer le jeu. Épouse Peeta. Fais semblant de suivre les ordres du président à la lettre.

-Et après ? demandé-je, parce que je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Autre chose qu'Haymitch ne m'a pas encore dévoilé. Bien que j'ignore ce que cela peut être.

-Après... tu verras en temps et lieux.

**Voilà ! Les choses se corsent pour nos amoureux... l'étau se resserre autour de Katniss... mais même si je veux mettre un peu de suspens et d'action dans mon histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas: ça restera toujours principalement centrée sur l'histoire d'amour entre Katniss et Peeta. **

**Pour les prochains chapitres, je vous promets: **

**- Lefameux cours qui permettra à Peeta et Katniss de mieux se connaître... et qui donnera quelques révélations sur leurs sentiments. **

**- Une discussion importante entre Gale et Katniss. **

**- L'annonce de l'Expiation. **

**Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur et à bientôt pour la chapitre 10. **


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je sais: j'ai encore mis du temps pour pondre ce chapitre ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire dernièrement et lorsque je l'aurais, je me fais réquisitionner mon ordinateur par mon chéri qui n'en a plus ! Mais ce soir, j'ai réservé mon ordi pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre et vous le poster ! Il est encore une fois très long... et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. **_

_**Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voici ce que vous pourrez lire dans les prochaines pages: **_

_**- Un Peeta plus que séducteur**_

_**- Un jeu pour pourmettre à Katniss et Peeta de mieux se connaître **_

_**-Des questions indiscrètes sur les sentiments de Katniss **_

_**-L'annonce de l'expiation **_

_**J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire! Haha ! »Et merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! H-games Stalket, merci de m'avoir exprimé tes souhaits, j'aime bien savoir ce que mes lectrices aimeraient lire. Tu découvriras au fur et à mesure là où je m'en vais avec cette histoire... mais je crois pouvoir dire que nos visions concordent ! ;) Mais ne le dit pas trop fort ! lol **_

_**Et à toutes (et tous s'il y en a) bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 10**

Je me réveille entourée d'une odeur délicieuse que je connais bien. Celle de Peeta. J'ouvre les yeux et réalise que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Et je me rappelle alors que j'ai refusé de quitter la maison de Peeta tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé. J'ai donc passé la nuit ici, au grand désarroi de ma mère, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Je me lève, enlève le chandail que j'ai emprunté et remets mes vêtements de la veille, puis je sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Et c'est là qu'une autre odeur délicieuse atteint mes narines: celle du pain frais. Du bacon aussi.

Affamée, je cours vers le rez-de-chaussée, ne me préoccupant plus de ne pas faire de bruit. Peeta est réveillé de toute façon: il n'y a que lui pour faire un pain qui sent aussi bon !

J'entre dans la cuisine où Peeta dresse nos assiettes... en chantonnant bien sûr. Cela me fait sourire.

-Bon matin ! me lance-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu me prépares mon déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr.

Il vient vers moi et dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu es mon invitée ce matin !

Sa main se pose dans le bas de mon dos. Il me pousse vers la table de la salle à manger, tire ma chaise et m'aide à m'asseoir. Puis il va chercher mon assiette et la pose devant moi.

-Votre repas madame, dit-il avec une révérence

-Quel service ! Attention, je pourrais en prendre l'habitude !

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-Quant tu vivras ici, ce sera tous les matins comme ça si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je perds aussitôt ma bonne humeur. Sans le savoir, Peeta a ramené le sujet auquel je ne voulais pas penser.

Le mariage. Notre mariage.

-Alors... tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais ici ? demandé-je, pour changer de sujet.

-Oh ! Je le sais ! Tu étais inquiète; tu craignais que je sois arrêté. Alors tu es restée pour veiller sur moi... et Haymitch aussi. Il était là quand je me suis réveillé. Il dormait sur le plancher du salon. En fait, il m'a attaqué avec un couteau, mais heureusement il m'a reconnu avant de me blesser !

-Haymitch a dormi ici aussi ?

Je suis un peu surprise. Il avait pourtant affirmé qu'il retournait chez lui.

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous faire confiance ! Que nous sommes trop... impulsifs et irréfléchis.

-Il m'a dit à peu près la même chose hier ! Il croit que je suis incapable de monter un bon plan!

-Un plan ? Quel genre de plan ? demande Peeta, intrigué.

Je prends une bouchée pour me donner le temps de trouver une réponse et je la mâche très lentement sous le regard attentif de Peeta qui n'a pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Sauf que je ne peux pas lui parler de notre fuite. Ce qui est arrivé avec le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs m'a rendu plus prudente et je ne me sens plus en sécurité dans ma maison. Ni dans la sienne. Et si Thread nous avait mis sur écoute ? Et s'il m'entendait parler de mes projets de fuite ?

Je préfère ne pas y penser. Nous serions tous condamnés.

-Oh ! Je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi on parlait ! C'était une idée en l'air, comme ça !

Peeta me lance un regard clairement sceptique: de toute évidence, je ne suis pas devenue plus douée pour les mensonges. Heureusement, il ne me pose pas d'avantage de question. Il comprend peut-être que c'est un sujet qu'on ne peut pas aborder.

-D'aaaaaccord, dit-il en faisant traîner la première syllable. De toute façon, je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne crois pas que je suis en danger pour l'instant. En fait, Thread paraissait furieux de ne pas pouvoir me tuer !

Peeta a un petit rire et je le fusille du regard. Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans.

-Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la légère comme ça ? Il t'a blessé... et il peut faire de ta vie et de celle de tes proches un enfer !

Il pousse un soupir.

-Je sais Katniss... et j'ai dit à tout le monde de se tenir tranquille, pendant quelques temps au moins. Mais je crois que tant qu'on fait ce que Snow nous a demandé, tout ira bien.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, parce que je n'en suis pas si certaine, mais Peeta me coupe la parole avant que j'ai pu dire un mot.

-Si on parlait d'autre chose ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin ! Je voulais seulement que tu saches que tu ne seras pas obligé de me voler mon lit une autre fois. Le divan n'est pas très confortable !

Je me pince les lèvres, pour ne pas dire ce que je pense, pour ne pas lui donner la permission de me rejoindre dans son lit, ou dans le mien, quand il le souhaite. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas bien.

-Tu as raison. Ce soir, je dormirai avec Prim dans son lit et tu prendras le mien. Tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir sur le sofa plus longtemps.

Peeta me fait un sourire éclatant.

-Ça me va.

Il commence alors à parler de tout et de rien. Des nouvelles couleurs de peinture qu'il a commandé du Capitole. De tout ce qu'il pourra peindre avec. De son frère qui est amoureux et qui pense à se fiancer. De Delly Carthwright qui a le coeur brisé parce que Leewis, c'est ainsi que se nomme le garçon sans nom, l'a laissé tomber hier. Il a eu tellement peur des Pacificateurs qu'il veut se tenir le plus loin possible de Peeta et de tous ceux qui le cottoient.

Puis, comme il le fait souvent, Peeta me demande de lui raconter une histoire. Une histoire de chasse plus particulièrement. Je réfléchis pendant un long moment, il y en a tellement, avant de choisir le jour où j'ai décidé de me rendre seule jusqu'à la cabane de mon père qui se trouve très loin dans les bois. C'était deux ans après sa mort.

J'étais jeune, un peu idiote, et je me suis perdue. La nuit tombait et paniquée, je cherchais mon chemin lorsque je me suis fait attaquée par un sanglier... sauf que c'est lui qui est mort, pas moi. Le premier, et l'un des seuls, sanglier que j'ai jamais tué !

Et alors que je raconte, l'attention de Peeta entièrement fixée sur moi, je réalise que tout cela me semble beaucoup trop naturel. Être assise là, face à Peeta, de bon matin. Discuter avec lui. C'est agréable. Simple. Facile.

Je me sens bien près de suivre le conseil d'Haymitch. Il a peut-être raison après tout. Pour ce qui est des Hunger Games, Haymitch a souvent raison. Et pour nous, nous trois, la partie n'a jamais vraiment été terminée.

Je repousse mon assiette et me lève, tendant une main vers Peeta.

-J'ai envie de regarder un peu la télévision.

Il fronce les sourcils, surpris. Il n'y a jamais rien à la télévision que des programmes agaçants qui prônent le Capitole. Je le sais, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux seulement couvrir le son de nos voix pendant que nous discuterons.

Peeta prend ma main sans protester et me suit dans le salon. J'ouvre le poste, puis je m'asseois sur les cuisses de Peeta, m'installant de façon à ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, ma bouche toute proche de son oreille. Cette position n'est qu'à fin pratique, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est très agréable.

-Hey ! Katniss, ça va ? me demande Peeta à voix basse, inquiet.

Il ne comprend visiblement pas ce qui se passe. Il n'a pas l'habitude que je sois aussi affectueuse.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, murmuré-je à son oreille.

Il reste silencieux, attendant que je sois prête à me lançer.

-Si je m'enfuis hors du district, viendras-tu avec moi ?

Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, puis il tourne sa tête vers moi, rivant son regard au mien.

-Ça dépend.

Mon coeur se serre à l'idée qu'il puisse refuser. Que ferais-je dans ce cas ? Serais-je capable de le laisser derrière ? De partir en sachant que le Capitole le capturerait, le torturerait pour apprendre où je suis partie ?

Non, sûrement pas.

Peeta dépose ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou, puis remonte lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. Et malgré la gravité du moment, mon corps réagit au contact du sien et frissonne de plaisir.

- Ça dépend de la raison.

Je pose une main sur sa joue et approche mon visage, comme si je voulais l'embrasser. Je m'arrête à la commissure de ses lèvres, nos deux bouches cachées par ma main.

- Parce que nous sommes en danger. Parce que nous ne serons jamais en sécurité tant que Snow sera à la présidence. Parce que c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour échapper à tout ça.

Les doigts de Peeta passent dans mes cheveux relâchés sur mes épaules pour une fois, puis descendent sur ma nuque, me gardant ainsi collée contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmure-t-il, son souffle se mélangeant au mien. Ça dépend de la raison pour laquelle tu veux que je t'accompagne.

- Je croyais que c'était plutôt évident.

- J'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de franchir ce pas. Peeta ne semble pas s'en offusquer et il me sourit.

-Alors je vais être encore une fois obligé de combler les blancs...

La dernière fois qu'il a prononcé ses mots, dans l'arène, il m'a embrassé tout de suite après. C'était notre premier vrai baiser. Alors bien sûr que je m'attends à ce qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie.

Mais ses lèvres se posent juste à côté de ma bouche, exactement là où reposaient les miennes pendant notre conversation. Ses mains passent autour de ma taille et me serre avec force contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, mes doigts fermement aggripés à sa chemise. Ses doigts caressent mon dos, légers comme une plume, agréables. Son front s'appuie contre le mien. Je sens le souffle chaud de Peeta sur mon visage et j'aurais envie de capturer ses lèvres.

Avant que j'ai pu le faire, Peeta dépose un dernier baiser, tout innocent, sur mon nez et il me fait glisser à côté de lui sur le sofa. Il me laisse en plan, exactement comme il l'a fait dans ma cuisine la veille. Croit-il respecter ainsi ma volonté ou n'a-t-il simplement pas envie de m'embrasser ?

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui jette un regard contrarié auquel il répond par un clin d'oeil qui me laisse encore plus perturbée face à son attitude.

-J'ai promis à ta mère de ne rien faire de répréhensible, tu te souviens ? lance-t-il d'un ton badin.

-Je n'ai rien dit, protesté-je aussitôt, furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir ainsi laissé transparaître ma frustration.

Peeta éclate de rire et je me renfrogne. Il se lève pour venir se planter devant moi. Il pose ses deux mains sur le fauteuil, puis il se penche lentement vers moi, me surplombant et me faisant ainsi prisonnière de ses bras.

-Pas besoin : je l'ai lu sur ton visage. Tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse...

Je nie, refusant d'admettre la vérité, tentant d'avoir l'air indifférente. Ça ne fonctionne pas. La proximité de Peeta déclenche des réactions incontrôlables dans mon corps. Des réactions dont il est maintenant un peu trop conscient.

J'insiste, voulant absolument le persuader qu'il a tort.

-Tu es devenu bien présomptueux ! Te crois-tu irrésistible ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu peux protester à grands cris, je sais que tu es attirée par moi Katniss. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le comprendre, mais maintenant je sais.

Une de ses mains se pose sur ma clavicule, y traçant des arabesques qui me perturbent plus que je ne le souhaiterais.

-Je le sens, tu frissonnes chaque fois que je te touche. Je sens ton corps qui se tend vers le mien lorsque je suis près. Et chaque fois que je t'embrasse, tu t'accroches à moi, comme si tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Puis c'est sans parler de l'autre soir... quand tu me suppliais de t'embrasser. Tu m'as déshabillé et tu t'es frotté contre moi. Même si tu avais bu, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. Si tu ne me voulais pas comme moi je te veux.

Sa voix est basse et rauque, déclenchant des frissons dans mon corps, jusque dans mes os. Je n'ai jamais vu Peeta comme ça, avec ce regard qui semble affamé, avec cet air de prédateur. Je dois avouer qu'il est foutrement sexy en cet instant... encore plus que d'habitude. Ça déclenche un fourmillement chaud et étrange dans le bas de mon ventre. Et une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. De l'embrasser encore et encore. De sentir son corps pressé contre le mien. De sentir ses doigts s'aggriper fermement à mes hanches.

-Si je t'embrasse maintenant... si je fais ce dont j'ai envie... les choses pourraient bien dégénérer. D'une façon que ta mère trouverait absolument répréhensible et totalement irresponsable, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu m'arrêterais avant qu'il soit trop tard...

-Non, sans doute pas, répondis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

À cet instant, ma mère est bien loin dans mes pensées... mais pas de celles de Peeta, puisqu'encore une fois, il met une distance entre nous.

-Voilà pourquoi je vais me montrer raisonnable et je vais aller me préparer pour la journée. Et toi, tu vas retourner chez toi et faire de même...

Puis il s'éloigne en boîtant un peu, mais moins que la veille il me semble. Le temps que je retrouve mes esprits, il a déjà grimpé la moitié de l'escalier.

-Attends ! Peeta ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu... pour... enfin, la question que je t'ai posée...

Notre fuite. Il ne m'a pas dit s'il allait venir avec moi. Et tout dépend de ce qu'il dira maintenant.

Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Je croyais que la réponse était plutôt évidente !

Et il disparaît à l'étage. Perturbée, je me rends chez moi dans un état second. Je refuse le petit déjeuner que m'offre ma mère, lui disant que j'ai déjà mangé chez Peeta, mais j'accepte de boire le thé avec elle et ma petite soeur. J'ai l'impression que je néglige un peu ma soeur ces temps-ci alors dès que ma douche est prise, nous sortons toutes les deux marcher dans la Veine, jusqu'au pré où nous jouons à la balle, bientôt rejointes par quelques amis de Prim.

Ce n'est que pendant le trajet du retour à la maison, que je comprends alors ce qui se passe... et surtout, ce que Peeta fait depuis deux jours.

-Je te rejoins bientôt Prim ! J'ai un mot à dire à Peeta avant !

Je me dirige vers chez lui à grands pas, dans l'intention ferme de lui jeter ses fautes au visage, mais c'est Haymitch qui vient m'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour chérie ! Encore une journée où tu rayonnes de joie !

-Poussez-vous. Je dois parler avec Peeta.

-Mais bien sûr, nous t'attendions justement !

Sa remarque me surprend suffisamment pour me faire oublier ma colère pendant quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour reprendre la leçon d'hier, répond-il comme si c'était évident.

Je pousse un soupir.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Vu que nous serons partis très bientôt ? ai-je envie d'ajouter. Même si je me tais, Haymitch semble lire dans ma tête parce que son visage prend un air contrarié.

-Tout à fait nécessaire. Ce sera aussi utile après votre mariage...

Son ton semble me donner un avertissement, mais ça ne suffira pas à me faire changer d'avis. Peeta et Gale ont tous les deux acceptés de m'accompagner. Plus rien ne me retient ici.

-Ouais, ouais. D'accord.

J'entre dans la maison, obligeant Haymitch à se pousser pour me laisser passer et je fais irruption dans le salon où Peeta est assis sur le sol, sa jambe blessée étendue devant lui.

-Salut Katniss !

-Toi ! crié-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Peeta fronce les sourcils, surpris par ma colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai enfin compris ce que tu fais ! Tu... tu essaies de... me séduire !

Je suis si offusquée que j'en ai de la difficulté à parler. Peeta essaie de me séduire et le plus frustrant, c'est qu'il y réussit très bien !

Peeta me fixe, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, puis il pince les lèvres, mais ne peut retenir un petit rire.

-Tu te moques de moi en plus ?

-Non, non. C'est seulement que... je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne voyais rien.

Il rit de nouveau et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, de plus en plus furieuse. Finalement, je vais peut-être le laisser dans le district douze ! Bien fait pour lui !

-Est-ce que votre petite scène est terminée ? demande alors Haymitch dans mon dos. Peut-on se mettre au travail ?

Je dois avouer que j'avais oublié sa présence.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'épouser un homme qui utilise des procédés douteux pour séduire une fille !

-Tu es furieuse simplement parce que ça fonctionne, retorque notre mentor avec justesse.

Je décide de garder le silence, croyant que c'est la réponse la plus appropriée, et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Peeta en prenant soin de laisser une grande distance entre nous.

Celui-ci me fait un sourire éclatant.

-Enlève-moi cet air de ton visage, grondé-je entre mes dents.

-Quel air ? demande-t-il, faussement innocent.

-Ne joue pas à celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu es content de toi ? Content d'avoir atteint ton but ? Ton petit numéro était parfaitement calculé ! Tu savais exactement l'effet que ça aurait sur moi !

J'ai littéralement craché les derniers mots, mais Peeta ne se laisse pas du tout perturbé par ma colère et mes accusations.

-Je suis amoureux de toi: peux-tu vraiment me reprocher d'essayer de te séduire ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela. Et la façon dont il a dit qu'il est amoureux de moi... ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit directement. Ça semblait si naturel. Je me racle bruyamment la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Tu... tu m'as demandé d'être... d'être ton amie, dis-je finalement d'une petite voix. Les amis ne devraient pas faire ça.

Madge a raison: les amis ne font pas ça. Peu importe à quel point je le veux, Peeta n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon ami. Nous jouons seulement, parce que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre complètement.

-C'est vrai, je te l'ai demandé. Mais c'était avant, lorsque je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Gale et que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi...

Peeta se glisse vers moi, rapprochant nos deux corps.

-Maintenant que je sais que j'ai une chance, même infime, les choses ont changées. J'ai l'intention de me battre pour toi Katniss.

Sa main attrape la mienne et la serre fort entre ses doigts. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, me détourner, fuir ce moment trop fort en émotion, mais j'en suis incapable.

-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! lance Haymitch dans une immitation qui ressemble étrangement à Effie. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

Je me sens rougir encore d'avantage, mais Peeta ne montre aucune réaction. Il continue de me fixer de son regard intense.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer vos conseils, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je sais mon garçon, mais tu pourrais attendre que je ne sois pas là pour ça ! Toute cette guimauve me donne mal au coeur !

-Je crois que c'est plutôt tout le vin que vous avez pris au déjeuner, réplique Peeta en riant.

-Peut-être aussi.

Haymitch s'asseoit face à nous, tendant la main, paume ouverte. Je me penche pour jeter un oeil à ce qu'il tient. C'est un jeton vert que je n'ai pas vu souvent, juste à quelques reprises lorsque les vendeurs de la Plaque se réunissent pour jouer aux cartes.

-Un jeton de poker ?

-On va faire un petit jeu, explique Haymitch. Chacun votre tour, vous allez dire tout ce que vous savez sur l'autre, ce que vous avez deviné ou ce que vous croyez savoir. L'autre doit obligatoirement répondre à chaque affirmation et dire si c'est vrai ou faux. Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul joker, une seule chance de vous dérober.

Il prend habilement le jeton entre ses doigts et le fait tourner.

-Une fois qu'il est utilisé, vous n'avez plus d'autre choix que de répondre et... de dire la vérité. Le bluff n'est pas permis. Vous avez trente minutes chrono pour votre interrogatoire.

Trente minutes ? Trente minutes à répondre à des questions personnelles sur moi ? Il a perdu la tête ! Et en plus, c'est Peeta qui posera les questions de son choix ? C'est encore pire que l'interview avant les Jeux ! Au moins, j'avais eu un peu de temps pour me préparer et ça ne durait que quelques minutes. Puis Ceasar essayait de m'aider alors que je sais que Peeta sera impitoyable. Je me souviens encore de son ton déterminé lorsqu'il m'a dit, pendant les fêtes de la moisson: "Tu ne pouras pas toujours t'en sortir Katniss. Un jour, il faudra bien que tu répondes à mes questions."

Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour lui. Et cette fois, je ne pourrai pas me défiler. Je n'aurai qu'un seul joker, qu'une chance de m'en sortir. Il faudra que je la choisisse avec soin.

Peeta, lui, semble beaucoup plus enthousiaste que moi. Il se frotte les mains, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

-Ça me va. Ça va être plutôt amusant.

Ouais, amusant pour toi. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme une forme de torture.

-Comme on sait que Katniss n'est pas douée pour les interview... on va commencer par toi mon garçon.

Haymitch donne le jeton à Peeta avant de jeter un oeil à sa montre.

-Chérie, tu as trente minutes à partir de maintenant !

Prise au dépourvu, je bafouille un peu et commence par poser des questions idiotes. Sa date d'anniversaire est en novembre. Vrai. Le 12 exactement. Je réalise alors que j'ai manqué son anniversaire parce que dans ce temps-là je m'efforçais de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Son sport préféré est la lutte. Faux (je le savais). Il préfère jouer avec ses amis à un jeu de ballon où l'on frappe avec les pieds. Il considère Owen comme son meilleur ami (sur celle-là, je suis allée à l'intuition.) Vrai. Ils se sont connus au premier jour d'école, mais ils sont devenus de vrais amis trois ans plus tard, lorsque Peeta a empêché un élève plus âgé de voler le repas d'Owen.

-Ça m'a valu une visite chez le directeur, un mois de punition pour m'être battu et un ami pour la vie ! ajoute-t-il en riant.

Peeta se prête facilement au jeu. Il répond à toutes mes questions en ajoutant des détails que je n'avais pas demander. C'est vrai que mes questions sont plutot superficielles même si j'aurais beaucoup de choses beaucoup plus personnelles que j'aimerais lui demander. Mais j'espère que si je reste en surface, il le fera aussi.

Il s'entend plutôt bien avec ses frères. Vrai, mais ils sont plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne le sont de lui. Et ils aiment beaucoup lui rendre la vie impossible.

Il est déjà allé dans la forêt. Vrai. Et cette réponse m'étonne. Peeta m'explique qu'il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, avec ses amis, pour défier la loi. Et que l'expérience s'est révélé plutôt décevante mis à part le fait que Violette a cru qu'elle s'était fait mordre par un serpent et qu'elle en avait fait tout un drame... il s'est révélé que ce n'était qu'une piqure d'insecte.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que tout ça n'est pas intéressant, dit Haymitch dans un baîllement, mais j'ai faim. Je vais aller voir s'il y a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ici. Il te reste seulement dix minutes chérie !

Puis il se lève et s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Nous l'entendons fouiller dans les armoires.

-Trouver à manger ? Tu parles ! lance Peeta en levant les yeux au ciel. Il essaie plutôt de trouver ma réserve d'alcool blanc !

-Tu en as une ?

-Oui.

-Alors on aura peut-être la paix pour le reste de la journée...

-Non, non, non mademoiselle Everdeen ! s'oppose Peeta avant que j'ai pu terminer ma phrase. De toute évidence, il m'a vu venir. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! On va terminer ce jeu, qu'Haymitch soit inconscient ou non ! Alors continue parce que tu perds du temps !

Je pousse un grognement agacé, mon espoir s'est envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Si Peeta veut jouer à ça, je peux le faire moi aussi. Je pose donc l'une des questions qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis mon arrivée, mais que je n'osais pas poser à cause de la présence de notre mentor à côté de nous.

-Tu parles de moi avec Haymitch.

-Vrai.

Cette fois, il n'ajoute rien de plus, ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille.

-Tu parles _souvent_ de moi avec Haymitch.

-Vrai.

-Tu lui as demandé conseil à propos de moi.

-Faux.

Peeta a un petit rire.

-Qui penserait à demander un conseil à Haymitch sur l'amour ?

Je ris aussi. Il a raison. Personne ne serait aussi idiot. Haymitch est seul depuis... depuis toujours je crois. Du moins, il n'a jamais eu personne d'ausi loin que je me souvienne.

-Non, il l'a fait de son propre chef. Il croit que je m'y prends mal avec toi, que je dois être plus agressif et... comment a-t-il dit ça ? Prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Peeta se rapproche de moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille.

-Il n'avait pas tort finalement... tu ne crois pas chérie ?

Peeta me fait des yeux exagéremment séducteur et je le repousse, les joues rouges.

-Dégage de là. C'est moi qui pose les questions !

-Plus pour longtemps, retorque Peeta, et il semble un peu trop heureux de cette perspective.

Cela me donne une idée. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser son impatience à mon avantage.

-En fait, je suis un peu à court de questions maintenant... on pourrait passer à ton tour et je reprendrai les cinq minutes qu'il me reste à la fin, si j'ai de nouvelles questions.

Ça me permettra de voir le genre d'interrogatoire que va faire Peeta. Et s'il s'aventure sur un terrain plus embarassant et personnel que moi, j'aurai cinq minutes pour faire de même.

-Ça marche, dit Peeta en me donnant le jeton.

Je le cache dans la paume de ma main et le serre contre ma poitrine, sachant qu'il est mon seul échapatoire.

-Prête ?

Non.

-Tout à fait, dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton assuré.

-Alors c'est parti ! Notre baiser dans la grotte a été ton premier baiser. Vrai ou faux ?

Je mets une seconde à réponde, choquée par sa question. Pour une première, il n'y va pas de main morte.

-Vrai, avoué-je d'un ton contrarié.

-Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon ou intéressée à un garçon avant les Jeux.

Je serre les dents, tentant de retenir ma colère. Il a le droit de poser les questions qu'il veut, mais est-il vraiment obligé de déterrer les détails peu nombreux de ma vie amoureuse ? Puis, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à cela. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais répondu vrai sans hésiter. Depuis ma conversation avec Madge, je ne suis plus certaine.

-Heu... vrai. Je crois.

Bien sûr, Peeta ne laissera pas passer une telle hésitation. Il hausse un sourcil et demande:

-Tu crois ?

Je fais comme s'il n'avait rien dit, parce que je ne suis pas obligée de lui répondre. Ce n'est pas une question vrai ou faux.

-D'accord. Donc, tu es déjà sorti avec un garçon avant les Jeux.

-Faux, répondis-je dans un soupir exaspéré.

-Alors tu t'es intéressée à un garçon avant les Jeux.

-J'en sais rien ! m'écrié-je, exaspérée par son insistance. Je dirais faux, mais on m'a affirmé le contraire dernièrsement et je ne sais plus !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, cherchant à m'éloigner de lui et à trouver un exutoire à ma colère par la même occasion.

-Oh ! Et puis, pourquoi je te réponds ? Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Tu... tu te sers de cette petite leçon pour poser des questions bien trop personnelles ! Des questions qui ne te concernent en rien ! C'est totalement déloyal !

Peeta lève les mains en l'air dans un geste qu'il veut apaisant.

-Tu as raison Katniss, admet-il d'une voix douce. Je ne devrais pas me servir de ce jeu pour te tirer les vers du nez sur tes sentiments pour moi... même si c'est la seule façon que j'ai d'obtenir des réponses.

-C'est la seule façon pour moi aussi, et pourtant, je n'en ai pas profité !

Peeta me fixe, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce que je viens de dire.

-Des réponses à quoi ? Mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été limpides ! Je ne m'en suis jamais caché !

-Tu t'es caché pendant plus de dix ans Peeta ! répliqué-je aussitôt en haussant la voix. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me parler avant ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas au moins essayé ? Et comment peux-tu affirmer que tu m'aimais alors que tu ne me connaissais pas, que tu ne savais rien de moi ? Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu étais déjà amoureux de moi alors que tu as fréquenté d'autres filles ? Comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer maintenant alors que tu as vu ce dont je suis capable ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, à bout de souffle... et aux bords des larmes, je dois l'avouer. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était ouvert en moi, révélant toutes les peurs que je garde secrètes depuis le jour où Peeta m'a avoué son amour devant tout Panem.

-Pourquoi es-tu prêt à abandonner ta vie pour moi ? ajouté-je, dans un murmure. Pourquoi veux-tu partir avec moi après la façon dont je t'ai traité ?

Peeta se lève à son tour, venant prendre mon visage dans ses mains d'une poigne ferme, empêchant toute fuite de ma part.

-Si tu veux de moi, alors je serai là Katniss. Parce que tu es toi. Parce que je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Parce que je te comprends bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Parce que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux le concevoir.

Je m'aggripe à ses poignets, sans savoir si j'ai envie de le retenir contre moi ou de le repousser pour essayer d'oublier ses mots qui se répercutent dans mon esprit, le marquant indéniablement.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, ne remet jamais ça en cause. Jamais.

J'hoche lentement la tête, persuadée par la gravité de son regard.

-Et maintenant, réponds à mes questions. S'il-te-plaît.

Je retiens mon souffle, craignant ce qu'il va me demander et sachant que je serai incapable d'utiliser mon joker. Pas alors qu'il me fixe de ses yeux suppliants.

-Ce qui se passe entre nous depuis la tournée de la victoire... tous les moments passés ensemble... tous les baisers volés... ce n'est pas que de la comédie. Vrai ou faux ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Peeta doute encore. Il sait pourtant que je suis mauvaise joueuse. Je n'arriverais pas à jouer aussi bien la comédie. Malgré cela, malgré le fait que pour moi, la réponse est évidente, elle est difficile à avouer.

-Vrai, répondis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je sais que Peeta l'entend parce que ses yeux semblent briller d'avantage.

-Il t'arrive même parfois d'oublier que notre relation est un mensonge... et de croire, pendant quelques instants, que c'est réel. Et alors ça le devient parce que... pour moi aussi, ça l'est.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je voudrais lui dire que je n'ai pas à répondre à ça, que le jeu est terminé de toute façon... mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. Pas plus pour lui que pour moi.

-Ve...v... vrai.

Je me sens de plus en plus opressée, de plus en plus angoissée. Les battements frénétiques de mon coeur se répercutent dans tout mon corps. Je veux qu'il cesse ses questions maintenant. Ne lui en ai-je pas dit suffisamment ?

Il semble que non.

-Si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, là, maintenant... tu accepterais. Vrai ou faux ?

Je perds le souffle, surprise et choquée.

Peeta me demande de sortir avec lui. De sortir réellement avec lui. Il veut être mon petit ami.

Est-ce que je veux un petit ami ? Non. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

Est-ce que je veux garder Peeta auprès de moi... et loin de toutes les autres filles ? Oui. Sans aucun doute, oui.

- Katniss ?

Le temps semble se suspendre. Comme si tout s'était soudain mis en pause en attendant ma réponse. Mais il n'y a que ma vie et celle de Peeta qui se trouvent en suspension. Je suis un peu trop consciente que tout peut changer à partir de maintenant. Que notre relation pourrait devenir tout autre. Je ne suis pas encore certaine d'en avoir envie. En fait, je suis surtout persuadée de ne pas être prête pour ça. Sauf que cette fois, je ne crois pas que des Pacificateurs vont débarquer pour nous interrompre et me sauver la mise. La seule personne qui pourrait nous interrompre est Haymitch... et d'après les bruits provenant de la cuisine, il a trouvé de quoi prendre une bonne cuite.

Je vais donc devoir répondre et en assumer les conséquences.

-Vrai ou faux ? insiste doucement Peeta.

Ou alors... je trouve une façon de me défiler. J'attrape la chemise de Peeta et je l'attire vers moi en soufflant:

-Je suis désolée.

Et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à tout oublier, jusqu'à ne plus penser à rien d'autre que ses lèvres contre les miennes, que son odeur qui m'ennivre, que ses bras qui viennent entourer ma taille et me plaquer contre son torse, que mon coeur qui bat la chamade.

Lorsqu'on se sépare finalement, j'ai la tête qui tourne et l'esprit complètement vide. Ou presque. Il me reste juste assez de jugotte pour glisser le jeton dans les mains de Peeta.

Il met un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce que cela signifie.

-Tu utilises ton joker ? demande-t-il d'un ton étonné.

J'hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, tentant d'avoir l'air désinvolte. Peeta plisse les yeux, puis il ouvre la main tendant le jeton devant moi.

-Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ? De vouloir l'utiliser maintenant ? Parce que j'ai des questions bien plus effrayantes en réserve.

Je me racle la gorge, pour être certaine que ma voix ne tremble pas, et je réponds:

-Je suis certaine. Tes questions ne me font pas peur.

-Tu peux reprendre le joker et simplement me dire que tu refuses. Tu n'as pas à te cacher parce que tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Oh Peeta ! Si seulement tu savais que j'essaie de cacher que j'en ai trop envie et que je refuse de répondre parce que j'accepterais...

-J'utilise mon joker au moment où je le veux, Peeta. J'ai mes raisons.

Il m'observe encore, me mettant mal à l'aise, puis il hausse les épaules à son tour.

-Comme tu voudras. C'est ta décision après tout... et maintenant, la balle est dans mon camp.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

-Elle le serait... si ton temps n'était pas expiré déjà !

Peeta jette un regard à l'horloge et il pousse un juron coloré que je ne lui ai jamais entendu. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire satisfait avant de m'éloigner de lui pour aller voir ce qu'Haymitch trafique dans la cuisine. Il a disparu depuis un moment maintenant.

-Attends ! Katniss ! Le baiser, c'était pourquoi ? demande Peeta en me suivant.

Je me sens rougir, mais je refuse de répondre. À la vérité, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Peut-être parce que je craignais que mon refus ne lui fasse du mal... ou simplement parce que j'en avais envie. Sûrement les deux à la fois.

Peeta m'attrape par le bras pour m'empêcher de prendre la fuite et il me ramène contre lui.

-Dois-je demander la permission pour t'embrasser maintenant ? répliqué-je en relevant le menton, dans une attitude de bravade que je ne ressens pas.

-Tu sais bien que non, souffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parfait !

Poussée par un élan incontrôlable, je dépose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un rapide baiser. Peeta pousse un soupir, sa main passant dans ses cheveux.

-Katniss Everdeen, ai-je dit que tu allais me rendre complètement dingue un jour ?

Je pince les lèvres ensemble pour ne pas rire, me sentant étrangement d'humeur légère malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ou à cause de...

J'entre dans la cuisine où Haymitch boit tranquillement un verre de vin, assis à la table. Il nous fait un sourire un peu trop grand lorsqu'il nous voit.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Il semblerait que mes conseils fonctionnent mon garçon...

Oh non ! De toute évidence, il a été témoin de notre baiser ! Je détourne la tête, embarassée.

- Je crois que c'est en bonne voie, répond Peeta en souriant lui aussi.

- Parfait, parfait. Il semble que j'ai toujours la main avec les femmes !

Je décide d'interrompre cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus gênante pour moi.

-Nous avons terminé, lâché-je brusquement.

Haymitch me regarde, perplexe.

-Terminé quoi ?

De toute évidence, il a bu plus que je ne le croyais.

-Votre stupide jeu ! Nous avons terminé le jeu ! Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

-Qui a le jeton en main ?

Peeta lui montre.

-Très bien. Alors chérie, tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, quand tu le veux. Et il doit te répondre, tant qu'il n'utilise pas son joker.

-Et moi ? demande aussitôt Peeta. Je ne peux plus l'interroger ?

-Pas tant que tu as le joker en main. Quand tu lui auras rendu, ce sera ton tour.

Oh ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Si quelqu'un m'entend, faîtes que Peeta garde son joker en main longtemps... très très longtemps...

Je ne survivrai pas à un autre interrogatoire.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un nombre maximal de joker qu'on peut utiliser ?

Je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi alors qu'il pose la question.

-Parce que je sens que Katniss refusera de répondre à toutes mes questions sinon !

-Bonne déduction, acquiese Haymitch, semblant réfléchir. Si nous disions... un joker par jour?

Peeta hoche la tête.

-Ça me va.

Je pousse un grognement pour toute réponse. Rien ne va. Ce jeu est ridicule et inutile.

-Combien de temps ça va durer ? demandé-je, contrariée.

Notre mentor me lance un regard moqueur.

-Jusqu'au mariage chérie. Jusqu'au mariage.

Et dire que je croyais m'en être sortie ! Ma bonne humeur retombe un peu, mais l'ambiance bonne enfant qui règne entre Peeta et Haymitch pendant le reste de la journée m'empêche de penser à toutes les questions que Peeta pourrait me poser. Cette fois, Peeta m'accompagne chez moi pour le dîner. Prim, heureuse de le voir, se jette dans ses bras. Je les observe discuter gaiement pendant tout le repas, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsque Prim nous rappelle qu'il y a une émission obligatoire ce soir à 19h30, mon humeur ne s'en ressent pas. Me voir en robes de mariée ne me perturbe plus. Dans quelques jours, je serai loin d'ici. Avec ma famille, Gale et... Peeta. Peeta qui passe son bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous nous asseyons sur le sofa. Après une courte hésitation, je me blottie contre lui, déposant ma tête sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers moi, mais je fixe mon attention sur l'écran, les joues rouges. Il dépose alors un baiser sur mon front avant de porter son attention sur Caesar Flickerman lui aussi.

Comme Prim l'avait deviné, l'émission spéciale est consacré à mes habits de mariage. Cinna est là aussi, il semble être devenu une véritable vedette grâce aux tenues qu'il m'a conçu ! Je l'ignorais, mais les habitants du Capitole ont commencé à voter il y a un moment de ça pour choisir la robe qu'ils préféraient et on ne présente ce soir que les six finalistes. Je me regarde sourire, tourner sur moi-même, sourire encore... et je me dis que tout ça semble vraiment forcé. Si les habitants de Panem ne réalise pas que mon bonheur est de la comédie, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles.

Puis on présente la quatrième robe... et là, les images sont différentes. On me voit crier le nom de Peeta et grimper les escaliers. Je m'arrête devant lui et nous nous fixons un long moment, puis il prend mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser.

La réaction de la foule est indescriptible et Flickman a besoin d'un long moment pour retrouver le silence. Il présente alors les deux dernières robes qui ne provoquent pas le même engouement, puis au moment où je crois que c'est terminé, Ceasar annonce quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout:

-Cette année aura lieu le soixante-quinzième anniversaire des Hunger Games et donc... la troisième édition d'Expiation.

Je sens le corps de Peeta se tendre contre moi et je dois avouer que je suis dans le même état d'esprit. L'Expiation. Les Hunger Games. Je les avais presque oublié. Si je restais dans le district douze, je deviendrais mentor. Je verrais une jeune fille partir et... sûrement mourir, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Une autre bonne raison d'être heureuse de fuir !

Puis je me demande pourquoi il parle de ça maintenant, alors que les jeux n'auront lieu que dans plusieurs mois. Ma mère répond à ma question silencieuse d'un air lointain:

-Ils vont lire le carton.

Je vois alors avec dégoût le président Snow monter sur la scène et j'attrape la main de Peeta entre les miennes.

Snow explique en quoi consiste l'Expiation avant de faire un récapitulatif des trois expiations précédentes :

_-Au vingt—cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient._

Ça du être terrible pour ceux qui ont été choisi. D'un autre côté, si nous étions dans ce cas cette année, je serais assurée de voir Prim échapper à la moisson. Personne n'enverrait une fillette de 13 ans pour les jeux ! Surtout pas lorsqu'elle est aussi appréciée que ma petite soeur !

-_Au cinquantième anniversaire, continue le président, afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué deux rebelles sont morts, les districts ont dû envoyer deux fois le nombre habituel de tributs._

C'est l'année où Haymitch a gagné… Le double de tribut voudrait dire que j'enverrais deux filles plutôt qu'une vers la mort...

_-Aujourd'hui, nous nous préparons à tenir notre troisième édition d'Expiation, déclare le président._

Un petit garçon s'avance vers lui, un coffre à la main. Snow y prend une enveloppe frappée du chiffre 75, puis il lit avec force :

- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas que personne n'est à l'abri des représailles du Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi toute la population de plus de douze ans de chaque district, et ce, sans aucune exception.

Ma soeur laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Les doigts de Peeta se resserrent autour des miens, me serrant presque à me faire mal. Ma mère perd le souffle.

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de comprendre leurs réactions. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je me tourne vers Peeta et échange un regard avec lui. Ses yeux m'examinent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait et il me semble... inquiet.

Et je comprends ce que cela signifie pour moi.

Toute la population, sans exception.

Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter que pour le sort de ma petite soeur. Maintenant, tous ceux que j'aime sont en danger.

Ma soeur bien sûr. Ma mère. Haymitch. Gale. Peeta.

Mon souffle s'accélère. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, d'étouffer, d'être prise au piège.

Je suis en danger aussi. Je pourrais retourner dans l'arène. C'est peut-être ce que le président a prévu pour moi, pour me faire payer mon insubordination.

Snow a toutes les cartes en main pour me faire payer la rebellion et je sais qu'il va le faire. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

La seule chose que j'ignore... et qui me fait le plus peur... c'est qui va en payer le prix.

_**Voilà. C'est ici que ce chapitre se termine. La discussion avec Gale est pour le prochain chapitre. La relation entre Peeta et Katniss a un peu évolué, mais la menace plane au-dessus d'eux. Reste à voir si ça les rapprochera ou les éloignera. ;) Et il n'y a que moi qui le sais ! lol **_

_**Pour le passage en italique, c'est un extrait tiré directement de L'embrassement de Suzanne Collins, parce que je trouvais que les paroles de Snow étaient parfaites ainsi et que je ne voulais pas les réécrire et en gâcher le sens. **_

_**Pour le jeu Vrai ou faux, je cherchais une dérive acceptable du réel ou pas réel que j'Adore... et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce jeu entre eux parce qu'il ne fait que commencer ! **_

_**Bon, je me tais avant de vous en dire trop sur la suite lol et je vous remercie de m'Avoir lu ! **_

_**à bientôt pour la suite, j'essaierai d'être moins longue cette fois **_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espérais vous poster ce chapitre bien avant, mais malheureusement, j'ai attrapé la gastro-entérite il y a deux semaines et je n'ai rien fait pendant quatre jours. Puis j'ai eu une semaine de fou au travail parce que nous préparions la rentrée et en fin de semaine, je suis partie en camping. Bref, je n'ai eu le temps de terminer ce chapitr qu'aujourd'hui. **

**Chapitre qui va vous plaire je crois parce que les choses avancent grandement entre Peeta et Katniss. Enfin me direz-vous ! lol **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Et à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**CHAPITRE 11 **

Je suis assise sur le sofa de ma maison, seule devant le poste de télévision. En arrière-plan, j'entends la voix du commentateur, mais je n'y porte pas attention. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de l'écran. Prim est là, perchée dans un arbre. Tout en bas, les tributs de carrière guette. Les tributs de carrière dont font partis Gale et Peeta.

Ils attendent le moment où ils pourront tuer ma petite soeur. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Assis tranquilement avec Cato, Clove et Glimmer, ils discutent.

-J'espère que Katniss regarde ça en ce moment ! lâche Gale avec un rire cruel.

-Ce serait bien fait pour elle ! réplique Peeta, avec un sourire méchant que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Quand on essaie de tout avoir, on perd tout.

Gale secoue la tête, affligé.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était le genre de fille qui promet quelque chose à son meilleur ami... pour lui jouer dans le dos tout de suite après.

-NON ! criai-je, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Et moi, je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle t'avait promis que vous seriez ensemble lorsque vous seriez loin du douze ! Elle se jetait tout le temps sur moi pour m'embrasser ! J'ai même cru pendant un temps qu'elle allait renoncer à son projet de fuite et rester ici pour m'épouser. Mais elle se jouait de moi. Tout n'était encore que de la comédie ! Elle profitait de moi pour que ça semble plus réel aux yeux du président !

-Non ! C'est faux Peeta ! C'est faux !

Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux et m'approche de l'écran pour mieux les voir, avec l'espoir insensé qu'ils sentiront que je suis là. Mais à ce moment-là, une ruche de guêpes tueuses tombe entre eux, provocant leurs cris de frayeur.

-Non ! Non ! Vite, vite, sauvez-vous !

Mais il est trop tard. Si Cato, CLove et Glimmer ont réussi à prendre la fuite, Gale et Peeta, se font attaquer par les guêpes tueuses, se tortillant de douleur sur le sol. Prim saute de l'arbre pour prendre la fuite, mais Gale l'attrape par la jambe pour la ramener vers lui.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas petite, murmure-t-il. Prends ça Catnip !

Et je me réveille sur le hurlement de ma petite soeur.

-Katniss, est-ce que ça va ? me demande la voix endormie de Prim.

Je me relève du sol où je suis sûrement tombée en me débattant et je la rassure.

-Ça va petit canard. Juste un cauchemar. Rendors-toi.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale, et j'attends d'être certaine qu'elle dorme de nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Pourtant, ce rêve me laisse un sentiment de malaise. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et peut-être prendre un peu l'air, mais en passant devant ma chambre, j'entends du bruit. Peeta. Visiblement, il ne dort pas lui non plus. J'hésite un instant devant la porte, tentant de me convaincre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le rejoindre en plein milieu de la nuit. Je devrais aller en bas comme je l'avais prévu. Je devrais prendre un verre d'eau puis retourner sagement dormir dans la chambre de ma petite soeur. Je sais tout ça, mais malgré tout je cogne doucement à la porte.

-Entre Katniss, me répond Peeta à mi-voix.

J'ouvre doucement et j'entre dans ma chambre avant de refermer derrière moi. Peeta est assis sur mon lit, en sous-vêtement, des papiers éparpillés partout autour de lui et un crayon à la main.

Je fais un pas vers lui, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses dessins. Des croquis des Hunger Games et pas des plus joyeux. Cato qui tombe de la corne d'abondance. La renarde après sa mort. Moi, blessée. Que des visions d'horreur alors je détourne le regard.

-Désolé, je... j'avais besoin de...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais balance tous ses dessins par terre d'un geste de la main, les envoyant loin de nous. Puis il pousse un soupir, sa main venant ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien malmenés.

J'avance d'un autre pas vers lui, mes bras serrés autour de ma poitrine.

Peeta et moi n'avons pas discuté après l'annonce de l'Expiation, mais je suis certaine qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Il était dans l'arène aussi. Il a affronté la mort, la douleur, la peur. Il a dû affronter tout ça tout en étant persuadé qu'il allait mourrir de toute façon à la fin, parce qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui survive.

Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Qu'il craint pour les gens qu'il aime bien sûr... mais qu'il est aussi hanté par l'idée de devoir retourner là-bas.

-Tu es terrorisé à l'idée d'être renvoyé dans l'arène. Vrai ou faux ? demandé-je dans un chuchotement.

Peeta me fixe un long moment avant de répondre.

-Vrai.

Je sens qu'il y a autre chose alors j'ajoute:

-Tu crains aussi que JE sois renvoyée dans l'arène.

Cette fois, l'attente est encore plus longue alors que la réponse me semble évidente.

-Vrai, dit finalement Peeta. Même si ça revient au même.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Je m'interrompts alors que l'évidence me frappe. Bien sûr. Peeta n'a pas l'intention de me laisser retourner seule dans l'arène. Si Snow m'y renvoie, il va venir avec moi... et nous mourrons tous les deux.

-Non !

Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et je le pousse violemment de la main. Heureusement qu'il est assis, sinon il serait sûrement tombé sur le sol et aurait empiré sa blessure à la jambe.

-NON ! répété-je parce que je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

Il fixe son regard dans le mien, déterminé.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

-Non ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi te sacrifies-tu toujours pour moi ? Je veux que tu cesses! Je veux que tu cesses maintenant !

Je martèle sa poitrine de coup, furieuse, mais Peeta attrape mes poignets, m'immobilisant facilement. Je me débats pour lui faire lâcher prise. Peeta est trop fort et il tient bon. Je tombe sur le lit à côté de lui, me débattant toujours.

-Je ne te laisserai pas me suivre à la mort, grondé-je entre mes dents. Tu vas rester ici et tu vas vivre.

Des larmes de fureur coulent sur mon visage.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? réplique-t-il d'une voix douce. Une vie sans toi ça n'a aucun sens pour moi.

Il relâche mes poignets et je recommence à le frapper, mais avec moins de conviction cette fois.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, répété-je en boucle.

La main de Peeta caresse inlassablement mes cheveux alors que je me défoule sur lui. Puis, épuisée, je laisse tomber ma tête contre son torse. Peeta entoure ma taille de ses bras, me serrant à m'en étouffer.

-Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas ça, dis-je en désespoir de cause. Promets-moi que tu resteras ici et que tu t'assureras que Prim est heureuse. Tu es le seul qui pourra lui redonner le sourire si je meurs. Tu pourras même l'épouser si tu veux. Elle accepterait.

Je sens Peeta avoir un petit rire contre moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Katniss. Je ne te ferai pas une promesse que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

-Tu as dit la même chose l'année dernière, dans l'arène, remarque Peeta d'une voix douce.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. Je m'en souviens aussi. Comme je me souviens du sentiment de désespoir qui m'a envahi à l'idée qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

-Si tu as sorti ces baies, ce n'était pas en premier lieu un geste de rébellion contre le Capitole. Vrai ou faux ?

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure à mon oreille.

Je déglutis difficilement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me pose la question depuis la fin de Jeux. Pourquoi ai-je sorti ces baies ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment exact. Ce dont je suis certaine par contre, c'est que je n'avais aucune garantie que mon idée allait fonctionner. Je ne savais pas si les juges nous sauveraient tous les deux... ou s'ils nous laisseraient mourir. Et pourtant, j'ai mis le surreau mortel dans ma bouche.

J'étais prête à mourrir pour avoir une chance de garder Peeta en vie.

La réponse est là, évidente. Je n'aurais pas sacrifiée ma vie pour faire un pied de nez à Snow et au Capitole. Je l'ai fait pour Peeta: depuis le début, c'était pour lui.

-Vrai.

-C'était vraiment à cause de... moi ?

Il l'a dit d'un ton... comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, c'est bien le cas.

-Je n'aurais pas pu revenir sans toi, avoué-je d'une voix tremblante. Je n'aurais pas été capable d'affronter... ça... et je ne le suis toujours pas.

Je relève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et je dépose ma main sur sa joue.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois me promettre... de tout faire pour t'en sortir. Quoiqu'il arrive.

-Katniss...

-Je t'en prie Peeta. Dis-le. Pour moi.

Peeta prend exemple sur moi et il fait la seule chose qu'il peut faire pour ne pas avoir à me répondre: il empoigne mon visage à deux mains et il m'embrasse. Je n'essaie pas de le repousser, je n'essaie même pas de protester. Je m'accroche plutôt à ce baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une simple chaleur qui se répend dans mon corps: c'est un véritable incendie. Il me brûle, me consumme avec une force que je n'ai jamais ressenti et je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre.

Je m'accroche aux épaules de Peeta, mes jambes venant s'enrouler d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille. Ma chemise de nuit remonte sur mes cuisses et j'en suis gênée pendant quelques secondes... jusqu'à ce que les mains de Peeta se posent sur mes hanches, remontant lentement le long de mes flans, glissant sur ma peau. Il s'arrête à la hauteur de ma poitrine et redescend avec une lenteur à me rendre folle. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes hanches. Tout mon corps se tend vers lui alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir son nom.

Peeta délaisse mes lèvres pour poser les siennes dans mon cou, puis à la limite de ma poitrine avant de descendre sur mon ventre découvert.

Mes mains s'aggripent à ses cheveux pendant qu'il dépose de petits baisers autour de mon nombril. Il s'arrête soudainement et je baisse la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Peeta me fixe de son regard bleu qui me fait fondre.

-Tu es magnifique, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je l'attrape brusquement par la nuque pour le ramener vers moi et prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Mes mains avides parcourent son corps, ne s'imposant aucune limite. Je caresse ses épaules, ses bras, trace les mucles de son torse, suit les lignes de son dos. Je suis la courbe de ses fesses et caresse ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Peeta pousse un grognement appréciateur et à mon grand bonheur, ses mains reprennent son manège qui me fait perdre la tête, montant et descendant le long de mon corps, faisant grandir mon besoin de lui qui devient insoutenable.

Je prends les mains de Peeta dans les miennes et je les amène jusqu'à ma chemise de nuit qui ne cache plus que ma poitrine maintenant. Lentement, je lui intime un mouvement vers le haut, me sentant rougir par l'audace de mon geste. La respiration de Peeta s'accélère et il rompt de nouveau notre baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Katniss... es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais ?

Malgré mon embarras, je ne me dérobe pas à son regard et je hoche la tête. Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai envie de sentir la peau de Peeta contre la mienne. J'ai envie qu'il n'y ait plus aucune barrière entre nos deux corps. J'ai besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Lentement, comme s'il me laissait le temps de changer d'avis, Peeta retire ma chemise de nuit, ne quittant jamais mon visage des yeux. Il passe alors ses bras autour de moi et me ramène contre lui, mes seins se retrouvant plaqués contre son torse chaud.

Je ferme les yeux, un petit halètement de plaisir s'échappant de mes lèvres. C'est le contact le plus érotique que j'ai vécu de ma vie.

-Peeta... tou... touche-moi, demandé-je d'une voix tremblante.

Une lueur de doute passe dans ses yeux.

-Katniss, tu n'as pas à faire ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. Rien ne presse. On a toute la vie devant nous pour ça.

-Non ! Justement, on ne l'a pas !

-Si. On l'a.

Peeta dépose son front contre le mien, liant nos regards une fois de plus.

-Personne ne va mourrir. Personne ne va aller aux Hunger Games. On va être loin d'ici avant que ça n'arrive. C'était ton plan, tu te souviens ?

-C'est l'échec assuré, contré-je doucement, consciente que ma mère et celle de Gale ont raison.

-Non. C'est un bon plan.

Dit de la bouche de Peeta, je pourrais presque y croire.

-Au moins, on aura une chance de construire la vie que l'on veut. On partira ensemble, on trouvera un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous dicter notre conduite. Et on construira la base d'un autre monde, d'une autre vie. Avec tous les gens que tu aimes... ensemble, toi et moi.

Ses derniers mots ressemblent plus à une question et je n'hésite qu'un instant.

Peeta et moi. Ensemble. Ça me semble juste.

-Ensemble, répété-je en assentiment.

Un sourire lumineux éclaire son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Pour la première fois depuis que le nom de Prim est sorti le jour de la moisson, je me sens véritablement bien. Plus d'angoisse, plus de peur. Du moins pour l'instant.

Les paroles de Peeta ont trouvé écho en moi et j'arrive à véritablement y croire. Nous pourrons construire ce monde que j'ai si souvent imaginé. Tant que Peeta restera avec moi, je pourrai y croire.

Je ferme les yeux et Peeta m'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser. Un baiser totalement différent des précédents. Pas d'urgence, pas de désespoir dans celui-ci. Seulement de la tendresse, de la douceur. De l'espoir aussi.

Je me perds totalement dans ce baiser, ses baisers, qui ne prennent fin que lorsque le soleil éclaire doucement ma chambre.

Peeta enfouie son visage dans mon cou, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Le jour se lève.

-Déjà, soupiré-je.

Peeta se redresse sur un coude pour observer mon visage, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dans la lumière du jour, son regard m'intimide d'avantage et je tire sur la couverture pour cacher ma poitrine à sa vue.

-Serait-on devenue soudainement pudique mademoiselle Everdeen ? se moque-t-il.

Je sens mon visage s'embraser.

- Hum... non. Oui. Mais non ! Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris cette nuit...

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi audacieuse, de m'être ainsi offerte à lui sans aucune goutte d'alcool dans le sang cette fois. Peeta me fait taire en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, doigt aussitôt remplacé par ses lèvres.

Malheureusement, il met fin au baiser beaucoup trop rapidement.

-Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant que ta mère ne se réveille.

-Il nous reste sûrement encore une petite minute, protesté-je en tentant de le ramener vers moi.

Peeta se défait de mon étreinte sans difficulté, en riant.

-Ne prenons pas ce risque. Je ne voudrais pas être mis à la porte de ta maison...

Il bondit sur ses pieds et fait le tour du lit. Je profite de ce court instant pour détailler son corps qui a mes yeux est parfait. Des bras musclés et forts. Un torse ferme. Des fesses rondes.

La seule pensée qui me vient en tête, et j'en ai honte, est "miam".

Je sors de ma contemplation lorsque Peeta me tend ma chemise de nuit avant de se tourner dos à moi, me laissant ainsi l'intimité nécessaire pour me rhabiller.

-On se retrouve en bas dans quelques minutes ?

-Je serai là dans moins d'une minute, me promet Peeta.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis j'ouvre doucement la porte et sors de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'hésite un instant sur la marche à suivre, est-ce que je retourne dans la chambre de Prim pour donner l'illusion que j'y ai passé la nuit ou si je descends tout de suite à la cuisine ? J'opte finalement pour la deuxième solution pour ne pas réveiller ma petite soeur. Espérons qu'elle n'a pas remarqué mon absence, sinon en petite curieuse qu'elle ait, j'aurai droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

Et il est hors de question que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avec Peeta, même si je meurs d'envie de le raconter à quelqu'un. Ma petite soeur n'est pas la personne appropriée pour ça.

Une image fugitive de Madge me traverse l'esprit.

Je pourrais en parler avec mon amie... pourtant quelque chose me retient. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour Peeta et moi. Pas tout de suite.

Peeta et moi. C'est étrange de penser cela, de me dire que tout cela n'est pas qu'une invention du Capitole. Notre histoire est réel.

-Tu es bien de bonne humeur ce matin !

Je sursaute.

-Maman !

Je me sens aussitôt rougir et espère qu'elle ne remarquera rien.

-Hum... bon matin.

-Bon matin à toi aussi. Ça semble en être un ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers le frigidaire, évitant délibéremment la question.

-As-tu envie d'une omelette ? demandé-je, pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Ma mère m'observe longuement, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose a changé. Puis elle me sourit, ravie.

-Je meurs de faim. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Ça va aller. Je devrais me débrouiller.

Je sors le nécessaire et commence ma préparation. Ma mère me laisse seule dans la cuisine pour aller plier du linge. Mes pensées dérivent aussitôt. Je ne pense pas à notre fuite. Je ne pense pas à tous les problèmes que je dois encore solutionner pour qu'elle soit possible. Je ne pense pas aux difficultés que nous rencontrerons en route et au danger qui nous guette.

Je pense à ce qui viendra ensuite.

Je m'imagine vivre dans une cabane, pas plus grande que celle que mon père a construite il y a longtemps, au milieu des bois. Loin de tout, mais avec tous ceux que j'aime à mes côtés. Pouvoir faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Vivre comme je l'entends, sans l'ombre du Capitole qui plane au-dessus de moi.

Être avec Peeta sans avoir peur qu'on ne l'arrache à moi. M'engager avec lui, bâtir une vie, sans craindre que nos enfants affrontent eux aussi un jour les jeux de la faim.

Je suis aussitôt prise de vertige.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu cette pensée. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Même si nous bâtissons une nouvelle vie, la menace du Capitole planera toujours au-dessus de nous. Je ne dois pas devenir naïve... la présence de Peeta me ramollit un peu le cerveau. La vie dans les bois n'aura rien du paradis qu'il m'a fait imaginer.

Ce sera pénible. Il fera froid. On aura parfois de la difficulté à se trouver à manger. Plus le temps avancera, plus il y aura de conflits entre nous. Et peut-être qu'un jour les Pacificateurs nous retrouveront et nous couperont la langue. Ou pire encore...

J'entends alors les pas de Peeta dans les escaliers et j'essaie de retrouver la bonne humeur qui m'animait un peu plus tôt. Je lui fais un sourire lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, mais je ne dois pas être très convaincante parce qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Hey ! Ça va ?

Il vient vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Très bien, mentis-je du mieux que je peux. Tu as faim ?

Il jette un oeil à la préparation d'oeufs, de lait et de fromage devant moi.

-Vu la façon dont tu traites tes oeufs, je ne suis pas certain de survivre à cette omelette.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Je regarde moi aussi ma recette et réalise que j'ai laissé tomber les coquilles dans le plat avec le reste. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse, alors que Peeta éclate de rire.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle, grommelé-je, vexée. Fais-le donc si tu es si doué !

-Doué ? répète-t-il en souriant. Doué ? Mais je suis plus que doué mademoiselle Everdeen ! Je suis un véritable spécialiste en matière d'oeufs ! Laisse-moi faire !

Il me repousse gentiment derrière lui et jete sans considération le travail, raté je dois l'avouer, que j'ai accompli jusque là dans la poubelle. Je m'appuie sur la table derrière moi et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. On verra bien s'il est si doué que ça monsieur parfait qui réussit en tout !

Avec dextérité, Peeta casse quatre oeufs puis les met dans le plat, d'ajouter les autres ingrédients et de brasser le tout d'une main experte. Bon, d'accord... il est plus doué que moi en cuisine. Et alors ?

Il me fait un clin d'oeil joueur et je me renfrogne un peu plus.

-J'adore lorsque tu prends ta moue boudeuse ! me lance-t-il, blagueur.

-Je ne boude pas, protesté-je. Et je ne fais pas la moue.

-Bien sûr que si, se moque-t-il en faisant une piètre imitation de la dite moue. Tu le fais depuis que tu es petite... et chaque fois, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser.

Je sens mes joues chauffer, mais je ne me déride pas. Je ne le laisserai pas m'amadouer aussi facilement. Je ne fais pas la moue. Gale oui. Moi pas.

Peeta franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparent et prend mon menton dans sa main.

-Et maintenant que j'ai le droit de le faire, j'adore cette moue.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

-Je crois que je vais t'embrasser chaque fois que tu la fais.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau.

-Ça fera beaucoup de baiser. Beaucoup, beaucoup de baiser.

Il dépose une fois, deux fois, trois fois ses lèvres sur les miennes jusqu'à ce que ma bouche s'étire en un sourire et que je réponde à ses baisers. Peeta passe alors ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

-J'aimerais pouvoir retourner quelques minutes en arrière et figer le temps. Rester pour toujours dans cette bulle que nous nous sommes créé cette nuit... avec toi que je sentais heureuse et confiante...

-J'aimerais aussi, avoué-je à mi-voix.

Peeta dépose ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Tout va bien aller Katniss.

Je prends une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas accabler Peeta avec mes inquiétudes. Il a déjà les siennes à gérer.

Il me lâche pour retourner à son omelette et je l'observe attentivement alors qu'il me lance des regards par-dessus son épaule.

-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Je passe le test ?

-Mouais. Pas mal.

-Seulement pas mal ? Très bien... je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu !

Il repousse le plat un peu plus loin et prend trois oeufs dans ses mains. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il trafique.

-Savais-tu que je suis un excellent jongleur ? me demande-t-il et je ne sais pas s'il blague ou non. J'arrive même à jongler avec des oeufs sans les casser.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Regarde bien ça !

Il me sort son sourire le plus éclatant, puis commence doucement à jongler. Il envoie un oeuf dans les airs, puis le rattrape. Encore un... et le rattrape. Je grimace chaque fois, mais il réussit toujours son coup.

-Et maintenant, les trois en même temps !

Et là... c'est le fiasco. Les oeufs s'écrasent par terre les uns après les autres alors que Peeta essaie de les rattraper en lançant des "wo, wo, wo" paniqué. Je pince les lèvres, mais ne peux me retenir plus longtemps: j'éclate de rire. Peeta me rejoint et nos rires attirent ma mère et ma petite soeur dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Prim d'une voix endormie.

-Peeta... m'aide... à faire le déjeuner, répondis-je sans arrêter de rire.

Ma mère nous observe l'un après l'autre, regarde le plancher avant de revenir sur nous.

-Alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse le déjeuner, dit-elle finalement, faussement désaprobatrice. Allez vous préparer tous les trois pendant ce temps-là.

Peeta se propose pour aider ma mère à ramasser le dégât qu'il a fait alors que je monte à l'étage avec Prim qui me fait un sourire entendu.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Oh ! C'est seulement que tu n'étais pas là cette nuit...

Ouch ! Grillée !

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. À cause de mes cauchemars et tout ça.

Prim pouffe de rire, ne croyant visiblement pas à mes mensonges.

-Ne t'inquiète pas: je ne dirai rien à maman.

-Merci petit canard, soupiré-je, soulagée, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle me sourit à nouveau avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je me lave et je m'habille rapidement parce que j'ai vraiment faim à présent, puis je retourne à la cuisine où je trouve un Peeta frais et dispo qui discute à voix basse avec ma mère. Et encore une fois, ils se taisent dès que j'entre dans la pièce.

D'accord, cette fois j'en suis certaine: ça cache quelque chose.

Je tiens ma langue pendant le repas, attendant de me retrouver seule avec Peeta pour lui poser quelques questions. L'occasion se présente en fin d'après-midi, après que nous ayons travaillé sur le livre des plantes, lorsque Peeta me demande si je veux aller marcher un peu avec lui. Il a besoin de faire travailler sa jambe blessée.

-Que se passe-t-il avec ma mère ? demandé-je dès que nous refermons la porte derrière nous.

Peeta ne répond pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de descendre lentement les escaliers et de s'éloigner de quelques pas de ma maison. J'ai un claquement de langue agacée auquel il répond par un sourire.

-Tu as l'intention de me répondre ou non ?

-Non. Parce qu'il ne se passe rien.

-Je vous ai vu faire des messes basses tous les deux dès que vous êtes seuls.

Mon ton s'est fait soupçonneux.

-Nous discutons, c'est tout.

-De quoi ?

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut mademoiselle, le saviez-vous ?

-Donc tu refuses de me répondre ? Est-ce que tu utilises ton joker ? ajouté-je en me souvenant soudainement du jeu d'Haymitch.

Il semble y réfléchir sérieusement, mais me répond finalement:

-Ta mère essaie de me convaincre que la fuite est une mauvaise idée. Elle croit qu'on sera plus en sécurité si on reste ici et qu'on se marie. Et elle est persuadée que je suis le seul à pouvoir te convaincre de rester.

Il a raison: la curiosité est un vilain défaut. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir... et si ma mère était arrivée à ses fins ? Et si Peeta décidait de rester ici pour me faire changer d'avis ?

-Haymitch m'a dit à peu près la même chose.

Nous restons silencieux un moment alors que je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse. Je craque la première et demande:

-Crois-tu qu'on fait une erreur Peeta ?

J'ai besoin qu'il me réconforte comme il l'a fait cette nuit, qu'il m'assure que tout va bien se passer. Qu'il me convainque que la fuite est la meilleure solution pour nous tous. Mais il semble lui aussi plus hésitant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

-J'en sais rien Katniss. Aucune solution n'est parfaite. Hier matin, je t'aurais répondu que partir empirerait sûrement la situation, mais maintenant... je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Je ne veux pas y retourner non plus. Je ne peux pas croire que Snow ferait ça. Nous faire retourner dans l'arène envenimerait les choses à mon avis, ferait éclater la révolte, mais avec lui on ne sait jamais. Il est... imprévisible.

-Hier, tu aurais dit que partir était une erreur. Pourtant, tu as accepté de m'accompagner ! protesté-je, sourcils froncés.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-J'irai là ou tu seras, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là ! m'écrié-je en ignorant délibéremment sa dernière phrase.

-Je ferai ce que tu voudras Katniss. C'est à toi de décider.

Merci beaucoup de me mettre ce poids sur les épaules. Comme si je n'en avais pas suffisamment. Bon en même temps, il faut avouer que fuir le district est mon idée à la base.

-D'accord, j'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit, tu le penses vraiment. C'est ce que tu veux ? Partir loin d'ici et trouver un endroit où on pourra se bâtir une nouvelle vie ?

Peeta prend ma main pour lier ses doigts aux miens et me fait un doux sourire.

-Ça paraît idyllique.

-Mais tu vas être loin de tout ce que tu connais ! insisté-je, sans savoir pourquoi je cherche à le faire changer d'avis. Tu vas laisser ta famille et tes amis derrière toi ! Et ils seront peut-être arrêté ou torturé ou...

Il dépose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, son regard intense me laissant sans voix.

-Je suis conscient des sacrifices que je dois faire Katniss. Crois-moi: je le sais. Mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine. Tu en vaux la peine.

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je les passe fébrilement autour de son cou, me collant contre son corps presque désespéremment. Cette fois, ma décision est sans appel. Il n'y aura plus d'hésitation, plus de doute. Comme pour sceller cette promesse à moi-même, je dépose mes lèvres contre celle de Peeta.

Dans quelques jours, le district douze ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre consacré à 100% à Peeta et Katniss. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire particulièrement le début ! ;) Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et je fais tout mon possible pour écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine ! **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y suis mise qu'hier. J'ai commencé l'école la semaine dernière et avec le travail et les enfants... je suis brûlée ! Plus d'Énergie pour écrire le soir, je veux seulement aller me coucher ! Mais je me suis bottée les fesses et je vous ai écris ce chapitre que j'avais hâte d'écrire ! **

**Hum... pour votre part, je crois que vous n'allez pas m'aimer. lol Ou du moins que vous n'allez pas aimer Katniss et son indécision. **

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus, il ne faut pas non plus gâcher tout le suspens ! :P **

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 12 **

Idyllique. C'est le mot que Peeta avait utilisé pour parler de notre vie après le district douze. Idyllique, c'est le mot qui décrit le mieux cette journée passée avec lui. Étendus dans l'herbe derrière ma maison, ma tête reposant sur ses cuisses alors que sa main jouait dans mes cheveux, nous avions passé plusieurs heures à ne rien faire. J'avais seulement profiter de lui, de sa présence à mes côtés, et des doux rayons du soleil.

-Il va falloir rentrer bientôt, murmure Peeta, pour ne pas troubler la paix de cet instant.

-Hum... non. Je ne veux pas, protesté-je faiblement.

Je sens Peeta rire contre moi, puis il se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu vas changer d'avis quand ta mère va nous appeler pour le repas, j'en suis certain !

Je me redresse pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était évident.

-Katniss, quand il s'agit de nourriture, tu es une véritable ogresse ! Tu manges plus que moi ! C'est au point que je me demande où tu caches tout ça...

-Hey !

Je le pousse rudemment, faussement insultée et Peeta riposte avec plus de force encore, me faisant basculer sur le dos. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester de nouveau, mais il se place au-dessus de moi, me surplombant, et l'intensité de son regard me pousse au silence. Il me fixe un long moment sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Rien. Enfin... je me disais que c'est agréable de juste être... comme ça avec toi. De faire quelque chose de normal sans avoir l'impression que ce sont eux qui nous y obligent.

Je hoche doucement la tête, d'accord avec lui, puis je pose une main hésitante sur sa joue.

-Je ne me sens plus... je ne me sens plus obligée maintenant, dis-je difficilement.

Peeta me fait un sourire resplendissant et je suis heureuse de cette aveu. C'est vrai. Ça fait un moment que lorsque je suis avec Peeta, je ne pense plus au Capitole ou au Président Snow. Ce ne sont plus eux qui me poussent à passer tout ce temps avec lui. Ce ne sont pas eux qui me poussent à l'embrasser. Ce ne sont pas eux qui me donnent envie de le toucher sans cesse, comme si être séparé de lui, même de quelques millimètres, était douloureux.

-J'en suis heureux, dit simplement Peeta.

Il se penche vers moi et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou, prolongeant notre étreinte, me délectant de la sensation de sa bouche chaude contre la mienne, de ses mains sur mes hanches, de son corps qui épouse le mien...

-Katniss... je crois que tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

La voix de ma mère me ramène à la réalité. Sans y penser, je le repousse loin de moi et me relève à demi. Ma mère me fixe depuis la porte arrière, mais son regard n'est pas réprobateur comme je l'aurais pensé... juste désolé.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-D'accord, on arrive.

-Hum... Peeta devrait peut-être retourner chez lui.

-Quoi ?

Je me lève debout aussitôt, furieuse, prête au combat. Pas question de laisser ma mère mettre Peeta à la porte. Surtout qu'on ne faisait rien de mal ! On s'embrassait, tout simplement. Elle ne va quand même pas en faire un drame ! Ce n'est plus le temps de me couver maintenant que j'ai seize ans... elle aurait dû le faire lorsque j'en avais onze. À présent, il est trop tard.

-Peeta peut rester avec nous s'il en a envie ! C'est chez moi ici et ...

Une main douce se pose sur mon bras, mais je ne m'en occupe pas.

-... je peux inviter qui je veux ! Et Peeta fait parti de la famille ! Je ne vais pas te laisser le renvoyer chez lui simplement parce qu'il m'embrassait ! On ne faisait rien de répréhensible !

-Katniss... ça va. Je vais aller manger avec mes parents. Ils m'ont invité cette semaine.

Je me retourne vers Peeta, le fusillant du regard bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le destinataire de ma colère. Mais je suis furieuse qu'il ne me soutienne pas dans cette manche contre ma mère. On ne passera quand même pas notre temps à nous cacher d'elle dès qu'on veut s'embrasser !

-Peeta, ne croit pas que je te mets à la porte, dit alors ma mère, d'une voix douce. Ta présence me fait toujours plaisir... c'est seulement que ce soir, nous avons des invités.

Elle me lance un regard entendu.

Des invités ?

D'abord, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je me dis que le président Snow est de nouveau chez moi, cherchant à me faire peur encore une fois. Mais c'est idiot. Ma mère n'aurait pas l'air aussi calme.

Alors c'est autre chose.

Puis je percute enfin. Des invités. Nous sommes dimanche... et j'ai demandé à Gale de venir manger avec sa famille dimanche. Cette conclusion me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Bien sûr. Je comprends madame Everdeen.

-Je... j'arrive maman.

Ma mère nous laisse seuls et je ramène mon attention vers Peeta, ne sachant soudain plus comment me comporter. Comme si la proximité de mon meilleur ami changeait tout entre nous.

-J'avais oublié que j'avais invité Gale, dis-je, tentant d'avoir l'air naturel. Je t'en aurais parlé sinon... ce n'est pas... c'est juste pour discuter de notre projet...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Katniss.

Puis il hausse les épaules, enfonce les mains dans ses poches et me fait un petit sourire contrit.

-Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis un moment de toute façon.

Il semble hésiter un instant avant de me demander:

-On se voit ce soir ?

-Bien sûr ! De toute façon, tu camperas sur mon balcon si je ne te laisse pas entrer, plaisanté-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peeta a un petit rire, puis il me salue une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, retournant chez lui en passant par la porte du jardin. Il ne m'a pas embrassé, niserré dans ses bras avant de partir. Il a dû sentir mon changement d'attitude. Il a sûrement senti que je ne savais plus quoi faire... et j'imagine que mon hésitation l'a peiné. Pour une fille qui a promis de ne plus lui faire de mal, je m'y prends bien maladroitement !

Je pousse un soupir, puis entre dans la maison d'un pas traînant. Gale est là, appuyé nonchalamment contre la table, discutant tranquillement avec ma mère alors qu'un de ses frères, Rory et sa petite soeur Posy, s'amuse avec Prim et Buttercup, assis à même le sol.

Son regard se pose sur moi, mais son visage ne s'éclaire pas, comme lorsqu'il me voit habituellement. Il garde son air renfrogné lorsqu'il me salue.

-Hey ! Ça fait un moment Gale !

-Ouais. Visiblement, tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous. Tu avais la tête ailleurs ?

Il me scrute attentivement alors que sa question fait pouffer Prim.

-Oh oui ! Elle avait la tête ailleurs ! confirme-t-elle, amusée.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma soeur parce qu'elle ne connaît pas les sentiments de Gale, qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais... j'aurais apprécié qu'elle ne dise rien cette fois !

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment, expliqué-je d'une voix que j'espère sans réplique.

-Hum, hum.

Gale semble sceptique, mais il ne réplique pas. Je propose alors de passer à table et à mon grand soulagement, les petits s'écrient qu'ils meurent de faim. Et le ragoût de ma mère sent tellement bon que même mon ami a hâte d'y goûter !

Le repas se passe bien, animé surtout par la discussion des enfants. Je sens sans cesse les yeux de Gale se poser sur moi, mais j'essaie de ne pas en tenir compte et d'agir comme si tout était normal. Ce qui est le cas après tout.

Ce qui se passe entre Peeta et moi ne change rien à mon amitié avec Gale.

Du moins, j'aimerais y croire, mais je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit à Madge réflète la vérité: faire un pas vers Peeta signifie renoncer à mon amitié avec Gale. Et le perdre.

Sauf que je refuse que cela arrive.

Alors quel choix me reste-t-il ? Lui mentir ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été douée dans ce domaine. Lui dissimuler une partie de la vérité ? Ou tenter de lui expliquer et le supplier de ne pas me laisser ?

Ce sont tous des choix que je juge innacceptable et j'aimerais trouver une solution miracle qui réglerait tous mes problèmes. Madge a peut-être raison: je veux le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

Et j'espère ne pas tout perdre en tentant de les garder tous les deux.

Après le repas, la chance se met de mon côté si on peut le dire ainsi, et ma mère doit partir d'urgence pour aller traiter un homme de la Veine qui vomit depuis plusieurs jours. Prim décide d'aller jouer dehors avec ses deux compagnons et je propose à mon ami de nous installer sur le balcon avec un chocolat chaud pour les surveiller.

Je prends mon temps pour préparer les boissons, repoussant le moment de notre discussion. Je reviens et tends une tasse fumante à Gale qui l'accepte, réticent. Il goûte du bout des lèvres et grimace.

-C'est sucré, dit-il simplement en posant sa tasse par terre.

Je prends place à côté de lui avant de boire à mon tour.

C'est sucré. Chaud. Délicieux. Comme toujours. Malgré moi, ça me fait penser à Peeta.

-Oui, dis-je, un sourire étirant inconsciemment mes lèvres.

Le regard observateur de mon meilleur ami m'examine intensément.

-Tu as changé.

-Ah oui ?

Je bois de nouveau pour me donner une contenance, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette observation.

Gale se penche vers moi, le visage dur, fermé. Tout mon corps se tend, préssentant ce qu'il va me demander.

-Dis-moi la vérité: tu as changé d'avis pour... ton plan ? demande-t-il à voix basse, son regard fixés sur les enfants qui jouent au ballon. Tu as décidé de rester ici et de l'épouser ?

Je suis si surprise que je reste un instant bouche-bée.

-Que... quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ?

Les épaules de Gale semblent se relâcher, puis il éclate de rire, passant une main sur son visage.

-Gale ! Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? Mes plans n'ont pas changé !

-Je ne sais pas Catnip. J'ai seulement cru... tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air si proches et... quand je t'ai vu à la télévision, dans cette foutue robe de mariée... alors que tu lui souriais et l'embrassais...

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains.

-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Le ton désespéré de sa voix me serre la gorge. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire ce qu'il voudrait entendre.

-Mon opinion n'a pas changé, dis-je alors, faute de mieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Je veux...

J'observai autour de moi, m'assurant que nous étions seuls... ce qui était bien sûr le cas puisque nous n'étions que trois habitants dans tout le Village des Vainqueurs... avant de poursuivre:

-Je veux toujours partir. Et en fait, je pensais le faire dès dimanche prochain. La date du mariage se rapproche et avec le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs qui nous guette... le plus tôt nous serons partis, le mieux ce sera.

Gale hoche la tête et un sourire étire enfin ses lèvres. Il se rapproche un peu de moi, jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse frôle la mienne et cette proximité entre nous me perturbe un peu. Jamais, même après qu'il m'a embrassé, Gale ne s'est tenu aussi près de moi. Je sens son odeur familière, perçois sa chaleur rassurante.

-Est-ce que tout est prêt ? demande-t-il dans un chuchotement en se penchant vers moi.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir aller dans les bois, cacher mes sacs. Se promener avec autant de bagages attirera nécessairement l'attention sur ma famille et moi...

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu peur d'enfreindre la loi avant !

C'est vrai: Gale ne sait rien des derniers développements.

-Thread. Le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs. J'ai dit qu'il nous guettait... mais c'est plus que ça. L'autre soir, il a interrompu une fête chez Peeta, menaçant de faire arrêter tous ses amis. Puis il a tenu à me raccompagner personnellement chez moi...

-Quoi ?

Gale semble furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'il a touché à un cheveu de...

-Il n'a rien fait Gale ! répliquai-je, en pensant que décidemment, ils croyaient tous que je ne pouvais me débrouiller seule. Peeta s'y est opposé.

-Et bien, il est plus futé qu'il n'y paraît.

-Thread s'est vengé sur lui et ils se sont battus ! Je ne trouve pas ça très futé !

Mon ami fait une moue dubitative.

-J'aurais fait la même chose.

-Bien sûr, marmonné-je, mécontente.

Je pousse un soupir, décidant de laisser ce sujet de côté.

-Enfin, depuis ce soir-là, je n'ose pas aller dans la forêt. Je suis certaine que Thread ne cherche qu'une bonne raison pour nous arrêter, Peeta et moi. Je ne veux pas lui en donner une !

-Tu as raison. J'irai alors. Je ramènerai les sacs chez moi ce soir et j'irai les cacher dans les bois en revenant de la mine samedi.

Je lui souris, soulagée. Tout se met en place.

-Merci Gale.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, jouant un instant avec mes doigts. J'ai envie de lui retirer parce que ce contact me gêne, mais je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Nous sommes amis. Il peut me prendre la main s'il en a envie. Tant que cela ne signifie pas plus pour lui.

Puis il redresse la tête pour fixer ses yeux gris dans les miens si semblables et je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il a ce regard, rempli de doute et de désir, le même qu'a Peeta avant de m'embrasser. Paniquée, sachant que le repousser encore une fois briserait définitivement les liens qui nous unissent, je m'écrie:

-Il faut trouver une solution ! Il nous faut un plan !

Puis je plaque une main sur ma bouche, réalisant que j'ai parlé trop fort parce que les enfants se sont tournés vers moi, surpris.

-Heu... désolée.

Cela fait rire Gale qui m'observe en secouant doucement la tête. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas été dupe de ma diversion, mais pour l'instant, il semble passer outre.

-Un plan... c'est certain que nous ne pouvons pas partir tous les huit en même temps. Ça attirerait l'attention sur nous. L'idéal serait que tu partes pendant la nuit et te cache dans les bois. Moi j'accompagnerai les petits et nos mères deux par deux.

-Ça impliquerait beaucoup de voyages et donc plus de chances de se faire attraper ! protesté-je, en réfléchissant.

-Oui, mais ça prend quelqu'un avec eux pour les défendre si jamais les Pacificateurs essaie de nous attraper !

Je m'imagine alors, prise dans les bois, attendant que ma mère et ma soeur me rejoignent... en vain parce que les Pacificateurs les auraient déjà arrêtés. Ma gorge se serre. Gale a raison. Il faut quelqu'un avec elles pour les protéger si jamais on tente de les attaquer.

La première personne qui me vienne à l'esprit après Gale, c'est Peeta. Je sais qu'il serait capable de le faire et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elles, comme moi je le ferais. En temps normal. Parce qu'avec sa jamble blessée, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il pourra quoi que ce soit contre les Pacificateurs. Il aura plutôt besoin lui aussi d'être protégé.

-Haymitch, dis-je alors, en voyant pas d'autres solutions. Je lui demanderai de le faire.

-Haymitch ? répète Gale d'une voix étrange que je mets sur le compte d'un scepticisisme.

-Je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais je lui fais confiance. Enfin... un peu. Et Peeta sera avec eux en cas de pépin. À eux deux, ils devraient arriver à les protéger. Comme ça, tu n'aurais qu'à te préoccuper des tiens.

Mon ami reste silencieux, le visage fermé, les yeux résolumment fixés devant lui.

-Gale ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je n'avais pas compris que nous serions si nombreux.

-Oh !

Je me creuse l'esprit, me demandant si je lui ai déjà dit que Peeta et Haymitch venaient avec nous. Pour moi, c'est une évidence qui n'a même pas besoin d'être dite à voix haute. Je ne vais pas laisser Peeta et Haymitch derrière quand même !

Pour Gale, cela semble moins évident.

-Et bien... Peeta et Haymitch viennent avec nous ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner ici, ils se feraient torturer à mort par le Capitole !

Puis j'ai envie de les avoir auprès de moi... surtout Peeta. Mais ça, je me retiens bien de l'avouer à Gale.

-Et la famille de Peeta ? Elle vient aussi ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire que je suis certain qu'ils nous dénonceront à la première occasion...

-Ils ne viennent pas. Il y aura seulement Peeta.

-Il les abandonne ?

La voix de Gale est méprisante, comme si Peeta était lâche de partir sans sa famille. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il le fait pour moi. Comme Gale, il est conscient que ses parents et ses frères ne viendraient pas avec nous de toute façon.

-Il les laisse à leur vie paisible dans le district pour venir avec moi ! protesté-je.

-Ils se feront sûrement torturés eux aussi ! Il en est conscient ?

-Il connaît les risques, mais il veut venir quand même !

Pour moi.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit ces mots à voix haute ou non. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Gale lit sûrement dans mes pensées parce que son visage devient aussi figé et froid que du marbre. Il se lève et me fait face de toute sa hauteur, sa colère le rendant presque menaçant à cet instant.

-Il t'a eu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que... quoi ?

-Il t'a complètement embobiné on dirait ! Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas y croire !

-Gale... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demandé-je, bien que je le sache parfaitement.

-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, derrière chez toi. Tu avais ta tête posée sur lui et il jouait dans tes cheveux. Vous aviez l'air tellement proches... plus proches que nous n'avons jamais été, toi et moi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'approcher comme ça Katniss ! Tu m'as toujours gardé à une certaine distance et je croyais que tu étais simplement comme ça. Comme un animal sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Je me disais qu'avec du temps, juste un peu de temps, ça changerait.

Il prend une grande inspiration et je vois ses poings se serrer.

-Puis je vous ai vu. À la télévision, à la fête de la moisson, puis ensemble tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que tu agissais ainsi pour sauver ta peau parce que penser autrement était trop difficile... mais j'avais tort. Tu l'as laissé approcher lui. Le problème, ça toujours été moi. Tu ne voulais simplement pas de moi.

-C'est faux ! protesté-je fortement en me levant aussi. Tu es mon meilleur ami Gale ! La personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance !

-Je ne veux pas être seulement ton ami et tu le sais.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas...

-Avec lui, tu y arrives.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Alors tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ? demande Gale avec un rire méprisant. Aie au moins la décence d'être honnête avec moi Katniss !

Je secoue la tête, gagnée par la panique, sentant les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire ensuite, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Je ne le laisserai pas derrière. Je n'abandonnerai pas Gale. C'est hors de question. J'ai besoin de lui avec moi: j'ai besoin qu'il couvre mes arrières, qu'il soit là pour que je puisse lui parler de tout ce qui me passe par la tête, qu'il soit là pour se moquer de mes airs boudeurs et me taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire finalement un sourire.

-J'essaie, mais c'est compliqué ! Je ne sais pas ce que... je ne suis pas certaine de...

-L'as-tu embrassé ? Lorsque vous n'aviez pas de public et que vous étiez seuls tous les deux: l'as-tu embrassé ?

Je mets un instant avant de répondre dans un souffle:

-Oui.

-Souvent ?

-Oui.

Tout le corps de Gale se crispe et il recule d'un pas.

-Alors tu as ta réponse.

Non ! Je dois le retenir. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça !

-Tu es tellement hypocrite ! m'écrié-je en montant le ton moi aussi. Tu as embrassé Madge aussi... et plusieurs fois ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent !

Gale revient vers moi, si proche que je suis obligée de lever la tête pour observer son visage. Nous restons silencieux un moment, nous affrontant du regard.

-C'est différent parce que je suis capable d'admettre que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Et que je suis conscient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Toi non.

Il tourne les talons, mais je me jette sur lui pour le retenir par le bras.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre nous aussi Gale !

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous aussi. Notre relation a changé depuis le fameux baiser... peut-être même avant ça. Je me souviens m'être interrogé pendant les jeux, m'être demandé si notre relation avait pu être différente si j'avais ouvert la porte à une romance entre nous.

La réponse me paraît évidente maintenant.

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous Gale ! C'est seulement que... je te l'ai dit: je ne peux pas y penser maintenant ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre tout ça de côté jusqu'à notre fuite ? Et voir après ce qui arrivera pour nous tous ?

C'est différent de ce que je vis avec Peeta, mais je ressens quelque chose de fort pour Gale. Et je ne peux pas l'ignorer et faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Tout comme je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments pour Peeta.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière, lorsque tout était simple et claire entre lui et moi... l'époque où nous étions simplement des partenaires de chasse et des meilleurs amis.

C'est impossible bien sûr et je vais devoir non seulement jongler avec mes sentiments pour eux d'eux, mais aussi... avec la façon dont je me suis comportée aujourd'hui avec Peeta. Je ne peux plus laisser les choses évoluer dans ce sens, pas tant que je ne suis pas sûre de moi.

Pourtant, ça m'avait paru tellement simple aujourd'hui, tellement juste d'être avec Peeta...

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu lui as dit à lui aussi ? demande Gale en se dégageant de ma prise. Est-ce que tu lui a donné l'espoir que plus tard, peut-être, tu pourrais être avec lui ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit : "Pas maintenant, mais pas jamais."?

Mon estomac se crispe, mon coeur s'arrête un instant alors que je réalise avec horreur que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais je l'ai fait. Parce que comme je l'ai dit, je veux les garder égoistement pour moi tous les deux.

Je ne peux rien opposer à ça. Gale me connaît trop bien.

-Est-ce que c'est une tactique pour ne pas choisir Katniss ? Pour ne pas avoir à prendre de décision ?

-Je ne veux faire souffrir personne, soufflé-je en réponse.

-Il le faudra un jour ou l'autre de toute façon ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux parce que... je ne peux pas partir avec toi dans ses conditions ! Je ne viendrai que si tu prends une décision: c'est moi ou lui, mais tu dois choisir !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas choisir ! Je tiens à vous deux ! Je veux que vous veniez tous les deux avec moi !

-Tu réalises ce que tu fais ? Tu te défiles encore une fois ! Dès que quelque chose te fait peur, tu trouves une façon de fuir. C'est toujours plus facile que d'affronter le problème ! Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond !

-Gale...

Il me fait taire d'un simple regard, un regard plein de rage qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur moi avant.

-Ne reviens pas me voir tant que tu ne seras pas capable de me regarder en face et de me dire que tu as choisi entre nous. Parce que tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux Catnip. Je n'accepterai pas de te partager et je sais que lui non plus.

Je sens le désespoir m'envahir. Gale ne viendra pas avec moi. Si je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il veut entendre, que je le choisis lui, il ne viendra pas. Et si je le choisis, est-ce que Peeta m'accompagnera quand même ?

-Gale ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Ne mets pas ta famille en danger parce que tu...

Parce que tu es jaloux. Voilà ce que je voudrais dire, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui jeter ça en plein visage. Même si c'est la vérité.

-Katniss, est-ce que ça va ? me demande ma petite soeur qui s'est approché, en compagnie de Rory et Posy.

Je ne réalise qu'à ce moment-là qu'une larme solitaire a coulé sur mon visage. Je l'essuie rapidement.

-Tout va bien petit canard. Nous allions rentrer; il commence à faire froid.

Je jette un regard suppliant à Gale qui l'ignore.

-En fait, nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je crois que je vais être malade.

Son frère et sa soeur protestent un peu, mais il leur lance un regard autoritaire et ils le suivent en silence. Je les regarde s'éloigner et je pince mes lèvres pour retenir mes sanglots. Pas devant Prim. Je dois rester forte, pour elle. Pas devant Prim.

Je me détourne et entre dans la maison en claquant la porte. Cette journée qui en était une idyllique est devenue un vrai cauchemar et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir à cet instant parfait que j'ai partagé avec Peeta ce matin.

-Katniss ?

-Je ne me sens pas bien Prim, je crois que je vais monter me coucher, réussis-je à dire d'une voix neutre.

Ma petite soeur me fait une moue désolée qui me donne encore plus envie de pleurer.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Gale.

Ce n'est pas une question. Prim nous a entendu visiblement. Elle était peut-être plus attentive à nous que je ne le pensais.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va s'arranger.

Et j'aimerais pouvoir y croire.

-Dis à maman que je ne me sentais pas bien d'accord ?

Je monte les escaliers en vitesse, me sentant sur le point de craquer et j'entre dans ma chambre en trombe. Dès que je suis seule, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, attendant que les larmes viennent.

En vain.

Je me sens désespérée, nauséeuse, j'ai l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus rond... mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Pleurer rendrait tout ça bien trop réel. Alors j'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et je cris. Je cris encore et encore, contre l'injustice, contre les sentiments toujours trop complexes, contre moi et mon égoisme. Je cris jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'air dans les poumons.

Puis je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mon corps parcouru de frissons, mes dents s'entrechoquant ensemble, comme si j'avais de la fièvre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, à fixer le vide, mais au bout d'un moment la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, persuadée qu'il s'agit de ma mère, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoit sur le lit à côté de moi et que sa main caresse tendrement ma nuque.

Je laisse alors échapper un sanglot et je me retourne pour me jeter dans ses bras.

-Peeta !

Il me serre contre lui et je me sens aussitôt mieux. Protégée et en sécurité. Peeta est mon havre de paix. Et malgré ce qui s'est passé avec Gale, être contre lui me paraît toujours aussi juste. Comme si c'était exactement là où je dois être.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai renoncer à ça, à lui. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Même pour Gale.

-Ça va aller ma belle. Chut. Ça va aller.

Il m'attire sur ses genoux et me berce doucement, me murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille alors que je pleure contre lui. Je me redresse soudain et je prends son visage entre mes mains pour plonger mes yeux dans ses prunelles d'un bleu limipide.

-Ne me laisse pas, bégayé-je lamentablement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi ! Ne me laisse pas Peeta !

-Je reste avec toi. Toujours. Je te l'ai promis.

Je remets ma tête à sa place, sur son épaule, me laissant porter par la douceur de notre étreinte. Demain, je devrai peut-être lui dire que j'ai besoin de ralentir. Je devrai peut-être lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Gale, lui avouer que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Oui, demain. Parce que là, maintenant, je veux seulement rester dans la chaleur de ses bras et me répéter ce mot qu'il a prononcé, à la fois magnifique et effrayant:

"Toujours".

**Un pas en arrière, un pas en avant. Quoique pas vraiment un pas en arrière, mais plutôt un pas sur le côté ! lol **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé même si Peeta était peu présent. La discussion entre Gale et Katniss était nécessaire et moi j'ai adoré l'écrire parce que malgré tout, Gale est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. **

**Et maintenant, je me prépare à récolter quelques injures... :P mais ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi, j'aime la difficulté ! **

**à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le délai entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant... ma vie est complètement folle en ce moment avec la mi-session à l'Université et j'ai passé les deux dernières fin de semaines la tête dans les travaux. C'est terminé pour l'instant alors j'espère avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire au cours des prochaines semaines... au moins jusqu'à la fin de la session ! **

**Je ne dirai rien sur ce chapitre, je préfère vous laisser le découvrir alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 13 **

Je n'ai même pas encore ouvert un oeil que je sens déjà que quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas parce que la place à côté de moi est froide et vide. Ce n'est pas parce que Peeta a quitté mon lit depuis un moment maintenant. C'est simplement un sentiment qui m'opresse la poitrine, une intuition qui me souffle à l'oreille que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je me redresse dans le lit et observe frénétiquement autour de moi, tentant de me raisonner.

Tout va bien. Je suis dans ma chambre, en sécurité. Peeta est sûrement en bas avec ma mère et ma petite soeur. Cette sensation de panique n'est dû qu'aux cauchemars qui ont hanté ma nuit et dans lesquels Peeta, et parfois Gale, était choisi à la prochaine moisson.

Je prends quelques grandes respirations, ne sortant de mon lit que lorsque je me sens calme et en contrôle. Après un détour à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, je descends à la cuisine où je trouve ma mère qui nettoie la cuisine. Seule.

-Peeta et Prim ne sont pas là ?

-Bonjour Katniss ! répond ma mère en me faisant un sourire entendu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour maman ! Peeta et Prim ne sont pas là ? répété-je, agacée.

-Prim vient tout juste de partir pour l'école et Peeta n'était pas là lorsque je me suis levée. J'ai cru qu'il avait dormi chez lui.

-Oh ! Et... tu t'es levée tôt ?

Je me sens de plus en plus angoissée, sans raison logique. Peeta est sûrement chez lui, peignant ou cuisinant du pain. Pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ai perdu Gale hier. Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi.

-Très tôt. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Ma mère laisse son torchon pour aller s'asseoir à la table et elle me fait signe de venir la rejoindre. Je m'exécute, à contre-coeur. Je préférerais courrir chez Peeta pour m'assurer qu'il est bel et bien là.

-Prim m'a dit que tu t'es disputé avec Gale à propos de Peeta... et que Gale a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas avec toi si Peeta y était. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Primrose n'a pas bien compris de quoi il retournait.

Je garde le silence. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. J'ai suffisamment pleurer hier pour toute une vie.

-Moi si. Tu n'as pas renoncé à ton projet, c'est ça ?

Je redresse la tête pour la regarder, surprise. Ma mère ne veut pas me parler de mes histoires de coeur: elle veut que nous discutions de notre fuite. Et c'est peut-être le moment où jamais de la convaincre.

-C'est la meilleure solution. On y a beaucoup réfléchi Peeta, Gale et moi. C'est la meilleure solution.

Ma mère pince les lèvres, désapprobatrice.

-Si tu fais exactement ce qui t'ait demandé...

-Je ne suis pas douée pour faire ce qui m'ait demandé maman ! Un jour ou l'autre, je ferai une erreur. Et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en paiera le prix.

-Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une erreur ? Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est d'épouser Peeta ! Et je croyais que...

Elle hésite un instant.

-Tu me sembles si heureuse avec lui, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce en déposant sa main sur la mienne. J'ai cru que tu étais amoureuse !

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être amoureuse, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on a le contrôle Katniss.

-Si ! On peut garder le contrôle ! C'est ce que je fais !

Ou plutôt ce que j'essaie de faire, même si je n'ai pas très bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je vais y arriver. Il me suffit de prendre un peu mes distances avec Peeta et...

Cette idée est plus douloureuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Penser que je ne dormirai plus jamais dans ses bras me tord le ventre. Imaginer que je ne pourrai plus l'embrasser, le tenir contre moi ou simplement passer ma main dans ses cheveux me serre le coeur.

-Katniss...

-Non !

Je me lève brusquement.

-Je ne veux plus parler de Peeta ! Notre relation ne te regarde pas de toute façon !

-Ça me regarde si ta peur te pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide et qui nous mettra tous en danger.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, m'écrié-je en frappant du poing sur la table. C'est la seule idée que j'ai pour vous mettre tous en sûreté.

-Nous ne le serons pas Katniss.

-Nous le serons plus qu'ici !

J'affronte le regard de ma mère, furieuse.

-Alors tu as l'intention de mener ton projet à terme même si Gale n'y participe plus ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à donner, qu'un petit mot à dire, mais il pèse une tonne sur ma langue. Il se refuse à sortir.

-Katniss ? Es-tu prête à laisser ton meilleur ami derrière ? insiste ma mère, implacable.

-Oui, avoué-je finalement en sentant les larmes remplir mes yeux.

-Et si moi je ne change pas d'avis, si je t'ordonne de rester ici, le feras-tu quand même ?

Je savais que ça viendrait sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre. Ma mère ne veut pas partir. Il est logique qu'elle essaie d'utiliser son autorité sur moi pour me faire changer d'avis. Sauf qu'elle n'a plus d'autorité sur moi. Elle n'en a plus depuis la mort de mon père.

-Je serais triste, mais je le ferais quand même. Et j'amènerais Prim avec moi.

Le visage de ma mère se tord de colère et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, qu'elle va me hurler dessus comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Puis ses traits s'adoucissent et son corps tendu se relâchent, comme si c'était trop épuisant d'être fâchée contre moi. Elle me tourne le dos, ses bras enroulé autour de sa poitrine.

-J'imagine que c'est de ma faute, murmure-t-elle. Je t'ai laissé le pouvoir sur cette famille pendant trop longtemps pour essayer de te le retirer maintenant...

Elle pousse un long soupir.

-Très bien. Puisque tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution, alors je te fais confiance. Tu m'as prouvé que tu la méritais. Puis je n'abandonnerai pas mes filles.

Sa voix se brise.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas une deuxième fois.

Je ferme les yeux, soulagée. Je n'aurai pas à laisser quelqu'un d'autre derrière moi. Ma mère va nous accompagner. J'esssuie rapidement mes larmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci maman.

Elle ne répond rien, mais reprend son ménage comme si de rien n'était. Je décide qu'il est temps de partir. Après cet affrontement, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'elle un peu. Et puis, je veux aller voir Peeta.

-Je sors. Je dois trouver Peeta.

-Hum, hum. Parfait. Reviens pour le repas.

La voix de ma mère est distante, lointaine. Je crois qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée de fuite. Je sors donc de la maison discrètement et je me rends chez Peeta. Qui n'est pas chez lui. Personne ne répond et lorsque j'essaie d'entrer, la porte est vérouillée alors je n'insiste pas. Je me rends au deuxième endroit où il pourrait être: chez Haymitch. Mais c'est un Haymitch, saoul, endormi sur le plancher et puant l'alcool et la sueur qui m'acceuille.

Je rebrousse aussitôt chemin pour me rendre en ville. Peeta y est sûrement. Il doit aider ses parents avec la boulangerie. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'en ville et lorsque j'entre dans la boutique, je n'y trouve que le regard froid de madame Mellark.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle brusquement en perdant son sourire destiné uniquement aux clients.

-Je cherche Peeta, répondis-je en essayant de prendre mon ton le plus neutre possible.

Pas question d'entrer dans son jeu et de me battre contre elle. Même si c'est plutôt tentant... mais c'est la mère de Peeta. Alors pour lui, je vais rester polie et aimable. Autant que possible du moins.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

Elle a un rire méprisant qui me fait froncer d'avantage les sourcils. Comment Peeta peut-il être devenu ce qu'il est en étant élevé par cette femme ? Sa douceur et sa gentillesse me paraissent encore plus exceptionnelles lorsque je les compare à la froideur et le mépris que dégage sa mère.

-Ça ne me regarde pas ? Ce que tu veux faire avec MON fils ne me regarde pas ?

Elle se penche par-dessus le comptoir pour me siffler d'une voix pleine de venin:

-Sale traînée ! Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as suffisamment attirer d'ennuis ?

Là, c'est trop ! Sans moi, Peeta serait mort ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas un modèle d'amour et de tendresse, mais quand même... elle ne peut pas être un monstre au point de m'en vouloir d'avoir ramener son fils en vie !

-Des ennuis ? Je me suis attirée des ennuis en sortant ces baies ! J'aurais pu le laisser mourir !

-Tu aurais peut-être dû plutôt que de le ramener ici pour l'humilier devant tout Panem ! Il est la risé de tous maintenant ! Peeta Mellark, l'amant maudit ! Ah ! Quelle blague ! Peeta Mellark, l'idiot cocu serait plus juste !

-Je... je ne vois pas... c'est faux ! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi pour essayer de me culpabiliser !

La mère de Peeta me foudroie du regard et elle contourne la caisse pour me faire face.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu ne t'affiches pas avec ce garçon de la Veine ? Tu ne couches pas avec lui tout en essayant de garder mon fils sous le coude au cas où ça ne marcherait pas ?

Je serre les poings, me retenant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la frapper.

-Comment osez-vous...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis : tout le monde en parle depuis ce matin.

La cloche tinte dans mon dos et la mère de Peeta reprend tranquillement sa place derrière le comptoir, un sourire froid aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Moi, je tremble de fureur. Malgré le client qui vient d'entrer dans la boulangerie, j'ai envie de continuer l'affrontement. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement, pas après ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle n'a pas le droit de me traiter ainsi !

-Monsieur Lemire ! Quelle plaisir de vous voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-elle gentiment au vendeur de chaussures qui vient d'entrer.

Celui-ci me salue, mais je ne prends même pas la peine de lui retourner la politesse tant je me sens secouée. Je sors de la boutique, ressentant le besoin urgent et irrépressible de me rendre dans la forêt. Sans y penser d'avantage, je me dirige vers la Veine et vers mon ancienne demeure en fulminant contre l'horrible sorcière qui sert de mère à Peeta. Comment peut-elle me dire des horreurs pareils ? Comment ose-t-elle me parler ainsi après ce que j'ai fait pour son fils ?

Ma colère ne se calme que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque le champ apparaît devant mes yeux. Je regarde la forêt avec envie, mais je décide d'être raisonnable et je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, du bon côté de la clôture. Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire attraper, pas si peu de temps avant notre départ.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant du soleil et de la douce brise de ce matin de printemps. J'aimerais que Peeta soit avec moi. Il saurait dédramatiser la situation et se moquer des propos de sa mère. Il saurait me rassurer sur mon comportement avec lui.

En fait, si Peeta avait été avec moi ce matin, s'il était resté près de moi comme cela aurait dû être... cette dispute n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Où peut-il être ?

Résignée à passer la journée seule, je me relève et retourne en ville, vers la Plaque malgré le risque que cela me fait courrir. Je veux acheter certains articles nécessaire à notre fuite et puis j'ai envie de voir quelques visages amicaux.

La plaque est telle que je me le rappelle et c'est rassurant de voir que tout n'a pas changé. Les gens ont gardé la même attitude qu'avant avec moi. Ils ne marchandent pas mois durement parce que je suis devenue une vainqueur. Au contraire: ils savent que j'ai plus d'argent et ils plaisantent sur le fait qu'ils pourraient en profiter un peu eux aussi. Pendant quelques instants, je peux redevenir la Katniss que j'étais avant. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant Sae Boui-Boui qui me fixe de son regard intelligent. Je lui demande une soupe et je la mange tranquillement en regardant les gens passer devant son kiosque.

-Comment va Peeta ? me demande-t-elle après un long silence. A-t-il suivi mes recommandations ?

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

-Recommandations pour quoi ?

Elle m'observe encore plus attentivement.

-Pour son visage... mais vu ton air, je déduis que tu n'as pas vu Peeta depuis hier.

J'ai l'impression que mon coeur tombe jusqu'à mes talons. Non. Pas encore. Était-ce que madame Mellark voulait dire quand elle parlait d'ennuis ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage ?

Sae pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

-Rien de grave, petite: juste quelques hématomes. Mais il faudrait veiller à ce qu'il laisse la viande de chien sauvage sur son visage pendant plusieurs heures, comme je le lui ai dit. Sinon, ça prendra des semaines avant que les marques disparaissent.

-J'aimerais bien y veiller, mais je ne sais pas où il est ! avouai-je d'une voix qui laissait voir ma frustration.

Il faut que je le retrouve ! Il a été blessé... encore une fois ! Il faut que je m'assure de mes propres yeux qu'il n'a rien de grave. Est-ce pour cela qu'il n'est pas venu me retrouver ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas que je vois qu'il s'est battu encore une fois avec Thread ?

Espèce d'idiot ! Si Thread ne l'a pas trop amoché, moi je vais le faire ! Il doit arrêter de jouer les chevaliers pour moi et apprendre à garder sa place. Pour la semaine qu'il resteavant notre départ, il est impératif de passer inaperçu !

-Oh ! Il était avec un ami de la ville. Je ne sais pas son nom, mais c'est un rigolo, grand et maigre...

Owen ! Il est avec Owen !

-Merci Sae. Je vais prendre soin de lui.

-Tu devrais oui.

Je la remercie une fois de plus et je retourne une fois de plus en ville, à la recherche de la maison des Jonhson. Je ne sais pas où il habite, je ne sais rien de ses parents, mais je vais rapidement trouver. Après avoir posé la question ici et là, on réussit enfin à me renseigner: Owen vit à la limite de la ville, chez l'éleveur de chèvres et de moutons. Celui qui semble avoir fêté son centième anniversaire il y a déjà plusieurs années. J'ignorais qu'il avait un fils. Ou un petit-fils. Peut-être parce que je ne me suis jamais suffisamment intéressée à lui... ou à Owen pour l'apprendre.

Je m'y rends donc, espérant que j'aie enfin trouvé la cachette de Peeta. Le vendeur de moutons, qui je crois s'appelle Rod, me fait un sourire édenté en me voyant.

-Ils sont à l'intérieur, lance-t-il simplement sans arrêter de tondre ses moutons.

Je grimpe les marches de la cabane qui ressemble un peu à celle que je partageais avec ma famille il y a encore quelques mois et je cogne à la porte peut-être un peu plus fort que les circonstances ne l'exigent. Comme personne ne vient répondre après quelques secondes, je cogne encore un peu plus fort.

-Ça va ! Ça va ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! s'écrie Owen de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il ouvre et se fige quelques instants, mais il retrouve presque aussitôt le sourire moqueur qui ne semble jamais quitté son visage.

-Katniss ! Chérie ! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation de venir me voir !

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète, j'aurais sûrement souri à sa remarque.

-Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, tu vois ? Peeta est là et je ne crois pas qu'il est prêt à savoir pour nous deux alors...

-Laisse-moi entrer Owen. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Je te l'ai dit: c'est une mauvaise idée. Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il savait que tu craques pour moi !

Je lui lance un regard agacé.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Moi non plus, soupire-t-il. Malheureusement. Peeta ne veut pas te voir.

-Que... quoi ?

Owen grimace.

-Ne prends pas cet air: je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne suis que le messager !

-Je ne comprends pas...

Que s'est-il passé pendant la nuit ? Il m'a promis de rester avec moi, toujours. Et quelques heures plus tard à peine, il ne veut plus me voir ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça ! Je ne le laisserai pas m'abandonner aussi ! Il m'a promis ! Est-ce que ça n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de solitude... ce n'est pas contre toi. Et puis, il y a plein d'autres poissons dans la mer.

Il tente un sourire séduisant, mais retrouve un visage grave devant mon regard désemparé. Je n'arrive même pas à rester furieuse. Ni contre lui ni contre Peeta. Je devrais... je me sentirais mieux, mais je ne peux que comprendre. C'était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, Peeta réaliserait que je ne suis pas une fille pour lui. Les coups de Thread ont sûrement été la goutte de trop.

Et pourtant... je commençais à croire en l'amour de Peeta. Malgré moi, je commençais à croire que son amour était sincère et inébranlable.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

-Je dois le voir.

Owen soupire de nouveau. Visiblement, la situation ne lui plaît pas et je vais peut-être pouvoir mettre ça à mon avantage.

-Je dois le voir. S'il-te-plaît Owen. Il ne peut pas... me laisser tomber comme ça, sans aucune explication !

Je m'abaisse à lui faire un regard suppliant et je le vois craquer peu à peu.

-Argh ! Bon sang, je déteste voir une fille dans cet état !

Il ouvre la porte pour me laisser entrer et j'ai une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Mais tu lui diras que tu m'as torturé pour que j'accepte, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! Merci Owen !

Il m'entraîne vers une pièce minuscule au fond de la cabane et m'y fait entrer. Peeta est étendu sur un lit, une pièce de viande crue couvrant son visage. Il en soulève un coin et ouvre un oeil bleu qui se pose sur moi.

-Bon sang Owen ! Tu es vraiment un ami sur lequel on peut compter ! grogne-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

-Je suis désolé ! Elle m'a fait ses yeux de biche et je n'ai pas pu résister ! Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse !

Peeta referme les yeux et pendant un instant, je crains qu'il me demande de partir. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter un tel rejet. Mais il retire la pièce de viande de son visage qu'il essuie avec une serviette, puis s'assoit en soupirant.

-Hum... je vais vous laisser je crois.

Owen recule lentement vers la porte.

-Et ne faîtes rien de répréhensible dans mon lit, je vous en conjure ! Je voudrais être le premier à l'utiliser de cette façon !

Il sort de la pièce en refermant derrière lui, nous laissant seuls Peeta, moi et le silence lourd qui pèse entre nous.

Son visage est assez horrible à voir. Son oeil gauche est bleu et enflé, sa lèvre est tuméfiée et sa joue gauche à la forme d'une balle.

-C'est douloureux ? demandé-je dans un murmure.

-Moins que ça en a l'air, grâce à Sae Boui-Boui.

-Elle voulait que je m'assure que tu gardes la viande de chien sur ton visage pendant au moins deux heures...

-Tu lui diras que je vais suivre ses instructions à la lettre: elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, répond-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais en évitant mon regard.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Ce n'est pas le Peeta que j'ai connu ces dernières semaines: il a remis une certaine distance entre nous. Comme s'il avait compris ce que je voulais faire avant même que je n'ai besoin de lui dire.

-En fait, c'est moi qui étais inquiète.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi: ce ne sont que des hématomes. Ça ne paraîtra plus dans quelques jours.

-Tu n'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillée... tu n'étais pas là pour le déjeuner... et je t'ai cherché partout où je croyais que tu pouvais être ! Tu ne m'avais laissé aucune note, aucune avais simplement disparu !

-Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Katniss; j'ai une vie aussi.

Sa voix est trop froide, trop distante. Ce n'est pas lui. Pas mon garçon des pains. Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux et ce que je lis dans les siens... ce n'est que de la douleur.

-J'essaie juste de rendre ça moins pénible pour tout le monde, avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

Je n'aime pas ces mots, je n'aime pas la façon dont il les dit, je n'aime pas la grimace qui traverse son visage à ce moment-là. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit parce que c'est plus facile. Je refuse de croire qu'il ne veut vraiment plus de moi...

-Rendre quoi moins pénible Peeta ?

-Tu le sais bien !

-Non ! Non, je l'ignore ! Hier encore, on était tous les deux et c'était... parfait ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout est différent aujourd'hui ?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiote, réplique Peeta, en contractant la mâchoire, ça ne te va pas. Tout est différent parce que c'est ce que tu veux !

-Ah vraiment ? Et tu sais ça parce que ... ?

-Parce que je te connais !

Pas autant qu'il le croit de toute évidence, sinon il réaliserait qu'à chaque mot qu'il prononce, j'ai plus de difficulté à respirer. Il réaliserait que je ne peux plus imaginer une vie sans lui qui me tient la main.

-N'essaie pas de tout me mettre sur le dos ! C'est toi qui... qui me repousse ! explosé-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes.

J'entoure mon corps de mes bras pour faire disparaitre la sensation de froid qui ne me quitte plus depuis que je suis entrée dans cette chambre et je recule de quelques pas pour cacher mon visage à Peeta. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes yeux briller. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point tout cela m'affecte.

-Peut-être que j'en ai assez d'être celui qui est repoussé...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! protesté-je aussitôt. Je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois !

-Tu allais le faire Katniss !

Je pousse un grognement de frustration et tourne le dos à Peeta en cachant mon visage dans mes mains pour reprendre mon calme. Cette conversation ne mène à rien ! Nous ne faisons que nous enlisser dans des paroles creuses. Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre, mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

-Tu es en train de rompre avec moi. Vrai ou faux ? demandé-je à mi-voix, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension.

Peeta met un temps avant de répondre.

-Faux, dit-il finalement et je sens mes épaules se relâcher de soulagement. Je ne peux pas rompre avec toi Katniss: on a jamais été ensemble. Tu n'as jamais été avec moi.

Il a tort. J'ai été avec lui et à plusieurs reprises. J'étais avec lui à la fête des moissons. J'étais avec lui à chaque nuit qu'il a passé dans le même lit que moi. J'étais définitivement avec lui cette nuit-là, lorsque ses mains caressaient mon corps. J'étais avec lui chaque fois qu'il m'a embrassé depuis quelques semaines. Il ne peut pas avoir manqué la différence. Il ne peut pas croire que je jouais encore la comédie. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui lorsque nous serions loin du district 12 ! Et jamais je n'aurais cru dire oui un jour à un garçon ! Mais Peeta est le seul qui pouvait me faire accepter cela...

Alors je dis la seule chose qui me passe par la tête.

-Faux.

-Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers Peeta, déterminée à lui faire comprendre.

-Tu dis que je n'ai jamais été avec toi... et moi je te réponds faux. Parce que tu te trompes. Je suis avec toi Peeta. Je suis avec toi depuis que tu m'as embrassé dans la chambre de Madge.

Son visage s'adoucit, mais il secoue la tête.

-L'amour et l'attirance, ce sont deux choses différentes...

-Mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par personne d'autre avant ! Jamais je n'avais pensé embrasser un garçon avant toi ! Jamais je n'avais imaginé désirer... plus. Il n'y a que... que toi... tu es... tu es le seul à me faire ressentir ça !

Peeta ne répond pas et je cache mon visage dans mes mains, désespérant de le faire changer d'avis. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, j'avais pensé qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, que je le tienne à distance le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments. Et je me rappelle m'être demandé si j'en serais capable. J'avais la réponse maintenant: jamais je n'aurais pu m'infliger une telle douleur volontairement. J'aurais été incapable de le faire, même pour sauvegarder mon amitié avec Gale.

Il faut que je me l'avoue: Peeta est plus important à mes yeux maintenant. Si Gale sort de ma vie définitivement, je serai triste et nostalgique. Je pleurerai quelques fois et à certains moments, il me manquera avec plus de force, mais... je survivrai.

Si Peeta sort de ma vie... mon ventre se tord de douleur à cette idée. Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser ! Ça fait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal.

-Tu me repousses parce que tu ne m'aimes plus. Vrai ou faux ?

J'ai parlé d'une voix si douce que je ne sais pas si Peeta m'a entendu. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi: je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir la réponse. Pas si la réponse est vrai.

J'entends alors le lit grincer et les pas hésitants de Peeta qui se rapproche de moi.

-C'est une blague Katniss ? Dis-moi que c'en est une...

Il enlève les mains de mon visage avec douceur et me fixe longuement. Je le regarde ausi, examinant ses blessures une par une pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses prunelles.

-Tu es sérieuse, dit-il en soupirant.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis lève les yeux au ciel, franchement agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour que tu me crois ? Que dois-je dire pour que tu comprennes ? J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour la tienne dans l'arène... j'étais prêt à abandonner tout ce que je connais, tous ceux que j'aime pour partir avec toi... et ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-Alors pourquoi ? demandé-je à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant ?

Je détourne la tête, incapable de supporter son regard sur moi plus longtemps. Peeta prend mon menton entre ses doigts et ramène mon visage vers lui.

-Je te l'ai dit Katniss, j'essaie juste de rendre la séparation moins douloureuse pour nous deux.

Et peut-être parce que pour la première fois, mon regard est rivé au sien, je comprends enfin ce qu'il essaie de me dire depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce. Le monde cesse de tourner autour de moi... je suis en chute libre sans plus personne pour me retenir...

-Tu... tu ne partiras pas avec moi. Vrai ou faux ?

Peeta ne répond pas, mais ses mains descendent sur ma taille et il me serre contre lui d'une façon presque désespérée, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec force dans mes hanches, son nez enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Je reste stoïque entre ses bras, engourdie, figée par une réalité trop horrible pour moi. J'aurais envie de le gifler, de lui hurler dessus, de lui rappeler la promesse qu'il m'a fait cette nuit... ou alors de me jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de venir avec moi. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je le repousse simplement sans lui jeter un regard parce qu'alors je ne pourrais plus partir et je sors de cette chambre, claquant la porte sur Peeta et sur une relation qui a à peine eu le temps de commencer.

**Heu... est-ce que vous me détestez maintenant ? **

**J'espère que non parce que c'était un mal nécessaire pour allez là où je veux. Et pour celles qui se demanderaient: non, Peeta n'est pas devenu fou ni rien. Il n'est pas lunatique non plus ! Bien entendu, il a une raison pour agir ainsi... raison que vous découvrirez plus tard pour celles qui n'ont pas encore compris ! ;) **

**Je bosse déjà en ce moment même sur le chapitre suivant, j'espère le poster maximum vendredi prochain pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt tout le monde ! **


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis presque dans les temps ! Une seule journée de retard, c'est pas si mal, non ? :)

Par contre, je dois vous avertir: ce chapitre a été pénible à écrire parce que pas mal moins joyeux que les autres. Moi aussi je préfère écrire un Peeta et une Katniss qui vivent de beaux moments ensemble... mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va venir !

Donc un chapitre un peu frustrant, triste aussi, avec une fin tout aussi frustrante que la fin du dernier chapitre ! lol j'espère que vous allez lire quand même !

Merci à tous et à toutes (oui, il y a des garçons qui me lisent ;)) pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 14 **

Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner chez moi au plus vite. Je veux m'enfermer dans ma chambre et y rester pour toujours. Je veux m'éloigner de cet endroit et oublier Peeta Mellark une fois pour toute.

Mais une personne m'en empêche.

-Katniss ! KATNISS ATTENDS!

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'est la voix de Peeta... qu'il essaie de me rattraper pour s'excuser et me dire qu'il a changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas le cas: la voix est celle d'Owen. J'ignore pourquoi il veut me parler, mais je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-Katniss ! Il faut que je te parle de Peeta ! Attends-moi !

Sa dernière affirmation titille ma curiosité et je m'arrête enfin, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Plié en deux, il essaie de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu es une jeune femme... pas facile à suivre... je cours depuis chez moi pour te rattraper...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je d'une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter tes blagues !

Owen se redresse péniblement et me fait un sourire désolé.

-Je m'en doute. Et je peux être sérieux... enfin... parfois ! Pas très souvent en fait, mais...

-Que veux-tu me dire à propos de Peeta ? le coupé-je avant qu'il ne s'enlisse dans des propos sans intérêt.

Je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui alors qu'il ne m'a rien fait, mais je suis incapable de me montrer polie. Pas après ce qui vient d'arriver. Pas après que mon monde se soit écroulé.

Owen jete un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, comme si Peeta allait soudain surgir derrière lui. Bien sûr, il n'y a personne. La maison de l'éleveur de mouton est si retiré de la ville que le chemin qui y mène est désert.

-Peeta est mon meilleur ami et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te parler, mais je crois qu'il agit de façon complètement stupide ! Puis en toute conscience, je ne peux pas le laisser mettre sa vie en danger comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je, mon coeur battant plus douloureusement contre mes côtes.

Qu'est-ce que Peeta a donc fait ? Qu'est-il arrivé avec Thread ce matin ?

Owen se rapproche de moi et baisse le ton de sa voix si bien que je dois moi aussi me pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

-Si tu pars et que tu le laisses derrière: le Capitole va le capturer. Ils vont le torturer et le briser pour lui soutirer tout ce qu'il sait... ou simplement pour le plaisir. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Et toi non plus.

-Il... il t'a parlé de notre fuite ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment Peeta a-t-il pu faire ça ? Et combien de jours reste-t-il avec que tout le district ne soit au courant ? Sans vouloir poser de jugement, Owen ne me semble pas le genre de personne qui sait garder un secret !

-Pas besoin: j'ai deviné. Je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air !

Sa main se pose sur mon bras et il me serre fort pour un garçon de sa corpulence.

-Tu ne peux pas partir sans lui. Tu es la seule qui peut le convaincre de te suivre !

-Je ne vois pas comment ! répliqué-je.

J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit froide et désintéressée... malheureusement, elle s'est cassée sur le dernier mot, laissant transparaître mon désespoir. Comment puis-je convaincre Peeta de venir avec moi ? Sa décision me semblait ferme et réfléchie. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il peut être presque aussi têtu que moi lorsqu'il s'y met !

-C'est facile: dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! Dis-lui que tu es folle amoureuse de lui et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Je me fiche que ce soit vrai ou faux... mens s'il le faut, pleure, supplie... Il faut que tu le convainques que tu ne seras jamais heureuse sans lui.

Je secoue la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Pendant un instant, j'ai espéré qu'Owen aurait une solution miracle, qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Peeta, il saurait comment le convaincre.

-Ça ne changera rien: il le sait déjà.

Owen me fixe, surpris, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que je viens de dire.

-Je peux te jurer qu'il l'ignore ! S'il le savait, tout serait différent...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas ! Il sait que je tiens à lui ! Il sait que j'ai envie qu'il parte avec moi: je lui ai déjà dit !

-Oui, mais...

Owen grimace.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas briser ma promesse. Il va falloir que tu comprennes par toi-même.

À mon tour de grimacer.

-Tu veux que je parvienne à comprendre quelque chose des agissements de Peeta ? Mais il est un mystère pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré !

-Peeta n'est pas du tout difficile à cerner ! Tu le connais un peu, non ? Tu sais que tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour les autres. Tu sais qu'il est tellement gentil qu'il en est énervant !

-Oui et alors ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir et cette conversation m'exaspère. Qu'il arrête donc de me faire espérer et qu'il me laisse tranquille. La situation est claire: Peeta ne veut plus de moi. Il a peut-être découvert que ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'il le croyait. Il a peut-être réalisé qu'il sera plus heureux en restant ici, avec une autre fille.

Owen pousse un soupir, comme si la réponse était évidente. Alors qu'elle ne l'est pas. Pas pour moi.

-Peeta est mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Il a menti pour moi, il a été puni à ma place, il s'est même pris des coups pour me protéger. Alors imagine ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour toi...

-Je le sais déjà : il a risqué sa vie pour la mienne !

La main d'Owen se resserre sur mon bras.

-Exactement !

Il dit ça comme si ça expliquait tout. Je le fixe, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant toujours pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas simplement briser sa promesse et m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Pense à ça, mijote là-dessus... tu es une fille intelligente: tu comprendras ! Mais surtout, ne le laisse pas faire à sa tête ! S'il le faut, je vais l'assomer et le traîner jusque là-bas...

Il relâche sa prise et se détourne pour retourner chez lui. Je le regarde s'éloigner, ses paroles tournant dans tous les sens dans ma tête.

Peeta, mon garçon des pains. Gentil, attentionné, adorable.

Peeta qui m'a promis de toujours rester auprès de moi.

Peeta, qui m'a dit que je valais la peine qu'il laisse tout derrière pour être avec moi.

Peeta, qui me laisse tomber sans explication valable.

Peeta qui brise sa promesse et m'abandonne.

Peeta qui préfère rester au district 12 plutôt que de venir avec moi.

La réalité me frappe alors de plein fouet: Peeta ne viendra pas. Il ne fuira pas avec ma famille et moi. Je devrai affronter chaque jour du reste de ma vie sans lui.

Lorsque je serai partie, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Je ne verrai plus jamais son sourire. Je ne sentirai plus jamais ses bras autour de moi ou ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix me dire exactement les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Et pire que tout, je ne saurai pas ce qu'il advient de lui: mort, vivant, capturé et torturé ou libre et heureux. Je n'aurai aucun moyen de le savoir ! Je resterai dans l'inconnu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je sens la panique, l'angoisse parcourirent mon corps et obscurcirent mes pensées. Et je cours... je cours... je traverse la ville dans le sens contraire, voyant à peine où je vais à cause des larmes qui brouille mon regard. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je saurais retrouver le chemin vers la forêt même les yeux fermés. Je m'y engouffre alors sans jamais m'arrêter de courir. Je voudrais partir maintenant, disparaître et ne plus revenir.

Pourquoi attendre ? Plus rien ne m'en empêche. Plus rien ne me retient plus longtemps dans ce maudit district. Plus rien sauf... Prim.

Ma petite soeur. Mon petit canard. Je dois l'amener avec moi. Je ne peux pas partir sans elle. Je ne peux pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime. La seule personne que j'aime qu'il me reste.

Mes jambes lâchent: je tombe durement sur les genoux et éclate en sanglot. Je me roule sur le sol, la tête entre mes bras. À cet intant, je déteste Peeta pour avoir le pouvoir de me rendre aussi misérable. Simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas abandonner tout ce qu'il connaît pour être avec moi. Je sais que sa réaction est justifiée, qu'il a le droit de désirer rester ici avec sa famille et ses amis. C'est seulement que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pas après tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je croyais son amour pour moi plus fort que tout.

J'ai été stupide et naïve. L'amour rend stupide et naïf. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée avant. Mais je dois me reprendre maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à sangloter sur le sol. Prim a besoin de moi: je dois préparer notre fuite.

Je réalise que depuis notre retour au district, je me suis trop appuyée sur la force de Peeta. Je me suis cachée dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa tendresse et deson amour parce que je m'y sentais en sécurité. Et j'en suis devenue dépendante... alors que je ne dépends plus de personne d'autre que de moi depuis mes 11 ans.

Il est temps que ça change. Je ne dois plus me bercer d'illusions comme je l'ai fait. Je dois redevenir la Katniss Everdeen que j'étais avant...

J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues, puis je me relève lentement en me promettant que c'est la dernière fois que je pleure pour un garçon. Je fais demi-tour et marche vers la cloture, de plus en plus rapidement. Il fait encore jour, mais d'après la position du soleil, il doit déjà être trois heures. Je me suis beaucoup éloignée, plus que je ne le croyais et je veux être de retour avant que ma soeur et ma mère ne commencent à s'inquiéter.

En arrivant à la clôture, je prends quelques secondes pour observer les arbres, pour sentir l'odeur de la nature, pour écouter le bruissement du vent et le chant des oiseaux. Dans moins d'une semaine, je vivrai ici, dans cette forêt. Le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi.

Sans Peeta. Sans Gale. Et sûrement sans Haymitch.

Je me secoue et traverse la barrière. Je ne dois plus penser comme ça. Je serai avec ma famille, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je protégerai ma mère et ma soeur comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ça me suffisait avant... je devrai simplement réapprendre à m'en contenter.

Je marche vers le village des vainqueurs, plongée dans mes pensées, mais je perçois quand même un bruit de pas derrière moi. J'accélère l'allure, les sourcils froncés, mais la personne qui me suit en fait de même.

Tous mes sens sont en alertes. Je sais sans aucun doute que l'intrus derrière moi représente un danger. Mon premier réflexe est d'accélérer encore, de prendre la fuite, mais je suis suffisamment raisonnable pour savoir que ça ne donnerait rien. Alors je m'arrête plutôt et je me retourne brusquement.

-Oh !

Je laisse échapper un gloussement idiot. Le chef des Pacificateurs n'est qu'à quelques pas de moi, me fixant avec un sourire tordu et satisfait. Je suis certaine qu'il m'a vu sortir de la forêt. La seule façon de m'en sortir: jouer les écervelées. J'y suis plutôt bien arrivée après les jeux, je devrais réussir encore. Je dois le convaincre si c'est possible que je ne suis pas une menace.

-Chef Thread ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'un fou furieux voulait m'attaquer...

-Mademoiselle Everdeen, répond-il d'une voix froide. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Oh ! Chez moi, bien sûr ! Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas revenue à temps pour le souper.

Le sourire de Thread s'aggrandit et il fait un pas vers moi. Je serre les poings pour ne pas reculer, pour ne pas lui montrer que j'ai peur.

-Est-ce que votre mère sait que vous aimez traîner dans la forêt ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne serait pas d'accord, elle dit que c'est un endroit dangereux, mais j'aime bien y traîner parfois.

Malgré mon coeur qui cogne douloureusement contre mes côtes, j'ai réussi à répondre sur un ton enjoué et innocent. Du moins je l'espère...

-Vous savez que le braconage est puni par la loi miss Everdeen ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds et j'essaie de prendre un air surpris.

-Le braconage ? Mais je n'ai pas fait de braconage chef Thread ! Je ne suis même pas armée !

-Vraiment ?

Une lueur s'allume dans son regard. Je sais que je n'aimerai pas ce qui va suivre.

-Je vais devoir vous fouiller pour m'en assurer mademoiselle. Je dois faire respecter la loi, même par les vainqueurs des Hunger Games. J'espère que vous comprenez...

-Bien entendu. Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Thread franchit la distance qui nous sépare et il s'agenouille devant moi, ses mains se posant aussitôt sur mes chevilles. Il me fait un sourire mesquin auquel je réponds de mon mieux et je laisse ses paumes palper mon corps, remontant sur mes jambes, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur mes cuisses. Je crispe la mâchoire, tentant de laisser mon corps le plus détendu possible, même lorsque ses doigts passent sous ma poitrine, frôlant parfois mes seins. Je voudrais le repousser, le frapper et lui hurler de ne pas me toucher, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un moment difficile à passer.

Après, il me laissera tranquille.

Il délaisse enfin ma poitrine et remonte sur mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules avant de faire rapidement le chemin en sens inverse. La torture prend alors fin et il se relève pour me faire face.

-Vous n'avez pas menti: vous n'êtes pas armé.

-Je respecte la loi monsieur, dis-je de mon ton le plus innocent, refreinant mon envie de vomir.

-Vous êtes quand même entré dans la forêt... je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour cela ! Mais je suis près à être conciliant et à passer par-dessus ce manquement...

Sa main se pose sur mon visage et j'ai envie de vomir. Le message est clair: si je lui donne ce qu'il veut, il ne me fera pas arrêter ! Le vieux Cray marchait comme ça aussi, mais Thread m'avait semblé plus à cheval sur les règlements. Mais il est hors de question que je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Plutôt mourrir que de m'offrir à lui.

-Vraiment monsieur ? Je ne savais pas que la forêt était encore interdite ! dis-je en prenant mon air le plus idiot. La clotûre est brisée depuis des années et elle n'est plus électrifiée depuis encore plus longtemps...

Le visage de Thread prend un air pensif.

-Vous avez raison Katniss. Je peux vous appeller Katniss ?

-Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir monsieur.

-Très bien Katniss. Et vous avez raison: votre déli est en parti de ma faute. Je vais remédier à la situation rapidement. Je vais aussi faire passer un avis général, pour que tout le monde le sache: quiconque sera surpris à traîner au-delà du territoire du district 12 sera fouetté sur la place public.

-C'est justifié monsieur. Maintenant que je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, je n'irai plus.

Thread m'aggripe le bras et me force à avancer. J'ai un instant de panique avant de remarquer qu'il se dirige vers le village des vainqueurs. Il ne me fera rien: pas ici, à quelques pas de la Veine où l'on pourrait m'entendre crier. Il me ramène chez moi, tout simplement.

-J'y compte bien ma chère Katniss. Je suis ici pour vous aider à respecter le règlement, vous savez ? Le président Snow lui-même m'a chargé de veiller plus particulièrement sur vous. Il craint qu'il ne vous arrive malheur.

Le sous-entendu est clair... et même si je le savais déjà, entendre de la bouche du chef des Pacificateurs qu'il est là spécialement pour moi me donne froid dans le dos.

Je garde le silence un moment et ne réponds que lorsque je suis certaine que ma voix ne craquera pas.

-C'est gentil de sa part. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'attention !

Je vois le village des vainqueurs, à quelques minutes de marche, et malgré moi j'accélère la cadence. Je veux juste m'éloigner de cet homme, de son regard calculateur, de son sourire méchant et de ses mains baladeuses !

Thread perçoit mon changement d'attitude et il m'oblige à ralentir en tirant fort sur mon bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma peau malgré mon coupe-vent. Je ne peux retenir une grimace.

-Ne soyez donc pas si pressée d'arriver chez vous ! Je veux apprendre à vous connaître...

-C'est que ma mère m'attend ! protesté-je faiblement. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle me surprotège un peu et elle panique facilement ! Je ne voudrais pas...

Thread s'arrête complètement et il m'attire vers lui, m'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte suffocante de ses bras.

-Cessez maintenant de jouer les innocentes, me crache-t-il au visage. Vous ne me trompez pas !

Il me ramène un peu plus contre lui, écransant ma poitrine contre son torse. Mais cette étreinte n'a rien de sensuel. Il essaie seulement d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Il veut me voir me soumettre à lui, tout simplement.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes Katniss Everdeen, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Et un jour ou l'autre, j'obtiendrai ce que je veux de vous. Le président Snow m'a bien spécifié que je pouvais utiliser les moyens qu'il me plaisait pour vous obliger à obéir à ses ordres...

L'une de ses mains tire brusquement sur ma tresse et relève mon visage vers lui. Je n'essaie plus de jouer les idiotes: ça ne sert plus à rien. La comédie est terminée et le résultat n'a pas été concluant. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution maintenant: me battre jusqu'au bout.

-Je peux faire ce que je veux de vous et je sais déjà ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Son visage se rapproche du mien.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas me toucher ! marmonné-je avec colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Je suis le chef des Pacificateurs: qui pourrait m'en empêcher ?

Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Il a raison: personne ne va l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je suis à sa merci.

-Je suis certaine que le président Snow préférerait que je me réserve pour mon fiancé. Ce ne serait pas bien vu au Capitole qu'un Pacificateur prenne ce qui ne lui appartient pas !

-Nous savons toi comme moi que tu as déjà donné ce qui devrait appartenir à ton fiancé... et que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a reçu ! Ce pauvre cher Peeta !

-Vous vous trompez ! tenté-je, désespérée.

Peut-être que si j'arrive à le convaincre que je suis vierge, il me laissera tranquille. Les chances sont minces, mais c'est la seule idée que j'aie.

-Je me réserve pour Peeta ! Je n'ai jamais...

Je me sens stupidement rougir alors que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

-Il est le seul qui pourra... je... je suis à lui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

Thread m'observe, jugeant de ma sincérité.

-Ainsi donc, les rumeurs que j'ai entendu seraient fausses ? Hum... c'est intéressant. Le président sera content de l'apprendre, mais tu devrais dire à tes amis qu'ils devraient se faire plus discret. Le président était vraiment mécontent de monsieur Hawtorn lorsque je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Mis à part le fait que vous avez mis le visage de Peeta en charpie !

Il me sourit, heureux de voir que je suis dans l'ignorance.

-C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Il secoue la tête, faussement affligé.

-Vous direz à votre fiancé que le mensonge peut détruire un mariage !

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça...

C'est lui. Obligatoirement. Qui d'autre aurait fait ça à Peeta ?

-Katniss ! Katniss, tu es là !

La voix de Peeta nous fait sursauter et je me retourne vers lui. Malgré ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt, je suis heureuse et soulagée de le voir, même si je ne suis pas certaine que son apparition va m'aider. Il va seulement dirifer la colère de Thread contre lui et je ne le veux pas. Peu importe à quel point je le déteste en cet instant, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal.

Peut-être que je ne le déteste pas tant que ça...

Il m'enlace par la taille, dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de faire face à Thread, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Thread, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais sa mère m'a chargé de la retrouver et de la ramener à la maison !

-Sa mère devra attendre le fin de notre discussion. Une discussion privée monsieur Mellark !

Le bras de Peeta se fait plus possessif autour de ma taille.

-Vous pouvez parler devant moi: nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez: Katniss a beaucoup de secret.

Thread pose de nouveau la main sur mon visage, mais Peeta le repousse brusquement.

-Ne la touchez pas, gronde-t-il entre ses dents, en s'interposant entre moi et Thread.

Thread dont le visage est tordu par la colère. Malgré cela, il semble moins menaçant que Peeta à ce moment-là.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Je pourrais vous faire pender pour moins que ça ! crache-t-il en mettant la main sur la matraque à sa ceinture.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je sais que vous n'en ferez rien alors cessez de me menacer ! Mais moi, rien ne m'empêche de vous tuer si j'en ai envie !

-Rien mis à part que vous seriez mis à mort, réplique Thread.

-Ce serait un moindre mal pour vous tenir éloigner de Katniss. Touchez-la encore et vous êtes un homme mort ! Viens Katniss.

Il tend la main vers moi, main à laquelle je m'accroche de toutes mes forces. Mais il aurait été trop facile pour Thread de nous laisser partir comme ça. Au moment où nous passons à côté de lui, il sort sa matraque et frappe Peeta derrière la tête avec.

-NON ! hurlé-je alors que Peeta s'écroule sur le sol.

Thread lève sa matraque à nouveau, mais je me jette devant Peeta pour l'empêcher de porter un nouveau coup.

-NON ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Thread m'observe, le bras toujours dans les airs, comme s'il jugeait de la possibilité de nous tuer tous les deux.

-Poussez-vous ! Il mérite une punition pour son arrogance !

-NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Nous nous fixons un moment, puis le bras de Thread se baisse doucement. Un sourire victorieux étire ses lèvres. Sans attendre, je me tourne vers Peeta pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Il est inconscient, mais il respire toujours. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, là où je l'appuie souvent pour entendre les battements de son coeur. Il me semble qu'il bat moins vite que d'habitude, mais au moins il bat.

-Peeta ! Peeta, réveille-toi ! Peeta ?

Je le secoue doucement. Il n'a reçu qu'un coup sur la tête... il ne devrait pas rester inconscient si longtemps, non ?

-Peeta ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux !

Je le secoue un peu plus fort.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le secouer comme ça après un coup à la tête... sauf si vous voulez le tuer ! dit Thread d'une voix désintéressée. Je vais vous aider à le porter chez lui !

-N'approchez pas !

Je le jete un regard menaçant qui le fait sourire.

-Farouche ? J'aime ça... notre coopération n'en sera que plus intéressante !

-Fichez le camp d'ici ! Tout de suite !

Thread s'approche quand même de moi, s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur, caressant mon bras de ses doigts froids.

-Que faîtes-vous à mes gagnants chef Thread ?

Haymitch qui arrive au bon moment, se dirigeant vers nous aux pas de course. Il s'arrête à côté de nous et nous jete un rapide regard. Il pousse un grognement contrarié.

-J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas plus abimer qu'il ne l'était ! Ils doivent se marier dans douze jours ! Je vais déjà avoir de la difficulté à faire disparaître toutes les marques qu'il a au visage!

Thread se relève lentement, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre. De toute évidence, il n'a pas envie de capituler aussi rapidement, mais il semble craindre Haymitch plus que moi ou Peeta.

-Ils sont en parfaits état, mais vous devriez les surveiller de plus près Habernathy ! Je vous les laisse !

Son regard se pose sur moi.

-Katniss, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Je n'attends pas qu'il se soit éloigné avant d'attraper la main d'Haymitch pour le tirer vers nous.

-Aidez-moi ! Il faut l'amener à ma mère !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demande-t-il en m'aidant à relever Peeta qui pèse plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît.

-Thread l'a frappé derrière la tête avec sa matraque. Il s'est évanoui. Il a peut-être une commotion.

Nous passons chacun un bras de Peeta sur nos épaules et nous le traÎnons tant bien que mal vers ma maison.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu ne fais que nous attirer des ennuis !

-Qui vous dit que c'est moi cette fois ? répliqué-je, agacée.

-Parce que c'est toujours toi chérie !

Je ne réplique pas d'avantage : il a raison. C'est moi la fauteuse de trouble. Si je n'étais pas allée dans la forêt, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-J'ai fait une erreur, d'accord ? Mais Peeta n'avait pas à se porter à mon secours comme il l'a fait ! Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule !

D'accord, pas si bien que ça, mais j'aurais tout de même réussi à me débarasser du chef des Pacificateurs sans être blessée. Je crois.

-Toi comme moi savons qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal, pas s'il peut s'interposer.

-Personne sauf lui, apparemment, marmonné-je pour moi-même.

-Oui, le garçon m'a parlé de sa décision. Je dois dire qu'il est plus sage que je ne le pensais ! As-tu changé d'avis toi aussi ?

Je fronce les sourcils, soupconneuse.

-Est-ce que c'était ça le but : me faire changer d'avis ? C'était votre plan pour me convaincre de rester ici ?

-Pas du tout chérie ! Peeta est persuadé que tu vas partir, que tu seras libre et heureuse, et que tu va vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec ton cousin !

-Quoi ? Avec Gale ? Mais il ne vient même plus lui non plus !

-Je sais bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ton fiancé s'est retrouvé avec ses marques sur son joli visage ?

Je reçois sa réponse comme un choc : je trébuche et je passe à un cheveu de nous faire tomber tous les trois.

-Gale, soufflé-je sans y croire. Gale lui a fait ça.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça en ville; la plupart sont persuadés que vous avez une liaison toi et lui. Je me doutais qu'il se passerait quelque chose dans le genre aujourd'hui. Le président Snow n'aurait pas laissé passer ça sans rien faire !

Nous arrivons enfin chez moi où ma mère prend immédiatement en charge Peeta qui commence lentement à se réveiller. Avec l'aide de ma soeur, elle vérifie ses signes vitaux alors que je me ronge les sangs en attendant son verdict. Haymitch est paisiblement installé à la table, ne semblant pas du tout affecté par tout ça.

-Il me semble aller bien: mais il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille complètement pour en être certain.

Je pousse un soupir, soulagée, puis sans attendre je me détourne et me dirige vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu chérie ? demande mon mentor en me suivant. Tu ne restes pas pour quand Peeta va se réveiller ?

-Pourquoi ? Il a pris sa décision. J'ai pris la mienne.

-Et où vas-tu maintenant ? lance-t-il en marchant à côté de moi vers la Veine.

-Je dois discuter avec mon "cousin".

-Tu crois que c'est très prudent de te promener toute seule après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Vous êtes là. Et puis, ce que j'ai à lui dire ne peut pas attendre.

-Oh ! Et qu'as-tu de si important à lui dire chérie ? Que tu l'aimes et que tu vas l'épouser ? demande Haymitch avec tout le sarcasme dont il est capable. Permets-moi d'en douter !

-Non ! Je veux lui dire que je pars dès demain... sans Peeta... et avec lui s'il le veut. C'est à lui d'en décider.

Sans Peeta. Cette pensée me donne envie de hurler, de pleurer, de m'effondrer... ou tout ça à la fois. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Ma famille a besoin de moi pour survivre. J'enferme donc mes sentiments dans une petite boîte dont je jete la clé.

Comme je l'ai dit à Haymitch, Peeta a pris sa décision. Et j'ai pris la mienne.

**Je suis très frustrée moi aussi par cette fin et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! Je m'y mets donc dès demain et j'espère de poster encore une fois la semaine prochaine ! Je vous promets plus de Peeta pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**à bientôt tout le monde ! **


	16. Chapitre 15

**SURPISE ! **

**Est-ce que je ne suis pas gentille ? Je vous poste déjà le nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis dépêchée à l'écrire pour arriver à le poster avant la fin du week-end ! Deux chapitres en un week-end... pas si mal, non ? ;) **

**Alors l'histoire continue. Pas de grands moments Katniss et Peeta, du moins pas de rapprochement comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais je vous promets que la réconciliation approche. Il faut bien un peu de difficulté pour rendre leur histoire encore plus belle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Ah bon ! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher à les réconcilier alors ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! **

**CHAPITRE 15 **

-Allez-vous me suivre toute la soirée ?

Haymitch commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer. D'accord, sa présence me rassure un peu parce que je suis certaine que s'il est là, Thread ne va pas me causer d'avantage d'ennui. Mais j'en ai quand même assez qu'il me suive comme un petit chien. Il est venu avec moi jusque chez Gale qui n'était pas là, puis m'a accompagné pendant que je faisais le tour de la Veine, à la recherche de mon ami. En vain. Gale n'est nul part.

Je suis donc allée vers la ville, croyant qu'il pourrait y être. Qui sait ? Peut-être a-t-il eu besoin de quelque chose ? Peu probable, mais sinon cela veut dire qu'il est en forêt et que je ne pourrai pas discuter avec lui avant un moment. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de retourner là-bas. Pas après mon altercation avec le chef des Pacificateurs.

J'ai donc flâné en ville, espérant y trouver Gale, sans succès là non plus.

Frustrée de ne pouvoir lui parler, j'ai décidée de me rendre chez Madge. Je veux lui faire mes adieux, la voir une dernière fois avant mon départ. Et Haymitch m'accompagne toujours alors que je cogne à la porte de la maison du maire.

-Crois-moi: ça ne me plait pas plus que toi ! grogne mon mentor en réponse. Tout ça est d'un ennui mortel !

Il ne retient pas un baillement. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Personne ne vous oblige à rester !

-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis: Effie me pendra par les pieds et me laissera pourrir là des jours ! Cinna m'obligera à porter une robe affreuse avec toutes sortes de rubans et de fanfreluches ! Et je ne te parle même pas du garçon qui serait capable de me torturer pour t'avoir laissée seule ! Alors oui, je dois rester ici et attendre que tu retournes sagement chez toi !

La porte s'ouvre sur une Madge qui semble surprise de me trouver là.

-Katniss ? Monsieur Habernathy ? Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes là pour voir mon père ?

-Heu... non, non. J'avais envie de te voir.

Mon amie prend un air soulagée.

-Très bien. J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose... mais entrez donc !

Elle se pousse pour nous laisser entrer et lorsque je passe à côté d'elle, elle me lance un regard interrogateur avant de donner un coup de tête vers Haymitch.

-Il a décidé de jouer au garde du corps ce soir, expliqué-je avec un soupir dramatique. Mais il ne va pas nous suivre dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Il va sagement attendre ici !

-Sans aucun doute chérie, réplique Haymitch avec désinvolture. Vos conversations de fillettes ne m'intéressent aucunement.

Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante.

-Monsieur Habernathy, si vous voulez discuter avec mon père et ma mère, ils sont dans le salon de thé. C'est au bout du couloir.

-Merci ma jolie. Je me souviens où c'est.

Il la gratifie d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ce ton aimable avec moi. De toute évidence, Madge est dans ses bonnes grâces !

-Tu voulais me parler Katniss ? demande Madge en déposant une main sur mon bras, me tirant de mes pensées.

-J'avais seulement envie de te voir, mentis-je maladroitement.

-Vraiment ? Parce qu'il est 20 heures, un soir de semaine...

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse, me demandant ce que je peux lui dire et ce que je dois taire. J'ai confiance en Madge, du moins je ne crois pas qu'elle me trahirait volontairement, mais lui dire toute la vérité ne lui attirerait que des ennuis.

-Est-ce que tu es là pour Gale ? murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Gale ? Il... il est ici ? dis-je sur le même ton.

-Dans ma chambre, mais mes parents n'en savent rien alors ne fais pas de bruit.

Elle me jette un long regard.

-Il m'a parlé de votre dispute...

Je secoue la tête: je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce sujet.

-Je peux le voir ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle !

Madge hoche la tête, même si ça ne semble pas lui plaire.

-Vas-y. Je t'attends ici... mais ne faîtes pas de bruit. Mes parents me tueraient s'ils savaient qu'il y a un homme dans ma chambre !

-Merci Madge.

Je n'hésite qu'un instant avant de la serrer dans mes bras; c'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de le faire. Alors que je monte les escaliers vers la chambre de mon amie, je ressens un élan de culpabilité à l'idée que je vais lui enlever l'homme qu'elle aime. Si Gale décide de partir avec moi, elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Et ce sera ma faute !

Je repousse cette pensée de ma tête, je cogiterai là-dessus plus tard, puis je prends une inspiration pour me donner du courage et j'entre dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper. Gale, assis sur le lit avec la tête dans les mains, se redresse lentement, ne semblant pas surpris de me voir. Il m'a sûrement entendu le début de ma conversation avec Madge.

Nous nous dévisageons un long moment en silence. Son visage séduisant est indemne. Il n'a même pas une petite erraflure. Tout est parfaitement à sa place et cette constation fait monter ma colère, si bien que je me rue sur lui pour frapper son visage parfait.

-Ouch ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lance Gale en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas aller de main morte et que j'ai moi-même mal à la paume. Mais il le méritait !

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? répliqué-je à voix basse, furieuse. Tu le demandes vraiment ? Parce que je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà !

Gale se détourne de moi, fixant un point sur le mur, tout son corps tendu.

-Qu'est-ce que joli coeur t'a dit sur notre dispute ? Je suis certain qu'il s'est donné le beau rôle !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! m'écrié-je en me retenant à grande peine de le frapper de nouveau. Et il ne m'a rien dit ! J'ai tout appris par Haymitch !

Je vais me planter devant lui pour qu'il me regarde. Gale relève la tête et je devine à son air que malgré ses paroles blessantes, il se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as frappé Peeta ! Son visage était... il était horrible à voir ! Je réalise que je te connais mal Gale: je ne te croyais pas du genre à cogner sur les gens sans raison !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, proteste-t-il faiblement.

-Pas besoin: je connais Peeta. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'a rien pu faire qui méritait pareil traitement de ta part !

Gale pousse un soupir, admettant ainsi sans le dire ses torts.

-Il m'a poussé à bout alors que j'étais déjà en colère contre lui...

-Contre lui ? demandé-je, surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

Son regard gris capture le mien et je devine alors ce qu'il va dire.

-Parce que c'est lui que tu as choisi.

Je me détourne, me sentant coupable de la souffrance que je lis dans ses yeux. Je ne dois pas capituler. J'ai pris une décision et je vais m'y tenir, même si cela doit faire souffrir mon meilleur ami. Au final, je sais que tout le monde y gagnera.

-Je n'ai choisi personne Gale, soufflé-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire: je ne choisirai pas entre Peeta et toi. Vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Katniss...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, l'interrompis-je, mais tu es mon ami Gale. Et tu ne resteras que mon ami. Je ne veux rien de plus de toi ! Je n'accepterai rien de plus de toi et ce, peu importe ce qui se passe avec Peeta.

Gale a un rire désabusé.

-Tu te mens encore Catnip ! Si tu n'avais pas connu Peeta...

-Peut-être que nous serions sortis ensemble, mais j'en doute. Je n'avais jamais pensé à toi de cette façon avant de partir pour les jeux Gale ! Et même maintenant, je ne nous vois pas être... comme ça, tous les deux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupéré mon ami, mon partenaire. L'une des seules personnes sur qui je peux vraiment compter.

Je dépose ma main sur la sienne, sans aucune arrière-pensée, juste parce qu'il est mon ami.

-Je pars demain matin Gale... et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Pas parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, mais simplement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Gale retire sa main de sous la mienne pour la passer dans ses cheveux, en soupirant.

-Je ne peux pas Catnip. Je ne supporterai pas de vous voir ensemble tous les deux. Juste ce matin, quand j'ai compris à ces paroles que vous dormiez ensemble... j'ai perdu la tête. Alors assister à cela tous les jours, j'en suis incapable !

Il se lève pour aller se poster à la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Je serre les bras autour de ma poitrine, tentant de me réchauffer, de faire partir ce froid qui me glace de l'intérieur, et j'annonce d'une voix brisée cette vérité que je déteste tant:

-Peeta ne viendra pas.

-Quoi ?

Gale se tourne enfin pour me faire face, surpris. J'essaie de ne pas lui faire voir ce que je ressens. Je dois garder le contrôle, mettre tout ça dans une boîte et en jeter la clé... l'ai-je déjà oublié ?

Mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile à faire avec Gale qu'avec Haymitch. J'ai toujours dit exactement ce que je pensais à mon ami, j'ai toujours pu être moi-même alors lui cacher ce que je ressens est presque impossible.

-Peeta a décidé de rester ici. Il ne veut plus de moi.

-C'est impossible ! proteste Gale, de plus en plus choqué.

-Pourtant c'est le cas. Il a été plutôt clair.

-Mais ce matin encore, il m'attendait à l'entrée de la Veine pour me parler ! Il voulait me convaincre de partir avec vous !

-Et bien, il a changé d'avis, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste autant ? Est-il obligé d'enfoncer le fer dans la plaie ?

-Alors... c'est certain ? Il ne t'accompagnera pas ?

-Sûr et certain.

Gale me fixe un moment, puis un sourire hésitant étire ses lèvres.

-Très bien. J'en suis alors, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas partir dans trois jours comme c'était prévu ? Ça me laisserait plus de temps pour...

-Non. Thread m'a vu sortir de la forêt. Je suis certaine qu'il va prendre des mesures rapidement pour m'empêcher d'y retourner. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-D'accord. On part demain matin... disons à quatre heures ? On mettra un peu plus d'une heure avant réaliser que je ne suis pas allé au travail. Ça nous laissera un peu d'avance !

J'hoche la tête.

-On se rejoint à quatre heures à notre rocher. Et amène autant de provisions que tu le peux !

Gale se dirige vers la porte, disant qu'il doit tout de suite retourner chez lui pour préparer ses bagages et ceux de sa famille. Au moment où il ouvre la porte, je le retiens.

-Attends ! Gale ! Si tu m'accompagnes... je ne veux pas que tu crois que ça changera quelque chose à ce que je t'ai dit. Même si Peeta n'est pas là, il ne se passera rien entre nous. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te prendre en second choix.

L'air de Gale se fait plus taciturne et il hoche sèchement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. J'attends quelques instants avant de l'imiter et lorsque j'entre dans le salon où m'attend Madge, il est déjà parti.

-Ça s'est bien passé on dirait, dit-elle en fixant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

-Pas si mal.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?

Après tout, elle a insisté pour que je choisisse Peeta !

Madge hausse les épaules, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ce que Gale m'a dit avant de partir... ça m'a fait penser que tu l'avais choisi lui... c'était comme s'il me disait adieux...

Je détourne la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire la vérité sur mon visage. Il ne la reverra plus: c'était donc un adieu. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver les bons mots et je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça !

Nous restons silencieuse un moment, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

-Il est tard, dis-je en me levant finalement. Je vais retourner chez moi.

Madge hoche la tête et me raccompagne à la porte, toujours en silence. Elle ne parle que lorsque nous sommes sur son balcon.

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler Katniss, mais... il faut que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te nuire.

Je lui souris tristement.

-Je sais Madge. Merci.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la presse avec douceur.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réalisé avant les jeux que tu es une véritable amie.

Mon amie me fixe un instant, son visage se décomposant peu à peu, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Je crois qu'elle comprend jusqu'à un certain point que je lui fais moi aussi mes adieux. Elle me prend dans ses bras et comme avant mon départ pour l'arène, dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Quoique tu fasses maintenant, bonne chance.

-Merci Madge. À toi aussi.

Et je m'éloigne, laissant derrière moi la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de m'accompagner. Madge a une belle vie dans le district 12. Elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin. Elle n'est pas menacée par le Capitole. Elle n'a presque aucune chance d'être tirée au sort pour les deux prochaines moissons. L'entraîner avec moi serait mettre inutilement sa vie en danger.

J'en suis là dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends les pas d'Haymitch derrière moi. Je pousse un gémissement exaspéré, mais je m'arrête tout de même pour le laisser me rejoindre.

-Tu as vraiment envie de mourir chérie ? me demande-t-il d'un ton brus que lorsqu'il arrive à côté de moi.

-Je savais que vous viendriez.

Mon mentor soupire, mais n'ajoute rien et nous marchons un moment en silence.

-Tu fais une belle erreur, chérie, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Je connais déjà votre opinion sur le sujet, pas besoin de me casser les oreilles avec ça ! Je crois malgré tout que c'est la meilleure solution. C'est la seule qui donnera à ma petite soeur une chance de vivre libre et heureuse !

Haymitch lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, affligé.

-Ça lui donnera plutôt la chance de mourir jeune si tu veux mon avis, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu fais une erreur en laissant Peeta derrière. Lui ne t'aurait jamais abandonné sans se battre!

Je lui jete un regard furieux, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de Peeta, surtout pas avec lui. Comme d'habitude, Haymitch se moque d'épargner mes sentiments et il continue:

-Tu sais ce qui va lui arriver s'il reste ici ? Il va être arrêté, torturé et lorsqu'on réalisera qu'il ne sert plus à rien, on lui coupera la langue et il sera l'esclave des gens du Capitole pour le reste de sa vie ! Je vais essayer de le protéger de mon mieux, mais... je vais sûrement finir de la même façon ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites pour nous quand même ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi ! Je vous l'ai demandé, à tous les deux !

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'ils soient capturés par ma faute, mais je ne peux pas les obliger à m'accompagner !

-Le garçon et moi sommes suffisamment intelligents pour voir les failles dans ton plan génial ! dit-il en repoussant mon argument d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Je sais qu'il y a des failles ! répliqué-je aussitôt. Mais je dois tenter quelque chose et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de me battre contre le Capitole. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire de moi ce qu'ils veulent ! Imaginer la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils apprendront que je me suis enfuie! Ça aidera peut-être au soulèvement dans les autres districts, qui sait ?

Je rêve bien sûr, mais j'aime bien imaginer que je pourrai un jour revenir dans le district 12 qui ne serait plus sous la coupe de Panem. Revenir et revoir Peeta... Imaginer que c'est possible rend la réalité un peu plus supportable...

Haymitch m'attrape durement par le bras pour m'obliger à m'immobiliser.

-Tu veux te battre contre le Capitole ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne veux pas n'être qu'un pion dans leurs jeux, dis-je en reprenant les mots exacts de Peeta.

-Mais c'est en restant ici que tu pourras le faire chérie ! Reste au douze, épouse Peeta et ensuite je t'expliquerai ce que tu peux faire pour être vraiment utile à la résistance !

-La résistance ?

Haymitch me fait un sourire mystérieux avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de la...

-Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, agacée.

-Vous voulez que je change tous mes plans, mais vous refusez de me dire quoique ce soit ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croyerais sans aucune preuve ?

-Parce que sans moi, vous seriez morts tous les deux dans l'arène.

-Oui, comme tous les autres avant nous. Tous les autres pour qui vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt !

Haymitch hausse les épaules, faussement nonchalent, mais je vois la souffrance sur son visage.

-Ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre. Ils seraient morts de toute façon.

Je pousse un soupir. J'ai vécu les Hunger Games. Je trouve horrible de dire ça, mais je comprends ce qu'Haymitch veut dire. Moi-même je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de survivre. Si j'y suis arrivée, c'est seulement parce que je connais bien la forêt et les techniques de survie , parce qu'Haymitch m'a trouvé de bons sponsors et... parce que Peeta était décidé à me sauver quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Sans eux, je serais morte.

Et je suis sur le point de les abandonner à un sort abominable...

-Je ne veux pas vous laisser ici ! Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que vous allez sûrement mourir... mais je ne peux pas rester ! Surtout pas maintenant, après ce qui s'est passé avec Thread ! Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais ce qu'il veut pour qu'il laisse Peeta tranquille et ce qu'il veut, c'est moi !

-Oui, Thread est un problème que nous allons devoir régler rapidement. Tu devras te montrer prudente et ne jamais sortir seule pendant quelques temps... mais je doute qu'il reste en place longtemps. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui fera scandale au Capitole et la pression sera énorme sur Snow pour qu'il mette Thread à la porte !

-Et comment l'apprendrait-il ? Je ne crois pas que Thread en parlera à qui que ce soit ! répliqué-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu me sous-estimes chérie ! J'ai plus de contact que tu ne le crois au Capitole !

Le village des Vainqueurs apparaît devant nous et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne veux plus discuter avec Haymitch... parce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à me faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Tout ça, ce n'est que des présomptions et si jamais Thread reste en place...

-Ton manque de confiance en moi est désolant ! retorque Haymitch, agacé.

-Je dois y réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la maison de mon mentor.

-Alors réfléchis chérie, mais surtout... si tu décides de partir, vas voir le garçon. Il aurait le coeur brisé si tu ne lui faisais pas tes adieux. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais il semble t'aimer sincèrement.

Haymitch roule des yeux, comme si c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses capacités de comprendre ce que Peeta voit en moi. Puis il se détourne sur un: "À demain chérie.", apparemment persuadé que je vais changer d'avis et rester au district 12.

Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine à sa place.

Je retourne chez moi, entrant dans une maison sombre et silencieuse. Ma mère et ma soeur dorment déjà. Je me demande comment va Peeta. Était-il suffisamment bien pour retourner chez lui ? Devrais-je aller le voir comme me l'a suggéré Haymitch ?

Au moment où je me pose la question, je crois entendre des chuchotements à l'étage. Mon coeur s'accélère et je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour me rendre à ma chambre. Ma mère y est, assise sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, discutant à voix basse avec Peeta.

-Oh ! Katniss, ma chérie ! Où étais-tu passée ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Je ne lui jette même pas un regard: mes yeux sont incapables de se détourner de Peeta qui me fixe lui aussi.

-J'avais des choses importantes à faire.

Je ne lui dis pas que nous partons demain matin: je n'ai pas envie d'une autre discussion houleuse. Je ne lui annoncerai que lorsque j'irai la réveiller, elle n'aura plus le temps de protester.

-Essaie de ne pas réveiller Prim lorsque tu iras dormir.

Ma mère me met à la porte de ma propre chambre ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir: maintenant que j'ai Peeta devant moi, je réalise qu'Haymitch a raison. Je ne peux pas quitter le district sans lui dire adieu. J'ai besoin de lui parler une dernière fois. Ce qui sera impossible si ma mère reste là.

-Tu restes ici ? demandé-je, de façon pas très subtile.

-Je dois vérifier les signes vitaux de Peeta chaque heure pendant toute la nuit.

-Je vais le faire !

Mon regard n'a pas encore quitté celui de Peeta.

-Hors de question jeune fille ! Nous avons déjà discuté de ça...

-C'est à moi de le faire, l'interrompis-je d'un ton déterminé. Peeta est mon fiancé et je vais rester auprès de lui cette nuit. C'est à moi à veiller sur lui !

Je m'avance jusqu'au lit et attends que ma mère me cède sa place. Je ne sais pas ce qui la décide finalement: est-ce le ton de ma voix ou peut-être le fait que Peeta ne m'a pas encore adressé un mot ? Peut-être est-ce aussi la douleur qu'elle lit sur nos deux visages...

Une chose est certaine, ma mère comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important et elle nous laisse enfin seuls, prenant tout de même soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte.

-Salut, soufflé-je d'une petite voix à Peeta.

Il se détourne de mon regard pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la pièce.

-Salut.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un coup en plein coeur.

Non, ça c'est comment moi je me sens. A-t-il oublié que c'est lui qui m'a repoussé ?

-Je... je parlais de ta tête.

Je tends la main vers lui pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais je me ravise à temps. C'est déjà difficile de le voir, de lui parler: le toucher serait trop douloureux. Je ne le supporterai pas. Pas en sachant que c'est la dernière fois.

-Ma tête n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal Katniss.

Un long silence suit son affirmation. Je dois avouer que je ne le comprends plus et je trouve ça frustrant ! C'est lui qui m'a quitté ! Alors pourquoi tient-il à me faire sentir coupable ?

-Ce que tu as fait était tout de même idiot ! Tu n'avais pas à te lancer à mon secours ! Surtout pas tout de suite après m'avoir laissé tomber !

-Alors parce que j'ai décidé de continuer ma vie ici, je n'ai plus le droit de me soucier de toi ? demande-t-il, sarcastique.

-Exactement ! Tu ne veux plus de moi alors ne te mêle plus de ma vie !

Peeta secoue la tête, un petit sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'en suis incapable. Je te l'ai dit: mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé Katniss. Je crois simplement que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si je reste ici.

-Non ! Pas pour tout le monde ! Seulement pour toi !

Je me lève et lui tourne le dos, bouleversée.

-Katniss...

-De toute façon, tu n'auras plus à t'interposer entre moi et les autres, le coupé-je parce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Nous partons cette nuit.

J'entends son souffle se couper, comme si je lui avais envoyé un coup dans le ventre, puis sa respiration s'accélère.

-Dé... déjà ?

Je ramène mon attention vers lui pour observer son visage: Peeta semble bouleversé. Triste et résigné à la fois.

-Disons que mon altercation avec Thread a accéléré les choses et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il hoche la tête, le visage grave.

-Et lorsque tu dis nous... est-ce que Gale en fait parti ?

J'hésite un instant à lui dire la vérité, mais nous nous sommes promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de mensonge entre nous.

-Oui.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Je serre mes mains ensemble, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau, me concentrant sur la douleur pour ne pas pleurer.

-Tu... tu devrais dormir, dis-je pour couper court à la conversation. Tu as besoin de repos pour guérir.

-Tu pars dans quelques heures, répond Peeta dans un murmure rauque. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seconde du temps qu'il me reste avec toi.

Je me retiens à grande peine de lui crier qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire de telles choses... si mon départ l'attriste autant, s'il est toujours amoureux de moi comme il l'affirme, alors il n'a qu'à nous accompagner ! Il sait que c'est ce que je désire: être avec lui. Si c'est aussi ce qu'il veut, pourquoi s'oblige-t-il à rester dans le district 12 ?

Pour moi, la réponse est évidente: c'est qu'il ne le veut pas vraiment.

-Je reste là. Je veille sur toi.

Et parce que c'est ce que je fais lorsque Prim est malade et qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir, je commence à fredonner une chanson. L'arbre du pendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est cet air qui m'est venu en tête. Peut-être est-ce parce que cette chanson parle d'un amant qui préfère voir celle qu'il aime mourir avec lui plutôt que capturer par leur ennemi. Peut-être parce que c'est une chanson infiniment triste, concordant parfaitement avec mon état d'esprit.

Je la chante encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je voix les yeux de Peeta se fermer petit à petit.

Lorsque ma voix s'éteint dans un sanglot, je fixe le visage endormi de Peeta. Les marques que Gale y a laissé sont déjà beaucoup moins apparentes, mais malgré ses echymoses, Peeta me semble toujours aussi beau. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer pour lui, mais je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes.

Je m'agenouille à côté de mon lit pour l'observer de plus près. C'est d'une triste irronie qu'il ait fallu que Peeta me rejette pour que je réalise que mes sentiments pour lui sont très différents de ceux que j'ai pour Gale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a repoussé que j'ai compris que ce que je ressens pour Gale n'est que de la tendresse, de la confiance et de l'attachement. Un attachement si profond que je craignais de le perdre.

Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Pas de cet amour qu'il y a entre un mari et sa femme. Pas de cet amour qui liait mon père et ma mère.

Je me décide finalement à passer une main dans les cheveux de Peeta, puis je caresse ses traits du bout des doigts. Dans son sommeil, il murmure mon nom, ce qui me fait pleurer encore plus.

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui arrive à me consoler, à me rassurer lorsque je suis dans cet état et c'est lui. Alors je me glisse dans le lit à ses côtés, déposant ma tête contre sa poitrine pour écouter son coeur battre. Peeta grogne, mais passe un bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant un peu plus près de son corps, mêlant ses jambes avec les miennes.

Je reste là une partie de la nuit, à profiter simplement de sa présence, à m'assurer qu'il respire correctement. Vers deux heures trente, je l'observe une dernière fois, dépose un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres, et je sors discrètement du lit.

Je ne pleure plus: je n'ai plus de larmes pour y arriver. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir les bagages et les provisions que j'ai préparé. Je les ai caché derrière les sacs de pommes de terre, dans notre garde-manger. Je descends les escaliers dans un état second, ma souffrance augmentant à chaque marche que je franchis. Je suis si absorbée par cette douleur que je ne remarque la présence d'Haymitch dans ma cuisine qu'au dernier moment.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise, le faisant sursauter. La tête couchée sur la table, il se redresse subitement, sortant son arme par la même occasion.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce... Ah ! C'est toi chérie !

-Haymitch ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? demandé-je, une main sur mon coeur qui se débat dans ma poitrine.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien tenter ?

-Vous avez dormi dans ma cuisine ?

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles et je me suis endormi. Je voulais tenter de te convaincre, une dernière fois.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Haymitch est vraiment acharné lorsqu'il le décide.

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Laisse-moi en juger ! Assieds-toi !

Il se lève et tire ma chaise, me faisant signe de prendre place. Je pousse un soupir, mais pour une fois je lui obéis.

-J'ai un peu faim, je peux prendre quelque chose ? me demande-t-il, la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

-Servez-vous !

Il sort plusieurs choses qu'il place sur la table: des muffins fait par Peeta, des petits fruits et du jus d'orange. Il s'asseoit face à moi après avoir rempli une assiette et un verre.

-Alors chérie, dis-moi ce qui te fait si peur pour que tu veuilles entreprendre un périple voué à l'échec ! Est-ce que c'est le mariage qui t'effraie ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, vous le savez ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué... et moi aussi j'aurais bien mangé quelque chose !

Je me lève pour me sortir de la vaisselle; je remplie une assiette et me serre un verre de jus.

-J'ai trouvé que tes arguments n'étaient pas très convainquants !

-Les vôtres non plus !

-Tu peux mentir à tout le monde chérie, mais pas à moi, réplique Haymitch en tendant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fabriqué. C'en est presque effrayant ! Tu es prête à laisser Peeta derrière malgré ce que tu ressens pour lui... ou peut-être est-ce justement à cause de ce que tu ressens.

Il prend une bouchée de muffin et me demande, la bouche pleine:

-L'amour te fait-il si peur ?

Je mange lentement, tentant de gagner le plus de temps possible avant de répondre, puis je bois une longue gorgée de jus.

-Peeta dit m'aimer et pourtant il a choisi de rester ici. Il m'a promis de ne pas m'abandonner et il a brisé sa promesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui aies peur: c'est lui !

Haymitch me fixe un instant, puis il éclate de rire. Insultée, je fixe mon regard sur mon assiette, m'appliquant à manger sans jamais lever les yeux vers lui.

-Peeta t'accompagnera si tu lui demandes ! dit Haymitch lorsqu'il retrouve son sérieux. Il se jeterait même par la fenêtre si tu lui ordonnais ! Ne l'a-t-il pas encore prouvé aujourd'hui en se prenant ses coups pour toi ?

-Je lui ai déjà demandé ! contré-je avec force.

-Alors fais-le encore ! Parfois, les gens qu'on aime nous repousse seulement pour voir si nous les aimons suffisamment pour nous battre pour eux !

Je reste silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à tout ça. Ses paroles me rappellent un peu celles d'Owen qui m'a supplié de ne pas laisser Peeta faire une bêtise. Ils ont peut-être raison. Peut-être que je dois seulement me montrer plus agressive.

Je termine mon assiette, bois la dernière gorgée de mon verre, puis je me lève, déterminée.

Je vais monter là-haut, réveiller Peeta et lui ordonner de partir avec moi. Il ne peut pas rester ici ! Je ne le laisserai pas souffrir encore une fois à cause de moi ! Et tant pis si Gale n'est pas content: il devra s'y faire.

Je veux Peeta à mes côtés.

-Je déteste dire ça, mais vous avez raison ! Je... je... je vais le chercher...

Je marche vers les escaliers, sentant que quelque chose cloche. La pièce tourne autour de moi, j'ai de la difficulté à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je monte une marche, puis une autre et je m'écroule, tombant de sommeil.

-Haymitch, gémis-je en prenant ma tête à deux mains. Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Le visage de mon mentor apparaît devant mes yeux.

-Désolée chérie, mais tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans rien faire...

Et ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! **


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de ce long mois d'absence :( disons que je suis un peu déprimée ces temps-ci et que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à me motiver pour écrire quoi que ce soit ! POur me motiver, j'ai écouté le film et relu entièrement le tome 1 de Hunger Games... et voilà le résultat ! Un long chapitre de plus de 6000 mots où on ne voit que deux personnages: Katniss et Peeta. **

**Il y a beaucoup de bla,bla, c'est un chapitre de transition alors j'espère que vous le ne trouverez pas trop ennuyant. Normalement, je pensais aller plus loin dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre mais je crois que je me suis perdue en chemin... disons que les discussion entre nos torteraux ont été plus longues que prévues ! lol **

**le prochain chapitre sera donc aussi un chapitre de transition, nécessaire pour nous amener là où je veux aller (et j'Ai hâte d'y arriver... quand vous saurez, vous aurez hâte aussi !) mais je vous promets un peu plus d'action. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Katniss et Peeta parce que je sais que leur couple vous a manqué ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 16**

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Je fais un rêve merveilleux et non un cauchemar. Un songe étrange, mais merveilleux. Dans mon rêve, je dors aussi, mais dans les bras de Peeta. Je sens la chaleur de son corps réchauffé le mien. Son odeur rassurante m'entoure et son souffle caresse mon visage. Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Dans ce songe, rien n'a changé entre nous. Il est toujours amoureux de moi et moi... je peux profiter de sa présence. Comme avant. C'est doux, apaisant. Je ne veux pas sortir de ce paisible cocon. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et affrontée la réalité, quelle qu'elle soit.

Je sens Peeta déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'ouvre un oeil pour l'observer. Je ne rêve pas: il est vraiment avec moi, dans mon lit. Il me fait un sourire tendre.

-Hey ! Bonjour, murmure-t-il, sa main venant caresser mon visage.

-Bonjour.

Je fronce les sourcils, me sentant un peu perdue. Je ne me souviens pas m'être étendue dans ce lit. Je pensais me réveiller au beau milieu de la forêt, avec ma famille et celle de Gale. Pas ici. Pas avec lui. Je croyais lui avoir dit adieu.

Les doigts de Peeta passe sur mon front, tentant de faire disparaître mon air perplexe. J'essaie de me détendre, d'arrêter de me questionner et de profiter simplement de cet instant. Ça doit marcher parce que le sourire de Peeta s'aggrandit un peu plus. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il est beau quand il sourit comme ça.

-Tu es là ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es là !

Il dépose son front contre le mien, une main toujours sur mon visage, l'autre serrant ma taille avec force. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, puis enfouie mon visage dans son cou.

-Je suis là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais... je suis là, avec toi...

Peeta rapproche mon corps du sien, entremêlant nos jambes et je soupire encore. Je me sens bien.

-Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?

Il est secoué par un rire.

-Si c'est le cas, je ne veux jamais me réveiller !

-Moi non plus, approuvé-je en embrassant la peau de son cou.

-C'est vrai ? demande-t-il, d'un ton surpris.

Je continue à déposer des baisers sur sa peau. Son goût m'a manqué. Ses mains qui me serrent m'ont manqué. Il m'a manqué, lui et ses fichus sourires irrésistibles. Lui et son optimisme inébranlable. Même son côté stupidement chevaleresque m'a manqué.

-Katniss, grogne-t-il lorsque je passe les mains sous son t-shirt.

-Chut ! Ne gâche pas mon rêve, protesté-je en réponse.

Je laisse courir mes doigts sur son torse, son dos, ses épaules.

-Je ne te pensais pas si entreprenante dans tes rêves !

-Oh ! Je le suis bien plus, avoué-je en me sentant rougir malgré moi. Mais habituellement, tu ne jacasses pas autant !

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu m'embrasses.

-Hum... c'est une optique qui me plaît...

Il relève mon visage en me tenant par le menton, puis plonge son regard bleu électrisant dans le mien. Lentement, comme si c'était la première fois, il se penche vers moi pour effleurer mes lèvres. Je pousse un gémissement d'anticipation, mais il n'approfondit pas plus le contact.

-Peeta...

Je me tends vers lui, espérant qu'il m'embrassera pour de bon.

-Tu restes ici alors ?

Je soupire de frustration.

-Embrasse-moi, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Je dois savoir Katniss ! proteste-t-il sur le même ton que moi. Est-ce que tu es là pour de bon? Tu as décidé de rester ici ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus et je n'ai pas envie dy réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix parce que les yeux de Peeta, toujours accrochés aux miens, exigent une réponse.

J'étais supposée partir, je sais que j'étais supposée partir... j'étais descendue en bas pour me préparer et il y avait...

Tout me revient en mémoire et c'est comme une douche froide. Le rêve vient de se terminer abruptement.

-Haymitch !

-Quoi ?

Je bondis hors du lit, atterissant sur mes deux pieds avec un cri de fureur.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Peeta en se redressant à son tour.

-Haymitch ! Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer !

Je sors de la pièce en coup de vent et descends les escaliers à la course.

-Attends ! Katniss ! Attends !

Je traverse la maison déserte, heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là, sinon elle aurait sûrement essayé de m'empêcher de trucider Haymitch, et j'ouvre la porte comme une furie. Une main douce attrape mon poignet et je me dégage brusquement.

-Tu étais dans le coup ? demandé-je à Peeta d'un ton accusateur.

Il secoue la tête avec un soupir, clairement exaspéré par mon attitude.

-Katniss, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe présentement ! Une minute, tu me supplies de t'embrasser et la suivante, tu hurles que tu vas tuer Haymitch ! Sincèrement, j'essaie de faire le lien, mais je n'y arrive pas !

-Alors vous n'avez pas comploté ça tous les deux pour m'empêcher de partir ? Tu ne savais pas qu'Haymitch allait me droguer pour que je ne quitte pas le district 12 pendant la nuit ?

Peeta prend un air blessé.

-Je l'ignorais !

Il semble sincère alors je n'insiste pas et je sors de la maison pour aller directement vers celle d'Haymitch. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça !

-Abruti ! Sans coeur ! Égoïste ! Si seulement j'avais mon arc, je pourrais lui envoyer une bonne flèche dans les fesses ! Il comprendrait qu'il n'a pas le droit de se mêler de mes affaires !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? me demande Peeta d'une voix douce.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'accompagnait avant son intervention.

-Non ! Il m'a menti, manipulé pour arriver à ses fins ! Il...

-Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer sa survie, le défend Peeta. N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose si c'était toi qui avait voulu rester et lui qui avait cherché à fuire ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose si tu avais su qu'il te comdamnait à être arrêté, torturé et probablement tué par le Capitole ?

Je serre les dents, n'ayant aucune envie d'écouter ses arguments. Peeta sait toujours appuyer là où ça fait mal.

-Tu fais passer la vie de ta soeur et de ta mère avant toute autre chose. Haymitch, lui, ne tient à rien plus qu'à sa propre vie. C'est un survivant, comme toi.

-Il n'avait qu'à venir avec moi ! Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois ! protesté-je, exaspérée par ce débat.

-Et parce que tu lui as demandé, il était obligé de t'obéir ? Il a le droit de mener sa vie comme il l'entend, non ? Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui rêve de vivre au milieu des bois...

-S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il aurait accepté ! S'il m'aimait un tant soit peu, il ne trahirait pas ses engagements, ses promesses comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Peeta attrape doucement ma main pour me retenir. Je m'arrête, mais je ne le regarde pas, cosciente que la colère m'en a fait trop dire.

-Parle-t-on toujours d'Haymitch ?

Je pince les lèvres, décidée à ne pas répondre.

-Je ne te croyais pas si attachée à lui.

-Il est peut-être agaçant à la limite du supportable, mais il fait parti de ma famille maintenant, grommelé-je en fixant un point au loin.

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était contre moi que tu étais réellement en colère !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, répliqué-je, totalement de mauvaise foie.

Les doigts de Peeta, qui enserrent toujours mon poignet, descendent dans une douce caresse pour aller se lier avec les miens. Je déglutis difficilement, mais continue de l'ignorer, tentant d'avoir l'air complètement indifférente.

-Parce que j'ai trahi ma promesse, dit-il dans un murmure. Parce que je t'ai abandonné. Parce que je t'ai déçu.

-Non. C'est plutôt parce que tu as réussi à me faire croire à ton amour pour moi... avant de me prouver que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Un long silence suit mon affirmation. Mon coeur se comprime dans ma poitrine et j'ai envie de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Peeta. Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas être une option puisqu'il me tient toujours aussi fermement.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais comment on se sent dans ce cas-là.

Sa prise sur ma main se resserre. J'essaie de me dégager, mais Peeta est têtu et il m'oblige à lui faire face.

-Mais Katniss, je te jure que ça n'a jamais été mon intention...

-Je veux juste aller voir Haymitch et le frapper un peu pour me défouler, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

-Il faut que tu saches que...

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, le coupé-je en baissant les yeux.

Je ne sais même pas si la fuite est encore possible. Je ne suis même plus certaine d'en avoir encore envie. Et si je décide de partir et bien... les raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas voulu m'accompagner la première fois n'ont plus d'importance. Je ne le laisserai pas derrière cette fois. Qu'il m'aime ou pas, qu'il le veuille ou non, je le convaincrai de partir avec moi. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai derrière. Et s'il faut que je suive la suggestion d'Owen, que je l'assomme et que je le traîne de force, je le ferai !

Les doigts de Peeta relâchent leur prise sur les miens.

-D'accord. Je comprends.

Je lui jete un coup d'oeil avant de ramener mon regard au sol. Le visage de Peeta ne laisse plus passer aucune émotion, comme si toute cette conversation l'ennuyait.

-Va-tu essayer de m'empêcher de botter les fesses d'Haymitch ? demandé-je, pour meubler le silence.

-Je préfère que tu t'en prennes à ses fesses qu'aux miennes !

J'hoche la tête, puis prends une grande inspiration pour chasser tout les sentiments que mon altercation avec Peeta a éveillé. Je réalise que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de sauter à la gorge d'Haymitch. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, mais je vais lui laisser la vie sauve. Parce que Peeta a raison: je comprends ses motivations. Il a sauvé sa propre vie, voilà tout.

J'entre dans la maison de mon mentor, bien déterminée à lui passer tout de même un savon pour lui apprendre à ne plus me jouer dans le dos. Je m'attends à le trouver étendu sur le plancher au milieu de bouteilles d'alcool, comme d'habitude, mais il n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils, perturbée. Ce n'est pas normal. Haymitch ne se lève jamais avant l'heure du dîner. Il devrait être là, ronflant dans les vapeurs d'un quelconque vin bon marché.

-Où peut-il être ? marmonné-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air de n'importe quoi, dans mes vêtements dans lequel j'ai dormi, mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

-En ville sûrement. Il a peut-être manqué d'alcool et il est allé en acheter à la Plaque.

-Tu as raison. Je vais vérifier.

-Attends !

Peeta me retient encore une fois alors que je cherche à m'éloigner.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire un scandale en public ! Pas juste avant ton départ...

-Je ne suis pas si idiote ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle ! Je veux juste le traîner ici pour lui parler !

Il soupire.

-D'accord. Je t'accompagne alors.

Je l'observe, dubitative.

-Dans cette tenue ?

Peeta porte lui aussi les vêtements dans lequel il a dormi et ses cheveux, habituellement bien disciplinés, volent dans tous les sens. Ça lui donne un air rebel que j'aime bien, mais je ne le vois pas se présenter en public dans cet état.

Il hausse un sourcil, moqueur.

-Tu t'es regardé ?

-Je sais, soupiré-je. Allons nous redonner visage humain et on se retrouve ici dans 10 minutes!

Peeta me fixe, semblant méfiant, mais il hoche la tête. Nous retournons donc chacun chez soi et je me passe un coup d'eau dans le visage, puis refais ma tresse. Voilà. Ça suffira pour ce que j'ai à faire et ça n'a pris que deux minutes. Je sors de la maison au pas de course, jetant un regard coupable vers celle de Peeta, mais continue mon chemin vers la ville. Malgré ce qu'il a dit, je sais qu'il va essayer de me raisonner, qu'il va prendre le parti d'Haymitch. Puis j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce que je veux faire maintenant.

Je pourrais décider de partir cette nuit... ou je pourrais rester et me marier avec Peeta.

On en revient encore et toujours à ce même choix. La fuite me semblait la seule solution possible, mais Haymitch m'a dit qu'il existait une autre façon de se battre contre le Capitole. Et après ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, je ne peux que le croire. Même s'il a brisé ma confiance, même s'il m'a joué dans le dos et manipulé... je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir une autre solution.

Il va falloir que j'exige de plus amples explications sur cette résistance dont il a refusé de me parler.

La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je ne veux plus être séparée de Peeta. Mon réveil ce matin était... c'était... et bien, je voudrais me réveiller comme ça chaque matin. Et être dans ses bras chaque nuit. Ici, dans le district 12 ou dans la forêt. Ça ne me semble plus avoir la même importance que la veille. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas autant que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime, peut-être que son attachement pour moi n'est pas aussi fort qu'il a voulu me le laisser croire... mais il a des sentiments pour moi. Ça, j'en suis sûre. Et ça me suffit.

Oui, ça me suffit amplement.

J'arrive enfin en ville et le spectacle que j'y trouve me fige d'effroi. Thread n'a pas lésiné pendant la nuit. Sur la grande place, il a fait construire des cages qui sont remplis de prisonniers. Nous avons déjà une prison, dans l'hôtel de justice, mais il semble que ça ne soit pas assez. Thread ne veut pas seulement emprisonner les criminels; il veut les humilier et montrer à tous les autres ce qui arrivera s'ils ne respectent pas ses lois. Juste à côté... pire que tout... il y a une potence, pour punir les crimes les plus graves.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais partir, ça me revient en plein visage et de la pire des façons: Thread et la promesse que j'ai fait pour protéger Peeta. Le président Snow et la menace des Hunger Games qui plane au-dessus de nous. Les gens que j'aime qui sont en danger par ma faute.

Puis je remarque la fumée noire qui s'élève dans le ciel, en provenance de la Plaque. Je mets une main sur ma bouche, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Non. Ce n'est pas possible... sans y penser d'avantage, je cours jusque là et reste figée devant les ruines que sont devenus cet endroit où j'aimais marchander la viande que j'attrapais. La plaque n'existe plus et beaucoup de malheureux viennent de perdre leur gagne-pain.

Et s'ils avaient fait brûler le bâtiment alors que les gens étaient à l'intérieur ? Non ! Non même Thread ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, à observer les ruines fumantes, mais je sors de ma contemplation que lorsque j'entends les pas de Peeta derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas, le laissant me rejoindre.

-Il n'a pas perdu de temps, souffle-t-il, aussi horrifié que moi.

-Il veut me montrer ce qu'il a le pouvoir de faire, répondis-je dans un murmure. C'est une tentative d'intimidation.

Une tentative assez réussie. Ce n'est pas que moi ou mes proches qui paieront si je fais une bêtise... c'est le district tout entier ! Peeta serre ma main dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal, me promet-il.

Je sais qu'il est sincère, je sais qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour me protéger, mais je ne pourrai pas échapper éternellement au chef des Pacificateurs.

-Tu es toujours à la recherche d'Haymitch ? me demande-t-il doucement, dans une tentative de me changer les idées.

-Non.

Je ne suis plus en colère. Je suis trop effrayée pour être furieuse.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Tu veux qu'on retourne chez toi ?

J'hoche la tête en réponse, toujours sous le choc. Sans jamais me lâcher la main, Peeta m'entraîne vers le village des Vainqueurs, en silence. Lorsque nous entrons chez moi, il me fait asseoir sur le sofa, puis il disparaît quelques instants. J'ai l'esprit trop embrouiller pour vraiment me soucier de où il est et ce qu'il fait. Il revient alors avec une couverture et un bol de chocolat chaud.

-Bois. Ça va te faire du bien. Tu frissonnes.

Il s'éloigne, sûrement pour aller s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil, mais je proteste aussitôt.

-Non ! Je... reste près de moi.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir Katniss.

Je plonge le nez dans mon bol, honteuse de m'être montrée encore une fois aussi faible devant lui. Mais Peeta semble comprendre ce que je veux sans que j'ai besoin de le préciser et il vient s'asseoir tout près de moi. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me colle un peu plus sur lui, ma cuisse frôlant la sienne.

-Allez, bois, ordonne-t-il doucement.

Je m'exécute, buvant lentement ma tasse de chocolat qui me réchauffe un peu. Puis je la dépose sur la table basse et je me serre contre Peeta, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Il passe un bras autour de moi, frottant mon dos pour faire disparaître le froid qui ne me quitte plus.

-Crois-tu que... qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur lorsque...

-Non.

Sa réponse est ferme, assurée.

-Comment peux-tu en être si certain ?

-Même Thread ne serait pas fou à ce point. Et il n'a pas autant de pouvoir que tu le crois. Je suis certain qu'il ne peut rien faire sans l'accord de Snow.

-Snow n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer des gens innoncents ! protesté-je avec force. Il le prouve chaque année !

Peeta prend ma main glacée dans la sienne et il la porte à ses lèvres dans un geste de réconfort qui me boulverse.

-Sauf que ça n'aiderait pas sa cause. Je crois que ce qu'il veut, c'est te faire suffisamment peur pour te tenir en laisse. Il est sûrement conscient que s'il déclenche ta colère, ça te poussera à faire une folie !

-Une folie comme quoi ? Fuir le district par exemple ?

Il me répond par son sourire, ses doigts serrant toujours les miens.

-Une folie comme pousser les gens du district à se rebeller eux aussi... prendre la tête de la résistance... lancer une attaque contre le Capitole... quelque chose dans ce genre !

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je pouffe de rire.

-Comme si c'était possible !

Le sourire de Peeta s'agrandit, heureux d'avoir réussi à me changer les idées. Ce n'est pas un exploit pourtant: il y arrive toujours. Peu importe la situation, ses mots me rassurent, me donnent confiance là où rien d'autre n'y réussit. Quoiqu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas de ces mots. Je crois que c'est simplement lui, sa présence, qui me donne ce sentiment.

Alors pour le remercier d'être lui, d'être là pour moi et aussi parce que j'en ai envie, je me penche et dépose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser n'a été qu'un effleurement, mais Peeta me fixe, le regard interrogateur.

Je me détourne, rougissante.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout.

-On a dit plus de mensonge entre nous, grogné-je, agacée.

Je veux savoir le fond de sa pensée. Peeta soupire, irrité lui aussi par mon comportement.

-C'est seulement que... je suis prêt à prendre ce que tu voudras bien me donner Katniss. Même si une minute tu m'embrasses et la suivante tu me repousses, même si tu en as choisi un autre, même si je ne te reverrai peut-être jamais si tu pars cette nuit ! Je vais prendre ce que tu m'offres et je vais vivre avec les conséquences ensuite, mais...

Il s'arrête, prend mon visage entre ses paumes et le tourne vers lui pour plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Mais j'aimerais bien un jour comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette tête !

Je place mes mains sur les siennes, le souffle court. Je suis incapable de me soustraire à son regard, d'échapper à ces questionnements. Légitimes, bien sûr, mais auxquels je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre.

-Je pense que... je veux que...

Je grogne en réalisant que je ne peux pas le dire. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas; je ne suis pas prête.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière ! dis-je plutôt.

-Quoi ?

Peeta est surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet.

-Tu as dit que tu ne me reverrais peut-être plus... et bien n'y compte pas ! expliqué-je en m'échauffant.

Je me redresse, prête au combat.

-Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi ! On est une équipe, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je refuse de te laisser ici et aucune discussion n'y changera rien ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué... je t'ai déjà dit que... que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée que... que tu souffres à cause de moi ! Plutôt mourir moi aussi que de faire face à ça !

Nos regards s'affrontent et cette fois, c'est lui qui détourne la tête le premier.

-Si je viens avec toi, Gale refusera de t'accompagner, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de voir là où il veut en venir.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je sais que tu as besoin de lui.

Je repousse son argument d'un geste de la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de Gale: j'en fais mon affaire. Enfin... si nous partons vraiment !

Je soupire et laisse tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. J'en ai assez de toute cette incertitude ! Je croyais que ma décision était sans appel, mais maintenant... le coup tordu d'Haymitch a tout remis en cause.

-Tu as encore changé d'avis ? me demande Peeta, moqueur.

Je le fusille du regard et ça le fait éclater de rire, le traître.

-Désolé Katniss, c'est juste que... tu peux être tellement têtue et aveugle quand tu ne veux pas voir quelque chose !

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il veut dire. Ce serait entrer dans son jeu. Et je ne suis ni têtue ni aveugle. Enfin, pas autant qu'il le dit !

-Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ?

-Non !

-Je vais te le dire quand même, réplique-t-il avec un sourire. Je crois que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de t'enfuir. Je suis même persuadé que tu n'en as jamais eu la moindre envie, que la seule chose qui te plaît dans cette idée, c'est la liberté qu'elle t'aurait donné.

Il secoue la tête doucement et son sourire se fait moins arrogant, plus triste.

-Tu ne pars pas. Depuis le début... c'est un bluff. Si Haymitch ne serait pas intervenu, tu aurais trouvé une autre excuse pour rester ici !

-Un bluff ? répliqué-je de ma voix la plus méprisante; ce qu'il dit est ridicule quand même ! Et un bluff pour qui ?

-Pour toi-même.

Pffff... de plus en plus idiot.

-Un bluff pour toi-même, pour t'éviter de paniquer. Pour te persuader que tu n'auras pas à voir quelqu'un que tu aimes aller dans l'arène, que tu n'y retourneras pas toi-même, que tu ne laisseras pas Snow diriger ta vie. Pour te persuader que tu n'auras pas à m'épouser.

Je ferme les yeux. Ses paroles semblent si juste que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Comment fait-il pour me comprendre mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même ? Pour deviner ce que je cache à tout le monde, même à ma propre conscience ?

-Tu te trompes ! J'avais vraiment l'intention de partir !

-Hum, hum.

Son air sceptique me met encore plus en colère. Il a raison de douter, mais pourquoi doit-il toujours être aussi clairvoyant ? C'est agaçant !

-Laisse tomber ! m'écrié-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne le voudrais. Tu es tellement... tellement...

Peeta hausse un sourcil, attendant mon verdict.

-Tu crois tout connaître de moi ? demandé-je parce que je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il est exactement. Tu prétends me comprendre parfaitement ?

Il éclate de rire, mais redevient sérieux devant mon regard furieux.

-Bien sûr que non Katniss. C'est loin d'être le cas. Je suis même incapable de dire si tu as des sentiments réels pour moi ou non...

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! protesté-je aussitôt. Ça me semble plutôt évident !

Je baisse aussitôt la tête, le visage en feu. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Je sens une vague de panique m'atteindre.

J'ai des sentiments pour Peeta... mais comment a-t-il interprété cette information ? A-t-il cru que je lui disais être amoureuse ? Mes sentiments pour Peeta ne sont pas encore définis. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que j'ai pour Gale, je sais qu'ils sont plus forts et que je pourrais éventuellement, si le contexte le permettait, tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je ne le suis pas.

-Ne joue pas l'idiote: tu as compris ce que je veux dire ! J'ai des sentiments pour mon chat... ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de l'épouser !

Je sursaute au mot épouser. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de discuter: le mariage. Je préfère l'occulter totalement de mon esprit pour l'instant pour ne rien faire d'irréfléchie. Cette fois, je veux prendre la meilleure décision pour tout le monde. Pas seulement pour moi.

-Tu as un chat ? demandé-je d'une petite voix, dans une tentative grotesque de changer de sujet.

-Non ! Mais si j'en avais un, j'aurais des sentiments pour lui...

Je rélève la tête et croise le regard amusé de Peeta. Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, mais n'y arrive pas. Encore une fois, Peeta a réussi à lire en moi. Il a compris que je n'avais aucune envie de parler de notre probable mariage.

Je suis maintenant assise de biais, face à Peeta, si près que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Nous restons un moment en silence. Je l'observe et il m'observe. Mon coeur s'accélère dangereusement et pour une fois, je remercie le ciel de retrouver cette réaction indésirable de mon corps. Parce que ça veut dire que Peeta est avec moi, que je n'aurai pas à me séparer de lui comme je le craignais.

Je lève une main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux.

-Cette nuit, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, avoué-je dans un murmure.

-Je l'ai cru aussi.

Il ferme les yeux, la douleur déformant ses traits pendant quelques secondes. Je réalise alors à quel point je lui ai fait du mal en décidant de partir sans lui. Sûrement plus encore qu'il ne m'en a fait lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas avec moi.

Mes doigts descendent pour tracer le contour de ses yeux, son nez, puis sa mâchoire. Ses traits s'apaisent dans un soupir.

-Ne refais plus ça, murmurai-je difficilement.

Il ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve subjuguée par ses prunelles bleus trop intenses.

-Faire quoi ?

-Me laisser tomber. Ne me laisse plus jamais tomber.

Je me tais, craignant que ma voix ne lâche. Peeta ouvre la bouche pour parler, peut-être pour s'expliquer, mais je dépose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre d'excuses. Je veux seulement qu'il me promette qu'il ne recommencera plus.

Il repousse ma main.

-Katniss...

-Chut !

Je repose mon doigt sur ses lèvres et en dessine le contour. Puis je remonte sur ses joues, effleurant ses plaies maintenant en voie de guérison.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gale t'ait fait ça !

-Je l'ai mérité. J'ai été vraiment maladroit avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis certaine que tu ne méritais pas ça, répliqué-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et son visage a lui est intact !

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas riposté; juste parce que je ne l'ai pas frappé au visage. Je suis entré dans son jeu. J'ai été aussi idiot que lui !

Je retire mes mains de son visage et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-C'est quand même lui qui a commencé ! Et puis, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le défendre ? me fâché-je.

Peeta pousse un soupir, puis hausse les épaules avec un sourire de petit garçon pris sur le fait.

-Parce que je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Crois-moi: je méritais ses coups !

Je plisse les yeux, soudainement suspicieuse.

-Que lui as-tu donc dit pour mériter sa colère ?

-J'essayais de le convaincre de nous accompagner, m'explique Peeta, son regard me demandant déjà de le pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point c'est important pour toi ! Alors je lui ai dit que tu avais pleuré une partie de la nuit après son départ et que lorsque tu dormais, tu étais terrassée par des cauchemars. Tu te réveillais et t'accrochais à moi en me suppliant de revenir sur ma décision et de t'accompagner. Je me disais que te savoir dans un tel état de détresse à cause de lui le ferait changer d'avis...

Je détourne les yeux, ne supportant plus celui de Peeta. Il se trompe. Il crois que je rêvais à Gale, que c'était pour lui que je suppliais... À la vérité, j'avais passé cette nuit-là à rêver que Peeta décidait lui aussi de me laisser partir seule. Et quand je me réveillais, je m'accrochais à lui pour me persuader qu'il était toujours là, avec moi. J'avais besoin de me convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Mais la seule chose qu'il a retenu, continue Peeta, imperturbable, c'est que j'avais passé la nuit avec toi. Dans ton lit.

-Oh !

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. C'était pour ça que Gale avait démoli le visage de Peeta ? Parce qu'il avait appris que nous dormions ensemble ? Sa réaction ne me surprenait pas vraiment, mais de quel droit avait-il fait ça ? Peu importe ses sentiments pour moi, ma vie amoureuse ne le regardait pas !

-Ouais. Et lorsqu'il m'a demandé si ça arrivait souvent, et bien... je n'ai pas démenti. J'aurais pu le faire: nous savons tous les deux que je suis doué pour inventer des histoires. J'aurais pu le convaincre que c'était la première fois. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Égoïstement, j'avais envie qu'il le sache.

Peeta soupire de nouveau, une main venant emmêler ses cheveux.

-C'était une façon puéril et totalement macho de marquer mon territoire. Une technique stupide pour le faire souffrir comme j'avais souffert toute la nuit à t'écouter pleurer pour lui.

Je le fixe d'un air sévère et il me fait un pauvre sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que je l'avais bien mérité ! Je regrette vraiment de m'être comporté ainsi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es parfois tellement stupide Peeta Mellark !

Je l'attrape par le col de son chandail et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Ma tête se vide, je ne pense plus à rien que les lèvres de Peeta qui bougent en harmonie avec les miennes. Peeta passe ses bras autour de ma taille, puis m'attire sur ses genoux. Je romps le baiser et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Gale devra s'y faire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à ça pour lui faire plaisir ! avoué-je à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je croyais que toi et lui...

Mais je n'entends pas le reste de sa phrase parce qu'une idée frappe avec force la porte de mon esprit.

Gale.

Gale qui devra s'habituder à nous voir ensemble Peeta et moi, que nous restions ici ou que nous partions.

Gale.

C'est comme une lumière d'alarme qui me dit que quelque chose cloche sans que je réussise à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y a une information importante, à propos de mon meilleur ami, quelque chose que je dois faire...

Et ça me frappe avec force: où est-il ? Où est Gale ?

J'ai dû poser la question à haute voix parce que Peeta me dévisage.

-J'en sais rien. À la mine sûrement, comme tous les jours à cette heure.

-Tu ne comprends pas: Gale devait me retrouver pendant la nuit dans la forêt ! Avec toute sa famille !

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée.

-Peeta ! Et si les cages étaient pour eux ? S'ils ont été capturés alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir ? On les emprisonnerait avant de les faire pendre !

Le visage de Peeta se fait soucieux.

-Haymitch savait que Gale et sa famille devaient te rejoindre ?

-C'est pour ça aussi que ma mère et Haymitch ont disparus ! Ils doivent tenter l'impossible pour les faire libérer ! Je dois faire quelque chose !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, mais Peeta se place devant moi pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

-Katniss ! Calme-toi ! On ignore si ton hypothèse est vraie et même si c'est le cas, débouler comme une furie n'arragera rien !

-Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais que je reste ici, simplement, à attendre qu'ils reçoivent leurs sentences ? craché-je en tentant de le repousser.

Mais Peeta est trop fort pour moi et il bronche à peine.

-Non, je voudrais seulement que tu te montres raisonnable et que tu vérifies les faits avant de t'emporter.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse, trop fière pour admettre qu'il a raison et que j'ai tort.

-Si tu insistes. Je vais chez les Hawthorn.

J'avance d'un pas et cette fois, il se retire de mon chemin pour me laisser passer. Le coeur serré dans un étau, j'avance rapidement en direction de la Veine. Et bien sûr, puisqu'il semble que je ne peux plus rien faire seule, Peeta me rejoint rapidement sur le chemin.

Mais je suis de mauvaise foie. À la vérité, je suis heureuse qu'il m'accompagne. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Gale et sa famille... je préfère avoir Peeta auprès de moi. Il m'empêchera de craquer et de commettre une bêtise. Si au contraire Gale va parfaitement bien, il croiera que je lui ai délibéremment posé un lapin et il sera furieux contre moi. Alors la présence de Peeta sera un sérieux désavantage. Quoiqu'à cette heure, Gale sera encore à la mine alors j'aurai le temps de mettre Peeta à la porte avant le retour de mon ami.

Il faut que ça se passe comme ça ! Je préfère mille fois ce scénario qui n'aurait pour conséquence que la possible fin de mon amitié avec Gale. Penser que mon meilleur ami souffre peut-être en ce moment même, tout ça à cause d'un geste stupide et irréfléchi d'Haymitch...

Des larmes de fureur me monte aux yeux.

Et la petite Posy... elle n'a que cinq ans ! Que vont-ils faire à une enfant de cette âge si toute la famille a été arrêté ? Sera-t-elle envoyé, avec ses frères, à l'orphelinat ?

Je ne réalise que je pleure que lorsque Peeta pose une main réconfortante sur mon dos.

-Ça va aller Katniss. Tout va bien aller !

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Ils sont peut-être déjà morts !

-Impossible. Tu crois que ta mère nous aurait laissé tranquillement nous reposer si c'était le cas ? Voyons ! On t'aurait prévenu !

-Et s'ils ont été arrêtés...

-Alors on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les faire sortir de là ! S'il le faut, nous mènerons une attaque armée contre les Pacificateurs, nous les libérons avant de prendre la fuite dans la forêt...

La façon dont il a dit "nous" me réconforte. Peu importe ce qui se passera à partir de maintenant, Peeta sera là pour moi. Il ne m'abandonnera plus.

Instinctivement, je tens le bras et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il me fait un doux sourire auquel je réponds de mon mieux. Nous traversons la Veine et je sens les regards des gens que nous croisons sur moi. Pour une fois, il ne semble pas ravi de me voir. Au contraire: ils courent presque se cacher sur notre passage. Comme si... je leur faisais peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandé-je d'une voix rauque, de plus en plus nerveuse.

-On va bientôt le savoir, répond Peeta alors que nous nous arrêtons devant la maison des Hawthorn.

Je me fige, ne me sentant pas prête à affronter la vérité... parce que je sais qu'elle sera horrible. Peeta me tire doucement par le bras et c'est lui qui cogne à la porte. Moi, je n'en aurais pas eu la force. Ma mère vint nous ouvrir et je recule d'un pas, surprise.

-Maman ?

Elle a les yeux rougis, les traits affaisés, mais l'air déterminé qu'elle ne prend que lorsqu'elle s'occupe d'un malade.

-Oh ! Katniss, je suis désolée. Je voulais revenir à la maison pour le déjeuner pour te prévenir, mais j'avais trop à faire ici...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je serre plus fort la main de Peeta, tentant de respirer lentement pour garder mon calme.

-Posy est malade et Hazel a... elle a été blessé.

Les yeux de ma mère fuient les miens. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je n'arrive pas à poser la question qui compte le plus. Ma poitrine me fait trop mal.

-Et Gale ? demande Peeta d'une voix douce.

Ma mère fait une grimace de douleur, comme si elle redoutait cette question, puis elle pousse un long soupir avant de me regarder enfin dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces mots pour comprendre: son regard dit tout.

-Il est entre les mains du chef Thread.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi tout en review ! ;) Au prochain chapitre: vous en saurez plus sur l'état de Gale, vous verrez la confrontation entre Katniss et Haymitch... et je ne peux pas en dire plus ! Pour savoir ce qui leur arrivera, vous devrez venir lire ! **

**à bientôt, je vais essayer de faire plus vite cette fois ! **

**sweetmeli **


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore une fois, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre... disons que je l'ai trouvé un peu pénible à pondre ! Sauf les rares passages entre Peeta et KAtniss, le reste était assez ardu à écrire et j'avais vraiment hâte de terminer pour me mettre au chapitre suivant qui devrait donc mettre beaucoup moins de temps à arriver ! Comme je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, c'est encore un chapitre de transition qui nous amène vers la deuxième partie de cette fic ! **

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 17 **

-Katniss, sois raisonnable...

-Comment pouvez-vous rester ici et ne rien faire ? Il faut essayer de le sortir de là !

-Il n'y a aucune façon d'y arriver Katniss. On ne peut que prier pour que le chef ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, dit doucement ma mère.

Je lui jete un regard outré.

-Prier ? Tu crois vraiment que prier lui sera d'une aide quelconque ?

-C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire...

Je les observe l'une après l'autre, dégoûtée. Ma mère et Hazel. Elles abandonnent mon meilleur ami à son sort. Comment Hazel peut-elle faire ça à son propre fils alors qu'elle est en partie responsable de ce qui lui arrive ? Si elle n'avait pas accepté de participer au plan saugrenu d'Haymitch pour nous empêcher de partir... si elle avait mis suffisamment de sirop de sommeil dans la nourriture de Gale pour qu'il dorme jusqu'au matin comme moi... rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Gale n'aurait pas paniqué en se réveillant et en voyant que l'heure de notre rendez-vous était passé. Il n'aurait pas couru jusqu'au bois sans prendre aucune précaution. Il ne se serait pas fait attraper.

"Non, mais vous seriez tous en prison." me souffle une petite voix mesquine.

Ce qui est la vérité. Visiblement, on surveillait de près la clôture menant à la forêt ce matin et nous n'aurions pas pu traverser sans nous faire arrêter. Prim. Ma mère. Hazel et ses enfants. Peeta. Moi. Nous serions tous en prison si Haymitch ne m'avait pas empêché de partir. Je lui en veux quand même de m'avoir manipulé, mais finalement c'est lui qui avait raison. Et maintenant, la fuite n'est plus une option envisageable.

On dirait presque que Thread savait que nous avions l'intention de partir cette nuit...

-Alors vous allez vous cacher au fond de votre trou en espérant que Gale ne sera pas tué ? Sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide ?

-Gale est mon fils Katniss. Ne crois-tu pas que je souffre autant que toi à l'idée de ce qui va lui arriver ? Mais j'ai trois autres enfants dont je dois prendre soin... il faut que je pense à eux. J'ai déjà essayé de m'interposer et regarde le résultat ! Je ne pourrai pas travailler pendant plusieurs semaines ! Et ça, c'est si les gens acceptent encore de me faire entrer chez eux ! Lorsque quelqu'un se met les Pacificateurs à dos, tous les autres leur tourne aussi le dos.

Je baisse la tête, légèrement honteuse. Je sais que j'ai été dure avec madame Hawthorne, mais je ne supporte pas de rester assise tranquilement dans son salon, attendant de connaître la sentence de Gale. Je suis consciente qu'elle a déjà essayé de s'interposer, lorsqu'elle a vu son fils aîné passé devant chez elle, entourée de quatre pacificateurs. Elle n'a pas réfléchi et elle s'est jetée sur eux pour avoir des explications sur ce qui se passait. Ils lui ont demandé de les laisser passer et elle a refusé. Résultat: elle a deux côtes cassées plus quelques ecchymoses sur le corps.

Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'a pas envie de renouveler l'expérience, de se retrouver blesser plus gravement ou pire. Rory, Posy et Vick ont besoin d'elle aussi.

Mais Thread interroge Gale en ce moment même parce qu'il a été surpris traînant dans la forêt.

-Nous ne vous tournerons pas le dos Hazel. Vous savez que je vais vous aider et au diable votre fierté ! J'ai assez d'argent pour nourrir votre famille en plus de la mienne !

Je vois bien que ça ne lui plaît pas, mais elle ne rétorque pas. Hazel fait toujours passer le bien de ses enfants avant sa fierté. Contrairement à Gale qui lui, a toujours refusé mon aide.

-Mais je ne peux pas tourner le dos à Gale non plus ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose pour lui c'est moi ! Je suis certaine que je vais réussir à raisonner Thread...

C'est un mensonge bien sûr. Je ne peux pas raisonner Thread, mais je peux marchander avec lui. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je lui ai déjà promis qu'il l'aurait. Peut-être que si... si je flirte avec lui, si j'essaie de le séduire... sans que ça aille plus loin...

-Tout ce que tu vas réussir, c'est te retrouver en prison toi aussi ! proteste ma mère avec force.

-Elle a raison, dit Peeta en attrapant ma main pour que j'arrête de tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Il parle pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée et son regard me fixe, tentant de me convaincre.

-Thread ne cherche qu'une excuse pour pouvoir agir contre toi... ne lui en donnes pas l'occasion.

Je m'assois à côté de Peeta, liant mes doigts aux siens, le suppliant de comprendre. Si j'étais à la place de Gale, il ferait l'impossible pour moi. Je dois lui rendre la pareil. Et puis, c'est en partie à cause de moi s'il est là. C'est moi qui l'aies convaincu que fuire était la meilleure solution...

-Je sais ce que Thread veut, murmuré-je pour ne pas être entendu de ma mère et d'Hazel qui discutent elles aussi à voix basse. Je peux arriver à le convaincre de libérer Gale.

Le visage de Peeta devient plus dur lorsque le sens de mes paroles percutent son esprit. Ses doigts resserent leur prise jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te vendre à lui ? gronde-t-il d'une voix basse.

-C'est déjà fait, répliqué-je, sans réfléchir.

L'air furieux de Peeta semble soudain menaçant, même pour moi.

-Non, non ! m'écrié-je aussitôt. Je n'ai pas... il n'est rien arrivé. Mais j'ai donné ma parole que... que je lui donnerais ce qu'il veut...

Peeta ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Sa voix tremble de colère lorsqu'il me demande:

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Je voulais te protéger ! Je craignais que tu meurs s'il te frappait une deuxième fois...

-Attends, attends !

Il lève une main dans les airs pour m'interrompre.

-Je croyais qu'on parlait de Gale ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-M'as-tu vu quitter cette pièce depuis que j'ai appris pour Gale ?

Peeta secoue la tête, son regard me fixant avec une intensité qui me met mal à l'aise.

-Alors tu l'as fait pour moi ?

J'hausse les épaules devant l'évidence, incapable de le dire à haute voix.

-Pourquoi Katniss ?

-Pour la même raison que tu t'es jetté devant moi pour me protéger !

Peeta prend mon visage entre ses mains et appuie son front contre le mien sans jamais quitter mon regard.

-C'était complètement stupide et irréfléchi. Je refuse que tu subisses... ça, à cause de moi ! Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver !

Il dépose un baiser rapide, mais dévastateur sur mes lèvres avant de se lever. Sonnée, je mets un temps avant de demander:

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais essayer de plaider la cause de Gale. Je suis un vainqueur moi aussi; je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Peeta ! Non !

Je me lève moi aussi pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Peeta, approuve ma mère et j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour la remercier. Ta dernière rencontre avec Thread n'a pas bien tourné et tu as déjà été blessé à la tête et à la jambe par sa faute. Sans parler de ton visage... tu n'es pas en état de l'affronter.

-Katniss a raison: on ne peut pas simplement attendre ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Et comme je refuse qu'elle s'en charge...

-Et moi, je refuse que tu t'en charges ! protestai-je, furieuse.

-Je sais me défendre Katniss !

-Comme tu t'es défendu hier ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, réalisant que je suis injuste. Je vois l'air vexé de Peeta et j'essaie d'arranger les choses.

-Tous les deux alors, dis-je à voix basse.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu...

-Tous les deux, parce qu'on se protège, tu te souviens ?

Peeta pousse un soupir et je sais que j'ai gagné mon point. Je lui fais un sourire tremblant. En réponse, il me tend la main. Je m'y accroche comme si ma vie en dépendait, puis nous quittons la maison sans tenir compte des protestations de ma mère et d'Hazel. Comme pour l'allée, nous traversons la Veine en silence sous les regards des gens. Ce n'est qu'en approchant de la Ville que nous croisons Haymitch.

-Et bien ! Si c'est pas nos amoureux !

Il se place entre nous, entourant nos épaules de ses bras.

-Vous veniez me chercher ?

-Non, nous...

-J'avais oublié notre rendez-vous, je suis désolé ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: on va rattraper le temps perdu !

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre puis nous entraìne en direction du Village des Vainqueurs. Vu le ton de sa voix et les quelques passants présents, je le laisse faire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons suffisamment loin pour que personne ne nous entende.

-À quoi vous jouez ? demandé-je d'un ton brusque. On doit porter secours à Gale...

-Je m'en suis chargée chérie, réplique-t-il dans un murmure. Tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses, fais-moi confiance !

-Vous faire confiance ? sifflé-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Comme j'aurais dû vous faire confiance cette nuit lorsque vous m'avez menti et drogué ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu tiendrais compagnie à ton "cousin" en ce moment même... et ta petite soeur aussi. Et continue de marcher en souriant, sinon on va attirer l'attention sur nous. Crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites en ce moment !

Malgré ma frustration, je lui obéis, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de répliquer, tout en plaquant un sourire faux sur mon visage:

-Vous auriez pu trouver une autre façon de me faire comprendre ! Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin !

-Chérie, j'ai essayé de te raisonner, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était une mesure désespérée pour nous sauver la vie !

-Pour sauver votre vie plutôt, bougonné-je avec un regard noir.

Haymitch ne répond pas et je rumine pendant tout le chemin. J'aimerais que Peeta discute avec notre mentor, qu'il lui demande plus d'explications sur la façon dont il est venu en aide à Gale, mais il reste silencieux. Je dois donc me résoudre à poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres lorsque le Village des Vainqueurs apparaît devant nous.

-Comment va Gale ? Et comment lui êtes-vous venus en aide ? Va-t-il être libéré ? Est-il blessé ?

Haymitch lève les mains dans les airs pour arrêter mon flot de question.

-Doucement, doucement. Si tu as fini de bouder, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Je ne boudais pas, dis-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Mon mentor lève les yeux au ciel, mais pour une fois, il ne répond pas.

-Donc tu as terminé ?

-Oui, approuvé-je à contre-coeur. Expliquez-moi maintenant.

-C'est simple: j'ai fait venir la seule personne qui peut vraiment aider Gale en ce moment. Effie.

Effie ?

J'échange un regard avec Haymitch et comme si je peux lire dans son esprit, je comprends.

Bien sûr ! Effie ! Elle va venir avec l'équipe de tournage... et il serait sûrement mal vu par le public que mon cousin soit en prison pour un acte de rébellion. Ça n'aiderait en rien à calmer la révolte dans les districts. Tout le monde doit croire que je suis à la lettreles lois, moi, Peeta, mais aussi toute ma famille.

-Quand arrive-t-elle ?

-Elle embarque dans le train ce soir, avec toute l'équipe de tournage. Officiellement, ils viennent filmer vos derniers jours en tant que célibataire et les préparatifs pour le mariage. Ils devraient être là demain matin.

-Mais ça veut dire que Gale restera prisonnier au moins jusqu'à demain, dit Peeta, d'un ton soucieux. Est-ce qu'il tiendra le coup ?

-Il est plutôt amoché, mais il sera encore vivant demain. J'ai essayé de convaincre Thread de faire venir un docteur pour le soigner. Bien sûr, il a refusé.

-Amoché comment ? demandé-je d'une voix tremblante.

Haymitch met un long moment à répondre. Trop long. Mon angoisse monte d'un cran.

-Amoché comment ?

-Disons qu'il aura besoin de tous les soins que ta mère pourra lui donner. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Si Haymitch ne veut rien me dire, c'est que c'est grave. Qu'ont-ils fait à Gale ?

-Ils l'ont torturé ?

-Katniss, intervint Peeta d'une voix douce, tu te fais du mal pour rien...

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Gale a-t-il été torturé ?

Mon mentor pousse un soupir d'exaspération, mais il me répond tout de même:

-Pour le punir d'être allé en forêt, il a reçu quelques coups de fouet.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, deviné-je juste au ton de sa voix.

-Thread a essayé de lui faire avouer que vous vouliez vous enfuir tous les deux. Comme il n'a rien voulu dire, l'interrogatoire a duré plutôt longtemps...

Je m'arrête brusquement et j'essaie de rebrousser chemin, mais Haymitch m'attrape par la taille et m'empêche d'avancer.

-Lâchez-moi ! Il faut retourner là-bas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire torturer par ma faute !

Je me débats, mais Peeta vient aider Haymitch a me retenir et je n'ai aucune chance contre ces deux-là.

-Suffit Katniss ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout arrangé !

Je ne l'écoute pas et je continue à me débattre. Je ne sais pas dans quel état est réellement Gale, mais je l'imagine au seuil de la mort. Et si Thread allait trop loin et qu'il le tuait avant l'arrivée d'Effie et de l'équipe ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je dois le faire libérer. Tout de suite.

Je réussis à me défaire de la prise d'Haymitch qui tombe sur le sol, mais deux bras s'accrochent à ma taille, me retenant prisonnière contre un torse ferme.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je sais que tu voudrais que Gale ne fasse plus parti de ma vie... ça t'arrangerait bien qu'il meurt, hein ? Comme ça, le problème serait résolu et tu n'aurais plus de concurrence !

Pour ma défense, je suis si furieuse, inquiète et triste, que je ne contrôle pas du tout ce qui sort de ma bouche. Je sens le corps de Peeta se tendre contre le mien, mais il ne me relâche pas. Au contraire, il me tient plus fort contre lui.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau de ses bras pour qu'il me lâche, mais ça ne sert à rien. Peeta est bien décidé à ne pas me laisser partir. Je me laisse tomber contre son torse, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur mon visage.

-Katniss, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, il faut te calmer maintenant. Gale va bien. Il va passer la nuit en prison,mais ilsera libéré demain. Ta mère le soignera et il ira parfaitement bien.

-Tu ne peux pas en être certain, répondis-je sur le même ton. On ignore ce que Thread lui fait subir en ce moment même...

-Rien du tout.

La voix d'Haymitch claque dans l'air, froide et sèche. Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il s'est remis debout et il époussète ses vêtements avec des gestes furieux.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être attentive aux autres, mais parfois, tu devrais essayer d'écouter ce qu'on te dit au moins ! J'ai tout arrangé ! Gale est dans une cellule en ce moment même... Thread n'a plus aucune raison de le torturer, puisque JE lui ai dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir !

-Quoi ?

Peeta et moi avons crié d'une même voix.

-Vous lui avez dit que Katniss allait s'enfuir ? Vous êtes fous ? s'écrie Peeta, la voix vibrante de colère.

Haymitch hausse les épaules.

-Ce que je lui ai dit, c'est que je suis parfaitement capable de contrôler Katniss et ses idées stupides. Je voulais que le président comprenne que je peux la garder dans le droit chemin.

-Mais il y aura des représailles !

-Je ne crois pas: le mariage est dans deux semaines. Tous les gens du Capitole attendent cet évènement avec impatience. Pour l'instant, nous sommes intouchables.

Il nous observe l'un après l'autre, puis il hoche la tête, visiblement satisfait de nous avoir convaincu. Et malgré ses paroles précédentes, il nous ordonne de retourner chez moi et de ne plus en sortir avant demain. Puis il part pour aller chez lui, me laissant seule avec Peeta. Je ne réalise qu'à cet instant que je suis encore prisonnière de ses bras.

-C'était... très convainquant: on est intouchable, mais juste au cas ou, barricadez-vous dans la maison ! lance Peeta en me relâchant.

Je me retourne rapidement pour lui faire face et le retiens contre moi. Je m'agrippe à deux mains à son chandail, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Ses mains reviennent se poser sur ma taille. Il ne prononce plus un mot, se contentant de me bercer contre lui, comprenant sûrement que je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Katniss, chuchote-t-il au bout d'un moment, il faut aller à l'intérieur. Soyons prudent pour une fois et suivons les conseils d'Haymitch.

J'acquiese et nous retournons chez moi, retrouvant la place que nous occupions sur le sofa un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de supplier Peeta pour qu'il s'asseoit près de moi: il prend place à mes côtés et il m'attire contre main caresse mes cheveux, apaisante.

-Il va vivre, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je à mi-voix sans oser le regarder.

Allez, dis-moi qu'il va vivre. Parce que lorsque c'est toi qui le dis, je peux presque y croire.

-Bien sûr qu'il va vivre. Tu crois qu'il me ferait le plaisir de mourrir sans se battre ? Non ! Pas lui ! Il ne me simplifierait pas la vie à ce point !

Sa réplique me tire un petit sourire, mais je retrouve aussitôt un air grave. Je ne peux pas rire: pas alors que Gale est entre les mains des Pacificateurs. Et s'il meurt par ma faute... je ne m'autoriserai plus jamais à sourire, à rire ou même seulement envisager d'être heureuse.

-J'aurais dû écouter Haymitch. Si j'avais suivi ses conseils dès le début et renoncer à ce plan stupide...

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Je t'ai encouragé dans cette voie et Gale a accepté de t'accompagner en connaissant très bien les risques !

-Mais c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée ! C'est moi qui l'aie mise en oeuvre ! protesté-je avec force. Si seulement j'étais plus courageuse... si seulement je ne prenais pas la fuite dès que quelque chose m'effraie... mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici ! Je me sentais incapable d'affronter ce qui allait se passer !

Et je ne parle pas que de Thread, ni même de Snow et de l'Expiation. Peeta semble très bien le comprendre parce que son visage se décompose. Ses yeux tristes me fixent.

-Katniss, notre mariage n'existera que sur le papier. Rien ne changera entre nous si ce n'est que nous devrons vivre ensemble. Tu seras libre de faire ce qui te plaît avec qui tu en as envie. Jamais je ne brimerai d'une quelconque façon ta liberté. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que je le sais. Je le connais suffisamment pour l'avoir deviner. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens.

-J'ai... j'ai peur Peeta, avoué-je à mi-voix.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et j'enfonce mon visage dans son chandail, m'y agripant à deux mains. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire pour moi, mais la vérité est là: je suis morte de peur. Je crains de me marier avec Peeta et d'en être heureuse. Je crains de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je crains d'avoir un jour des enfants avec lui et de vivre une vie simple mais remplie de bonheur... puis de tout perdre.

Je ne peux pas. J'ai toujours refusé d'imaginer cet avenir pour moi. Et c'est ce qui va se passer si je reste dans mon district; mon futur est tracé d'avance.

-J'ai peur, répétè-je, comme si le dire pouvait me débarasser de ce sentiment. Et à cause de ça, j'ai mis tous ceux que j'aime en danger. À cause de ça, Gale a été capturé par le Capitol.

-Tu essayais de trouver une façon de te soustraire au pouvoir du Capitole: personne ne te blâmera pour ça. C'est ce que nous voulons tous.

Peeta dépose un baiser sur ma tête, puis sa main se pose sur mon dos qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. La fatigue, les émotions et ma petite crise de nerfs ont raison de moi: je m'endors rapidement. Je me réveille en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Comme ce matin, j'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vois, c'est le visage de Peeta. Étendus sur le petit sofa, l'un en face de l'autre, ses bras sons passés autour de moi. Je repose ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements réguliers de son coeur. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite. Je ne veux pas revenir si vite à l'horrible réalité.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient ici ! lance soudain la voix de ma mère.

-Je leur ai dit de ne pas quitter la maison, mais vous connaissez Katniss... elle aime déroger aux règles !

-Vous auriez dû rester avec eux !

-Je devais prévenir Hazel...

-Je les ai trouvé, chuchote ma petite soeur, tout près de moi.

Et je sens le sourire dans sa voix. Mais elle n'a pas parlé assez fort : ma mère et mon mentor continuent de se disputer.

-Je les ai trouvé, dit Prim, un peu plus fort.

Les voix cessent et des pas lourds entrent dans le salon. Je garde les yeux fermés, me serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Peeta. Tant que ma mère croit que je dors, je pourrai rester dans ses bras, à l'abri du monde.

-Ils sont mignons, non ? demande ma petite soeur avec un soupir rêveur.

-Oui, ma chérie. Vraiment mignon.

Ma mère semble réellement... émue. Ça me surprend. Je croyais avoir détruit ses espoirs lorsque je lui ai avoué l'autre jour que Peeta et moi, ce n'était que de la comédie.

-Je ne croyais pas voir Katniss comme ça un jour, ajoute-t-elle.

-Oui, oui. Ils sont trognons et tout ça, mais... si vous aidiez cette tête de mule à avouer ses sentiments: ça aiderait grandement notre cause ! Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, le garçon en aura assez de se faire trimballer de tous les côtés. Elle le perdra et nous aussi, nous serons tous perdus !

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Katniss est comme ça: elle doit faire les choses à son rythme. Maintenant, retournons à la cuisine et laissons-les se reposer.

Haymitch gromelle un peu, mais ma mère prononce le mot magique alcool et il la suit sans protester d'avantage. Aussitôt qu'ils sont hors de vu, Peeta dépose ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Tu es réveillé ? demandé-je stupidement puisqu'il est évident que c'est le cas.

-Leur arrivée a été tout, sauf discrète !

-Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de dormir ?

Je le sens hausser les épaules.

-Je croyais que tu dormais et je voulais te garder dans mes bras un peu plus longtemps. J'ai compris que tu étais réveillée toi aussi seulement lorsque tu as réagi aux paroles d'Haymitch.

Je suis heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage, je me colle contre son torse pour m'assurer que c'est bien le cas, parce que je me sens rougir. J'ai été un peu trop transparante de toute évidence.

-Il se trompe sur moi, tu sais.

-Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez de te faire trimballer de tous les côtés ?

Peeta empoigne mon menton et m'oblige à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Je serai toujours là, peu importe ce qui se passe. Je te l'ai promis, non?

Je hoche la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-De toute façon, on sera bientôt marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire alors... tu ne pourras plus te débarasser de moi, plaisanté-je à mi-voix.

Peeta me fixe, surpris, puis un sourire moqueur vient étirer ses lèvres. Ce maudit sourire si sexy qui me fait fondre, comme une de ces stupides filles de la Ville.

-Wow ! Tu blagues sur le sujet maintenant ? Que de progrès miss Everdeen !

-C'est difficile, mais... il faudra bien que je me fasse à l'idée !

Je reprends ma place initiale, la tête sur son torse, et j'inspire son odeur.

-Il y aura aussi quelques avantages, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la voix de ma mère m'interrompt:

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Venez donc nous aider à préparer le repas !

Je grogne, agacée. Ma mère n'a pas besoin de notre aide pour ça et je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une façon de nous séparer Peeta et moi. Elle est tellement vieux jeu ! Que croit-elle ? Que nous allons lui faire des petits enfants sur ce sofa ?

-Bien sûr madame Everdeen, répond Peeta d'une voix aimable.

Ma mère quitte le salon et je me lève à contre-coeur.

-Voilà un avantage: ma mère ne pourra plus se mêler de mes affaires !

Nous allons les rejoindre à la cuisine et préparons le repas tous ensemble, sauf Haymitch qui se contente de nous observer en buvant lentement son verre de vin. Malgré ce que j'ai dit, cuisiner m'aide à tenir les pensées négatives loin de mon esprit. Le repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance étant donnée les circonstances, mais Peeta et Haymitch ont un don pour paraître détendu en tout temps. Ils racontent des annecdotes, des blagues et se chamaillent comme des enfants.

Après le repas, Peeta essaie d'apprendre à ma petite soeur à jouer aux cartes et lorsqu'elle semble avoir compris tous les astuces, il nous entraîne Haymitch et moi dans une partie. Comme il me l'avait prédit il y a longtemps, dans l'arène, je suis vraiment nulle à ce jeu alors que notre mentor et lui sont plutôt doués. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Prim qui l'emporte.

Nous ne nous gênons pas toutes les deux pour narguer les deux hommes, puis ma mère nous envoie tous dormir. Haymitch prend le divan alors Peeta devra encore une fois dormir dans mon lit. Non pas que ça m'ennuie vraiment...

Ma mère est la première à monter, suivie de près par ma soeur.

-Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? demandé-je à voix basse à Haymitch. Vous avez dit que nous étions à l'abri de représailles !

-De représailles de Snow, mais je ne fais pas confiance à Thread. Il doit sentir qu'il va perdre son poste à cause de nous et il pourrait bien chercher à se venger avant d'entre envoyé dans un autre district ! Comme le garçon et toi êtes bon à rien, je préfère rester ici. Au cas ou...

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Peeta a un petit rire à côté de moi.

-On vous aime bien aussi Haymitch, lance-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Maintenant allez dormir ! Et chacun dans votre chambre...

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répondis-je en reprenant ses mots.

Peeta et moi montons à l'étage. Cette fois, je ne fais même pas semblant d'aller dormir avec ma soeur. Je suie Peeta dans ma chambre, et une fois en pyjama, je le rejoins sous les couvertures. Il pousse un soupir de bien-être lorsque nos corps se retrouvent.

-Je pourrais bien en prendre l'habitude, marmonne-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Hum... moi aussi.

Ses lèvres frôlent mon front, puis ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Katniss.

Comme Haymitch l'a promis, Effie Trinket débarque chez moi le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner. Toujours aussi joyeuse et pimpante, elle me réprimande parce que j'ai laissé les préparatifs du mariage en plan et qu'il y a bien trop de chose à faire pour le temps qu'il reste !

-Je te le dis jeune fille: tu n'auras pas une minute à toi dans les prochains jours, mais tu auras la plus belle cérémonie jamais vu au Capitole !

-Génial ! répondis-je d'un ton, tout sauf enthousiaste.

Ce qu'Effie ne semble pas réaliser. Elle continue son babillage alors que j'échange un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré avec Peeta. Elle parle des détails du mariage pendant plusieurs minutes, mais je n'écoute la moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne Gale.

-Et maintenant, je vais aller tirer ton cousin des ennuis ! Quel effet ça aurait sur le public s'il savait qu'un membre de ta famille est un criminel ?

-Il n'est pas...

Peeta dépose sa main sur la mienne et je retiens mon éclat. Je me racle la gorge pour retrouver contenance.

-Merci Effie.

Elle repousse mes remerciements d'un geste de la main, mais elle semble ravie. Puis aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, elle quitte la maison, emmenant le peu de bonne humeur qu'il y avait dans la maison. Je repousse mon assiette, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je vais bientôt savoir si le plan d'Haymitch sera une réussite. Peeta garde ma main dans la sienne et j'écoute les autres discuter, perdue dans mes sombres pensées.

Une heure passe. Puis une autre. Pourquoi cela prend-t-il autant de temps ? Je vais devenir folle si ça continue ! Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs envoyé dans ma chambre parce que j'étais devenue insupportable. Désagréable avec tout le monde, même Peeta et ma petite soeur qui n'est pas allée à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle semble avoir attrapé la toux du petit Posy. Je suis étendue sur mon lit et je rumine lorsque j'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée.

-Mettez-le sur la table, dit ma mère, de cette voix déterminée et sûre d'elle qu'elle ne prend que lorsqu'on lui amène un malade ou un mourant.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, je me jette sur la porte et je dévale les escliers. J'entends ma mère donner des ordres pour qu'on lui amène différentes choses de son armoire à pharmacie. Alors que j'arrive à l'entrée de la cuisine, Peeta et Haymitch m'en bloquent l'entrée.

-Chérie, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici !

-Je veux voir Gale !

-Katniss, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Peeta d'une voix plus douce que celle de mon mentor.

Gale lâche un gémissement de douleur. Je les pousse tous les deux sans ménagement pour rejoindre mon ami. Ils se reculent finalement pour me laisser passer. Gale est dans un sale état: sa chemise est en lambeau et sous ce qu'il en reste, son dos est en sang. Son visage n'a pas été épargné: son oeil droit est enflé, il a une longue coupure sur la joue et son nez a un angle étrange, comme s'il est cassé.

Je pose une main sur ma bouche, prise de haut le coeur.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ? demandé-je d'une voix étranglée.

Ma mère me jette un coup d'oeil, mais elle ne répond pas.

-Ta mère est la meilleure Katniss. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça ! tente de me réconforter Haymitch.

Elle nettoie le dos de Gale, sur lequel se dessine tous les coups de fouet qu'il a reçu, et à chaque fois qu'elle frôle sa peau, mon ami gémit. Encore et encore. De plus en plus fort.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur ?

-Je prépare une tisane.

-Ça ne suffira pas ! Il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre ! Donne-lui des anti-douleurs ! crié-je, hors de moi qu'elle refuse de soulager les souffrances de Gale.

Souffrances qu'il subi à cause de moi.

-Avec du sirop de sommeil, ça va aller !

-Donne-lui ces maudits anti-douleurs !

Gale gémit encore, mais cette fois, il prononce difficilement mon nom et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je perds la tête. Je me mets à hurler sur ma mère et lorsque Peeta essaie de me calmer, je lui lance des obscénités que je ne croyais jamais entendre sortir de ma bouche. Ma mère lui ordonne de me faire sortir alors il me soulève dans ses bras, suivi d'Haymitch, et il me porte dans ma chambre.

J'ignore combien de temps je mets à me calmer, longtemps sans doute parce que lorsque je suis autorisée à redescendre en bas, ma mère a fini de soigner Gale qui dort, toujours étendue sur notre table. Je ne retiens pas mes sanglots lorsque je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Ta mère ne croit pas qu'il va être rétabli avant plusieurs semaines, lance la voix d'Effie dans mon dos. Il ne pourra même pas être présent au mariage... il va falloir trouver un mensonge crédible pour expliquer son absence !

Ce qui est un mal pour un bien. Je n'imagine pas Gale assister tranquilement à mon mariage avec un autre.

-Merci Effie, de l'avoir tiré d'affaire.

-Oh ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix !

Mais son sourire me dit tout le contraire et malgré ses paroles, je sais que c'est pour moi qu'elle l'a fait.

-J'espère tout de même qu'il sera en état de faire une petite entrevue avec l'équipe avant que nous rentrions au Capitole !

J'hausse les épaules, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Même s'il est en état, je doute que Gale aura envie de le faire. Je redoute sa réaction lorsqu'il comprendra que je vais bel et bien me marier avec Peeta et qu'on ne peut rien pour empêcher ça. Sentant peut-être que j'ai envie de rester seule, quoi que ce serait beaucoup de délicatesse de sa part, Effie dit qu'elle retourne à sa chambre, se plaignant du fait qu'il n'y a même pas un hôtel pour l'acceuillir dans le district 12. Son équipe et elle sont donc contraints de dormir dans une maison du Village des Vainqeurs, pauvres eux !

Elle part, presque aussitôt remplacée par ma mère. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de rester derrière moi, caressant mes cheveux d'une main tendre.

-Où sont Peeta et Haymitch ?

-Ils sont retournés chez eux.

Je suis surprise, surtout parce que Peeta n'a pas dormi dans sa maison depuis plusieurs jours. D'un autre côté, je me sens aussi soulagée. Je n'aurais pas pu dormir avec lui, pas avec Gale sous le même toit, pas avec mon meilleur ami qui souffre déjà suffisamment à cause de moi.

Ma mère dépose un baiser sur ma tête et pour une fois, je ne la repousse pas.

-Je vais me coucher aussi. Appelle-moi s'il se réveille.

Je couche ma tête sur la table, tout près du visage de Gale, tenant toujours sa main serrée dans la mienne. Je ne dors pas vraiment, mais je somnole, me réveillant souvent en sursaut pour vérifier que Gale va bien. Le soleil se lève à peine lorsqu'il reprend enfin conscience.

-Hé Catnip.

Il ouvre les paupières et me fixe de ses prunelles grises si semblables aux miennes.

-Hé Gale.

-J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu, murmure-t-il en reserrant ses doigts sur les miens.

-Comme tu vois, je suis toujours là.

Je tente un sourire qui doit ressembler d'avantage à une grimace.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faux-bonds. Disons que quelqu'un m'a empêché de te rejoindre.

Il ferme les yeux, visiblement rattrapé par la douleur.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, souffle-t-il, la respiration haletante.

-Oui, plus tard.

Les jours qui suivent défilente à toute vitesse, même s'ils font partis des pires de mon existence. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Thread a été envoyé dans un autre district et que Darius a repris son poste de chef des Pacificateurs. Avec lui, nous devrions être tranquille pour quelques temps.

Gale guérit, petit à petit et après une semaine, il arrive même à tenir une conversation de quelques minutes avec moi. Je passe beaucoup d'heures à son chevet, surtout le soir et la nuit. Quand son dos a commencé à guérir et qu'on a pu le transporter, nous l'avons amener dans ma chambre. Encore une fois, je me vois obligée de dormir avec ma petite soeur.

Lorsque je ne suis pas avec Gale, je passe les heures avec Effie et l'équipe de tournage. Ce qui se révèle un pire calvaire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Effie tient à ce que nous parlions des moindres détails du mariage: les couleurs, la décoration, le repas, la musique, le gâteau, les invités et même notre lune de miel ! Et bien sûr, chaque conversation est filmée alors je dois toujours paraître enjouée et souriante. Une journée, ma mère et elle m'ont même fait venir dans la chambre de la première pour me montrer des vêtements... enfin si on peut appeller ça des vêtements ! Ce sont plutôt des bouts de tissu que je suis supposée porter pour ma nuit de noce et ma lune de miel.

-Maman ! ai-je protesté, le visage rouge. Je ne vais pas mettre ça !

Ma mère m'a souri, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas envie que Peeta te trouve belle ?

-Je... je... de toute façon, à quoi ça sert s'il va me les enlever après ?

Ma mère et Effie ont échangé un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire. Puis elles m'ont convaincu de mettre quelques morceaux de lingerie dans ma valise. Ce fut un des moments les plus embarassants de ma vie !

Puis il y a Peeta. Peeta que je ne vois presque plus. Il vient manger à la maison, comme toujours. Il est là lorsqu'Effie lui demande, quand elle veut nous filmer ensemble, mais nous n'avons plus passer un seul moment seul à seule depuis l'arrivée de l'équipe de tournage. J'imagine que la présence de Gale chez moi le met mal à l'aise, mais à quelques jours de notre mariage, j'aurais eu besoin de sa présence auprès de moi pour ne pas paniquer.

Maintenant, il est trop tard. Il ne reste que trois jours avant le grand jour et je suis littéralement morte de peur. Il est dix heures, mais je refuse de sortir du lit de ma soeur et personne n'arrivera à me convaincre de le faire ! Je veux seulement rester ici et me cacher pour toujours !

-Katniss ! Debout, paresseuse ! Nous avons une grosse, grosse journée aujourd'hui !

Effie, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Je remonte les couvertures par-dessus ma tête, m'y accrochant solidemment lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je sais que je fais l'enfant, mais j'ai bien le droit à quelques jours de tranquilité avec de me marier, non ?

-Allez Katniss ! Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour te préparer ! Le train part dans trente minutes !

Le train ? Quel train ? Je croyais qu'on ne partait que dans deux jours ?

-Tu ne veux quand même pas manquer le départ de Peeta ?

-Quoi ?

Je sors la tête de ma cachette.

-Vous avez dit qu'on partait pour le Capitole seulement dans deux jours ?

-Nous oui, mais Peeta part ce matin. On lui a organisé une grande fête en son honneur là-bas, avec les hommes de sa famille et des amis qu'il a choisi. On appelle ça "un enterrement de vie de garçon".

-Mais... mais... pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ?

-C'est la coutume au Capitole, mais peut-être ai-je oublié de te le mentionner.

Et Peeta, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il ne peut pas me laisser, pas à quelques jours du mariage !

-Et il est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? insisté-je, de plus en plus énervée.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Ce serait très malpoli de ne pas se présenter à sa propre fête ! Ne t'inquiète pas: il nous reste tant de choses à faire que le temps passera à toute vitesse !

-Mouais.

Je me lève, à contre-coeur, mais je me dépêche à me préparer. Pas question que je manque le départ de Peeta. Il faut que je grave son visage dans mon esprit, que je m'ennivre de son odeur pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher lorsque l'angoisse sera trop grande et que je me battrai contre l'envie d'escalader la clôture et de m'enfuir dans les bois. Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare, il y a déjà foule. Je repère facilement Peeta au milieu d'un groupe d'amis, dont Owen. Je me fais un chemin jusqu'à lui, repoussant ceux qui me bloquent le passage.

-PEETA !

Je me jette dans ses bras, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à lui.

-Hey ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu partais. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Je me recule pour l'observer d'un oeil accusateur. Il hausse les épaules, mais je peux lire la tristesse dans son regard.

-Tu avais d'autres préoccupations.

Ses yeux se portent derrière moi et son visage change du tout au tout: un grand sourire l'éclaire. Il vient de voir la caméra qui scrute chacun de nos mouvements. Il prend mes joues entre ses paumes chaudes et se penche avec une lenteur agacante vers moi. Même si je sais que ce n'est que du spectacle, mon coeur s'accélère dangereusement. Peeta ne m'a plus embrassé depuis que Gale a été arrêté.

Comme il met un temps fou à se décider, je passe mes bras derrière son cou et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui m'effleurent, me taquinent avant de se reculer. Je pousse un gémissement contrarié. Je me sens comme un drogué en manque et la seule chose qui me dissuade de le supplier de m'embrasser encore, c'est la foule autour de nous.

-On se voit dans quelques jours ? Je vais t'attendre devant l'officier de cérémonie !

Je lui fais un sourire tremblant avant de le serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, tentant de graver dans ma mémoire chaque détail: la sensation de son corps contre le mien, la force de ses bras autour de ma taille, la douceur de ses cheveux qui chatouillent ma joue...

-Tout va bien aller, chuchote-t-il à voix si basse que personne ne peut l'entendre sauf moi. Haymitch a raison: c'est la meilleure solution.

Je hoche la tête, dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et le relâche. J'en suis moi aussi venue à cette conclusion au fil des jours: ce mariage est la seule solution qui ne mette personne que j'aime en danger. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour mettre ma famille hors de danger. Tant que j'obéis au doigt à l'oeil, le président Snow ne tentera rien contre les gens que j'aime. Du moins, j'essaie d'y croire.

Puis il me reste l'espoir qu'Haymitch n'ait pas menti l'autre jour et qu'il ait véritablement un plan...

Malgré les protestations de Gale, je dois admettre que la fuite hors du district était une idée insensée à laquelle je n'aurais jamais adhérée si je n'avais pas été aussi apeurée et désespérée. Gale doit aussi se sentir désespéré pour continuer à y croire. Je me souviens très bien de son visage, de son air sombre lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'allais me marier avec Peeta.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Katniss ! Peut-être que pour l'instant, tu l'aimes, mais...

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour ! Je DOIS l'épouser ! On ne me laisse pas le choix !

-On a qu'à partir, comme on l'avait prévu ! Plus personne ne surveille la clôture depuis le départ de Thread et même si elle est de nouveau électrifiée, je suis certain qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de...

-Non. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un souffrir comme tu as souffert par ma faute. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que ça arrive à ma soeur et à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aurais pu mourrir Gale !

-Et je l'aurais fait Catnip. Je l'aurais fait pour te sauver de cette vie dont tu ne veux pas...

La conversation s'était arrêtée là parce que Gale était trop faible pour se disputer avec moi bien longtemps, mais depuis, chaque fois que nous discutons, il essaie de me faire changer d'avis.

Peeta s'éloigne de moi et il entre dans le train, suivi des gens qui l'accompagnent au Capitole. Il me fait un signe depuis l'une des fenêtres auquel je réponds, puis le train s'éloigne et il disparaît. La prochaine fois que je le reverrai, je serai sur le point de devenir madame Mellark.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis. Prochain chapitre... vous devinez sûrement ce qui va arriver ! :P À bientôt ! **


	19. Chapitre 18

**BOnjour tout le monde ! Et je devrais dire : SURPRISE ! Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit que j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre ! Oui, j'avais tellement hâte qu'il est déjà terminé et plutôt que d'attendre, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau de début d'année. **

**Et non, pas d'entourloupes comme vous sembliez le craindre: c'est bien LE chapitre que vous attendez ! Par contre, j'aime mieux vous avertir que Katniss va sûrement vous tomber un peu sur les nerfs au début. On est la journée du mariage, elle est nerveuse et a de sérieuses sautes d'humeur ! lol mais les choses vont s'arranger vers la fin... **

**Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 18 **

Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit avant notre départ par le Capitole, ce qui fait que je me sens épuisée, angoissée, sur le bord de l'hystérie lorsque je me lève. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je suis d'une maladresse agaçante. Je me prends les pieds dans ma valise, je trébuche dans l'escalier et je fais tout tomber. Si bien que ma mère me jette hors de la cuisine alors que j'essaie simplement de l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je m'assois sur le sofa avec un soupir. Si seulement Peeta était là. Je sais que sa présence arriverait à me rassurer. Il me prendrait la main, me dirait que tout va bien aller, et je ne pourrais que le croire. Mais il n'est pas là et je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. Ou des sentiments que son sourire déclenche en moi. C'est comme s'il était parti depuis des mois plutôt que deux petits jours.

Il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle j'ai hâte d'embarquer dans ce maudit train, c'est que ça veut dire que je vais bientôt le retrouver. Mais savoir qu'au moment ou je vais le voir, ce sera pour l'épouser gâche un peu ma joie. Beaucoup même.

J'entends des pas lourds dans l'escalier et je redresse la tête, surprise.

-Gale !

Je bondis sur mes pieds et vais à la rencontre de mon ami.

-Tu arrives à marcher seul ?

Il me fait un sourire sincère, le premier depuis des jours.

-Je me suis beaucoup exercé quand tu n'étais pas là ! Je ne pouvais pas manquer ton départ !

Son visage devient plus sombre.

-Il faut bien que je te fasse mes adieux.

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, répliqué-je, piquée. Ça sonne trop... définitif.

Son regard trouve le mien et je devine facilement ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

-Ça l'est Catnip. Rien ne sera plus pareil maintenant.

Nous nous observons, en silence, sans amorcer le moindre geste l'un vers l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les adieux, ni pour les relations sociales d'ailleurs. Gale a été la seule exception à cette règle. Avec lui, j'ai toujours pu être moi-même... jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

-Es-tu sûre de toi Catnip ? me demande-t-il à demi-voix. Es-tu certaine de prendre la bonne décision ?

-Non, admis-je sur le même ton. Bien sûr que non... mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Gale franchit la distance qui nous sépare et il prend mes mains entre les siennes, larges et chaudes. Je fixe mon regard sur nos doigts liés et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui: ami est un mot trop faible pour dire tout ce qu'il représente pour moi.

-Viens dans les bois avec moi... juste pour quelques jours, le temps de s'organiser. Et puis on reviendra et on lancera la rébellion. Thom est passé hier: depuis le départ de Thread, ça brasse à la Mine. Les gars s'ont révolté de ce qui m'est arrivé et ils ont envie de se battre ! Ça y est Katniss: c'est le moment qu'on attendait !

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions contre les Pacificateurs ? Personne n'est armé et beaucoup refuseront de nous suivre...

-Pas si c'est toi qui dirige l'offensive ! Ils te suivront Catnip ! Tu peux véritablement faire quelque chose maintenant !

Je secoue la tête, refusant d'adhérer à ce plan complètement fou, et Gale relâche mes mains, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Alors tu vas laisser les choses comme elles sont ?

Je secoue de nouveau la tête, les larmes débordant de mes yeux, et je m'avance pour serrer mon ami contre moi. Il ne répond pas à mon étreinte, mais ça m'est égal. J'en profite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Je n'abandonne pas Gale. J'obéis et j'attends le meilleur moment pour agir. Haymitch m'a parlé d'un mouvement de résistance... je t'en parlerai dès que j'en saurai plus !

Je me recule pour évaluer l'impact de mes propos sur lui, mais son visage est fermé.

-Même si je vais me marier... nous pouvons rester amis.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ! Tu es trop important pour moi Gale !

-Tu comptes pour moi aussi Catnip.

Il ferme les yeux, pousse un soupir, et lorsqu'il les rouvre, il me fait un petit sourire.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je vais essayer.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'ouvre les bras et je m'y jette sans attendre. Il reste une petite chance, une infime chance pour que notre relation redevienne comme avant. Comme je serai mariée avec Peeta, Gale mettra une croix sur moi, il m'oubliera rencontrera une autre fille... et à ce moment-là, peut-être que notre amitié redeviendra ce qu'elle était. Je l'espère vraiment.

Un coup à la porte nous fait sursauter et nous nous séparons. J'essuie précipitamment les larmes sur mon visage, pour que personne d'autre ne me voit pleurer et je me tourne pour faire face à Madge qui vient d'entrer. Elle se fige en nous voyant si près l'un de l'autre.

-Heu... désolée. Ta mère m'a permis d'entrer.

-Bonjour Madge. Aucun problème, tu ne nous déranges pas.

Gale grimace de douleur et il va s'asseoir sur le sofa.

-Je venais simplement souhaiter bonne chance à Katniss pour aujourd'hui, explique-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Il jette un regard vers Madge qui passe une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas remis: on dit que ce sera la plus belle cérémonie de tous les temps !

-Oh ! Tu sais: moi et les mariages...

-Tu... tu aurais pu être mon partenaire, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix intimidée.

Ils se fixent tous les deux quelques instants et je me sens soudain de trop. Peut-être finalement que Gale a déjà rencontré la fille qui me remplacera: c'est seulement qu'il n'en a pas encore conscience. Étonnamment, cette idée ne me dérange contraire, si cela peut les rendre tous les deux heureux...

-Une autre fois peut-être ? propose Gale avec un sourire charmeur.

Madge lui sourit en retour et accepte sa proposition. Gale se relève alors de sa place.

-Je suis désolé mesdames, mais j'ai un peu surestimé mes capacités. Je vais retourner dans mon lit...

Il s'approche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Sois prudent Catnip.

Puis il disparaît à l'étage. Je ramène mon attention vers Madge qui, elle, fixe toujours les escaliers ou se tenaient Gale quelques instants auparavant. Ça me fait rire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu craques toujours pour lui, non ?

-C'est si évident ?

-Tout à fait !

Elle rit aussi, puis hausse les épaules.

-La subtilité n'a jamais été mon point fort avec les garçons. Mais c'est ta journée mademoiselle alors parlons de toi... comment se sent-on à la veille de son mariage ?

-Madge, gémis-je, parce que pendant quelques minutes, j'avais oublié mon angoisse. Ne me parle pas de ça s'il-te-plaît !

Tout ce que mon amie trouve à faire devant ma nervosité, c'est de rire encore.

-Tu aurais bien besoin des baisers de Peeta pour te dérider je crois ! lance-t-elle, taquine.

Elle ignore à quel point elle a raison.

-Comme il n'est pas là, je vais avoir besoin d'une amie... une amie qui me tienne la main et qui m'empêche de faire une bêtise ou de m'écrouler lamentablement.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ? me demande-t-elle avec un doux sourire et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Effie Trinket a dû sentir que tu aurais besoin d'une amie parce qu'elle m'a demandé de venir manger avec vous et de te conduire jusqu'à la gare. Ma mère va venir nous retrouver dans une heure, avec notre voiture, pour nous conduire.

Nous allons donc manger avec ma famille et le repas se passe mieux que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Même si les caméras filment chacun de mes gestes, même si Effie ne cesse de me rappeller notre emploi chargé du jour, même si je renvers mon jus d'orange sur moi et que je dois aller me changer... ma conversation avec Gale et la présence de Madge ont réussi à me rassurer.

Un peu.

Le reste de la journée se passe comme un rêve. Après le repas, je vais chercher ma valise, embarque dans la voiture du maire pour aller à la gare. J'ai invité peu de gens à la cérémonie: ma mère et ma soeur y seront bien sûr. Madge et sa mère, parce que son père doit rester dans le district 12 pour continuer son travail. Rory, Posy et Vick seront là aussi: ma mère a promis de veiller sur eux. Hazel doit rester pour prendre soin de Gale qui n'est pas encore en assez bon état pour rester seul.

Dans le train avec nous, il y a aussi les invitées féminines de Peeta. Sa mère, la fiancée de son frère, ses amies. Heureusement, Violette n'y est pas. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté ses commentaires mesquins dans l'état ou je suis !Commettre un meurtre le jour de son mariage serait sûrement très mal vu ! Cassiopée est là, Delly aussi et quelques autres filles de la ville que j'ai déjà apperçu à l'école. Il y a aussi une femme qui a des traits communs avec la mère de Peeta, j'en déduis donc que ce doit être sa tante. J'ignorais même qu'il avait une famille élargie, mais ce n'est pas surprenant: il ne me parle jamais de sa famille.

Le train quitte la gare et même si le voyage dure presque une journée complète, nous voilà déjà arrivé au Capitole. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeller ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps. Il me semble que j'ai discuté beaucoup avec Madge et ma petite soeur qui voulaient tout savoir de notre destination. J'ai essayé de dormir sans succès. J'ai regardé une assiette de mets succulents et alors que tous les autres s'empiffraient, je n'ai pas pu y toucher.

À partir de ce moment, Effie prend le contrôle de la situation. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant la cérémonie et je dois être parfaite. Je retourne donc entre les mains de mes préparateurs qui ont, heureusement pour moi, moins de travail à faire que lors de mon premier passage. Ils s'extasient sur mon air rayonnant, alors que je suis certaine d'être verte, et me félicitent encore et encore pour mon mariage. Lorsque Cinna arrive, j'ai une envie folle de me jetter dans ses bras. Je l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas toute nue. Je me contente donc de lui sortir mon plus beau sourire, auquel il répond.

Il m'aide alors à enfiler des sous-vêtements comme je n'en ai jamais porté, un slip en dentelle blanche qui ne couvre pas grand chose et un soutien-gorge assorti. Puis il me tend une chose bleue, aussi en dentelle. Je la fixe un instant, me demandant ce que c'est et ou je dois la mettre, puis je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Une jartelle. C'est la coutume au Capitole: la mariée la met sous sa robe et le marié doit... allé la chercher avec ses dents.

-Quoi ?

Mon visage s'empoupre aussitôt. Peeta m'a déjà vu presque nu, mais ce n'est pas du tout dans les mêmes circonstances. Et après coup, je m'étais sentie intimidée et mal à l'aise. Là, il va se glisser sous ma robe devant tout le monde... alors que je porte ces choses qu'on ne peut même pas appeller sous-vêtements !

-Vous me faîtes une blague ?

Cinna a un petit rire, mais il vient me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop: ce ne sont que quelques secondes à passer. Et personne d'autre que Peeta ne verra ce qu'il y a en-dessous.

C'est vrai que dans un véritable mariage, le fait que le marié voit les sous-vêtements de la mariée n'a rien de choquant. Après tout, on s'attend à ce qu'il la voit nue peu de temps après... s'il ne l'a pas vu avant ! Pour ce qui est de Peeta et moi, c'est différent.

Du moins, je le crois.

Je revois alors en pensée les déshabillés que ma mère et Effie m'ont obligé à prendre en prévision de ma nuit de noce. Et si Peeta, tout comme elles,s'attendait à ce que nous... le fassions ? Un frisson d'excitation parcourt mon corps à cette idée, mais je la repousse aussitôt. J'ai suffisamment de sujet d'inquiétude sans en plus penser à la nuit de noce.

Je laisse donc Cinna me maquiller, puis coiffer mes cheveux avec douceur, comme ma mère lui a montré. Il parle beaucoup plus que d'habitude, sentant sûrement que j'ai besoin d'être distraite. Puis, lorsqu'il arrive à l'étape de la robe, il fait entrer ma mère et ma soeur qui souhaitent être présente pour ce moment. Ils m'aident tous les trois à enfiler la robe que le public a choisi, celle que je portais au moment ou j'ai embrassé Peeta dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition que ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est sûrement le seul moment de la séance ou j'ai semblé véritablement heureuse. J'imagine que ça a touché le public.

Les yeux de ma mère se remplissent de larmes lorsqu'elle me regarde.

-Oh ! Ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! J'aurais tant aimé que ton père te voit...

Puis elle me serre dans ses bras, bredouille qu'elle va voir si la cérémonie va bientôt commencer et elle quitte la pièce. C'est au tour de Cinna de quitter.

-Je vais être là Katniss, dans la troisième rangée si tu as besoin de courage, regarde-moi.

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

-Mais je sais que tu vas être parfaite. Inoubliable, encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il sort et que je me retrouve seule avec ma petite soeur, je me tourne pour la première fois vers le miroir. Et là, tout prend une autre dimension, tout devient réel.

Mon corps est de nouveau pris de tremblement. Mes yeux s'embuent. Mon coeur bat douloureusement.

Je vais me marier. Moi, Katniss Everdeen, la fille allergique au moindre signe d'amour... je vais me marier. Moi qui, depuis la mort de mon père, me suis répétée que je resterais pour toujours seule... parce que l'amour rend faible, parce que l'amour fait mal, parce que faire des enfants dans ce monde n'a aucun sens... je vais me marier. Et je vais le faire pour sauver ma famille et les gens que j'aime de la colère du Capitole.

Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans un tel pétrin ?

Tout ça pour de simples petites baies... Mais je ne peux pas penser comme ça: tout ça, c'était pour sauver la vie de Peeta. Alors ça en a valu le coup. Du moins, si le Capitole et le président Snow nous laisse vivre encore quelques années.

Je fixe mon reflet, tentant de ravaler mes larmes, ma nervosité, ma colère.

-Allez Katniss, essaie de sourire. C'est le jour de ton mariage, dit Prim en se postant à côté de moi.

Elle semble plus excitée que moi par cette perspective, mais quand nos regards se croisent, son sourire retombe.

-Oh Kat ! Ne prends pas cet air !

Elle glisse alors sa main dans la mienne, m'apportant ainsi un peu de réconfort.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais... tu vas être heureuse avec Peeta. C'est l'homme parfait pour toi !

Son ton est convainquant et... elle a prononcé le mot magique. Peeta. Je dois arrêter de penser au mariage et diriger mes pensées sur le marié. Peeta. Le premier garçon à avoir éveillé du désir chez moi. Le seul dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Celui que j'aurais choisi si le monde avait été différent, si mon père était encore en vie et que le Capitole ne nous tenait pas sous sa coupe. Il aurait fini par trouver le courage de venir me parler et je serais tombée sous son charme. Sans aucune doute.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à toutes ces nuits passées dans ses bras, ces nuits où il était mon seul refuge contre le monde extérieur. Maintenant, je pourrai en profiter chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin. Mon angoisse se calme un peu et je me concentre donc sur cette seule pensée: moi, blottie contre Peeta.

-Ahhhh ! C'est mieux ! lâche Prim et je ne réalise qu'à ce moment-là que je souris.

Ma mère revient dans la pièce et elle me fait un sourire tremblant.

-C'est l'heure Katniss...

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, puis je hoche la tête. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je vais maintenant unir ma destinée à celle de Peeta.

Nous rectifions les derniers détails de ma tenue, j'enfile mes chaussures, ma mère dépose mon voile sur ma tête, et je suis prête à y aller. Je la suis jusqu'à l'ascenceur alors que Prim marche derrière pour tenir ma traîne. La céromonie n'aura pas lieu ici, mais devant la résidence du président Snow. Nous sortons donc à l'extérieur du centre d'entraînement ou une voiture ainsi qu'une calèche tirée par de magnifiques chevaux blancs nous attend.

-À tout à l'heure Katniss ! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! me lance mon petit canard avant d'entrer dans la voiture avec ma mère.

-Je n'oublierai pas. Promis.

Puis j'entre dans la calèche ou j'ai la surprise de retrouver Haymitch. Il est propre, habillé d'un complet et il sent même bon ! Je ne l'ai pas vu en aussi bon état depuis... depuis les jeux. Je suis heureuse de le revoir, mais je ne le montre pas, me contentant de m'assoir face à lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-As-tu oublié que c'est moi qui dois te conduire à l'autel chérie ?

-Oui, j'avais oublié, admis-je. Je croyais que j'allais remonter l'allée seule.

C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'Haymitch sera avec moi, que tous les regards ne seront pas que sur moi. Et puis, s'il est suffisamment sobre, mon mentor pourra m'empêcher de me prendre les pieds dans ma robe et de m'écrouler sur le sol devant les miliiers de yeux qui vont me scruter... en plus de tous ceux qui regarderont depuis leurs maisons.

-N'y pense pas ! me conseille Haymitch. Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas avoir une tête d'enterrement à ton propre mariage... et personne n'y croira !

-Co... comment va Peeta ? demandé-je pour me distraire et parce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir aussi.

Haymitch met une seconde de trop à répondre.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant ma panique.

-Rien chérie ! Cesse d'angoisser comme ça ou tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ! C'est seulement que ton charmant fiancé n'a pas l'habitude de faire la fête pendant deux jours entiers. Il avait une sacrée gueule de bois ce matin, mais on lui a donné un bon remontant et lorsque je suis parti, il semblait frais comme une rose ! Satisfaite ?

Je le fusille du regard, piquée par son ton condescendant et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, bien décididée à ne plus lui parler du voyage. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Il se penche vers moi, si près que je n'ai d'autres choix que de le regarder.

-Ça ne va pas Katniss.

Avec ses simples mots, il réussit à retenir mon attention. Il m'appelle si rarement par mon nom... et il n'utilise jamais ce ton sérieux.

-Je sais que tu n'as qu'à sourire et à jouer la nunuche, comme tu l'as fait pendant la tournée de la victoire, pour convaincre le public du Capitole. Mais si tu ne mets pas un peu du tien, il y a une personne que tu n'arriveras jamais à convaincre de ta sincérité.

-Snow ? deviné-je.

-Non. Peeta.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer, choquée par son affirmation.

-Tu n'as peut-être jamais désirée te marier, mais Peeta l'a toujours voulu. Pour lui, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui et même s'il sait que tu le fais parce que tu y es obligé... tu pourrais essayer de lui faire oublier. Faire des efforts pour que ce jour soit le plus heureux possible pour lui.

-Depuis quand vous souciez-vous autant des autres ?

-Depuis toujours chérie, mais tu n'y avais jamais porté attention.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour contrôler ma peur. Je sais qu'Haymitch a raison, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour moi. J'essaie de me rappeler la promesse faite à ma petite soeur et je me répète donc en boucle ce qu'elle m'a dit: Peeta va me rendre heureuse. Il est parfait pour moi. Peeta va me rendre heureuse. Il est parfait pour moi.

"Katniss est plus importante que tout pour moi et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Même sacrifier ma propre vie. Et parce que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible."

Les mots de Peeta, lorsqu'il a voulu obtenir la bénédiction de ma mère. Je sais qu'il était sincère. Depuis le début de notre relation, il a toujours fait ce que moi je voulais, sans se préoccuper de ses propres sentiments.

"Je suis prêt à prendre ce que tu voudras bien me donner Katniss. Même si une minute tu m'embrasses et la suivante tu me repousses, même si tu en as choisi un autre, même si je ne te reverrai peut-être jamais si tu pars cette nuit ! Je vais prendre ce que tu m'offres et je vais vivre avec les conséquences ensuite..."

Les mots de Peeta, il y a quelques jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me demandait des éclaircissements sur mes sentiments. J'ai toujours refusé de répondre à ses questions. J'ai tellement peur de me dévoiler que pas un instant, je n'ai pensé à ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Il est sur le point de m'épouser, et pourtant il croit toujours que j'ai choisi d'être avec Gale. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il me disait, mais Peeta est persuadé que je suis amoureuse de Gale. Il n'a pas réalisé que c'est de lui dont... que c'est lui que...

C'est lui que j'aime.

La réalisation de ces mots me frappent si fort que je me plie en deux, incapable de retrouver mon souffle.

Peeta n'est pas le garçon dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse... il est le garçon dont je suis déjà amoureuse. Et depuis longtemps. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment ai-je pu faire semblant de ne pas voir la vérité alors qu'elle était évidente ? Il y a eu tant d'instant ou j'aurais dû voir ce qui sautait aux yeux, mais j'étais tellement effrayée que je préférais regarder ailleurs.

Et j'ai fait souffrir Peeta. Je lui ai brisé le coeur tant de fois que je n'arrive plus à compter. Malgré ça, il a toujours des sentiments pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais je ne peux que me réjouir.

-Hey chérie ! Ça va ? me demande Haymitch, soucieux.

Je me redresse et lui fais un sourire. Je suis amoureuse de Peeta Mellark et je suis sur le point de l'épouser...

Même si je suis morte de trouille, aujourd'hui ça ne compte pas. Je vais oublier le contexte dans lequel tout ça se déroule et je vais faire de cette journée la plus belle de nos vies. Je veux que Peeta soit heureux.

Le chariot arrive à destination. Haymitch en sort, puis il m'aide à m'en extraire. Il me tend le bras avec un hochement de tête approbateur pour mon sourire, sincère pour une fois, et je m'accroche à lui. Lentement, nous marchons vers l'entrée du dôme qui a été monté devant la demeure du président, spécialement pour le mariage. Le décor est magnifique, les lys blancs, les rubans verts, les ballons, les lumières tamisées qui rappellent les lueurs d'un bon feu... mais je n'ai pas envie de m'y attarder. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie: revoir Peeta. J'en ai tellement envie que ça en est douloureux. J'ai besoin de revoir son visage, de sentir de nouveau son étreinte autour de moi, de me perdre dans son amour.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'entrée du dôme. Un murmure approbateur parcourt la foule lorsque nous apparaissons et qu'ils se tournent vers nous, mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Peeta.

Il m'attend au bout de l'allée, devant l'officier de cérémonie. Il est à tomber dans son costume noir et blanc qui fait ressortir la carrure de ses épaules. Ses cheveux ne sont pas gommés vers l'arrière comme lors de ses autres apparations publiques, mais ils tombent sur ses yeux, exactement comme je les préfère. L'a-t-il deviné ? L'a-t-il fait pour moi ? Je n'en serais pas surprise.

Ses yeux suivent la direction de la foule et se posent sur moi lorsque la musique retentit. Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire irrésistible. Je m'avance vers lui, sans jamais rompre le contact entre nous, inconsciente de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Il m'observe, me détaille, puis me souffle silencieusement:

-Aussi belle qu'un ange.

Je me sens rougir, mais je résiste à l'envie de baisser la tête. Je ne veux pas le quitter du regard, pas même un instant. J'ai peur qu'il... disparaisse si je le fais. Qu'il s'envole en fumée et que je réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un long rêve.

Haymitch me guide jusqu'à l'autel, puis il prend ma main et l'offre à Peeta. Nos doigts se retrouvent, s'enlacent comme ils en ont la délicieuse habitude. Nous nous retrouvons face à face, nos corps si près que je peux sentir sa chaleur, mais trop loin pour que j'en sois satisfaite. Que cette cérémonie se termine que je puisse enfin me serrer dans ses bras... et sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes !

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Peeta porte nos mains jointes à ses lèvres et il y dépose un tendre baiser, son regard intense me donnant l'impression de brûler à petit feu. L'officier dirige la cérémonie, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Tout ce que j'arrive à entendre ce sont les battements frénétiques de mon coeur. Puis ces mots, prononcés par Peeta, d'une voix douce mais assurée:

-Oui je le veux.

Puis c'est mon tour. Ma gorge est serrée par l'émotion, ma voix tremble, mais j'arrive tout de même à le dire:

-Oui je le veux.

Les mains de Peeta serrent plus forts les miennes et je réponds à son étreinte avec un sourire.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Capitole, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme.

Un cri s'élève de la foule, brisant ainsi la bulle ermétique dans laquelle Peeta et moi étions enfermées. Je me retourne pour faire un petit signe de la main à la foule et tenter d'y trouver ma mère et ma soeur... mais Peeta en a décidé autrement. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire contre lui, me serrant si fort en riant que mes pieds décollent du sol. Lorsqu'il me repose sur le sol, il appuie son front contre le mien et ses prunelles bleus, brillant de joie, m'hypnotisent.

Ses paumes se posent sur mes joues, et j'y appuie les miennes pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il, juste avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec passion.

C'est un tel bonheur de le retrouver que tout le reste disparaît. Peu importe les regards posés sur nous, je n'ai pas envie de le relâcher. Je me laisse porter par ce baiser, allant là ou Peeta veut m'amener. Ses lèvres caressent doucement les miennes et sa langue me taquine. C'est doux, tendre, sensuel. Ça réveille mon corps et envoie des frissons dans chacun de mes membres. Mais ça dure trop peu de temps. Je ne suis pas encore rassasiée lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi; je l'attrape donc par le cou et l'attire de nouveau vers moi. Peeta éclate de rire et se contente de déposer un minuscule baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Plus tard ma chérie, lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fait rire la foule.

Puis il se tourne vers nos invités et lève nos mains jointes dans les airs, pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente monsieur et madame Mellark, dit l'officier de cérémonie derrière nous.

La clameur de la foule est assourdissante. Nous la traversons, nous éloignant de l'autel, et les gens nous lancent des pétales de rose, ils scandent nos noms, ils nous félicitent lorsque nous passons à côté d'eux. Je vois quelques visages amicales, mais la plupart des invités sont des gens importants du Capitole que je ne connais pas.

Si je le pouvais, je passerais bien par-dessus la fête en notre honneur. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller: tout ce que je veux, c'est me retrouver seule avec Peeta. Mais on ne me laisse pas le choix. On nous entraîne Peeta et moi derrière la demeure du président Snow pour prendre quelques photos officielles et lorsque nous revenons au dôme, une centaine de tables ont été dressées, dont une, plus grande, qui domine les autres. Les invités sont déjà assis, attendant notre retour. Ma mère, ma petite soeur et les parents de Peeta sont à la table d'honneur. Mon petit canard se lève pour courir dans mes bras. Je lâche la main de Peeta pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie pour serrer ma petite soeur contre moi.

-Oh Kat ! C'était tellement beau ! Maman et moi avons pleuré !

Je ris et dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

-Merci petit canard.

Je me penche pour murmurer à son oreille:

-Maintenant j'ai compris.

Le sourire que me rend Prim est lumineux, elle semble rayonner. Elle me lâche pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Peeta qui la fait tourner dans les airs en riant. Je les observe, souriant sûrement comme une idiote. Ma mère vient me féliciter, puis la famille de Peeta, mais pas une fois je ne peux détacher mes yeux de Peeta. Lorsque nous avons terminé les accolades avec nos familles, il ramène enfin son attention vers moi. Il me tend la main et je m'en empare avec empressement.

Oui, maintenant j'ai compris.

**Et oui, j'arrête ici ! Toute bonne chose à une fin ! La bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est que j'ai aussi hâte d'écrire la fête que j'avais hâte d'écrire la cérémonie donc... vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps ! :P Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vous attendiez tellement de ce chapite que je stresse un max, donc n'oubliez pas vos avis ! **

**Et à très bientôt pour la suite ! **


	20. Chapitre 19

**BOnjour tout le monde ! J'ai quelques jours de retard sur ce que j'avais planifié, mais le retour au travail à eu plus d'effet sur mon corps que ce que je pensais et je n'ai pas écrit un mot la semaine dernière. Je me suis donc dépêchée pendant ma journée de congé hier pour avancer le plus possible ce chapitre et il est maintenant terminé ! ;) Il ne va pas aussi loin que ce que je pensais... alors celles qui s'attendent à la nuit de noce, oubliez-ça, je n'ai même pas terminé la soirée encore ! lol **

**Par contre, un petit quelque chose me dit que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Surtout le fin ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 19 **

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si incroyablement long ? Non mais vraiment, sont-ils obligés de nous offrir cinq services ? Pour une fois, même si tout est délicieux, je n'ai pas envie de m'empiffrer. À la vérité, je n'ai presque pas touché à mes assiettes. Je me sens... impatiente. Presque fébrile. Nerveuse aussi, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de ces derniers jours. J'essaie de participer à la conversation de ma mère, ma soeur, Peeta et sa famille, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Toute mon attention se concentre sur... mon mari. Et sur ce qui va se passer lorsque nous nous retrouverons seuls tous les deux. J'aimerais sauter cette stupide soirée et aller directement à cette étape, mais d'un autre côté, je redoute vraiment ce moment.

Je ne sais pas ce que Peeta va faire, ce qu'il attend de moi, ce qu'il pense de mon attitude. A-t-il remarqué les changements ? Sait-il que je ne joue plus maintenant ? Ou croit-il toujours que je désire être avec Gale et que me marier avec lui est une torture ? Vais-je être obligée de tout lui expliquer ? De lui avouer mes sentiments ? En suis-je capable ?

Une main douce sur pose sur la mienne, arrêtant le mouvement de mes doigts sur la table. Peeta me fait un sourire, mais son regard me dit clairement "Arrête ça tout de suite". J'imagine que tapper impatiemment sur la table n'est pas dans le guide du comportement exemplaire de la parfaite mariée.

-Désolée, marmonné-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Il en profite pour me souffler à l'oreille:

-Plus que quelques heures Katniss et ce sera fini...

Quelques heures. Ce n'est pas très réconfortant. Je pousse un soupir, mais me reprend aussitôt. Des centaines d'invités me regardent... des milliers gens m'observent depuis leur maison. Je dois avoir l'air parfaitement heureuse si je ne veux pas qu'ils interprétent mal mon impatience.

Puis une pensée traverse mon esprit: peut-être que Peeta interprète lui aussi mon comportement... mais pas de la bonne façon !

-Je suis juste mal à l'aise avec ses mondanités. Je voudrais que ce soit terminé pour qu'on puisse se retrouver juste tous les deux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas: ça va arriver plus rapidement que tu ne le crois. Je ne supporterai pas de rester loin de toi encore bien longtemps.

-Et si on partait maintenant ? Personne ne nous en voudrait, non ?

Peeta éclate de rire, mais c'est ma mère qui me répond:

-Un peu de patience Katniss. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer votre première danse !

-Et je crois qu'Effie ne nous le pardonnerait jamais si on quittait la fête avant la fin. Ce serait un tel manque de politesse !

Je lève les yeux au ciel: les réactions d'Effie sont le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

-Et ben, qu'ils se dépêchent alors ! grogné-je pour n'être entendu de personne d'autre que Peeta qui éclate de rire de nouveau.

Il porte ma main à ses lèvres, comme il l'a fait pendant la cérémonie. Et encore une fois, ce geste me fait fondre.

-Allez mon coeur, murmure-t-il. Ne gâche pas la fête: nous en sommes les invités d'honneur après tout.

Je prends donc mon mal en patience et fais de gros efforts pour terminer mon assiette. Je discute avec ma mère et ma petite soeur qui reviennent sur chaque petit détail de la cérémonie, comme si je n'y étais pas moi aussi ! Peeta, lui, s'est tourné vers ses parents. Sa mère semble nous ignorer volontairement, ma famille et moi, et son père se sent clairement mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ça. Heureusement, le repas est presque terminé. Bientôt, des serveurs qui pour une foit ne sont pas des muets, ce qui fait bien mon affaire, viennent nous desservir. À ma grande surprise, César Flickerman s'arrête à côté de nous, un micro en main. Il annonce qu'il a été choisi pour animer cette soirée si particulière, puis il fait un long discours sur Peeta et moi qui se termine par tous ses voeux de bonheur.

-Et maintenant, place à la première danse de nos jeunes mariés. Peeta. Katniss. La piste est à vous.

Peeta se lève et se penche vers moi, la main tendue.

-Madame Mellark, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? me demande-t-il avec une voix pompeuse qui me fait rire.

-Monsieur Mellark, je serais enchantée de partager ce moment avec le meilleur danseur de toute l'assitance !

Je prends sa main dans la sienne et il m'entraîne vers la piste de danse, au milieu des tables de nos invités.

-Alors tu l'admets maintenant ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

Peeta s'arrête soudain et passe ses mains autour de ma taille. Je me sens très maladroite, intimidée lorsque je lève mes bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou. Mon coeur bat la chamade contre mes côtes. C'est presque comme s'il ne m'avait jamais serré dans ses bras avant. La musique débute, douce et envoûtante. Peeta guide mes pas dans cette danse dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, loin des pas rythmés que nous aimons dans le district 12.

C'est agréable. Je pousse un soupir, de bien-être cette fois, et j'appuie ma tête contre la poitrine de Peeta. Je le sens retenir sa respiration, puis expirer lourdement, comme s'il portait le poinds du monde sur ses épaules. Je me redresse aussitôt pour le fixer dans les yeux; ses prunelles sont d'un bleu plus foncé, ce bleu qu'elles prennent lorsqu'il est triste. De toute évidence, Peeta est loin de partager mon sentiment de plénitude.

-Peeta ? dis-je, inquiète.

Il me fait un sourire joyeux, pour la galerie, puis dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il enfouie son visage dans mon cou, refusant ainsi de répondre à ma question muette.

-Peeta, qu'est-ce que...

-Chut. Nous aurons plein de temps pour parler. Demain.

Je pousse un grognement de frustration. Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme je le voulais. Cette journée devait être l'une des plus belles dans la vie de Peeta. Je veux qu'il en garde un souvenir heureux... pas qu'il se morfonde pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Katniss, m'explique-t-il à voix basse devant mon mécontentement. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je ne pourrai plus jouer le jeu sinon.

Mon coeur se serre. Jouer le jeu. Peeta joue le jeu. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tout ça soit réel. Même si je n'ai jamais désiré me marier... maintenant que c'est fait, je voudrais que ce mariage soit réel. Je ne veux pas d'une façade, d'un leurre pour le Capitole. Pas avec lui.

-Tu voudrais que ce mariage soit réel. Vrai ou faux ? demandé-je en déglutissant difficilement.

Peeta met un moment à répondre, si bien que je me demande s'il m'a entendu avec la musique et les bruits autour.

-Vrai. Tu le sais bien Katniss, dit-il finalement, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Je le repousse un peu, pour voir de nouveau son visage que j'encadre de mes mains. J'essaie de faire passer tout ce que je ressens dans mon regard, et dans ses simples mots:

-Alors tous les deux, faisons en sorte que ce le soit.

Il me fixe, jugeant mes paroles, tentant de leur donner sens. Puis il approuve et un sourire, un vrai cette fois, éclaire son visage. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps; je m'empare de ce qui m'appartient désormais, je capture son sourire avec mes lèvres. Mes mains remontent dans ses cheveux, mon corps se colle un peu plus au sien. Les bras de Peeta se referment sur ma taille, m'emprisonnant contre lui et je sens ses paumes dans le bas de mon dos, me brûlant de leur contact.

-Allez ! Plus bas Peeta ! Fais un homme de toi ! crie une voix dans notre dos.

Peeta se sépare de moi, avec un air désolé. Je le sens faire un geste dans mon dos, en direction de l'homme qui a parlé, et je devine bien de quel geste il s'agit. Tout comme je suppose qu'il s'agit de la voix de l'un de ses frères.

-Désolé pour ça. Ils vont nous taquiner quelques temps, mais ça finira par leur passer.

Même si mon visage est d'un rouge soutenu, je hausse les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

-Je devrais survivre.

Puis, pour cacher ma gêne, je reprends ma première position, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Peeta appuie sa joue contre mes cheveux et nous bougeons lentement, en harmonie. Je suis surprise de me sentir aussi calme, apaisée alors que peu de temps auparavant j'avais l'impression de bouillir d'impatience. Mais surtout, je suis heureuse de sentir que Peeta profite enfin de cet instant autant que moi.

-_Quand c'est l'amour que tu fais,_ _je serai le feu dans ta nuit. _ _Quand c'est l'amour que tu prends, je vais le défendre, je vais me battre. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi. _

C'est Peeta. Il murmure les paroles de la chanson. Pour une fois, je me dis qu'il ne chante pas si faux que ça. Peut-être parce que je suis consciente qu'il chante ses mots pour moi, mais... je trouve ça magnifique.

-C'est une belle chanson, dis-je lorsque sa voix s'éteint. Comme la connais-tu ?

C'est une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendu dans notre district, ce qui me fais penser que c'est une musique qui vient du Capitole.

-C'est moi qui l'ais choisi, avec Effie. Elle m'a fait écouter plusieurs morceaux qui sont souvent jouer dans les mariages, mais aucun ne me plaisait. Je lui ai donc dit de choisir elle-même quelque chose. Puis j'ai entendu cet air qui jouait à la radio hier et il m'a fait penser à toi. Effie n'était pas très contente, mais je lui ai ordonné de changer la chanson de notre première danse.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, à moi ?

-J'avais prévenu que tu serais insultée, mais Effie a répliqué que tu n'as aucun goût artistique de toute façon.

-Vu sous cet angle, elle n'a pas tort.

Je hausse les épaules et me concentre à nouveau sur la chanson, profitant de ces derniers instants avec Peeta.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de sourcils froncés, de lèvres boudeuses, d'air insulté ? me taquine Peeta, visiblement surpris.

-Je n'ai pas si mauvais caractère, répliqué-je, ce qui le fait rire.

Je lui envoie un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule avec une exclamation de protestation et ça le fait rire encore d'avantage.

-Arrête ou je vais commencer à me sentir vraiment insultée ! l'avertis-je en souriant.

Peeta se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Désolé.

Il ne semble pas du tout l'être.

-Désolé aussi que ce moment soit presque terminé.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? soupiré-je, déçue.

Peeta hoche doucement la tête.

-La chanson est presque terminée.

Je porte alors attention aux paroles quelques instants. _Quand il y a quelqu'un qui devrait savoir_ _alors laisse-lui voir tes sentiments_. _Quand il y a quelqu'un que tu veux. Quand il y a quelqu'un dont tu as besoin_. Je me sens rougir. On dirait presque que ce message m'est directement adressé. Si j'étais une fille qui croit à ce genre de chose, je dirais que c'est un signe.

Mais je ne crois pas à ça et je ne me sens pas prête à m'ouvrir tout de suite à Peeta. Peut-être un peu plus tard, lorsque nous serons seuls. Peut-être.

-Tu m'as manqué Peeta, avoué-je, à défaut de pouvoir lui déclarer mes sentiments.

Il m'observe, son regard intense me détaillant. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et je penche la tête pour approfondir le contact.

-Je n'ai été parti que deux jours, contre-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je sais.

Deux jours interminablement longs. Deux jours ou j'aurais infiniment eu besoin de lui à mes côtés. Deux nuits ou seuls ses bras autour de moi auraient pu me permettre de dormir. Deux jours qui m'ont paru comme une année. Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? Ne pas avoir la force, ne pas avoir le désir de rester loin de l'autre ?

Nous nous fixons, totalement immobile à présent. Je pose moi aussi la main sur le visage de Peeta et je trace ses traits du bout de mes doigts. Je trace sa mâchoire, passe sur ses joues, contourne son nez, puis desends sur ses lèvres sur lesquelles je m'attarde. Joueur, Peeta attrape mon doigt avec ses dents en souriant.

-Ouch !

Pour se faire pardonner, il fait disparaître ses dents et entoure mon doigt de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise. Sans réaliser ce que je fais, je laisse échapper un gémissement.

-Est-ce que tu as bu Katniss ? me demande Peeta d'une voix rauque. Tu me sembles... différente.

-Je me sens différente.

Puis avant d'avoir trouvé des tonnes de raison de ne pas le faire, je l'attrape par le cou et l'attire à moi. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur ou la tendresse dans ce baiser. Nos lèvres bougent passionnément l'une contre l'autre avec un besoin urgent qui nous n'arrivons pas à réfréner.

Je sais que la chanson est terminée: j'entends César qui parle dans son micro, j'entends les applaudissements et les sifflements de nos invités, mais même si je suis consciente de me donner en spectacle, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de Peeta. Au contraire, je m'accroche plus fermement à ses cheveux et je plaque ma poitrine contre son torse. Ma langue ne demande pas la permission avant de s'introduire dans la bouche de Peeta pour aller rejoindre la sienne. Il pousse un grognement et notre étreinte devient encore plus intense.

Mes mains tremblantes relâchent ses cheveux pour descendre entre nos deux corps. Je m'agrippe désespéremment à sa chemise, résistant au besoin de le lui arracher. Comme s'il sentait mon désir, Peeta me repousse doucement et il vient entrelacer ses doigts aux miens.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Haymitch sur le fait que nous allions nous faire arrêter pour indécence ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête: je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là. Et du baiser passionné que j'avais échangé avec Peeta, alors qu'il était étendu sur moi.

-Je crois que nous allons en arriver là si nous continuons.

J'ai un petit rire et je baisse la tête au sol, intimidée. Peeta a raison, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de l'embrasser comme ça, au milieu de tous ces gens. Et même si j'ai une envie folle de recommencer, je sais que je dois me contrôler. César arrive à ce moment à côté de nous et je suis si gênée que je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre.

-Ah ! Ils sont de retour parmi nous tout le monde ! lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et la foule éclate de rire. Je crois que nous pouvons être assuré qu'ils vivront beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux! Alors une dernière main d'applaudissement pour les tous nouveaux mariés préférés de Panem !

Les gens nous applaudissent pendant un long moment, puis César déclare que la fête est officiellement commencé et que nous nous devons de danser pendant des heures... peut-être même des jours ! Puis une musique plus entraînante commence et une cinquantaine de personnes viennent nous rejoindre sur la piste. Je souris à Peeta, heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de danser avec lui de nouveau. La fête des moissons est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. De nouveau, nous virvoltons sur la piste, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. J'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol tant nous allons vite. Les autres danseurs se poussent sur notre passage; nous sommes les vedettes de la soirée.

Bien sûr, toute bonne chose à une fin et après quelques danses, le père de Peeta nous invite à changer de partenaire. Peeta se retrouve donc dans les bras de sa mère alors que je danse, plutôt maladroitement, avec monsieur Mellark. Nous n'échangeons pas une parole, mais au moment de nous séparer, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et me dit un simple merci. Et je ne crois pas qu'il me remercie pour la danse.

Je me tourne vers Peeta, espérant danser de nouveau avec lui, mais il est maintenant avec son amie Cassiopée. Je m'apprête à retourner m'asseoir, mais Prim me supplie de danser avec elle. Je m'éxécute de bonne grâce. Madge prend ensuite sa place. À la fin de la chanson, mon amie me serre longement dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour Peeta et toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Merci. J'espère que les choses... évolueront comme tu le souhaites avec Gale.

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça: je sais être patiente ! Et lorsque tu seras de retour de ta lune de miel, il faudra que tu me racontes tout. Vraiment tout.

Son ton me laisse clairement comprendre de quoi elle a envie que je lui parle.

-MADGE ! m'écrié-je choquée.

Mais j'éclate de rire et je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi. À la vérité, je trouve ça plutôt agréable d'avoir une amie à qui je peux tout raconter.

-Quoi ? J'ai envie de savoir... comment est Peeta... il est tellement mignon !

Elle pousse un soupir rêveur en lorgnant vers lui et je l'imite.

-C'est vrai. Mais ne t'avise pas de flirter avec lui... parce qu'amie ou pas, tu le regretteras !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répond-elle en riant. Même si je me déshabillais devant lui, il ne me jetterait même pas un regard. Il est fou de toi !

J'observe Peeta qui danse maintenant avec Delly, semblant plongé dans une discussion plutôt intense. Comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui, il relève les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens. Je me sens rougir et, totalement séduite, je lui fais un stupide signe de la main. Il me sourit et m'envoit un baiser soufflé.

La musique change de nouveau et cette fois, c'est l'un des frères de Peeta, Kyle, qui m'invite. Je peux dire en toute franchise que c'est le moment le plus embarassant de toute ma vie. Kyle n'a aucune gêne; il me pose des questions indiscrètes sur Peeta et moi. Comment il embrasse, jusqu'ou on est allé, s'il est habile de ses mains... Je ne réponds à aucune de ses interrogations, bien sûr, et je réussis toujours à m'en sortir, mais je dois sûrement être plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Arrête tes questions idiotes ! lance soudain Owen derrière mon dos. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux: Katniss est amoureuse de moi !

-Tu es loin de battre le charme des Mellark, crois-moi ! réplique Kyle en riant.

-Ah ouais ? Demandons à Katniss: tu as envie de danser avec moi ma jolie ?

-Oh oui ! S'il-te-plaît Owen ! J'attends ce moment depuis le début de la soirée !

Owen repousse donc Kyle loin de moi d'un air joueur et il prend sa place. Je le remercie d'un sourire, mais il garde un air trop sérieux. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

-Peeta est mon meilleur ami... et c'est le meilleur gars que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu ne pourras jamais trouver mieux que lui. Jamais.

-Je sais, répondis-je, me demandant là ou il veut en venir.

-Alors en tant que meilleur ami, et puisque sa famille est trop idiote pour le faire, je dois t'avertir que si je réalise que tu doutes à nouveau de tes sentiments ou que tu vas faire un truc stupide qui va le faire souffrir encore...

-Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me démolir le portrait ?

-Non, pire encore: je vais le pousser dans les bras de Violette ! Cette fille est une acharnée et si je me mets de son côté, j'ai bien peur qu'on réussisse à faire en sorte que notre cher Peeta te relègue aux oubliettes !

Je crois d'abord qu'il blague, mais la menace semble sérieuse. Il a raison: c'est bien pire que de me menacer de me tuer.

-J'ai compris.

-Parfait !

Il retrouve aussitôt son sourire et pour le reste de la danse, il redevient le Owen que j'apprécie: drôle, même un peu fou, qui s'amuse à me draguer trop lourdement pour que ce soit vrai. Ah oui ! Et qui me marche sans cesse sur les pieds !

Mais je n'aurais pas dû me plaindre parce que mes partenaires suivants sont bien pires ! Ce sont des gens du Capitole que je ne connais pas du tout et avec qui je dois entretenir une conversation, moi qui n'a jamais été doué pour ça ! Je souris et j'acquiese à leurs paroles, sans rien en retenir. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de leurs noms... sauf peut-être celui de Plutarch, qui est le nouveau haut juge des Hunger Games. Il me dit d'ailleurs qu'il va être en retard, puis ouvre une montre de poche sur laquelle se trouve un gaie moqueur.

Étrange.

La musique change encore. Haymitch me fait danser, plutôt adroitement à ma grande surprise.

-Bravo chérie. Je suis impressionné. Tu joues ton rôle à la perfection.

Nous échangeons un regard et je sais que malgré ses paroles, il a compris que je ne jouais plus. Je crois qu'il comprend que je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher sur mes sentiments, que je n'y suis pas encore prête. Haymitch lit en moi comme peu de gens savent le faire.

Puis c'est au tour de Cinna de me faire voler sur la piste. Nous discutons de tout et de rien en dansant et c'est un moment agréable, mais je lui suis reconnaissante lorsqu'il m'entraîne jusqu'à Peeta qui a maintenant ma mère pour partenaire.

-Et si on changeait ? demande Cinna en souriant. J'aimerais bien danser avec madame Everdeen.

-J'en serais ravie, dit ma mère avec un gloussement.

Oui, un gloussement et je crois même avoir vu ses joues rougir. Est-ce que ma mère trouverait Cinna mignon ? Je pouffe à cette idée qui s'efface complètement de mon esprit lorsque je me retrouve de nouveau dans les bras de Peeta. Contrairement au début de la soirée, nous dansons sur un rythme lent, qui ne suit pas du tout le tempo de la musique. Nous sommes sur cette piste depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et nous commençons tous les deux à être épuisés.

-Je n'en peux plus de tous ces gens, soupire Peeta. Heureusement que ta mère était là parce que j'étais pris avec une dame qui pourrait être ma grand-mère et qui essayait de me caresser les fesses !

Je le fixe, la bouche ouverte, sous le choc.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout !

Je pince les lèvres, mais je n'arrive pas à retenir mon fou rire.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Je suis traumatisé ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion pour moi !

-Oh ! Tu sais, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'à ne pas être aussi...

Je me tais, réalisant ce que j'étais sur le point de dire, et je fais un geste vague de la main en espérant que Peeta s'en contentera. Mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Il relève un sourcil, attendant que je complète mon idée. Comme je n'en fais rien, il insiste:

-Aussi quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important, marmonné-je, gênée.

-Aussi quoi Katniss ? Ça m'intéresse au plus haut point !

-Moi aussi j'en ai assez de tous ces gens, dis-je pour éviter de répondre. Et j'ai vraiment mal aux pieds ! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste allez s'asseoir un peu ?

-On aurait pas le temps de se rendre à une table que quelqu'un d'autre nous inviterait à danser! réplique Peeta, sans relever mon changement de sujet.

Je pousse un gémissement, posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Alors on est pris au piège !

Peeta s'immobilise et je relève la tête, étonnée.

-J'ai une idée ! Viens avec moi !

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne à toute vitesse sur le côté de la piste de danse. Il zigzague à travers les tables pour nous ramener vers l'avant, là ou nous étions assis pendant le repas, puis s'arrête sur le côté de la scène. Il s'appuie sur le coin de mur et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Là ou nous sommes, nous voyons tout le monde, mais nous sommes dissimulés aux yeux desx autres. Sauf s'ils s'approchent bien sûr.

Ce pourait être le moment idéal pour discuter avec Peeta si les musiciens ne jouaient sur la scène, à quelques pas de nous, mais il faudrait que je crie pour me faire entendre. Et lui avouer mes sentiments en criant... non. Pas question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demandé-je plutôt, d'une voix forte pour enterrer la musique.

-J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de paix.

-Ils vont nous retrouver facilement !

-Oui, mais ils ne nous dérangeront pas si on a l'air de vouloir être seuls !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Plutôt que de me répondre, Peeta m'attrape par le poignet et il me tire brusquement à lui alors que je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Puis il nous retourne, je me retrouve ainsi coincée entre le mur et son corps. Son corps qui se presse contre le mien, son corps qui m'écrase contre les briques derrière moi, mais ça n'a rien de désagréable. Au contraire.

-D'accord, dis-je, haletante. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Peeta rit contre moi et j'aimerais bien voir son visage, essayer d'interpréter son expression, mais il appuie sa tête contre mon épaule, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon cou. Je reste donc immobile, tendue, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. C'est idiot pourtant. La dernière fois que j'ai été seule avec Peeta, j'étais assise sur ses genoux et je l'embrassais. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détendre maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne me laisse pas simplement aller ? C'est ce que j'attends depuis le début de la soirée: avoir un moment seul avec lui !

Mais il y a quelque chose dans son attitude... dans ses mots... qui me fait hésiter. Peut-être a-t-il été d'avantage blessé par ce qui s'est passé avec Gale que je ne l'ai cru.

-Détends-toi Katniss, souffle-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Ou personne n'y croira. Ils vont penser que je te force ou quelque chose du genre...

-No... non. Ce n'est pas...

Peeta se redresse pour me fixer, son regard tente de lire en moi. J'essaie de garder un visage neutre, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. En fait, j'échoue sûrement parce que l'humeur de Peeta semble s'assombrir.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise. Retournons avec les autres !

-NON !

J'attrape ses deux bras pour le retenir contre moi.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise ! Enfin, oui, mais... pas parce que... ah ! C'est compliqué !

Je pousse un soupir rageur, puis ferme les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais trouver les bons mots. Parler n'a jamais été ma spécialité.

-Je comprends Katniss, dit Peeta d'une voix qui n'arrive pas à cacher sa tristesse. C'est plus facile lorsqu'il y a un public.

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise par ses paroles. Un public ? Est-ce qu'il me parle encore de jouer ? Je le fixe, examinant les traits de son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette tête blonde. Je croyais avoir été clair pendant notre première danse, mais visiblement il n'a rien compris ! Je le fixe d'un oeil noir, furieuse contre lui qu'il me gâche cette journée alors que je sais parfaitement que je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi. C'est de ma faute si Peeta n'a aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Je l'ai repoussé tant de fois avant !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'un public ? craché-je avec colère. Je me fiche de ces gens qui nous regardent aujourd'hui, je me fiche de Snow et du Capitole. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je fais ça : c'est pour toi !

-Je sais, murmure-t-il difficilement. Je sais et je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'essayer de me rendre tout ça plus facile alors que c'est toi qui perds le plus aujourd'hui...

-Plus facile ? répèté-je, surprise. Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne comprends pas !

-Parce que tu ne m'expliques jamais ! rétorque Peeta avec un peu plus de force. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour: je suis prêt à prendre ce que tu voudras me donner. Je suis prêt à t'offrir tout ce que tu désireras de moi. Je serai toujours là, je jouerai le rôle que tu voudras que je joue dans ta vie, mais... tu ne peux pas me repprocher de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec toi !

-C'est simple: je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à te questionner sur ce qui est correct ou pas, que tu t'arrêtes à la façon dont je vais réagir. Fais ce dont tu as envie, c'est tout !

Peeta me lance un regard étrange, que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je fasse ce dont j'ai envie, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Crois-moi.

-Je suis persuadée du contraire.

Il secoue doucement la tête et recule d'un pas. Je resserre mes mains autour de ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'avantage.

-Alors montre-moi. Montre-moi ce que tu voudrais faire, là, tout de suite. Et je te dirai si tu te trompes.

Il met un long moment à réagir, si bien que je suis certaine qu'il va refuser et retourner à la fête, mais il se défait brusquement de ma prise sur ses bras. Il attrape mes poignets dans une de ses paumes et amène mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, me faisant prisonnière. Puis il part à l'assault de mon cou, y déposant des baisers brûlants alors que son autre main serre ma taille. Je rejette la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant, me cognant durement contre la pierre. Ça n'a pas d'importance: je sens à peine la douleur, emportée dans un tourbillon de chaleur et de désir. La bouche de Peeta descend un peu plus bas, suivant les coutures de ma robe, s'arrêtant là ou commence ma poitrine. Il arrête alors cette douce torture et je sens ses yeux fixés sur moi. Je fais non de la tête, sans le regarder.

-Tu te trompes, dis-je, haletante.

-Vraiment ?

-Il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans. J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois.

Peeta reprend ses baisers, s'attardant à la naissance de ma poitrine, repoussant même un peu ma robe pour glisser sa langue en-dessous. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, je me tortille pour échapper à sa prise, pour pouvoir poser mes mains sur lui moi aussi. La bouche de Peeta remonte avec une lenteur délibérée qui me rend folle, revenant dans mon cou avant de se poser sur mon visage. Sa main sur ma taille fait de même. Elle s'arrête sur mon sein et le presse doucement.

-Et ça ? demande-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Je réussis à libérer une de mes mains et je la pose sur la sienne lui intimant de me caresser avec plus de force.

-Merde ! Katniss !

Sa bouche se plaque durement sur la mienne, exigeante, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon. Son autre main se pose sur ma poitrine et il n'y a plus aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Je murmure son nom, pestant contre cette maudite robe qui m'empêche de vraiment sentir ses paumes contre ma peau. Comme je suis maintenant libérée de son étreinte, je pourrais sentir sa peau contre mes paumes. Je relâche donc ses cheveux et je fais sortir sa chemise de ses pantalons pour pouvoir y glisser mes mains. Je caresse son dos, son ventre, son torse, ne me lassant pas de le sentir frissonner contre mes doigts.

-Ils sont là !

Je me fige au son de cette voix que je connais bien.

-Non ! Ne venez pas, je vais leur faire le message !

Peeta se sépare de moi précipitamment, replaçant du mieux qu'il le peut sa chemise alors qu'Haymitch se dirige vers nous. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi peu contente de le voir. En fait, j'ai besoin de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui crier de ficher le camp. Il ne voit pas qu'il nous dérange ? Pour une fois que Peeta ne se montrait pas raisonnable ! Habituellement, c'est toujours lui qui arrête nous rapprochement avant que nous allions trop loin, mais cette fois, il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et ça m'a plu. Cette pensée me fait rougir encore un peu plus, mais j'espère qu'il sera dans le même état d'esprit ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandé-je, sèchement.

Haymitch nous observe l'un après l'autre avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver en train de vous pelotter dans un coin !

-On ne se pelottait pas ! protesté-je sans beaucoup de véhémence.

Parce que après tout... c'était vraiment ce qu'on faisait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous cherchiez ? demande Peeta avec calme.

Il ne semble pas du tout perturbé par cette intrusion, pas plus qu'il n'a l'air fâché d'avoir été interrompu. Par contre, il évite de regarder vers moi avec soin. Regrette-t-il ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Il est plus de minuit. C'est le moment ou les mariés font le lancer de la jartelle. Tout le monde vous attend.

-D'accord...

-On arrive, le coupé-je rapidement. Partez devant !

J'attrape la main de Peeta, m'assurant qu'il ne suivra pas Haymitch avant que j'ai pu lui parler. Dès que notre mentor a disparu, il se tourne vers moi avec un soupir.

-Katniss...

-Surtout, ne dis pas que tu es désolé !

-D'accord, je ne le dirai pas.

Mais il le pense. Je le sais à son ton et à sa façon de me regarder.

-Ne le sois pas non plus ! C'est moi qui t'ais demandé... je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé ! La seule chose que je regrette, c'est qu'Haymitch nous ait interrompu !

-Katniss...

Peeta passe une main dans ses cheveux avec un air torturé et je peux presque entendre ses pensées. Je vais le rendre fou. Il faut que je lui dise. C'est la seule façon de l'apaiser: je dois lui avouer ce que je ressens.

-Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre ! m'exclamai-je, exaspérée. Je... je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je voulais rendre tout ça... nous... ce mariage... réel !

-Je croyais que c'était seulement une façon de me réconforter !

-Pourquoi as-tu cru ça ? Il me semble que j'ai été clair... que c'est évident que je veux... que nous soyons ensemble ! lançé-je maladroitement, en cherchant mes mots.

-Ça l'a été... pendant quelques jours. Puis Gale t'a laissé tomber et ça t'a anéanti. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là pour personne d'autre ! Et quand j'ai décidé de rester pour qu'il parte avec toi à ma place, tu as accepté ma décision. Tu t'es détournée et tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner ! C'était ce que je voulais, mais... ça m'a confirmé ce que je pensais: c'est lui que tu veux. Pas moi.

-Mais... mais après, je t'ai dit que je ne renoncerais pas à toi, à notre relation, pour Gale !

-C'est vrai. Et le lendemain, tu agissais comme si j'étais un étranger parce qu'il était sous ton toît!

Tout ça est tellement compliqué. L'amour est tellement compliqué. Et visiblement, il y a un grand manque de communication entre Peeta et moi, particulièrement par ma faute, mais il a quand même une petite part de responsabilité.

-Parce que je me sentais coupable. Parce que je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Mais c'est... toi... que je veux. Seulement toi.

Cest mots ont été presque douloureux à prononcer et maintenant j'attends la réaction de Peeta, le coeur serré d'angoisse.

-Si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, là, maintenant... tu accepterais. Vrai ou faux ?

Je souris en reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait utilisé chez Haymitch. Et moi, pour ne pas répondre, j'avais pris mon joker. Mais cette fois, je lui dois la vérité.

-Vrai. C'était déjà vrai à cette époque, c'est pour ça que je refusais de te répondre.

Peeta me fait un sourire lumineux et tout mon corps se détend. Il porte ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Alors... tu es ma petite amie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis ta femme. Est-ce que ça ne te suffit pas ?

Il hausse les épaules avec un air amusé.

-Petite amie fera l'affaire pour commencer.

-Très bien. Aloirs je suis ta petite amie.

Peeta éclate d'un rire joyeux, puis il m'attire à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me dis que si cette journée est à l'image de notre union, les choses ne seront jamais simples... mais toujours tellement agréables !

**On peut dire que cette fois, les choses ont vraiment avancés entre eux ! Comme le dit Katniss, ce ne sera pas simple, mais au moins, ils sont vraiment ensemble pour la première fois depuis le début de la fic ! Au prochain chapitre, le suite de la fête avec le moment de la jartelle et la nuit de noce qui ne sera sûrement pas ce que vous prévoyez ! ;) **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire, mais surtout de laisser des reviews et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ce long délai... je crois que c'est la première fois depuis le début de cette fic que je mets autant de temps à publier. Pourtant, la première partie de ce chapitre est écrit depuis début février... mais disons que depuis, je suis dans une phase dificile de ma vie personnelle et je me sens plutôt déprimée. L'envie d'écrire est moins présente, le temps l'est aussi et en plus, la fin du chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il est écrit depuis plus d'une semaine, mais en le relisant vendredi, j'ai trouvé que ça n'allait pas. j'ai donc effacé et réécris la fin... qui va vous plaire d'avantage j'en suis certaine. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu dans mes plans, pas du tout même, mais c'est ce que les personnages voulaient faire (et ce que la plupart des lectrices voulaient aussi lol). Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous aimerez suffisamment ce chapitre pour me pardonner mon retard et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**AVIS IMPORTANT : Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, veuillez sauter ce chapitre ! Certaines scènes pourraient vous choquer ! voilà, vous êtes avertis ! **

**CHAPITRE 20**

J'ai dit un peu plus tôt que danser avec Kyle avait été le moment le plus embarassant de ma vie. Je me trompais. Ceci est le moment le plus embarassant de ma vie. Debout face à Peeta, immobile au milieu de la piste de danse avec tous les regards posés sur nous, j'attends que César termine ses explications à la foule. Et je sais exactement ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Mon visage me donne l'impression de brûler et j'ai les mains moites. Je n'entends les paroles de l'animateur que par bribe.

-Sans les mains... signe d'un mariage heureux... si Peeta échoue... se mariera dans l'année... Tu es prêt Peeta ?

-On ne peut plus prêt César, répond celui-ci sans me quitter des yeux.

Un homme s'approche et ligote les mains de Peeta dans son dos. Puis on approche une chaise de moi et on me demande d'y mettre ma jambe, celle qui porte la jartelle. Je m'éxécute en m'assurant que ma robe reste bien en place. Je ne sais pas où mettre mes mains alors je les passe dans mon dos, les serrant ensemble pour que les autres ne voient pas qu'elles tremblent.

-Tu es prête Katniss ? Katniss ?

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom.

-Hein ?

-Tu es prête ?

-Heu... je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Ma réponse fait rire la foule. Peeta s'approche de moi, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souffle-t-il, je ne regarderai pas.

Je plisse les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Menteur !

Il rit, puis dépose un baiser taquin sur mon nez.

-Tu as raison: je mens !

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je jureraisque mon coeur s'est littéralement arrêté de battre pendant une seconde, puis il se met à genoux devant moi.

-Peeta, à partir de mon signal, tu auras 45 secondes. Katniss, tu n'as pas le droit de l'aider de quelques façons que ce soit. Et... c'est parti !

On me fait signe et je lève ma robe pour que Peeta se glisse en dessous. Je la laisse retomber sous les acclamations et les encouragements de nos invités. L'instant qui suit ne dure qu'une seconde, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité. J'ai mal dans le cou tant je suis crispée, dans l'attente de ce qui va se passer...

Puis je sens quelque chose de doux, de soyeux, près de mon genou. Les cheveux de Peeta chatouille ma peau, mais ça n'a rien de drôle.J'ouvre la bouche, tentant de garder une respiration calme, d'avoir le contrôle de mon corps. Mais les lèvres de Peeta se posent sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, juste en haut de la jartelle, et je suis perdue. Je ferme les yeux et je m'agripe d'une main au dossier de la chaise, n'arrivant plus à retenir mes halètements. Sa bouche remonte encore un peu et sa langue vient taquiner ma peau. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il va attraper cette foutue jartelle, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrête.

Je suis la fille du feu. Je brûle de la tête jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je vais me consummer de l'intérieur, le feu partant de cette boule qui grossit dans mon bas-ventre. J'ai tellement envie... j'ai tellement besoin que Peeta me touche que ça me fait mal. Ses dents raclent l'intérieur de ma cuisse, descendant lentement vers la jartelle. Je gémis. Je le sens tirer sur le morceau de tissu qui commence à descendre le long de ma jambe.

-Il te reste 10 secondes Peeta ! lance César, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

La jartelle est maintenant autour de ma cheville, je lève le pied et Peeta sort de sous ma robe, le morceau de tissu entre les dents.

-IL A RÉUSSI ! crie César en venant vers nous pour féliciter Peeta de grandes claques dans le dos. ILS AURONT UN MARIAGE HEUREUX... ET FÉCOND !

La foule applaudit, on détache les mains de Peeta, on lui rend la jaretelle. J'entends, je vois, mais mon esprit est à des milles lieux de là. Je suis dans un fanstame dans lequel Peeta aurait continué à embrasser mes jambes, mes cuisses. Un fantasme dans lequel il aurait fait glisser ce qui me sert de sous-vêtements le long de mes jambes. Un fantasme dans lequel il m'aurait touché là où personne ne l'a jamais fait encore.

Je me sens rougir encore plus, et j'ignore si c'est de gêne face à ces pensées tout sauf pures ou si c'est simplement d'excitation. Sûrement un peu des deux.

-Katniss ?

Je tourne la tête vers Peeta, réalisant que je suis toujours dans la même position, ma jambe posée sur la chaise. Il me tend la main avec un sourire coupable.

-Désolé, j'ai un peu... profité de la situation...

Je ne réponds pas, mais attrape la main qu'il me tend.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demandé-je d'une voix rauque. Est-ce qu'on peut partir?

-On va choisir notre gâteau, puis je vais devoir te... marquer.

Il grimace à ce mot. Visiblement, il n'aime pas l'idée. Moi, j'avais presque oublié cette partie de la cérémonie. Les gens du Capitole aimant faire toute sorte de motif sur leur peau, il est de tradition que le marié "marque" la mariée. Il choisit un endroit du corps de sa femme où un employé du Capitole dessinera un motif de son choix, qui la marquera à jamais comme sienne.

-Et ensuite, ce sera terminé pour nous. On pourra s'éclipser.

D'accord. Plus qu'une heure, au maximum, et nous pourrons partir. Nous pourrons reprendre là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés. Mon esprit serait sûrement retourné dans ses rêves de Peeta et moi, mais à ce moment, un dizaine de chefs pâtissiers entrent, poussant chacun un chariot sur lequel trône un gâteau. Ils sont tous magnifiques, mais Peeta et moi devons faire un choix. Nous nous entendons finalement sur un gâteau coloré, décoré de petites fleurs de toutes sortes, dont quelques pissenlits. Nous nous faisons manger mutuellement, les lèvres de Peeta s'attardant trop longtemps autour de mes doigts alors que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat joueur. Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, je lèche un peu de crémage sur le coin de sa bouche.

Puis, c'est l'heure de dire aurevoir à tout le monde. Je m'attarde longuement auprès de ma mère et Prim, pendant que Peeta salue tous les gens qui sont venus pour le voir. Haymitch vient aussi me saluer, me disant simplement d'être prudente et à son regard, je comprends le double sens de sa recommandation. Peeta et moi sommes en territoire devons redoubler de prudence. Je promets à mon mentor de ne pas faire de bêtise et, à ma grande surprise, il me serre dans ses bras avant de me laisser avec Effie qui vient d'arriver.

-Katniss !

Elle dépose des bises sur mes joues.

-Je sais que vous ne dormirez sûrement pas beaucoup cette nuit...

Elle glousse comme une idiote.

-... mais votre train part demain à 10 heures pile. Alors ne soyez pas en retard.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai: notre lune de miel. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous passerons une semaine sur une petite île qui fait parti du district 4 mais qui est exclusivement réservé aux touristes du Capitole. Alors qu'il y a quelques jours, je ne voyais pas ce temps passé loin de chez moi d'un bon oeil, je me sens maintenant impatiente de partir.

Une semaine, seule avec Peeta, sur une île. On pourrait presque appeler ça le paradis.

-Nous serons à l'heure Effie. Promis. Et merci pour ce mariage. Il était... parfait !

-Oh ! Katniss !

Effie me sert dans ses bras elle aussi et lorsque nous nous séparons, elle essuie précipitamment ses yeux.

-C'est gentil. Maintenant, va retrouver ton homme. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça depuis des heures !

Je lui fais un sourire de remerciement et cherche Peeta dans la foule. La musique a repris et plusieurs personnes dansent encore, mais Peeta n'en fait pas parti. Il n'est pas non plus avec ses amis ou sa famille. Je relève ma robe et grimpe sur une chaise pour le retrouver. Je l'apperçois enfin qui discute de l'autre côté de la piste, avec Haymitch. Je me dépêche de les rejoindre. Peeta a l'air furieux, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, il secoue la tête. Haymitch lui tend la main, mais il le repousse brusquement. Je m'approche plus discrètement, me demandant ce qui se passe.

-Je n'en veux pas ! Gardez-les !

-Tu ne diras pas ça cette nuit mon garçon, quand l'effet se dissipera. Prends-les.

-Non ! Je sais ce que ça peut me faire. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir dépendant...

-Diminue ta dose chaque jour et ça ira...

-Je ne me sens pas moi-même avec ça !

-Écoute, si tu ne les prends pas, tu ne seras pas en état de partir demain matin. Et ce serait plutôt fâcheux.

Peeta détourne la tête, mais il tend la main et accepte ce qu'Haymitch lui offre, puis il m'apperçoit.

-Katniss !

Il passe à côté de mon mentor et vient me rejoindre.

-Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire qui semble un peu forcé. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici !

Il m'entraîne sans attendre vers la scène.

-Je suis prête à être marquée, répondis-je à la blague.

Peeta grimace encore.

-C'est vraiment barbare comme pratique. Comme si l'on pouvait posséder un autre être humain.

Il a raison. Normalement, je bouillerais de colère à l'idée de ce qu'on va m'infliger dans quelques minutes, mais... être marquée par Peeta ne me dérange pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Nous arrivons devant la scène ou César nous rejoint aussitôt. Il nous fait monter devant la foule qui nous applaudit une dernière fois, nous souhaite encore tous ses voeux de bonheur pour de longues années, puis il nous fait signe de passer derrière le rideau pour que je sois marquée. Un employé du Capitole nous y attend. Chaque centimètre de sa peau est dessinée et si les motifs sont magnifiques, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voudrais. Je n'ai pas envie de leur ressembler. Ça, jamais.

-Alors, monsieur a-t-il choisi ce qu'il veut pour madame ? demande l'employé en souriant.

Peeta me jette un regard.

-Je crois que madame peut très bien choisir pour elle-même, réplique-t-il.

Le visage de l'employé se décompose.

-En fait, la coutume veut que...

-Ça va aller, le coupé-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Peeta. Vous pouvez partir. Je voudrais que mon mari me marque lui-même.

-Quoi ?

Ils me fixent tous les deux, sans y croire. Je viens juste d'en avoir l'idée, mais je sais déjà que je n'en démordrai pas. Je veux que Peeta le fasse lui-même.

-Katniss...

-Si je dois être marquée, alors je veux que ce soit par toi.

Peeta soupire, mais il hoche la tête.

-Est-ce que ça peut se faire ? demande-t-il à l'homme qui semble mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Ça peut se faire, soupire-t-il. Dire que je me suis vanté d'être celui qui marquerait Katniss Everdeen ! Mais c'est tellement romantique !

Il nous observe d'un air rêveur, puis il va chercher un instrument qui ressemble étrangement à une arme des Pacificateurs. Il en explique le fonctionnement à Peeta: c'est une petite aiguille qui agit comme un pinceau et qui entre dans la peau. Je me sens soudain moins enthousiasme à cette idée, moi qui déteste les piqûres, mais il assure que ça ne fait pas mal. Il montre à Peeta comment choisir les couleurs qu'il veut, puis lui fait pratiquer le maniement de l'appareil et comme Peeta se débrouille bien, il part enfin.

Peeta fixe l'appareil entre ses mains, puis il me regarde.

-On n'a pas à le faire tu sais. Personne ne saura.

-Quelqu'un pourrait vérifier. Je préfère ne pas prendre de chance.

Je déglutis difficilement, mais ma voix est ferme lorsque j'ajoute:

-Tu vas devoir m'aider à retirer ma robe.

Celle de Peeta l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'il répond:

-D'a... d'accord.

Je me tourne dos à lui, mon coeur se débattant dans ma poitrine, et il détache lentement ma robe. Je la retiens d'une main tremblante, puis je la laisse glisser au sol. Je la ramasse avec soin et la pose dans un coin, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop la froisser. Même si je ne m'y sens pas prête, je reviens face à Peeta qui prend bien soin de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Que veux-tu que je dessine et à quel endroit de ton corps ?

Il a retrouvé la parfaite maîtrise de lui, mais son regard détaille mon visage avec trop d'intérêt pour que j'y crois. Il se contrôle pour ne pas observer mon corps et me rendre mal à l'aise.

-Sur ma hanche gauche, décidé-je finalement. Dessine ce que tu veux, quelque chose qui me fera penser à toi.

Peeta hoche la tête, réfléchit une seconde avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Mes jambes tremblent, je ne sais pas si elles vont supporter mon poids longtemps. Une main de Peeta se pose sur ma hanche et il fait descendre ma culotte de quelques millimètres. Tout mon corps frissonne.

-Désolé, souffle-t-il d'une voix si basse que je ne sais pas si je rêve ou s'il a vraiment parlé.

Puis le fusil se pose sur ma peau et Peeta commence son oeuvre. L'aiguille picote ma peau, mais l'homme avait raison: ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux. En fait, mon attention est plutôt dirigé vers les doigts de Peeta qui tiennent encore ma hanche et vers son pouce qui fait de petits cercles au-dessus de la zone légèrement douloureuse.

Peeta termine rapidement, il souffle sur les couleurs imprimés dans ma peau. Je me mords la lèvre avec force pour retenir un gémissement. Il se redresse et moi je baisse la tête pour voir ce qu'il a dessiné.

Un pissenlit. Peeta a peint un pissenlit sur ma peau.

-Tu te souviens ? dis-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de la fleur jaune.

-Je ne savais pas si toi, tu te souvenais. Ça fait si longtemps et moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons de me rappeler.

-C'est à partir de ce moment que je t'ai remarqué. Pour la première fois, je t'ai vu m'observer. Peut-être que si nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés sur ce jour-là, j'aurais oublié le garçon des pains.

-Le garçon des pains ?

Je ramène mon attention vers Peeta qui m'observe d'un regard intense. Je me sens rougir. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que je lui parle de ça.

-C'est comme ça que je t'appelais, dans ma tête, avant.

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant... que j'apprenne à te connaître.

-Alors, tu pensais parfois à moi dans ce temps-là ? Avant l'arène ?

-Oui.

Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu l'avouer.

Le visage de Peeta prend un air déterminé. Il retire son veston, puis commence à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il fait, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai perdu toute faculté de paroles.

-Peeta, couiné-je simplement lorsqu'il se retrouve torse nu devant moi.

Mais alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, à ce qu'il m'embrasse ou même qu'il continue à se déshabiller, il lève le fusil à peinture qu'il tient toujours à la main et il le pose sur l'un de ses biceps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est évident il me semble.

-Pourquoi... tu... tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de peinture, Katniss. Je t'ai marqué... il est juste que je le sois aussi.

-Non. Tu ne...

-Je le suis déjà de toute façon. Je le suis depuis le premier jour.

Je me tais, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à ça. Fascinée, je regarde Peeta faire apparaître peu à peu un dessin sur sa peau. Je devine les contours d'un oiseau et des flammes. Un geai moqueur, identique à celui de ma broche, qui vole à travers un cercle de feu. Ne trouvant toujours pas les bons mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je fais un pas vers Peeta et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui, ma poitrine plaquée contre son torse chaud et ferme.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à remettre ta robe ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Es-tu si pressé de me voir me rhabiller ? dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Je dois admettre que cette tenue est un peu troublante.

Je rougis encore, n'en revenant pas de mon audace, de me tenir devant lui ainsi vêtue et de me sentir presque à l'aise. Presque. Je me sépare de lui à contre-coeur pour lancer un regard noir à ma robe de mariée. Je n'ai aucune envie de la remettre. Ce n'est pas la tenue la plus confortable et je suis bien heureuse d'en être débarassée. Mais Peeta a raison: je ne peux pas me promener en sous-vêtements jusqu'au centre d'entraînement, ce serait pas mal embarassant. Il m'aide donc à renfiler ma robe, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'avant de la maison du président, ou nous attend une voiture. Je me glisse à l'intérieur, suivi de Peeta, et je me colle contre lui. Ma tête repose sur son épaule et je prends sa main dans la mienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans quelques jours, j'angoisserai sûrement sur les conséquences de ce mariage. Dans quelques jours, je douterai probablement que notre couple peut durer. De retour chez nous, je retrouverai sûrement mon caractère irrascible, mes questionnements perpétuels, ma peur chronique de l'engagement. Parce que pour l'instant, je me sens bien.

Nerveuse, excitée, impatiente... mais heureuse. Plus nous approchons du centre d'Entraînement, et de la chambre où nous passerons la nuit Peeta et moi, plus la nervosité prend le pas sur tout le reste. Le silence entre nous devient lourd, presque insupportable. Ou peut-être que ça vient seulement de moi.

Nous arrivons devant le Centre. Un muet qui y travaille vient nous ouvrir la porte de la voiture et il nous guide jusqu'à l'ascenceur qui nous amènera au douzième étage. Dès que nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la cabine, Peeta pousse un soupir, laissant tomber sa tête sur le mur à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum, hum. Juste un peu de fatigue.

-Ça a été une longue journée, confirmé-je. Et... Haymitch m'a dit que tu as un peu trop fêté.

Peeta grimace, mais il me fait ensuite un petit sourire, comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Le silence revient entre nous. Je joue avec mes doigts, regardant les étages défilés sur le tableau. Huitième étage. Neuvième. Dixième.

-Pourquoi vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure ? demandé-je avant d'avoir pu y penser, pour combler le silence et oublier mon anxiété.

Par curiosité aussi, même si j'aurais préféré attendre pour aborder un sujet désagréable.

-Rien. Ce n'était rien.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas convaincue. S'il refuse de m'en parler, alors ce n'était pas rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peeta ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Haymitch et toi, vous ne me faîtes pas de cachotteries tout de même ?

Son visage prend un air coupable et il soupire.

-Haymitch a essayé de me refiler un médicament et j'ai refusé. C'est tout.

L'ascenceur émet son ding caractéristique et les portes s'ouvrent devant nous. Peeta se dépêche de sortir. Je le suis aux pas de course.

-Des médicaments ? Tu es malade ?

Peeta est malade. Il me semble pourtant en pleine forme. Alors c'est quelque chose de plus grave que de la toux... une maladie dont j'ignore tout sûrement... peut-être quelque chose d'incurable...

-C'était simplement des médocs pour... faire disparaître les effets de la fête. Pour me garder sur pieds.

Peeta s'arrête enfin de marcher pour se tourner vers moi. Il doit voir le soulagement sur mon visage parce qu'il place ses mains sur mes joues, son regard sondant le mien.

-Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss: je suis en parfaite santé.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir répondu quand je t'ai posé la question alors ?

Je reste persuadée que ça cache quelque chose, que Peeta me cache quelque chose.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler des deux derniers jours... ni même d'y penser.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel, avec un petit rire.

-Je savais qu'en disant ça, tu poserais la question. La curiosité est un vilan défaut, mille Everdeen.

-Madame Mellark, maintenant, répliqué-je.

Ce qui le fait sourire.

- Alors, tu n'as pas l'intention de me répondre ? ajouté-je aussitôt, sourcils froncés.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il me relâche.

-Je vais te répondre. Laisse-moi seulement changer de vêtement et on se rejoint au salon dans... cinq minutes ?

-D'accord.

Je le regarde partir pour se rendre à la chambre qui était la sienne pendant les jeux. Je fais donc de même, pressée de retirer moi aussi ma robe. J'entre dans la pièce, prends ma valise et l'ouvre sur le lit. Sur le dessus de mes bagages, trône un sachet d'herbe avec un mot de ma mère.

À prendre avec de l'eau chaude matin et soir comme moyen contraceptif.

Sois prudente.

Maman

La note entre mes mains, je reste un long moment immobile. Soudain, je ne suis plus certaine que j'ai envie de parler avec Peeta. Je me demande même pourquoi cette idée à traverser mon esprit. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête lorsque nous sommes partis de la fête. Le récit de ces deux jours au Capitole peut bien attendre.

Déterminée, je referme ma valise et la traîne jusqu'à la chambre de Peeta. J'hésite devant la porte, puis je cogne un coup. Aucune réponse. J'ouvre doucement, sans regarder à l'intérieur.

-Peeta ?

J'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule alors j'entre sur la pointe des pieds, mon coeur battant à toute allure. J'ouvre de nouveau mes bagages pour en sortir l'un des déshabillés laissé là par ma mère et Effie. Je l'observe comme je le ferais avec l'une des mutations génétiques du Capitole.

Allez Katniss ! Fais-le avant de perdre tout courage !

Mais je ne sais pas où se cache cette fille qui s'est laissé caresser, qui s'est déshabillé devant Peeta... elle semble avoir subitement disparu. Je ferme les yeux, revivant cette journée depuis le moment où j'ai apperçu Peeta devant l'autel jusqu'à l'instant où il a marqué ma peau, son pouce caressant ma hanche avec une douceur obsédante. Les braises de mon désir rallument l'incendie et je réussis à y trouver le courage nécessaire pour me déshabiller. J'enfile rapidement la jaquette d'un blanc transparant et la culotte assortie, me sentant tout simplement ridicule. Et si Peeta trouve que c'est trop ? Et s'il ne me trouve pas jolie ? Et si j'ai l'air ridicule dans ce truc, moi, la prude ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je remarque alors que l'eau de la douche s'est arrêtée et je pousse un juron en cherchant frénétiquement un autre pyjama dans mes bagages. Je n'y trouve rien de décent. Je pousse un juron au moment même où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne vers Peeta qui me fixe, les yeux ronds. J'essaie d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

-Heu... salut. J'ai pensé que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'installe dans ta chambre.

-Pas de problème.

Il me détaille une dernière fois, puis passe à côté de moi en séchant ses cheveux humides avec une serviette. Je l'observe en jouant avec mes mains et je regrette qu'il ait déjà enfilé son pyjama. Je me sens encore plus ridicule maintenant. Peeta n'a pas du tout l'air d'un homme qui attend sa nuit de noce avec impatience. Je me suis fait de fausses idées sur la suite de la soirée. Idiote, idiote, idiote.

-Katniss, tu m'en voudrais si on remettait notre conversation à plus tard ? me demande Peeta en défaisant le lit. Je suis vraiment crevé.

-Non, non. Je suis fatiguée moi aussi.

-Ok. Merci.

Il me fait un petit sourire qui ne me semble pas très sincère avant de se glisser entre les draps. J'hésite un instant sur la conduite à adopter maintenant et Peeta, qui est déjà tourné dos à moi, ne fait aucun geste pour m'aider à me décider. Veut-il de moi à ses côtés cette nuit ou non ?

Je décide finalement de rester pour en avoir le coeur net. Je vais éteindre la lumière et je m'étends à côté de Peeta, tendue. Normalement, il serait couché sur le dos et il me tendrait les bras. Je viendrais appuyer ma tête sur son torse et il m'enfermerait dans une étreinte protectrice. C'est ainsi que ça se passe depuis notre première nuti ensemble. Alors qu'est-ce qui est différent ce soir ? Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis notre départ de la soirée ? Tout me semblait si... parfait.

Frustrée, je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux et je les ravale difficilement. Pas question de gâcher cette journée avec une crise de larmes. Je vais m'endormir et demain, à mon réveil, tout sera redevenu parfait. Peeta est crevé, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Alors c'est ce que j'essaie de faire: dormir. Mais je n'y arrive et Peeta non plus; sa respiration saccadée emplie la pièce. Je pousse un soupir de frustration. Tout ça est d'un ridicule ! Je pile alors sur mon orgeuil et je me tourne vers lui.

-Peeta, murmuré-je doucement en posant une main sur son dos.

Tout son corps se crispe à mon contact.

-Oui ?

Sa voix me semble différente, comme si prononcer ce simple mot lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Je me rapproche un peu de lui. Je dois le dire: j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas si compliqué il me semble !

-Je... j'ai...

Je grogne, exaspérée par ma propre incapacité à formuler une petite demande.

-S'il-te-plaît, soufflé-je finalement, en espérant qu'il comprenne ma supplique.

Peeta soupire à son tour, puis il se place sur le dos et tend un bras vers moi. Je me serre aussitôt contre lui, écoutant son coeur battre beaucoup trop vite. Au même rythme que le mien. Je pose ma main sur son torse et je le caresse doucement par-dessus son chandail.

-Katniss...

Le ton de Peeta est un avertissement. Dont je décide de ne pas tenir compte. Je glisse ma main sous son vêtement pour toucher directement sa peau et je dessine des arabesques sur son ventre. Il emprisonne soudain ma main entre les siennes pour ramener sagement mes caresses sur ses vêtements. Je me dégage d'un mouvement brusque.

-Attends ! Katniss !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui tourne le dos. Tiens ! Qu'il voit donc ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime ! Sans se laisser démonter, Peeta pose un bras sur ma taille et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est suffisamment dur pour moi... avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... et cette maudite tenue... je n'ai pas besoin que tu mettes d'avantage ma résistance à l'épreuve.

Je retiens mon souffle. Je me demande si ce qu'il vient de dire signifie bien ce que je crois. Je reste silencieuse, sûrement trop longtemps parce que Peeta se laisse tomber sur le dos avec un gémissement exaspéré.

-Dis quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. Ne t'inquiète pas: je n'attends rien de toi. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que...

Je ne peux m'en empêcher: je pouffe de rire. Peeta s'interrompt, surpris.

-Quand vas-tu enfin réaliser que je ne suis pas aussi innocente que tu le crois ? demandé-je en me tournant vers lui pour l'observer.

Que je ne le suis plus. Plus depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé, à moitié nu, dans ton salon. Plus depuis ce jour où j'ai touché pour la première fois ta peau. Plus depuis que je rêve de toi chaque nuit, que j'ai envie d'obtenir tourjours plus. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de toi.

-J'aurais cru que mes réactions de tout à l'heure aurait suffi à te convaincre.

-Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... ce que j'ai fait... ce n'était rien, avoue Peeta et je me demande s'il cherche à me faire peur. Même pas le un dixième de tout ce à quoi je pense.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit que je veux que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie...

Je me rapproche de lui et je passe une jambe par-dessus ses hanches. Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque je réalise de quoi il s'agit. Je connais bien sûr le fonctionnement de... l'anatomie masculine, mais je n'en avais jamais été témoin avant ce soir. Peeta essaie de se dégager de mon étreinte et je vois à son expression qu'il est gêné par la situation. Mais même si mon visage ressemble à une tomate, je me colle un peu plus à lui, plaquant ma cuisse contre son érection. Peeta pousse un grognement qui envoie des centaines de papillons dans mon ventre, puis il cache son visage d'une main.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu vas me rendre complètement fou ? demande-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré.

-Oui. Plusieurs fois, répondis-je, le souffle court.

Je ne sais pas trop si je fais les choses correctement, mais je me laisse porter par mon instinct. Je frotte ma jambe contre lui lentement et il doit apprécier parce que ses hanches se tendent vers moi. Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou pour y déposer des baisers langoureux, aspirant sa peau dans un bruit de succion. Peeta grogne de nouveau et cette fois, il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer au-dessus de lui. Il s'empare de ma bouche avec ferveur, passant la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue qui vient batailler avec la mienne.

Son bras autour de ma taille me serre presque à m'en faire mal, mais il n'y a pas de place pour la douleur dans les sensations qui m'emportent. Son bassin se soulève vers moi avant de reprendre sa place initiale... encore... et encore... Son intimité frôle la mienne. Je gémis. Ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est jamais assez. Je plaque brutalement mon bassin contre le sien, obtenant enfin le contact dont j'ai besoin. Je rejette la tête vers l'arrière dans un soupir d'extase alors que Peeta murmure mon nom d'une voix rauque. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je murmure difficilement:

-Je veux que tu sois le premier.

Et le dernier. Le seul. Peeta m'observe un long moment, si longtemps que je commence à regretter mes paroles, puis il se redresse pour m'embrasser avec tendresse cette fois. Dans cette position, je peux le sentir encore plus contre moi et d'instinct, mes hanches commencent à bouger lentement d'avant en arrière.

Je suis en feu, ma peau brûle, mon ventre va exploser. J'ai chaud et je frissonne en même temps. Je m'accroche à Peeta, une main autour de son cou, l'autre dans ses cheveux, et je bouge plus rapidement. Je gémis, de plaisir, de frustration, je ne sais plus. Peeta nous retourne soudainement pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il s'éloigne un peu, rompant le contact entre nous. Je tends une main vers lui pour le ramener contre moi, mais il me repousse avec douceur.

-Peeta...

-Chut. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais te faire du bien, murmure-t-il d'une voix presque méconnaissable.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et avec une lenteur à me rendre folle, il retire ma culotte. Mon bassin continu à bouger de lui-même, comme si je pouvais toujours le sentir contre moi et je ne me sens même pas gênée de me retrouver ainsi dénudée devant lui. Je le supplie même de me toucher, je ne peux plus supporter cette attente. Les mains de Peeta remontent alors doucement sur mes cuisses, passant tout près de là où personne n'est jamais allée, et remontent sur mon ventre. Il se penche pour déposer des baisers autour de mon nombril alors que ses doigts vont toucher un peu plus bas, sur un point extrêmement sensible que je ne savais même pas avoir. Peeta fait de petits cercles avec son pouce et je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, je bouge contre sa main pour avoir plus de contact.

Je le supplie. Plus vite. Plus fort. Oui. Comme ça. Il introduit alors un doigt dans mon intimité et j'ai l'impression de basculer dans un autre monde. Pendant quelques secondes, je perds contact avec la réalité, emportée par le plaisir. Lorsque je redescends sur terre, Peeta se jette sur ma bouche. Il m'embrasse avec une passion presque brutale. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il n'y a plus que son pyjama qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre alors j'en attrape le bord pour le faire descendre. Encore une fois, la main de Peeta attrape mon poignet pour arrêter mon geste.

-Katniss, non. Si on n'arrête pas maintenant, je n'arriverai plus à le faire...

-Je ne veux pas arrêter.

Je passe mes mains sous son pyjama pour caresser ses fesses délicieusement fermes. Peeta laisse tomber sa tête à côté de la mienne et je l'entends marmonner:

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Comme il ne fait plus un geste pour m'arrêter, je fais descendre son pantalon, puis je tire sur son chandail pour lui retirer. Je m'attaque ensuite à ma chemise de nuit, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Peeta repose de tout son poids sur moi alors je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment, répète Peeta.

-C'est notre nuit de noce, répondis-je, agacée. Il ne pourrait y avoir meilleur moment.

Je repose mes mains sur les fesses de Peeta et je leur intime un mouvement vers moi. Son érection caresse l'entrée de mon intimité et ce contact semble lui redonner vie. Dans un grognement rauque, Peeta se redresse et fixe son regard intense dans le mien. Ses mains aggripent ma chemise de nuit pour la déchirer sauvagement. Ses yeux descendent sur ma poitrine, puis sa bouche se pose sur mon sein, descendant lentement vers mon mamelon, l'attrapant entre ses dents. Surprise par la sensation, je gémis en relevant les hanches et son membre entre un peu plus dans mon intimité. Assez pour me rendre folle, trop peu pour me satisfaire.

-Peeta... s'il-te-plaît... maintenant...

Alors lentement, pour ne pas me blesser, Peeta entre en moi, brisant la barrière de ma virginité. Je ferme les yeux, grimaçant de douleur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder parce que Peeta commence déjà à bouger en moi. Il fait de longs mouvements de va et vient, poussant jusqu'à buter au fond de mon intimité. Le contact me brûle d'une façon pas très agréable. Tout mon corps est tendu, crispé. Puis Peeta m'embrasse encore avec cette passion qui me transporte, ses mains caressent mes seins, sa bouche passe de mes lèvres à mon cou, puis à ma poitrine avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Il va de plus en plus vite, poussant des grognements de plaisir. Je m'aggripe à ses épaules, j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau et je gémis. Je bouge en même temps que lui, allant à sa rencontre à chaque poussée. Je suis de nouveau la fille du feu, l'incendie dans mon ventre devient insoutenable. Peeta entre en moi à un rythme presque frénétique maintenant, mais ce n'est pas assez. Soudain, il donne une poussée plus forte que les autres et il se tend avec un gémissement, son visage transformé par le plaisir.

Il est si beau... et c'est moi qui lui aies fait ressentir cela...

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je le serre de toutes mes forces lorsqu'il se laisse finalement tomber sur moi. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions une respiration normale, puis Peeta se retire et s'étend à mes côtés.

-Je t'aime Katniss, murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je me blottis contre son torse, écoutant son coeur battre pour moi. Seulement pour moi. Je t'aime aussi Peeta. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Je m'endors presque aussitôt.

Lorsque je me réveille, Peeta n'est plus à mes côtés. Le soleil n'est pas levé depuis longtemps, mais le lit est froid. Surprise, je me lève pour me lancer à sa recherche et j'enfile son t-shirt de pyjama pour couvrir ma nudité.

-Peeta ?

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre.

-Peeta !

-Je suis ici.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui. Il se tient debout, déjà lavé et habillé, dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain. Si hier il était resplendissant, ce matin ce n'est pas le cas. Son teint est du même jaune que celui de plusieurs malades qui sont passés chez nous au cours des années, son visage est couvert de sueur, ses yeux sont rouges et cernés. Je fronce les sourcils: que se passe-t-il donc ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien madame Mellark.

Il me fait son plus beau sourire qui lui est aussi lumineux qu'hier. Je souris en retour, mais il retrouve presque aussitôt son air grave.

-Est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge: oui, j'ai eu mal, mais seulement dans les premiers instants.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Et toi ? lui demandé-je, surprise par sa question.

-Je... heu...non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne regrette pas si tu ne regrettes pas.

-Et moi je ne regrette pas si tu ne regrettes pas.

Nous nous regardons un instant, puis éclatons de rire.

-On a l'air de deux parfaits idiots !

-Tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas une situation dont j'ai l'habitude !

-Ah non ? Tu ne te jettes pas dans les bras de tous les garçons en les suppliant de te faire l'amour ? me taquine Peeta avec son sourire moqueur.

-Je ne t'ai pas supplié ! protesté-je aussitôt, mon visage rouge d'embarras.

Peeta lève un sourcil et me fixe de son regard intense. Je pousse un soupir pour admettre ma défaite. Je l'ai peut-être supplié. Un peu.

-Et toi ? dis-je pour changer de sujet. Tu as l'habitude que les filles se jettent sur toi et te demandent de... leur faire l'amour ?

-Hum...

Il fait semblant d'hésiter à répondre et je lui envois un coup de poing joueur dans le ventre. Peeta attrape mon bras au vol pour m'attirer contre lui. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis enfoui son nez dans mon cou, inspirant mon odeur. Je remarque alors un détail qui m'avait échapper jusqu'à maintenant: Peeta tremble. Je sens son corps qui frissonne contre le mien. Inquiète, je le repousse un peu pour mieux l'observer.

-Peeta, qu'est-ce que...

-Chut...

Il m'embrasse encore, de façon plus soutenue cette fois.

-Tout va bien. Fais-moi confiance: c'est juste un mauvais matin à passer pour moi. Et maintenant, tu devrais aller te préparer. Si on est en retard. Effie va nous tuer !

J'hoche la tête, incapable de pronocer un mot et je le regarde quitter la pièce d'une démarche hésitante. Malgré ses paroles de réconfort, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je le sens dans mon corps, dans mon coeur et dans ma tête. Je le sais: une catastrophe se prépare. Elle se dirige droit sur nous. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà trop tard...

**C'est ici que je m'arrête pour cette fois ! Au prochain chapitre: la lune de miel de Peeta et Katniss ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, de tout le chapitre et pas juste le lemon s'il-vous-plaît ! :P Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres scènes comme celle-là, ce n'est pas prévu dans mes plans mais il se pourrait que Peeta et Katniss me dictent ma conduite encore une fois ! Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lu, d'être encore là même après ce deux mois sans signe de ma part et à tout bientôt pour la suite, **

**bisous **

**sweetmeli **


	22. Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre :(

NON ! CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! MALHEUREUSEMENT !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous écris aujourd'hui un petit mot pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre de oui je le veux mettra plus de temps à arriver ! Malencontreusement, j'ai renversé la moitié du bol de céréales de mon fils sur mon ordinateur qui est maintenant KO. Je dois avouer que je me retiens en ce moment pour ne pas HURLER ! lol

J'ai perdu non seulement le chapitre de oui je le veux qui était pratiquement mais terminé, mais aussi le chapitre suivant, que j'avais écrit avant jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ça n'allait pas et que je devais dire autre chose avant d'en arriver là… et en plus, un chapitre complet d'une nouvelle fic sur Hunger games que j'avais l'intention de vous publier bientôt. : (

Je suis vraiment triste et furieuse contre ma bêtise… et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'écrire pour l'instant. Réécrire quelque chose que j'ai déjà écrit, c'est tres difficile pour moi surtout que certaines scènes me semblaient parfaites et je n'arriverai pas à les retranscrire aussi bien. Bref, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant quelques semaines, le temps que je retrouve la motivation.

Merci à tout le monde d'être là à chaque chapitre et ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai aucune intention de vous abandonner ! J,ai encore des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à dire pour cette fic !

Je ne dis pas à bientôt mais disons à dans quelques semaines…

Sweetmeli

PS : si vous voulez me laisser un message, faites-le en mp ou encore sans être connecté sinon vous ne pourrez plus poster lorsque je publierai mon chapitre


End file.
